Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: After surviving the Phantom ritual, Shido Itsuka now protect Gates from the Phantom's as the Ring Mage. Shido then discovers about the existence of Spirits and in order to saved them he have to go on dates with them and make them fall in loved with him? Watch as he becomes the final hope for both humans and The Spirits.
1. Spell 1: The Ringed Wizard

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 1: The Ringed Wizard**

* * *

 _Then enormous Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years ago resulted in an unprecedented of one hundred and fifty million deaths. But little did humanity know there was new threat that appeared, beings that were born in despair._

 _There was only one that can battle that despair with hope._

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Shido started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song ends.**

* * *

"Wake up!" Cheerful voice said loudly.

A girl with twin tail tied with white ribbons red hair with matching eyes was dancing on someone's bad. Her name is Kotori Itsuka.

The one on the bed is her adaptive older brother Shido Itsuka, he has blue hair and brown eyes.

"Kotori can please get off of me you're too big." Shido said still a little sleepy.

"No way not until you get up." Kotori said.

"Ok, ok, just let me get ready alright." Shido requested.

"Hai!" Kotori got off the bed and exited the room.

When she's gone Shido got up and stretch his arms with big yawn.

"Well might as well get ready." Shido thought out load has he got off his bed and change.

He got change into his school uniform with his belt had a hand symbol on it and then grabs his ring with the same symbol as the belt and put it on.

He headed down stairs and head to the living room/kitchen. He saw Kotori sitting on the couch watching TV.

Shido enters the kitchen and then put on a apron.

Shido was cooking breakfast while Kotori was watching the news about the recent Spacequake.

"It's not that far from here." Shido said. "That's pretty scary."

"Yeah it's coming sooner than expected." Kotori said the way she sounded like she has something in her mouth.

' _Don't tell me…'_ Shido twitch an eyebrow, and then want in front of his sister who has a lollipop in her mouth.

"Kotori!" Shido then begin to pull it out of her mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you not to have sweets before your meals?"

Kotori kept a good hold of her candy in her mouth.

"Can you have it after breakfast please?" Shido requested.

"Hai, Onii-chan." Kotori then removed the lollipop. Soon the two of them were now eating breakfast.

"Oh yeah, do you have any request for lunch after school?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, one deluxe kids meal hurray!" Kotori requested excitedly.

"That's from a diner menu; we don't serve that dish in this restaurant." Shido stated, Kotori gasped.

"What, oh come on pretty please with a cherry on top, it's yummy." Kotori begged doing some puppy dog eyes.

Shido then couldn't resist those eyes before beating on his bread.

* * *

(On the Streets)

Shido, and Kotori were walking towards their schools, Kotori happily chanting.

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~" Kotori continued as they walk nearby to a diner

"Let's meet up here after school okay, Onii-chan?" Kotori asked. Shido nodded.

"Get to school safe, okay Kotori." Shido said.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Kotori said

"You better keep your promise okay." Kotori resqusted.

"Okay I get it." Shido nodded.

"You better keep it even if the place overrun by terrorist we'll still eat." Kotori stated, causing him to sweetdrop.

"Fine, I promise. I will be here." Shido said as he pat's her on the head, and cause Kotori to flush while enjoying it. "You better get going you don't want to be late for school."

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Kotori nodded before running, she turns around to face him. "You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you'll still have to! Okay?" Kotori yelled.

"Of course!" Shido said, Kotori then headed off to school, and Shido did the same.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Shido sits on his desk in his classroom.

"Shido-kun?"

He notices a girl in her age, with short light pink hair with a part of her hair tied in a braid and has brown. She wears a uniform with a sweater that has the logo Raizen High School. This is his childhood friend Rinne Sonogami.

"Rinne? I didn't know we're in the same class." Shido said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Rinne said.

"Hey there you two!"

They saw Tonomachi greeting them.

"Oh, hey Tonomachi." Shido greeted.

"Look at this we're in the same class again, what are odds?" Tonomachi stated.

"That's what I said too." Rinne said.

Tonomachi then read a ring in his phone and went to check on it.

"Hold up, it's my girlfriend." Tonomachi said, Shido blink.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Shido asked.

"A while ago, you want to see her? Check her out." Tonomachi showed a screen of his phone, which is a girlfriend app.

"Isn't that a girlfriend app?" Shido asked, he didn't have anything against those kinds of things, but he looks suspicious of this app, and have to make sure Tonomachi doesn't meet Kotori.

"Itsuka Shido…" An unfamiliar voice snapped them out of their thoughts. A girl with clue blue eyes, and short snowy white hair that barely reaches her shoulders, and have a face of a doll.

"How do you know my name?" Shido asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know you sorry…" Shido said. He never knows someone like her.

"I see." She then sits on her desk.

"Hey Tonomachi, who is she?" Shido whispers to his close friend.

"You tell you don't know about her, that's Tobiichi Origami the super genius." Tonomachi whispers back.

"So she's… amazing?" Shido asked confused.

"Amazing can't describe it. Her grades are always at the top of the year, and in the next mock exam not long ago she got some crazy results and went straight to the top of the nations…"

Shido then continued to eye Origami who continued to stare at him dose he really knows her, how come he doesn't remember.

"Oh it's Tama-chan!" A young woman came into the class. She has short brown hair and quite childish face and quite a childish face for someone in her late 20's.

"Hello everyone, starting today I'm your teacher, my name is Okamine Tamae." The teacher introduced herself getting lot applause from the students.

* * *

Shido, Rinne, and Tonomachi were chitchatting after class.

"So what are you planning after school Shido?" Rinne asked.

"I promise my sister we have lunch after school." Shido answered.

"Oh, I get it after all their, wouldn't be any girl kind enough to eat with you." Tonomachi stated.

"Not sure that was meant to be complement." Shido stated.

The sound of an alarm going off caught everyone off guard.

" _A Spacequake has been detected in the area, this is not drill. Please immediately go to the nearest shelter!"_

"Hey come let's go! The school shelter will protect us." Rinne said.

Shido suddenly notice Origami immediately got up and left the classroom.

' _Tobiichi… who are you?'_ Shido thought but shakes it off and check his phone worried about two certain friends and his sister.

The students were line up to enter the school shelter while the homeroom teacher Tamae was panicking when she told them not to panic…

Shido then got a text from someone name Koyomi saying that she and someone named Wajima made to a shelter.

' _While at least Koyomi and Wajima are safe, but what about Kotori?' Shido_ then tried to call her but she didn't answer, he then opens the GPS tracker on his.

' _I hope she found a shelter too…'_ The GPS had finish, Shido flinch as it showed her at the same diner they were at earlier. _'Don't tell me… she was serious about the promise!"_

" _You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you'll still have to! Okay?"_

His sister was right in front of the diner. Without hesitating, Shido rushed out of the line which gets Tonomachi's and Rinne's attention.

"Itsuka, where are you going!?" Tonomachi asked.

"Shido-kun!" Rinne exclaimed.

* * *

Shido made it in the streets of the town; he then removed his ring and replaced it with a ring with a shape of a red bird, and put it on his finger, and places it on the belt and said.

" **GARUDA! PLEASE!"**

Soon red plastic pieces appeared and started assembling themselves into a red plastic bird he then place the ring on its chest.

"Garuda I need you to start looking for Kotori she should be somewhere closed by." Shido instructed.

Garuda soon fly's away to start looking for his sister.

Shido then put on a ring of a dragon and a circle and place it on the belt.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magical circle appeared next to him and he places his hand in it. He soon throughout a customized Honda CRF250R its entire body is white/sliver, with a ruby like accessory in the front of it, it his personal motorcycle the Machine Winger.

He then got on it and puts his helmet on, drove fast to find her sister.

* * *

Shido was driving fast on the street in search of his sister, he then saw the Spacequake. He then turns his bike into a nearby alleyway, taking cover from the shock wave. Once it cleared he took off his helmet after getting off his bike, and then looked outside the alleyway to see the entire area of Tengu City has been destroyed.

Garuda flow nearby Shido.

"Garuda did you find Kotori?" Shido asked, it chirp and shacking its head. "Okay you take breather I'm goanna look for her on foot."

The PlaMonster nodded as its body disappears leaving its ring which was caught by Shido.

Shido then begin to look around for Kotori, his has been wondering through the city for a few minutes until he stop at a BIG crater.

At the center of the crater…a person standing before him on a golden throne. An extremely beautiful girl, the sight of her could take any beings breath away.

She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now.

"Who are you?" Shido muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question…

"I don't know." The girl replied with a sad voice.

This made Shido feel a little bit confused right now.

"Can you tell me why are you pointing that at me?" Shido asked while raised both of his hands in front of her.

"Of course- kill you quickly." She answered.

Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed a weapon at them, Shido couldn't help but notice her sad face.

"B-but why do you want to kill me?" Shido asked nervously. She better have a sufficient reason.

"Whay…? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Shido can't help noticing she was cute doing so. "Didn't you come to kill me like the others?"

"Others…? What are you talking about?" Shido said. "I won't do anything harmful to you, let alone kill?"

"What?" The girl looks confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky.

Shido saw her glance and look up at the sky as his eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by girls in high-tech armors.

' _What the hell is going on!?'_ Shido thought in shocked.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"… This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn?" The girl asked. She raised her free hand and squeezed it shut. As she did this, countless missiles crumpled up and exploded.

"Hmpf…"

Shido saw the same sad look on the girl's face again. She flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Shido doesn't know why but he can't just stand seeing her sad face despite her was scary enough.

"…Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything… just disappear…!"

She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment- the wind howled.

' _She has overwhelming power, but why does she look so sad?'_ Shido thought.

The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in the high-tech armor scattered from the attacks but one charge forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cuts off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the girl landed beside him and he could see her face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?" Shido said in shock.

Tobiichi flick a glance at him.

"Itsuka… Shido?" Tobiichi turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again.

"Wait!" Shido shouted but couldn't be heard by either of them.

' _I got to stop this!'_ Shido soon put the ring hand symbol and places it on his belt and announced.

" **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center much bigger than before with switches on both sides.

Shido then reaches to the belt and pushed the switches causing the hand to move pointing from to his right to his left. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

As the song was going Shido got a ruby ring and places it on his left hand and flipped the goggles of it down.

"Henshin." Shido said, as he placed his left hand on the light.

" **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going, a red magical circle with fire coming off appeared to his left. Shido places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through from the left to right, and forms his armor.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt remains the same but had a chain holding several different rings. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each other side rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist, covering which was red inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore; sporting metal lines making it appears as if it had had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

This was Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Saa, Showtime, Daa." Wizard announces.

He soon put on his Connect Ring and flips the switches to make hand on his belt switch to the right, and then places the ring on the driver.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appears next to him; he puts his hand in it and pulled out a silver sword with a hand symbol on it.

He then ran towards the two fighting as he jumped in the air then…

KA-CHING!

Wizard slashes the two girl's swords away with his sword.

"I don't know what's going but on but this needs to stop!" Wizard said which made the two girls recognize his voice. "Why are two fighting in the first place?"

"S-Shido, a-are you a Spirti?!" Tobiichi looked at Wizard fiercely.

"Huh? Do I look like I died yet?" Wizard deadpanned. But the purple armor girl looks angry at him.

"You… you are here to kill me after all!" The purple armor jumped back from him, Tobiichi did the same as well.

"No! I don't even know what the heck is going on? I'm trying to stop this senseless fightning!" Wizard shouts before putting his hands in the air. "I won't hurt you! I promise!"

"You… really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at Wizard, the strange girl took a step back.

Wizard still felt caution on the other side which Tobiichi stands.

"I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

Target lost." Tobiichi turned her eyes towards Wizard, as she went to grab her sword which is now in her hand.

Wizard senses he was still in danger, he turned to see Tobiichi charging forward and swing her light saber at him.

"Whoa!" Wizard sidesteps to dodge it and duck to dodge another, and then block the third with his sword, soon their weapons lock on each other.

"Tobiichi what are doing? I don't have a reason to fight you." Wizard said.

"You're still suspicious." Tobiichi stated.

Wizard pushes her back.

"Guess I have no choice." Wizard jumps to avoid a slash and doing a kick to her, and then slash her with the back of his sword.

Wizard then tooks a ring from the chain on his belt and places it on his right hand, it is another ring but with silhouette of a kick.

He flips his Hand Author twice to reset his belt and starting singing a different tone.

" **LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"Finale, Daa…" Wizard said before placing his right hand on his belt.

" **VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spun around as a red magical circle appeared on his feet with fire engulfing his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. Wizard then aimed a flying kick at Tobiichi, who activated her barrier. When it collided to her chest, Tobiichi moving back from the force, Wizard soon jumps off and then landed before flicking his robe.

Her barrier then exploded; when explosion cleared she is seen unconscious.

Wizard then moved away to a nearby wall to hide from her friends who flow down to help her, one of them carried her, and then the flow away.

Seeing that they were gone, a magic circle appeared beneath him and it went over him, turning him back to Shido.

"Okay now that their gone I should continue looking for Kotori." Shido said as he moved out.

But what he didn't notice that some small rumble fall on him… and then everything want black.

* * *

(Near the fight)

A lone figure in a black hooded coat was watching the fight between Wizard and Tobiichi, in a ruined building.

He then left to his next destination.

* * *

(Dream state)

Shido saw that he is in a white void and heard voices.

"Hello?" Shido called out to those voices.

" _Finally,"_ A dissorted voice said. _"We meet again."_

"Who are you?" Shido asked.

" _I'm so glad, but just wait. Just a little while longer, I won't ever let you go again, I won't ever be wrong again. Soon…"_

* * *

(Reality in an unknown location)

Shido woke up saw someone's flashlight on his face. Shido then got up from the bad.

"Oh good you're awake." A woman's voice said.

Shido looks to see older woman standing near his bed. She looks like to be still looks like to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy, because of the dark area under her eyes. She was wearing a uniform of lighter brown shirt with darker brown cuffs on under it is a white shirt with a black tie, and wearing a black skirt and grey stockings, and wearing brown shoes. In her shirt pocket is a blue teddy bear.

"Who the heck are you?" Shido asked, the older woman.

"My name is Reine Murasame, you can just call me Reine. I'm the head analyst here, there's no reason to worry first aid is hardly out of my league." Reine answered.

' _Is that supposed to be reassuring?'_ Shido thought, as looks suspicious at her.

"So quick question where the hack are here?" Shido asked as looked around, everything in the room looks a little futuristic.

"You're resting in Fraxinus sick bay." Reine answered. "We're unconscious so we decided for this to be the best course of action."

"Fraxi-what now, I was unconscious?" Shido then remembers. "Oh yeah after that fight, I did felt something hit my head…" He then remembers he was out there looking for his sister. "Oh wait Kotori, I need to my find my sister, she's waiting for me in front of the diner, I need to find her, and she could be-"

"What you need is to calm down." Reine told him. "You're sister is perfectly find."

"Wait she is?" Shido asked.

"I'm guessing you want some answers?" Reine said. "I'm sorry but that isn't my forte. You should ask the vice-commander for more details."

* * *

Shido and Reine want down the hallway towards an automatic and then open.

"I brought him with." Reine said.

They soon enter the command room, and saw a man in his late 20s who has shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes, in male uniform witch was colored white, with blue cuffs and black shoes.

"Thank you for bringing him. It's very nice meet you Shido. My name Kannazuki Kyouhei the vice-commander here, and this is the commander." Kyouhei bowed and pointed his hand to right.

Shido looks and gasped to see who it was.

"K-Kotori…?" Shido saw his foster sister on chair of the back of the room.

Kotori was wearing the same female uniform as Reine, but was colored red, the outer shirt was worn on the shoulders, she also change her white ribbons with black ones.

"Glad you can make it, onii-chan, like the baka said, welcome to Ratatoskr." Kotori told him, before putting her lollipop in her month.

Shido wasn't sure what's going on but looks like he was going to find out soon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Spell 2: Their Second Encounter

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 2: Their Second Encounter**

* * *

Inside someplace called Fraxinus, the big screen in the showed Wizard.

"First I like to know about this armor." Kotori asked

"That I was able to do transform thanks to this belt, and these rings." Shido answered pointing at the belt and showed the Diver Ring and showed the Flame Ring. "Also because I'm Mage."

"A mage…?" Kotori blink.

"Or you can call me Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard." Shido said, he got the name by helping Kamen Rider Fouzre and Meteor.

"Well in any case it's important for you to hear what I say." The screen changes into the purple armor girl from earlier. "This girl is a creature we call a Spirit they only show up only for a few moments." Kotori explains.

"Wait hold up can't you wait a second?" Shido requested.

"Don't interrupt me." Kotori said. "I've taken the time explain everything to you, you should be thankful."

Shido didn't like the change in attitude she's in.

"And you're really Kotori right?" Shido asked.

"Of course, don't tell me you don't remember what I look? Shido-baka." Kotori said

"No Onii-chan!" Shido exclaimed.

"Do you went to explain or not?" Kotori asked.

"Okay sure, just where are we?" Shido asked.

"I'll explain later but first listen," Kotori said before pointing towards the screen. "1 that girl is a Spirit, she doesn't belong to this world, whenever they appear everything around them to blow up whether they want it to or not."

"Blow up?" Shido muttered he then remembers something. "You don't mean the Spacequakes do you?"

"Well you catch on quick, yes every time one of them shows up it caused a Spacequake to happen." Kotori explain.

' _Hard to believe she can cause all that.'_ Shido thought.

"Now for 2," The screen changes showing Origami in her high-tech armor, with her team. "These are the ground forces anti-Spirits team their also called the AST, when a Spirit appears they fly to their location and take care of them. Meaning they kill them."

"What kill them?" Shido exclaimed, also remember what that Spirit said.

" _Didn't you come to kill me like the others?"_

"And now for 3," Kotori said. "There's another way to deal with Spirit's without relying on the AST, and that's why we need your help."

"Really how can I help?" Shido asked.

"We'll explain that later." Kotori said. "Also I have another question where were you what there to begin with to you have a death wish?"

"No I was out there looking for you." Shido said. "Don't you remember you said you'll be at that diner even if there was a quake?"

"I said that, but how was I supposed to know you fellow through?" Kotori said in a teasing tone.

"Look Kotori my GPS told me you were there!" Shido exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I guess that make sense although technically we're above the diner." Kotori said.

"Huh…" Shido blinked.

"Disable the filter." Kotori said.

The room change to show that they above like thousands of Tengu city.

"We are above 15 thousand feet above Tengu city, we're onboard our airship called Fraxinus." Kotori explained, so basically their on broad in some short of airship.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song ends.**

* * *

Shido was teleported on his neighborhood thanks to Fraxinus teleport machine.

Shido then headed towards an antique shop near his house name Omokagedo. He headed inside.

He saw a girl around his age behind the register.

She was pale and had long black hair. She was wearing foreign clothing. Her name is Koyomi she smiles when Shido came in.

"Welcome back Shido." Koyomi greeted the young mage.

"Hey Koyomi." Shido said.

Then the owner of the shop comes down the stairs.

He is older man, with brown also wearing some foreign clothing.

"Shido, glad to you see you're okay." Wajima said as pated Shido on his shoulders.

"Good to you that you two are alright as well Wajima." Shido said.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Rinne-chan that you headed out there during the Spacequake that was kind of dangerous." Wajima stated.

"Yeah, I want out there looking Kotori…" Shido said.

"Wait she was out there too, is she okay?" Wajima asked.

"Yeah she fine, although I ran into a lot of crazy things…" Shido sighed.

"What kind of crazy things?" Koyomi asked.

"I'll explain later alright." Shido said. "Anyway I'm glad to see that you two are alright, I'll be heading home, see you later." Shido want outside.

"See you later." Koyomi waved.

"Hmm, I wonder what happen to him during the Spacequake?" Wajima wonders.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when the time comes." Koyomi said.

* * *

(Next day in Raizon High)

In Shido's classroom was faced with a surprised.

"Hello classed today we're having a new teacher joining us." Tamae said.

"Hello my name is Reine Murasame." Reine wearing glasses and different clothing said. "And I'm excited to be here."

Then out of the blue she just fainted on the ground, and made everyone surprised.

* * *

(Later)

In the physics room, inside is filled with high-tech computers.

"How is it that your one of teachers?" Shido asked. "Please Murasame-sensei…"

"You can just call me Reine, okay Shin." Reine said.

"Ah, my name is Shido…" Shido said.

"Oh sorry about that Shin." Reine said.

"Oh come on you aren't even trying!" Shido exclaimed. "And why are you here Kotori don't you have school?"

Kotori was also in the room wearing her black ribbons.

"Oh don't worry I have permission to come today, see?" Kotori said, and so slippers on her feet for visitors. "Also to answer you're earlier question, Reine has been assign as a teacher here to be able to keep close contact with you."

"Alright fine…" Shido sighed. "So mind telling what this training of mine supposed to be?"

"Oh yeah that's," Kotori said. "In order for you to save the Spirits they need to fall in love with you." She answered with a smirk.

Shido blinked three times.

"Care to repeat that…." Shido said.

"I said they need to fall in love with you." Kotori said.

"But that's!" Shido snapped. "I don't have that much experience dealing with girls!"

"Hey it's the only way, don't complain about!" Kotori said pointing her sucker at him. "Also can you really just stand by and let that girl be hurt or killed."

Shido flinch and then remembers that sad face the girl has, and grips his fist tightly before letting go.

"Alright fine," Shido sighed and rubs the back of his head. "What's the training supposed to be?"

"You should first start by practicing with our training simulations, show it Reine." Kotori told the young woman, Reine nodded as she went to the key broad of the computers.

Shido looks at the screen, and it looks like the same dating app his friend Tonomachi.

"Isn't this dating sim, Tonomachi had the same thing." Shido said.

"No it's not; take a closer look at it." Kotori told her brother.

Shido took a good look at the title named, which caused his eyes to turn wide, to see his name on it.

* * *

(After that)

After finishing some his so called training, he met with Origami and she drag him to the staircase leading to the door to the roof.

"Shido there some things we need to talk about." Origami said.

"Okay sure what's up?" Shido asked.

"It's about what happen yesterday, its best you forget about it." Origami told him.

"Okay, hack I highly doubt anyone believes even if I told them." Shido shrugged.

"And also about that armor you had what was it?" Origami asked.

"Well I can't answer that question, but I can tell you it's not the same as that girl's armor." Shido answered, he can tell that Origami wanted to know that he is one of those Spirits.

"I see then, never mind." Origami said.

"Tobiichi do you have anything against them?" Shido asked, because he thinks that Origami had a somewhat grudge against Spirits.

"Years ago Spirits killed my parents in cold blood." Origami said with a sound of hatred in her voice. "So they much burn."

Shido flinch at this.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I shouldn't ask that." Shido said.

"It's okay, you answered my questions so it's far I answered yours," Origami said.

"But Tobiichi," Shido said. "You shouldn't think this way, because right now I think you're living in the past, you should be focusing on the present. I may not know your parents but I think they want you to move on, and lived your own life."

"You haven't change back then." Origami muttered, which made Shido confessed. "But right now I'm focusing on one thing and that is to eliminate the Spirits."

Origami then left without looking back.

' _Tobiichi… what happen to you? Have we really met before?'_ Shido thought.

* * *

(Weeks later)

In the schools physics, Reine was putting a communications device in Shido's ear.

"There you go." Reine said when she finished, Shido checks the ear piece.

"Now that you finish the first stage to your training, it's time to begin stage 2." Kotori informed.

"And that will be?" Shido asked, he had finished his so called training.

"It should be obvious you going to do the real thing." Kotori smirked.

Shido raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

* * *

(In the hallways)

' _Is this really supposed to be training?'_ Shido thought as he was face to face with his homeroom teacher.

" _You can deal with virtual girls, but we need you to have experience with real ones."_ Kotori said in the communicator.

"You know I'm not much of a stud." Shido said quietly.

" _I know but you still need this!"_ Kotori said, Shido sighed in defeat.

Shido begin talking to his teacher, about her appearance.

" _You can't just say about things about her appearance, she'll probably think you're creepy!"_ Kotori said.

"Sorry what else I'm I supposed to do." Shido said quietly.

" _Shin,"_ Reine began speaking in the earpiece. _"I need you to repeat everything what I am going to say."_

"Listen Tamae-sensei," Shido said. "I want you to know that I have been interesting in you, no I'm in love with you."

"Oh my," Tamae blushed. "You shouldn't students and teachers aren't supposed to have relationships."

"I don't care!" Shido said. "I just can't stop thinking about you, so I decided I want to marry you!"

"You want to marry me!?" Tamae said, she then have a pink aura surrounding her and grabs Shidos hand, and begin saying all sorts of staff.

" _Huh we seem to have underestimated the enthusiasm of 29 year old single women."_ Reine said.

" _It would be bad if she get involved any further, make some short of an excuse and run Shido."_ Kotori told her brother.

"I'm sorry Sensei I don't think I have that kind of commitment, so bye!" Shido run fast leaving a dust cloud, leaving his teacher still mumbling on.

" _You have a thing for older women great job Shido."_ Kotori said.

"Oh don't you start-" Shido was about to talk back wall turning to his left…

CRASH

Shido fall on the ground after feeling he crushed into someone, he sit up and the saw the other person who was girl on tall by underwear.

The girl sits up and revealed to be Origami.

"Oh hey Shido." Origami said.

"Oh hey Tobiichi sorry about that." Shido said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Origami said before getting back up on her feet and dusting her cloths.

" _Ok practice on her next."_ Kotori said.

"Are you sure?" Shido asked as he was getting back on his feet to.

" _Yeah she may not be a Spirit, but she's with the AST, and you need to practice with girls your age, and besides I don't she'll speared any rumors around."_ Kotori said.

"Rumors…?" Shido raised a brow.

" _Ok Shin I'm about to tell your lines ready?"_ Reine asked.

"Yeah." Shido said.

"I'm known I've been interested in you in a long time." Shido said.

"Same with me." Origami said.

"Hey that uniformed looks nice on you." Shido said.

"Same to you." Origami said.

"Yeah sometimes I smell your cloths in your locker when you're not looking." Shido said, and saying something in his head.

' _REALLY REINE!'_

"I do the same to." Origami said with her straight face as usual, which cause him to flinch.

"Oh really then I want you to know I have a secret photos of you in my closet." Shido said.

"Same with me to." Origami said which cause Shido feel a little creep out right now.

"Oh really wow, who know we have the same hobbies." Shido said. "Say you want to go on a date with me."

Soon there was silence, until Shido talk quietly in his earpiece.

"That was little random don't you think?"

"I don't mind." Origami stated Shido looks at her. "Sure I don't mind a date with you."

"Oh really wow that means so much." Shido said well rubbing the back of his head.

Origami went to her pocket and took something out which looks like a picture.

"Here for you, cause you said you like what I wear." Origami said handed it to Shido.

"Oh why thank you…" Shido accepted it, and saw it was picture of her with her autograph.

Then the Spacequake alarms went off.

Origami went running to the location to meet with her squad.

" _Shido it's time,"_ Kotori said. _"Time to see if all that training bayed off."_

"Okay so where is the Spacequake going to appear?" Shido asked.

" _It's going to be none other than Raizon High school."_ Kotori answered.

Shido was surprised to hear that, before heading back to the psychic's room.

* * *

(After the Spacequake)

The school was now in ruins with a massive carter on that blow half of it away.

Shido was at the entrance of the school building.

" _Ok Shido, listen up,"_ Kotori said. _"Right now Princess is in one of the classrooms of the school building, you don't have to worry about the AST since their suits aren't very effective in indoor combat."_

"Got it." Shido said, as he walks towards the entranced.

' _I don't ever want to see that look on her face ever again.'_ Shido thought.

" _It's finally time see all that training pay off. You know what to do right?"_ Kotori asked.

"Be friendly with, used sweet talk, and make them fall for me." Shido said.

" _Don't worry you have Rataoskr on your back."_ Kotori introduced the crew members of Fraxinus.

"Fantastic I'm relying on perverts." Shido deadpanned.

" _Don't worry everyone is good at their jobs."_ Reine assured.

" _So stop complaining and go in there and flirt!"_ Kotori said.

Shido then made it to where Princess is and looks through the door and saw her turned to him, Shido was struck on who beautiful she is.

Princess raised her arm and then glimmer and when she brought it caused an air cut move, Shido reacted quickly put on a ring with dragon and shield on it and placed on his belt.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Shido then summons a red magic circle to defend against the attack; he coughed when dust picks off after the attack.

"Wait a minute," Shido said before lowering his shield. "I don't to fight with you. Just please listen to me."

Shido begin to walk to her.

"What's your name?" Princess demanded after the same attack to from a line to halt Shido. "And why are you following me?"

"Becaused…" Shido was about answered.

" _Hold it, don't answer her yet!"_ Kotori stopped him.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

On board Fraxinus the crew was beginning analyzed Princess's mood level.

"There has been a change in the mental state in the Spirit."

"Reaction analyses complete."

"Displaying choices on screen."

The screen shows the three choices.

Number 1 'My name is Shido Itsuka. I've come to save you!'

Number 2 'I'm just a passerby. Please don't kill me!'

Number 3 'Before asking someone's name, you should give your own.

"And there they are, ok everyone pick your choice." Kotori said.

The crew then picks one of the choices, and the one with most votes are number 3. They crew soon begin to debate a little but soon agree on the choice.

"Okay then 3 it is then, ok Shido we made your so listen closely and repeat after me." Kotori said.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

"What are you waiting for?" Princess asked.

"Before asking someone's name," Shido said before breathing in and out through his noise. "You should really give your own first!"

Princess let out a power air cut which caused a powerful shockwave which broke the remaining unbroken windows.

" _Now that was unexpected."_ Kotori said.

"Unexpected my butt, I who'd have died." Shido said as sat up against the remaining wall.

Princess soon walk towards Shido and form a round sphere made of energy in her open hand, and aim at Shido.

"No more time for games." Princess stated. "You do not answer me I can only presume you're my enemy."

"My name is Shido Itsuka, I'm student of this school I have no reason to fight you." Shido raised hands in defense, Princess then blink and recognized him.

"Hold on didn't we met before?" She asked.

"That's right," Shido nodded. "We've met on the tenth in the city."

"That's right." Princess soon lowered her diminishing the sphere. "I thought so I remember you saying something odd to me on that day."

This made Shido smiled, until Princess grips his hair tightly and made him look at her in the eyes.

"You said you didn't want to kill me and that couldn't kill anyone. But now I know that's a lie." Princess stated. "Why else would you be here."

Shido then notices the look on the Spirits face.

"You're face, how come you look so sad?" Shido asked. "I'm not trying to do anything and it's true, I have no reason to kill you."

"Quit lying! Every single human is out to get me! I haven't done anything to them and yet that want me dead." Princess said.

"I swear on my life that's not true." Shido assured, Princess soon lets go of Shido.

"You didn't answer." Princess said. "You claim that you have no intention of killing anyone. If that's really the truth then tell me why it is you come here?"

" _Her first reaction wasn't that pretty so we'll choice one for this."_ Kotori said.

"I wanted to meet you." Shido said.

"To meet me? Why would you want that?" She asked.

Shido waited the Fraxinus crew who are debating on what to say.

" _Okay Shido listen up we've got your choice."_ Kotori said.

"I-It's simple I'm here because I'm interested in you." Shido said.

Princess then slashes the wall in half by sweeping the air.

"I'm in no mode for jokes." Princess said.

"I know and neither am I." Shido said.

Princess still looks unconvinced; Shido girts his teeth and stood up on his feet.

* * *

Somewhere else inside of the school some unknown human figures began matching, following them looks like a human shape figure with two large horns on its head.

" **Now where is that Spirit?"** It said.

* * *

"You want to know truth!?" Shido said. "I've come here so I can talk to you! I don't even care what we talk about not one bit! You can ignore me if you want to! But know this I'm not like any other human, because…"

" _Stop it, wait for our signal!"_ Kotori said, but Shido ignored her and continued.

"Because I'll never let you down!" Shido said.

Princess then looks surprised, while feeling something strange in her heart.

Princess then turns around facing the other side.

"You said your name is Shido right?" She asked. "When you said you're interested in me were you being series?"

"Yes I was." Shido said, Princess turns back at him.

"Like serious, serious?"

Shido nodded.

"Like a hundred percent serious, serious?"

"A thousand percent serious." Shido nodded again.

"Hmpf!" Princess scratches her head while turning to Shido again her arms folded. "Jerk! Who are you trying to fool with those words, baaka~ baaka!"

"But that was from my heart!" Shido said.

"Then again this is different. But you are the only human I ever had a normal conversation with. You know this world which can help me well. It may just work." Princess nodded. "This will prove your usefulness."

"Okay thanks I guess?" Shido said also remembering something. "Oh yeah you never told me what's your name again?"

"My name, I never had one of those. But I suppose I need one if I'm going to learn about humans. Okay why won't you think of a name for me?" She requested.

" _Hold up Shido we're on that."_ Kotori said.

The Fraxinus crew as well choice some names and soon called everyone with a dating sim for help picking out some names, then one got Kotori's eye.

" _Shido how about Tome."_ Kotori said.

Shido thought about for a while and think that doesn't suit her, and took the To- in it and got…

"How about Tohka?"

" _Shido what the heck didn't you hear what I said!"_ Kotori snapped.

"Tohka? I guess that will work." She said.

Shido then walk to the chock board of the room and write the kanji for Tohka.

"Is that how it's written?" She asked, Shido nodded.

Tohka then write it with her finger that had energy coming off of it.

"Tohka, now I have a name, I think I like it." Tohka said. "Thank you."

"Sure no problem." Shido said, and then remember that Tohka meant the 10th like the day they met but he kept it to himself.

The mood was disrupted when something fired at them.

Suddenly a fireball hits the wall and they saw weird monsters that look like imps and were made out stone, wielding spears.

" _What are those things?"_ Kotori said.

"Ghouls here," Shido said. "That means…"

They soon a new monster coming in the ruined classroom; It was a cyan blue humanoid bull that had red eyes, golden claws, white horns, and white armor that had a little bit of tinted red and gold. His armor covered his chest and his shoulders were covered by a double layer of armor. For some reason the armor on his arms and legs seem to be a part of his body.

" **We have finally found you Spirit, and look at that you have a little friend."** The bull monster said.

"What are you here for Phantom!?" Shido demanded while getting in front of Tohka, while putting on his Connect Ring.

" **So you know what I am, interesting."** The now called Phantom said. **"But it doesn't matter; the two of you die here and now."**

"Sorry not goanna happen." Shido said and then places his hand on his belt.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Shido then summons a magic circle and pulled out his WizarSwordGun in gun mode, and doing a spin and then firing silver bullets. The bullets were curving around the Ghouls and hit the Minotaur Phantom. He stumbles back, and sees his horn gone.

" **Silver bullets!? Are you a wizard!?"**

"That's right I am." Shido said, before putting on his Driver On Ring and places on his belt.

" **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His driver appeared and he flips the switches, and doing the usual chant.

"Hey Tohka when we meet again." Shido then puts on his Flame Ring. "How about you and I go on a date?"

"A date?" Touka repeated not sure what that word means.

Shido then flips the goggles of the ring.

"Henshin!" Shido then places it on his driver.

" **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido then transformed into Wizard.

" **You** _ **are**_ **the Wizard!"**

"Saa, Showtime daa!" Wizard said while rising his left hand.

(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)

Wizard started walking towards the Phantom and Ghouls.

" **Get him!"** The Minotaur Phantom order all the Ghouls charged at him. Wizard shot at them while walking.

Soon some of them got close enough to use their spears. When they tried to attack him did a roll jump and proceeded with shooting them. Wizard kicked a few of the Ghouls. Wizard keeps this up until one Ghoul tried to use its spear. Wizard grabs his spear and shot him in the stomach. Wizard then kicked him away through open wall of the building.

Wizard soon transformed his gun into a sword and starting slashing at them. Wizard soon went outside, blocked one's attack, and used him as a shield. He then presumed slashing at the Ghouls.

Soon the Minotaur Phantom tried to attack him with his axe but Wizard moved out of the way. The Minotaur Phantom tried slashing at him but Wizard dodged every attempt he threw at him. Wizard then jumped over the Ghouls and landed. Soon the Ghouls started covering the Minotaur Phantom as he walking away. Wizard tried to stop him but there were too many Ghouls in the way.

"You know, you guys are really annoying. Don't you have guys have better things to do?" Wizard said before transforming his sword back into gun mode. He opened the hand part and a light started glowing from the center of it.

 **C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**

He placed his left hand on it.

" **FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI HI HI HI!"**

As the chant was going on Wizard shot all the remaining Ghouls, exploded in the process. Wizard emerged unharmed.

(End of Song)

Wizard looks around for the Phantom, and saw he was nowhere to be found.

"He got away." Wizard muttered.

" _Shido,"_ Kotori said. _"You need to get out of there, the AST is on the moved, don't worry about Tohka she disappear in your fight."_

"Okay got it." Wizard nodded before leaving the school grounds.

* * *

(At an unknown location)

The Minotaur Phantom was frustrated over his loss but continued walking. He soon recognized a figure nearby.

" **Phoenix-sama."** The Minotaur Phantom bowed. On the stairs revealed a figure. It had red armor, yellow pads, and blue eyes.

Phoenix jumps down from the stairs and landed in front of Minotaur.

" **You mind explaining how you screw up so badly, after making all that noise with the Ghouls?"** Phoenix asked as he assumed his human form.

" **A magic user appeared and protected the Spirit."**

"Really that guy protecting a Spirit?" Phoenix questions.

" **It doesn't matter now."** A new voice said. Minotaur looked to see an armored figure with snakes for hair.

" **Medusa-sama."** Minotaur greeted with a bow.

" **The Spirit had already left and won't be back for some time. You know our mission as Phantoms is to make all the Gates lose hope so a new Phantom can be born."** Medusa said as she assumed human formed. "So that Wiseman will once again hold the Sabbath."

" **I know."** Minotaur said.

"Then forget about that magic clown and the Spirit and get to work we found a Gate for your next target!" Phoenix ordered. Minotaur nodded.

" **Sir, I will not fail you soon I will bring that Gate into despair."** Minotaur said before bowing one last time and left.

* * *

(Next day at the school)

Shido was on the school grounds which was closed and in construction for repairs.

Shido then thought to himself after what happen.

' _I was there when it happen. But still the massive destruction almost doesn't seem real._ ' Shido then found Tohka's writing of her name and soon pick it up. _'But yesterday was real and it wasn't a dream.'_

"Shido!" A familiar voiced called out but Shido didn't notice it as he was still in deep thought.

' _That's right I really did talk with Tohka and I gave her name.'_ Shido thought.

"Hey Shido, quit ignoring me!" Shido finally notice and turned around and saw Tohka standing above some piled up rumble.

"Tohka!?" Shido said in a surprised tone.

"You finally notice me, you baaka~baaka." Tohka said.

"But how are you even here?" Shido asked as Tohka jumped down. "The Spacequake alarm didn't go off."

"Why would it? You're the one who invited me back… for a date I think?" Tohka said, which caused Shido blink.

"Well guess what it's time for that date. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tohka said.

"Okay just settle down a little." Shido said. "And you should do something about you're armor, do you mind changing."

"Right now you want me to undress in broad daylight?" Tohka turned slightly red.

"No that not what I meant!" Shido said, before thinking of something and then got an idea. "How about I show you an example."

Shido then brought out the picture Origami gave her, and gave it to Tohka.

"Something like this?" Tohka get a closer look at it. "Why are you walking around with this picture?"

"Quit asking questions, and just change please." Shido said.

"Okay then…" Tohka rips the picture in half and the raised her hand then her armor disappear and light particles begin to surround her and forms the school uniform, and she is now wearing a red ribbon in her ponytail. "How does it look?"

"Oh umm… it looks nice on you." Shido said.

"Glad you think so now time for our date." Tohka said before the two of them left the school grounds.

"Come on Shido, its date time, date time!" Tohka said as she was running ahead.

"Yeah thanks for announcing that in the whole world." Shido said as he kept up.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next time… Date of The Wizard and Princess**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Spell 3: Date of the Wizard

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 3: Date of the Wizard and the Princess**

* * *

Shido was watching Tohka had her face on a large window of a bread store and breathing on it, while looking at one of their breads.

"Shido what's in here?" Tohka asked as her ribbon twitches. "Is it a date?! Tell me!?"

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song ends.**

* * *

Tohka still had her face on the window. Shido had exited the store with the bread she was looking in his hand.

"Here you go." Shido offered the bread to her.

Tohka look and smelled the bread, and then begin to drool a waterfall.

"Is this a test? I'm about to fail?" Tohka asked.

"No it's for you try it." Shido told her.

Tohka blinked and then took a bite on the bread.

"Wow!" Tohka scream, and then begin munching the bread. "Is this one of those date things?"

"No it's bread…" Shido sweet drops.

Tohka had finished the bread, and then licking her fingers.

"Okay is that another name for date?" Tohka asked. "I don't understand why something so good can't be called a date."

"You can call it one if you want." Shido chuckled.

"Fascinating, even do it's delicious it's still not good enough to be called a date." Tohka said and then cupped her chin. "And so the mystery continues."

Tohka then smelled something good, and then looks to see hot dogs on sticks cooking.

"There it is!" Tohka stated as she runs towards the stand leaving a dust cloud.

"Not quite…" Shido mutters.

"Where did they come from," Tohka said while having a hot dog in her mouth. She then saw many people on the street there on. "Is this war?!"

"If that's the case I better attack before the mecha mecha squad gets here." Tohka said before lifting her finger and made a very small round energy.

"No wait! Don't do that!" Shido said.

"Why are you stopping me from saving us?" Tohka asked.

"I'm not there's to save us from, no one is going to hurt us." Shido said.

Tohka had dismissed the energy ball disappear, and then finished her first hot dog. She then notices a young boy throwing away his garbage and then his mother patting on his head.

Tohka then brought out her last two hot dogs and ate them whole, and then throws away the paper beg and sticks. She then dashes back to Shido and then offers her head.

Shido slightly blushed having a pretty good idea what she wants. Shido then rubs Tohka on her head and to seem really enjoying it.

* * *

Rinne exited a store with some begs in her hands, she was doing a few errands.

She then notice a familiar person on the street, she focused and she recognized the person as Shido.

"Shido-" Rinne was about to wave and say hello, but stop she then saw him patting Tohka on the head.

Tohka then took Shido's arm and drags him away.

Rinne just watches them leave. Rinne wasn't sure why but she felt a pain in her chest, she then turns around and left the area.

* * *

Shido and Tohka were now walking down the street.

"What about now is this a date?" Tohka asked.

"Not really, but you're close." Shido told her.

"Dates are complicated matters." Tohka then smelled something good. "I smell something yummy over there!" Tohka said before following the smell.

"How on earth are you still hungry?" Shido asked before following her.

They didn't notice is that Origami was spying on them.

' _That woman I know that she's Princess.'_ She thought, she then brought out her phone and check the Spacequake alarm on it. _'But there's no Spacequake.'_

"Sergeant Origami here," Origami said with her phone on her ear. "Need an observation device immediately."

* * *

They soon arrived at a pink food truck named Donut Shop Hungry. In charge were a man with a weird haircut and pink clothing, and another man with the same clothing but had black hair.

"Huh, this isn't a surprised, this place dose have good donuts." Shido muttered.

The manager then notices Shido and Tohka.

"Oh Shido-kun welcome." The manager waved.

"You know him?" Tohka asked.

"It's a long story." Shido said.

"How about you, and your friend try our new seven colored donut." The manager then brought out the donut. Then he and his worker begin singing the donuts name.

"Hmm," Shido thought about it. "I'll take it."

"Hooray!" The manager and worker cheered the same time. "He's finally going to eat our new donut!"

"Hold it," Shido raised his hand. "That's going to her." Shido pointed to Tohka. "I'll take plain sugar."

Their cheerful smiles then turned to pouts.

"Oh, I here I was thinking I finally cracked him." Then manager sighed as he gets the donuts.

Shido then notice Tohka looking at their menu of different and begin drooling.

"Ah, make that ten for her." Shido told him.

* * *

Tohka took a bite on her donut.

"Outrageous!" Tohka said. She was sitting on a bench with Shido. "I can't believe humans eat so many amazing delicious things!"

Shido chuckled, and then took a bite of his donut.

"Hey Tohka what happen after you left yesterday?" Shido asked.

"Same thing as usual," Tohka said while having food in her mouth. "I swing my sword around, I blast at arterial, and in the end my body disappears as it always does."

"Disappear?" Shido asked also having food in his mouth.

"Yes I go in a world different than this one, it's a dark space, and once I'm there I fall asleep." Tohka said.

"And when you wake up you come here?" Shido asked.

"While I don't wake up on my own," Tohka said as she finished her donut a brought out another one. "It's more like by force, and it have nothing to do what I want. I was just pulled here, usually anyway."

"By force?" Shido said and then finished his donut.

' _Then Spirits don't case Spacequakes on purpose, they mate be just accidents.'_ Shido concluded and then he got an idea.

"By usually, you mean today is different?" Shido asked, causing to Tohka to blink.

"How would I know!?" Tohka said before finishing another donut.

"Please tell me." Shido requested, as Tohka gulp down her remaining donuts. "Look that might actual may be the reason there's no Spacequake today."

Tohka then stood up.

"You're too persistent," Tohka then walks away. "Besides I have still important things to do like find more food."

"Tohka come on wait." Shido stood up and then checks his wallet. "I should have brought more money."

* * *

There was a surveillance drone spying on them in the sky.

Origami then saw what it was looking at through her phone.

" _She's a 98.5% match. That's too high to be coincidence."_ Her commander said.

"She isn't wearing her Spirit armor this is our chance to eliminate her." Origami said.

" _Think about where you are. You know we can't attack in broad daylight."_

Origami scoffed as she continued spying them.

* * *

Tohka then had her eyes on a restaurant called 'Yamazaki'.

"What can of place is this?" Tohka asked.

Shido sweet drop when he saw the broad, by the looks of it what their selling is pretty expensive.

"The expensive kind…" Shido answered.

"I don't know what that means. But I'm going in." Tohka was about walk in.

"Wait hold on." Shido tried to think of a way to stop her.

"Well if it isn't Shido." A familiar voice said. They look and saw Tonomachi.

"Tonomachi?" Shido said. Tonomachi then saw Tohka beside Shido. Then he put his arm around Shido.

"What do we have here? That some hot action, how did you find that kind of girl without me knowing about?" Tonomachi poke on Shido's face. "I'm a little jealous."

"Yeah well a lot has happen recently." Shido said. They soon heard footsteps and saw Tohka entering the restaurant.

"Oh and there she goes. I understand man my lady got an expensive taste to." Tonomachi said as he brought out his phone with his girlfriend app on.

' _Right his virtual girlfriend.'_ Shido thought.

"Listen I want to help you out." Tonomachi brought out two tickets. "Someone gave me these tickets; these might help you with your girl, and score a few points with her. You're welcome."

He then gave Shido the tickets and then waved him goodbye.

* * *

Shido then want inside of the restaurant and saw it was a pretty fancy place.

"Wow…" Shido awed at the place. Then a waitress walks up to him.

"How are you?" She said. Shido looks and saw Reine.

"Reine what-" Reine interrupted him by putting the menu book on his face. She then lowered it. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Princess," Reine said. "We have to be sure not to be at risk of a another Spacequake. She's been waiting for you." Reine pointed where Tohka was sitting.

"Hey Shido over here!" Tohka waved, Shido then sitted on the table.

"Sorry I was late." Shido then looks around and saw two people sitting across the room, and saw the Fraxinus crew at the bar area.

"Hello you two, you ready to order?" A familiar voice of waitress walks to their table. Shido looks and saw it was Kotori.

"Huh, Kotori-" Kotori then smashed the metal tray on Shido's face.

Tohka was reading the menu thinking on what to order.

"This looks good, but so do this, I wonder witch of these is the date." Tohka wonders.

"Hey if you can't decide I have idea for you, the how about this." Kotori suggested.

"What does that one come with?" Shido and Tohka said in the same time.

Then there was a big plate of different kinds of food on their table.

"Dang should be called, 'what's with all this'." Shido said.

Tohka then begin to chow down on the food.

"Thank you, it tastes so good it must be a date." Tohka said.

"What are you doing here Kotori?" Shido asked quietly.

"You're welcome by the way. We're doing all we can to help you score." Kotori answered. "Also we have a perfect place for you; once you two leave I need you to go south of the station."

"Why, that's just a residential area." Shido said.

"Just trust me ok." Kotori turn around and walks away. "Now to get this date started."

* * *

Shido and Tohka were now at the place Kotori told him to go. They were in front of a gate behind lots of food stands and a lot of people. Shido then recognizes the guy with a microphone.

' _Isn't that bad marriage?'_ Shido thought.

"Congratulations!" He said as they fried confetti on them. "You two are this shopping arcades 1000th visiters! So we have special gift for both of you, everything you eat here today will be free!" He then showed a lot of people with different food.

"Congratulations!" They all said.

"Thank you." Shido said.

"I never saw one of those before!" Tohka then runs to through the gate.

"Hey Tohka, wait up!" Shido followed her.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kawagoe gave the crew a v sign.

"Nice job Kawagoe."

Kannazuki was giving orders to the people on the ground.

"Do you think we are going to be ok?" Reine asked "Shin and Tohka are moving in."

"Don't worry we're all prepare and ready for action." Kotori said.

"If you say so." Reine said.

* * *

(Back on the ground)

Origami was looking at her phone and saw the screen becoming fuzzy and then want black.

"I lost the signal." Origami said.

" _Origami do you hear?"_ The commander asked. _"I manage to get mobilization orders get to point 100 to 1."_

"Roger." Origami nodded.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Tohka)

"Yummy I can't get over this food." Tohka said well having some takoyaki in her mouth. She then visited the other food shops and eats all of their food.

"Slow down; eat at much as you want it's free." Shido told her. "Just how did this happen?"

"Shido? I'm having fun are you?" Tohka asked with a worried face.

"Eh?" Shido said.

"This is a great day, and I have wonderful time here. But I'm worry that you're not you seem upset are you mad at me?" Tohka asked.

"No I'm not mad at you." Shido assured.

"Really?" Tohka asked.

"I'm really am. I'm having fun too." Shido said. "Just thinking to myself."

"Are you sure?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah of course, I'm glad we come here today." Shido said.

Tohka smiles happily and then grabs Shido's hand which caused him to blush a little.

"There's still so much food we have to try. Let's get the most we can out of this date." Tohka said.

The workers of the shopping center were cheering for them.

"Yeah okay…" Shido said.

"Come on let's go." Tohka then runs to a different area.

"Sure, wherever you go I'll fellow." Shido said.

* * *

A golden ball was felling down to ground. Shido and Tohka were watching when it landed.

"Congratulation!" Mikimoto ringing a bell and Shiizaki cheering they were in raffle area. "You won the grand prize, two tickets to Dream Park!"

"What kind of place is it?" Tohka asked. Shido had cupped his chin thinking.

"What's this? You never heard of it." Shiizaki said.

"Really then you most go take her right now!" Mikimoto stated before he and Shiizaki pushed them on their backs to their prized.

"Dream Park?" Shido said in suspicion.

* * *

They soon arrived at a tall at suspicious hotel.

"Wow…" Shido sweet drops.

"Look how beautiful this place is!" Tohka said excitedly. "What kind of things kind we do in here?"

"Well…I'm…not sure…" Shido mumbled.

He then saw Mikimoto and Shiizaki telling him to do it.

"Hey you know what, let's not go in there." Shido said.

"I don't agree you said we can go wherever I want." Tohka said and then looks towards the building. "Shido you think I'll figure out what a date is behind those doors."

"Something tells that's possible." Shido said. Shido then drags Tohka away from the area. "But I think that's not a good idea. How about we go somewhere else?"

"But I'm not done!" Tohka wined. "How I'm supposed to learn these things."

As they left the area, Origami was watching behind the wall of the hotel with an angry look.

" _Origami where are you the time to meet has pass where are you,"_ The commander said.

"Currently surveying the targets; requesting equipment at current location." Origami punch at the mouth of the face water fountain and pulled her Realizer suit and then putting it on.

* * *

On broad Fraxinus the crew was watching Shido and Tohka.

"Classic Shido he always do things in a proper order." Kotori then saw that it was raining on them. "Rain?"

"That's odd; there shouldn't be any rain clouds in the area." Reine said.

"Oh well, let's just watch what happens." Kotori said.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Tohka)

Shido and Tohka runs towards an arcade to get out of the rain, and then want inside.

When Tohka saw all of the games she steps back.

"Where did you bring me? Is this the base of the Mecha Mecha Squad?!" Tohka asked.

"Of course not, don't worry." Shido assured.

The two of them walks through the claw machines. Tohka was still a little an edge, when she stops and saw a certain machine with bread shape pillows. Shido stops and saw what she was looking at.

The claw grab a hold of a pillow but it slip out of its grasp. Tohka had her face on the glass.

"Why can't I get you?!" Tohka said. "Shido tell this thing to give it to me."

"I told this can be tricky, you need to have strategy, and yelling through the glass won't work." Shido said although he can get it with his magic but he won't because that will be cheating.

"Okay then how?" Tohka asked.

Shido looks around and saw easier claw game with staff animal cats.

"How about this, this will be easy." Shido said.

"That isn't what I want. I want this one." Tohka said.

"Okay…" Shido sighed as he looks around. "Maybe there's another one like this."

Shido saw Dimension-Breaker in a machine as the claw telling him that he can get him anything he wants. Shido then looks away and pretend he never saw him.

Shido then looks through the pillows and saw one that they might get.

' _Maybe that one.'_ Shido thought.

"I got it, listen carefully I'll use this button here. You use the one on your side there." Shido said. "Let go when I give you the signal."

"Alright." Tohka nodded.

Shido then insert a coin in the machine. He then pressed on his button to move the claw. He then moved his finger away, for Tohka to pressed her button to move the claw upwards.

"Wait for it." Shido told her. Waiting for the right moment, he then saw it. "Now let it go!"

Tohka release the button the claw grab hold of the pillow and begin lifting it up.

"We got it!" Tohka said.

"Hold on it still hadn't dropped yet." Shido said.

The claw then made to the hole, their prized slip out but it didn't went in through all the way.

"Sorry it didn't work." Shido said before walking away.

"Drop it!" Tohka shouted. Shido turned around. "Please drop it. Why won't you, Shido and I work so hard on this, please drop it."

"Tohka…" Shido mutters.

"Please I'm beggin you. You have to, please!" Tohka shouted.

Then miraculously the pillow manages to slip through the hole and through the gate of the machine.

Shido and Tohka have big smiles.

"We did it!" They both said in the same time.

* * *

(Later)

The sun was setting. Shido and Tohka were on the park on the hill, Tohka's pillow had some bite marks on it.

"Shido how do you those things transform?" Tohka asked talking about trains.

"Well trains don't transform." Shido said.

"What so they used fusion?" Tohka asked.

"Well they do connect." Shido said.

"Amazing." Tohka said. "Thank you I had so much fun today."

"Good, me to thanks for coming." Shido said.

"I'm still disappointed that we didn't go to dream park." Tohka sighed.

"Don't worry that place is probably lame anyway." Shido assured.

"Okay if you say so." Tohka said. "Shido it's almost dark and still hadn't found a date. Can you tell me what it is?"

"A date is just one a girl and boy go out and have good time with each other. You can't actually see one." Shido said.

"Oh I see now, well I say we had a wonderful date today." Tohka said.

"Yeah it was." Shido said.

"I like dates their nice." Tohka said.

* * *

At a far distance where Shido and Tohka are. Origami with a sniper rifle her commander Ryouko Kusakabe with binoculars was spying on them.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Ryouko said. "A Spirit shows up without a Spacequake and then connects with a human boy."

"Permission to shoot ma'am?" Origami asked.

"Not yet wait for orders. This is very strange no one's been evacuated. We'll just have to wait." Ryouko then used her communicator. "Point Alpha here, what happen? What we have permission to shoot?"

* * *

(Back with Shido and Tohka)

"All the humans were very kind today." Tohka said.

"No one tried to kill you did they." Shido said. "I told you'll be okay."

"Yes you're right. I never know the world would be so kind. So much fun and so beautiful, I love it here." Tohka said. "But I know why the Mecha Mecha squad always comes after me. Because after time I appear in this world something bad happens. I bring nothing but destruction here."

"That's not true." Shido assured.

"Listen Shido, I been thinking, I think it will be better that I don't exist anymore." Tohka stated. Shido flinches and turned somewhat angry.

"Don't say that!" Shido said. Tohka blinked. "We're fine there was no Spacequake today! You didn't ruin anything!"

"Yes but…" Tohka griped her pillow tightly. "That doesn't mean there won't a second one the next time I appear. Once I go back and fall asleep. I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't go back!" Shido said. Tohka gasped. "Have you ever tried? Just once just try staying here."

"Even if I did, there still so many things I don't know about this world." Tohka argue.

"I teach you all the things you don't know." Shido said.

"Then I need food, a place to sleep, what if something happens?" Tohka asked.

"I take care of you I promise! If something happens and if we need to deal with we'll deal with it." Shido said.

"Are you sure?" Tohka asked. "Am I even allowed to be here? Is it okay for me to be alive in this world?"

"Yes it is." Shido said.

"You're the first human to say that to me." Tohka said. "Humans like the Mecha Mecha Squad; they don't want to risk it. They don't want something as dangerous as me nearby."

"I don't care about them!" Shido said. "Even if the world turns against you I will protect you! Even if anyone else rejects you, it doesn't change the fact I accept you when I don't want you to leave! If you ever fall in despair I will be you're final hope!"

Tohka was left speechless.

* * *

(Omokagedo)

Koyomi and Wajima were watching Shido and Tohka through her crystal ball, and were moved by Shido's words.

"That's Shido for you." Wajima said.

"He really can't help to be someone's hope." Koyomi remembering the day they met.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

"Please," Shido offered his hand. "Take my hand; let me be your hope."

Tohka was about to take it… Shido saw something.

Origami had a good aim at Tohka's head, while listening to her commander.

" _Everything is clear, take the shot."_

She pulled the trigger to fire…

"Watch out!" Shido pushed Tohka to the ground, the bullet want straight through her pillow which made a hole in it.

Tohka fallen on her rear. "What was that for?"

Tohka saw some stuffing mix with a little blood in the air, and saw Shido falling on the ground. Shido fallen on the ground bleeding.

Origami drop her rifle, her eyes wide in shock of she had done. She was in so much shock that she couldn't hear her commander.

Koyomi and Wajima were shock of what happen.

Tohka walk towards Shido.

"Shido…" Tohka muttered. "I thought that with you everything would be okay. It might be hard, but I would go through it with you at my side. I can want through anything when I'm with you." Tohka then gritted her teeth. "But it doesn't matter now! It's no used you're gone now! I'm alone now! This world had rejected me!"

Tohka raised her hand witch caused a black thunder could appear on the sky. Then black thunder hit her but it didn't hurt her.

Her uniform turn into light particles and disappear.

"Adonai Melek!" Tohka Astral Dress appeared on her body. Tohka then look towards the direction where the bullet come from and saw Origami.

Tohka stamp her foot on the ground so hard that it made a huge crack on the ground which also made purple light. Coming out of the ground is the golden throne. Tohka jump on top of it pulled out her sword.

"Sandalphon!" Tohka then jumps off the throne and then slashes it in half.

The throne shattered to glass like fragments. The fragments then assembled on Sandalphon, and formed a giant sword.

"Halvanhelev!" Tohka then raised the sword. "How dare you…how dare you reject me!"

She slash it down which made a huge beam slash want passed by a few feet by Origami, which shattered a bit of the park and caused a huge crater.

Ryouko was flying in good distance away.

"This isn't good." Ryouko said. "Origami fall back now! Support-unit where are you?!"

" _Origami do you hear?!"_ Origami is still in shocked and couldn't move.

Tohka was floating above her and giving her a hateful glare.

"So it was you. You're the one that did it. You killed my only friend, and with him my soul, just admit it." Tohka demanded.

"Yes," Origami said it. "I killed Shido Itsuka…"

"Murderer," Tohka muttered. "You must pay for what you done. You must die."

* * *

(Fraxinus)

The alarms were going off in the command room. The crew was watching Tohka slashing relentlessly on Origami.

"We're lucky that there aren't any houses nearby. But at this rate the whole down will be wipe out in minutes." Kotori then put a sucker in her mouth. "If she were a Knight she would have passed in a passing grade, but if she gets us all killed as a Princess then she obviously well in our concern."

"Excuse me commander what about Shido."

"Don't worry about him, my brother is tougher then he looks." Kotori stated. The crew turned back to the screen.

* * *

(Omokagedo)

The alarms were going off outside the store.

"Oh dear." Wajima saw people evacuating to the shelters. "Koyomi we need go."

"Wait Wajima-san look at this." Koyomi said when she watching what going through crystal ball. Wajima look through and showed Shido still on the ground.

* * *

(Back to Shido)

Shido miraculously opens his eyes, and breathe in hard, and sited back coughing.

"Man that close one…" Shido huffed and then look at his Defend Ring. "Thank goodness for having magic."

* * *

 _(Before being hit)_

 _When Shido pushed Tohka to safety, he put the ring on place it on his belt._

" _ **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**_

 _Shido used a small magic circle to redirect the shot passed his side, but still did a deep cut on his arm and the impact from the shot caused him to pass out._

* * *

(End of flashback)

Shido got back on his feet, and then felt the pain in his arm. He looks and to his surprised that multi-color flames healing his wound like it never happen.

"What the?" Shido then looks around and saw Tohka was gone. "Where did Tohka go?"

Shido heard explosions he looks saw Tohka in the air attacking someone. He then made a conclusion, that Tohka thought that he was dead.

" _Shido do you hear?"_ Kotori asked.

"I read you Kotori. Just what happen?" Shido asked.

" _I have no time to explain. But get ready we're going for the finisher."_ Kotori stated.

"And that would be?" Shido asked.

" _You'll see."_ Kotori said.

Shido then saw he was teleported to Fraxinus.

* * *

Tohka continued attacking Origami. Origami just sits there but thankfully her barrier withstood Tohka's attack.

' _I did it, I killed someone...'_ Origami thought. _'I'm like them the Spirits…we're the same."_

Tohka did an overhead slash on Origami's barrier which destroyed it. Origami coughed out some blood from the impact.

Tohka now had her sword pointed at her.

"We must end this." Tohka said.

' _Tou-san… Kaa-san…'_ Origami remembering her parents and then closed her eyes waiting for her end. _'I'm sorry…'_

"Shido," Tohka raised her sword to finished it. "I promise to avenge you."

 **(Cue Date A Live)**

"Tohka!" A familiar voice called. Tohka look and saw Shido falling in the sky.

"What… Shido!" Tohka fly towards him, and caught him. "Shido is it really you?"

"Yeah of course it is. I'm a lot tougher then I look." Shido assured, tears then form on Tohka's eyes and then cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you for coming back!" Tohka cried.

"Don't cry everything is alright now." Shido then notice Tohka's sword had blinking red. "Tohka what's going on?"

"I lost control of Halvanhelev!" Tohka brought her sword down. "I need to find somewhere to release it!"

"No hold on! You definitely can't do that." Shido said.

"Then what should I do! It already reached critical state." Tohka told him.

" _Shido listen to me,"_ Kotori said. _"Now is the time for that method I told you about."_

Shido turned turn a little nervous knowing what she means.

"Alright Tohka listen carefully we have to kiss now okay?" Shido said.

"We what?" Tohka asked.

"Actually never mind forget it. Let's find another way-"

"No I just don't know what a kiss is." Tohka interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Teach me and I'll do it!" Tohka requested.

"W-Well it's where we put our lips and then we-" Tohka stop him by doing what he told her.

Then cracks appeared all over Halvanhelev then it dissipated into light particles.

Shido and Tohka blinked. As the two were falling gently towards the ground, Tohka's Astral Dress to turn into light particles.

When they landed in ground Shido removed his lips.

"I'm sorry; they told me, it was only option so..." Shido begun but Tohka pulled him closer to her.

"Stay with me." Tohka said in flustered. "People will see me."

Shido's face turned really red, and hopes no one will see this.

"Shido?" Tohka said.

"Yes?" Shido said.

"You will go out with another date with me?" Tohka asked.

"Off course anytime you want to." Shido nodded.

This made Tohka really happy and smiled beautifully.

* * *

(A few days later)

Tamae Okamine came in front of the classroom with an important announcement.

"Morning everyone," Tamae-sensei said. "We have a new transfer student who will be joining us this semester."

Coming into the classroom was none other than Tohka herself.

This made Shido surprised. He knows Ratatoskr had taken Tohka somewhere but never would guess it would to his school.

Rinne looks surprised at seeing Tohka as well.

"I'm Yatogami Tohka!" Tohka said happily. "Please to meet you all!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Time… Rinne's Depression**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. I'm sorry if you're hoping for a fight scene or some action in this chapter I'm sort of saving that for next chapter.**


	4. Spell 4: Rinne's Depression

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 4: Rinne's Depression**

* * *

It was raining heavily on Tengu city. Shido was running while using a magic circle as his umbrella.

Shido then made to a shrine and had taken cover under a tree.

"They said there was only a 10% chance rain." Shido thought out load.

Shido then heard a footstep in a puddle. He looks and saw a small girl, frail-looking girl, dressed in a green bunny jacket jumping through the water. But then she suddenly recoiled to the ground.

"Hey you alright?" Shido approached the girl and up her up and saw her face. Her age is around Kotori's age. Her azure fluttering hair was blue as the sea. Her soft lips had a pink color and she was a girl that looked like a beautiful French doll. "Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

The girl saw him and back away from him.

"Hey I-" The girl braced herself for a blow.

"P-Please don't hurt me." She said, sounding fairly frightened. "Please… don't hurt me…"

"Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you?" Shido said. The girl got up and pick up her puppet and ran away. "Hey wait!"

Shido follow her she through the gate and when he was outside she was gone.

"What the…" Shido muttered. Shido wasn't sure why but he felt like he'll meet her again someday.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Shido when on his desk thinking about that girl, and wonders what happen to her.

"Shido!" He looks and saw the door opens and reveals Tohka wearing an apron with a small box of cookies. She looks really happy about something.

"Tohka?" Shido looks surprised at Tohka rushing into the classroom.

"I made these things called cookies!" Tohka sets the box on his desk they really looked homemade being shaped with happy faces and body shape. "Everyone in cooking class helped me make them, and this is the result! Please try them!"

"O-Okay sure thanks." Shido said. The door opens again and revealed Origami also wearing an apron and holding a box. "Tobiichi?"

Tohka glare as Origami approach them.

"You… why are you here?" Tohka started moving upper body. "You looking for a fight again? Take cover, Shido!"

"I'm sorry." Origami bowed. Which made Shido and Tohka surprised. "Though I know an apology is not nearly enough."

"Why is the super genius apologizing to Itsuka-kun on her first day back?"

"Maybe he's threatening her with something!"

"Gross."

Shido looks to the female trio of his class.

"I accept your apology, so quit bowing already." Shido said. Origami raised her head. "Everything worked out fine, didn't it?"

Origami then grabs Shido's tie, making Tohka jealous.

"But you can't cheat on me." Origami told him.

"Hey! Don't touch Shido!" Tohka demanded before slamming her hands to the desk.

"I received reports stating that you were here, but why are you here?" Origami asked.

"That's none of your business!" Tohka exclaimed. She then pushed her box to Shido. "Just ignore her Shido and try my cookies."

"If you want cookies, I have baked some for you." Origami sets her box on his desk. They were perfectly made cookies in shape lined up neat rows, like something like a product straight from a factory line.

Tohka gritted her teeth, while Shido was sweating bullets.

"Don't you copy me!" Tohka said.

"I actually completed mine before you." Origami said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Tohka snapped. "There's no way you're cookies would ever taste nice."

Tohka ate one to prove it, but made a look saying that she like it. Then she snaps out of it.

"Th-They aren't anything special. Shido, just hurry up and eat my cookies!" Tohka requested as she brought it up.

"You should eat mine." Origami brought hers up too.

Shido stiff at the looks in their eyes, he doesn't want to hurt either of their feelings so he took one piece of both of their cookies, and ate them in the same time.

"Hmm, they're both delicious." Shido said.

"He ate mine a little faster." Tohka stated.

"He ate mine earlier by 0.02 seconds." Origami stated.

"What did you say?! You take that back he ate mine faster!" Tohka snapped.

"Why would I it's the truth." Origami said.

Shido chuckled nervously as they were arguing. Shido then notice Rinne looking at Shido on her desk. She then looks through the window. The ring mage wonders what is up with his childhood friend.

"Hey Shido!" Tonomachi come in the room with a bag of cookies in hand. "A kind stranger just gave me some cookies. Care for some?"

"My girlfriend can't eat them, after all." Tonomachi brought her out in his phone.

* * *

(After school)

It was raining again, and Shido was running his way home using a magic circle as his umbrella.

"They said it wouldn't rain today, too!" Shido then made to the same shrine where he met that girl. Shido then continued to home, unknown to him is that the girls hand puppet a white bunny with a black eye patch as watching him behind a tree.

* * *

(Itsuka's house)

Shido had come inside of his home.

"I'm home!" Shido was taking off his shoes by the door. "Kotori, I'm going take a bath."

Then Shido was in his bathing room and took his clothes off in the laundry basket. He then opens the door… and in it is a naked and wet Tohka with a shower head in her hand.

Tohka raised her eyebrows, and Shido eyes turned white.

"Ge-Get out!" Tohka screech as she hand palm Shido in the face and sends him to the floor.

"What's going on Kotori?! Why is Tohka here?!" Shido demanded as he was wearing blue boxers. He was in the living room with Kotori siting on the couch wearing her white ribbons with her candy in her mouth.

"Oh, Onii-chan! Welcome back!" Kotori said in her cute sister mode.

"Oh, thanks… forget that!" Shido exclaimed. "Why is Tohka in our house?"

"It's been decided that she'll be living here for now!" Kotori answered.

"But I'm asking you why!" Shido said.

"There is a reason for this, Shin." Reine said while adding sugar cubes in her coffee.

"Reine?! What are you doing here?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, I think I used too much sugar." Reine said.

"Well, don't worry about that." Shido said.

The three of them were sited on the dinner table.

"Tohka's aftercare?" Shido said.

"Yes." Reine nodded. "After giving her a kiss, you sealed her Spirit powers. There now exists an invisible link between the two of you, known as a Path." Reine pointed her coffee towards Shido's coffee.

"Wait a minute. You said there was a seal." Shido said.

"I explained it to you after it happened, didn't I?" Kotori then explains. "After drawing the Spirit to you and giving her a kiss, you can seal her powers."

"But why am I able to do that?" Shido asked.

"We don't know that!" Kotori said. "We found out through some analysis performed by Ratatoskr."

"May I return to our original topic?" Reine then garbs Shido's coffee.

"When her mental state becomes unstable," Reine poured it in her cub. "There's a chance that her powers sealed inside of you will return to her."

"I see." Shido said.

"Statistically speaking," Reine the put sugar cubes in her cub. "When Tohka is by your side, she's more at ease. Until a specialized dedicated home for Spirits is built, it's best if she stays here."

"Is that so?" Shido muttered.

"Furthermore, you could consider this part of your training." Kotori said.

"There's still more training to do?" Shido asked. "Didn't you tell me that I'd already sealed Tohka's powers away?"

"Who said that Tohka's is the only Spirit?" Kotori pointed out.

Shido blinked and realized that Tohka might not be the only Spirit out there.

"You mean there's more Spirit's in the world?" Shido asked.

"Exactly." Reine nodded. "We're had reports of several other Special Disaster-causing Organisms other than Tohka. Shin, we need you to keep conversing with these Spirits for us. We need to keep improving your ability to converse with girls for that purpose."

Shido then stands up with his hands on the table.

"I understand that! Even so, why you let Tohka live here without asking me?" Shido then saw Tohka near the open door.

"Shido, would you not like it… if I lived here with you?" Tohka asked.

"No it's okay I was jerk…" Shido assured and then had an idea. "Okay to show that I'm sorry, I'll let you play with them." Shido looks through his pocket.

"Them?" Tohka, Reine, and Kotori blinked.

Shido then pulled out Garuda's Ring along with two others, one with picture of a unicorn and one with an octopus. Shido put on Garuda's ring and placed on his belt.

" **GARUDA! PLEASE!"**

Garuda's parts appeared and then assembled, Shido place the ring on its chest.

Garuda then fly's towards Tohka.

"Sugoi." Tohka had the PlaMonster landed on her hands.

Shido then did the same thing with the other two rings.

" **UNICORN! PLEASE!"**

Blue parts then appeared and assembled into a plastic unicorn.

" **KRAKEN! PLEASE!"**

Yellow parts appeared and assembled into a little plastic octopus. Shido then placed their Rings in them. The Plamonsters soon started playing with each other before facing their master.

"Can you guys play with Tohka for a little bit?" They nodded and then headed to Tohka.

Kotori coughed to get Shido's attention.

"Also that's the other thing I want to know. Is that power of yours? And those creatures you fought at the school. Care to tell us?" Kotori asked.

"Okay guess I have no choice." Shido sits back down. "The gray guys are called Ghouls. The Minotaur was a Phantom."

Tohka was sitting on the couch with Garuda and Kraken on her shoulders, playing a game of cat and mouse with Unicorn.

"To start things off, there are people in the world with magical potential known as Gates. Creatures of pure magic who are born by killing Gates, from the inside out… those are Phantoms." Shido explained.

"Okay I can understand that." Kotori said. "But how are you able to used magic to begin with?"

"It's because I'm keeping a Phantom inside in my body." Shido answered. Kotori eyes widen while Reine had glint on her eyes.

"If that's true Shin, then how did you contain you're Phantom inside of you?" Reine asked.

Shido then remembers the ritual that unleashed several Phantoms in the world and how he survived.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Shido sees several people wondering what they're doing here including him. The second was confusion while the next was…chaos. He sees everyone having purple cracks and turning into monsters._

 _Shido looks to see purple cracks were forming on him and soon dragon wings emerged from his back. Shido looks up to the eclipse with his blackened eyes._

" _I…" Shido reaches out to it. "I…!"_

 _A bright light soon consumed Shido and it shined around the area._

* * *

(Flashback ends.)

"Let's just say it's because I held on to hope." Shido said.

"Hope?" Kotori said.

"Well," Shido stands up. "I'm going to head to my room now."

Shido had left the living room

* * *

Shido sets his school bag on his desk in his room.

"How did things turn out like this?" Shido sighed.

"Shido!" Kotori yelled. "The bathroom light's out! Go and change it already!"

"Jeez." Shido huffed. "Okay, gimme a sec!"

Shido was now walking the in the hallway to the bathroom with new light bulb.

"Why does she need to be so bossy in her Commander mode?" Shido sighed. "I've always been doing all these chores anyway, but still."

Shido opens the bathroom door… and saw a blushed Tohka using it.

"Sorry, I should have knock first…" Shido said blushing a little.

Tohka growled in angry and then throw the toilet paper roll to Shido's face, but Shido caught and step back a little.

"Close the damn door!" Tohka snapped before slamming the door shut.

Kotori then come in to check on him.

"You still get too flustered, how unsightly." Kotori said.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Shido asked.

"I told you we'd be training, didn't I?" Kotori said. "No matter what happens, you must stay calm and do what needs to be done."

Tohka opens the door slightly to peep out.

"I'm sorry Tohka! I didn't know you were in there." Shido said.

"I forgive you already, so just give that back." Tohka pointed at the roll in Shido's hand.

"Oh, here you go." Shido handed it to her. Tohka garb it and closed the door.

Shido was washing the dishes, and then Kotori come in the living room.

"Shido, the baths is ready. You go in first." Kotori sits on the couch and put a lollipop in her mouth.

Shido had a suspicion after what happen today, and then made a plan.

"Don't worry about me. You can go first." Shido then pulled out a small box of bath soap. "I'll let you use this."

Kotori flinches when she saw that.

' _Kotori never lets anyone go in when I got theses.'_ Shido thought. Kotori was trembling. _'She should know better than to underestimate me. I Itsuke Shido hadn't grown up in the same house with you, without learning a thing or two!'_

Kotori then looks away.

"Oh, that's so nice…" Kotori pinch herself to not give in. "But… uh… but you go ahead and used them. Thank you though."

Shido heard the door open and saw Tohka coming in.

"Tohka? Weren't you taking a bath?" Shido asked.

"Hm?" Tohka blinked. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Shido was soaking in the bath.

"Guess I was being a little too suspicious." Shido then sinks a little more in the bath. He didn't notice is that someone was taking off her clothes outside of her door. "Sure I was able to saved Tohka. But will I really be able to save all those other Spirits?"

He then heard Tohka outside singing.

' _So this is what you were plotting, Kotori?!'_

* * *

"You're just a little boy." Kotori said wearing sunglasses and holding a glass cub filled with an ice rock and orange juice.

* * *

' _This is bad I need to get out of here!'_ Shido was about to put on a ring but realized something… _'Dang it I forget I don't have my belt and my rings!'_

Shido looks around for a way out but found nothing. Shido then had one choice left… and that is to hide under the bath water and hope Tohka won't notice him.

Tohka then come in and jumps into the bath. She then pulled out of the water, she then notice bubbles popping in the bath, Tohka flinches when splashes come next.

The splash was none other than Shido.

"Umm… Hi…" Shido waved.

Tohka blushes and then pushed Shido down under the water.

"Tohka, calm down!" Shido struggles trying to break free.

"You monster! Stay down there!" Tohka exclaimed.

"B-But I can't-" Shido tried to say something in the water.

Kotori was watching the situation, and had unimpressed face.

"And you get an F." Kotori said.

* * *

(Later)

Shido come into his room.

"Is this really supposed to be training?" Shido sighed before walking up to his bed and fallen on it to get some sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

Outside of the Itsuka residents door is Rinne. She wanted to walk home with Shido to school like they did when they were kids. Rinne then took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door…

"Come on Shido!" Rinne stop when she heard Tohka's voiced in the house. "Let's go to school!"

"I'm coming I'm coming, no need to rushed." Shido said when he opens the door. Rinne was gone.

"Come on Shido lets go on you're car thing." Tohka said pointed at Shido's Machine Winger.

"It's called a motorcycle. But okay." Shido got on his bike and put on his helmet. "Here you go."

Shido handed a spare helmet to Tohka. Tohka put's it hand and got on behind him.

"You ready?" Shido asked. Tohka nodded. "Okay, than hang on tight."

Shido hit the engines and drove fast. Tohka cheered excitedly.

Rinne was hiding behind the wall. Rinne had a sad face, and then leaves in the other way.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

It was now lunch time. Shido was on his desk.

"Shido, its lunchtime!" Tohka said while bringing her desk closer to Shido's.

Origami did the same as well.

"What do you want?" Tohka asked. "Leave us alone."

"Right back at you." Origami said.

"Can't we _all_ eat lunch together?" Shido diffusing the situation, Tohka and Origami then sits on their desk. Shido sighed and notice Rinne siting up. "Oh, Rinne you want to eat together too?'

Rinne ignored him and left the classroom.

"Rinne?" Shido muttered. He noticed something was off with his friend.

"Hey Shido," Tonomachi got Shido's attention with his girlfriend app out. "My girlfriend wants me to help her pick out cloths. Do you think it should a maid, a shrine maiden, or a nurse…?"

"I don't know a maid maybe?" Shido shrugged.

"Maid it is! Thank you!" Tonomachi runs off.

Shido sighed and wonders what was up with Rinne.

* * *

It was now after school. Shido and Tohka had left the school gate.

"Today sure was so fun." Tohka said.

"Glad you're enjoying it here." Shido said. He then saw Rinne coming out. "Hey Rinne." Shido waved.

Rinne ignored him again and runs away.

"What the…" Shido still wonders why she was like this.

"Hey Shido." Shido turned and saw Koyomi waving.

"Hey Koyomi." Shido waved back.

"Shido who's this?" Tohka asked.

"Oh right you two hadn't might yet. Tohka this is Koyomi, and Koyomi this is Tohka." Shido said.

"Hello." Koyomi bowed.

"Please to meet you." Tohka nodded.

Koyomi then sensed something from nearby from a teacher with a bondage on his head who was also leaving.

"Koyomi, what's wrong?" Shido asked. Koyomi pointed at the teacher.

"Amino-sensei?" Shido then notice that he was going the same direction that Rinne want.

' _Is it possible that Rinne's a Gate?'_ Shido thought.

"Shido what's wrong?" Tohka asked.

"Sorry Tohka can you go home without me?" Shido requested. "There's something I need to take care of."

"O-Okay, if you say so." Tohka nodded.

"Thanks, Tohka." Shido then looks towards Koyomi. "Let's go."

Koyomi nodded. Then she and Shido went in the same direction that he went off to.

* * *

(At the park)

Rinne was sitting on a bench, and had her hands on her chin.

"Just what's wrong with me?" Rinne sighed. She soon sees a teacher of her school Amino. "Amino-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air. You look down. Is something wrong, Sonogami?"

"It's nothing, really I'm fine." Rinne said.

"Just tell what's on your mind, I am your teacher after all." Amino said.

"Okay, it's about Shido." Rinne said.

"Is something wrong between you and Itsuka-kun?" He asked.

"I guess it's his relation to Yatogami and Tobiichi." Rinne sighed. "Whenever I see those two with him, I don't know why but it causes a pain in my chest. I mean Shido isn't my boyfriend, but I guess I'm kind of jealous…"

"Jealous you say." Amino smiled, knowing this might be his chance.

"Yeah maybe that's it I'm jealous how well they get along with him, even though they just met." Rinne said. Then remembers when she met Shido. Told him how she and Shido house live right besides each other. Their parents have known each other for a long time and because of this, Rinne and Shido naturally grew close together ever since they were children.

"And we become the best of friends like forever." Rinne said.

"Quite the heartwarming tail, I think I know why Itsuka-kun wants to hang around Yatogami and Tobiichi more than you." Amino said.

"You really do?" Rinne blinked.

"Yes I think it's because he no longer thinks of you as his friend anymore." Amino said.

"W-Why would you say that?" Rinne got up.

"I'm only speaking the truth. It's because his board with you." A silhouette came over his face causing her to be shocked. He soon grabbed her and threw her across the ground, as she got up Amino transformed into the Minotaur Phantom.

"Amino-sensei!?"

 **"Amino died of despair. When he died his despair gave birth to me… a Phantom."** Minotaur said.

"A Phantom?"

 **"You said you wanted to know why his no longer hanging out with you, it's because he found prettier girls to hang with then you!"** Minotaur stated.

"You're lying that's not true…" Rinne shook her head.

 **"Then why were you ignoring him lately? Maybe it's because you lost him to prettier and beautiful girls then you can ever be."** Minotaur mocked.

"I-" Rinne mumbled.

 **"You what, want to blame others? There's no one else but you, because you couldn't tell him you're true feelings."** Minotaur stated.

Without any more ways to defend herself she felt a slight pain in her chest. Rinne was then on her knees with purple cracks forming up on her while the Minotaur Phantom was laughing.

 **"Yes, give into despair! Give birth to a new Phantom!"** The Minotaur said before laughing. Just then he was hit by silver bullets. He stumbled back and looks at where that bullet came from. He sees Shido, armed with his WizarSwordGun, with Koyomi behind him.

 **"The Ring-Bearing Wizard!"**

"Wizard?" Rinne said.

"So Rinne is a Gate then?" Shido said before looking at Koyomi. "Take care of her."

Koyomi nodded and went to Rinne.

 **"I'm too busy to play with you."**

"Yeah, well same here." Shido then place his Driver on Ring on his belt.

" **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His belt transformed into his WizarDriver.

"So I'll make this quike."

Shido then flips the switches and his belt soon started singing.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido got his Flame Ring on his left hand and flips the goggles down.

"Henshin." Shido place the Ring on his Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

The magic circle was place to his left and through to his right and transformed Shido into Wizard.

"Saa…Showtime Daa!" Wizard held up his left hand.

The Minotaur Phantom grabbed his pole axe and charged as did Wizard. While Wizard was charging he replaced his Driver on Ring with his Connect Ring.

When the two were close the Minotaur Phantom tried to slash at him but Wizard ducked through all attempts and kicked him a few times. Wizard pressed the sides of his belt making his hand symbol faced the right, and placed the ring on it.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared to the right and Wizard places his hand in it and pulled out his WizarSwordGun, in gun form. Wizard dodges the Minotaur Phantoms next few attempts before shooting at him multiple times. The Minotaur Phantom flew away and Wizard transformed his weapon into a sword before charging.

The two clashed their weapons until Wizard flipped, dodging the Phantom's attack, and slashing him in the chest and kicking him away. When the Minotaur Phantom tried to attack again with his axe, Wizard clashed his sword with the ace but destroying the axe in the process.

The Minotaur Phantom soon charged like a bull and Wizard tried to block it with his sword but was being pushed back.

"Whoa there! Slow down already!" Wizard said before flipping over the Phantom. Wizard got his Flame Style Ring off and replaced it with a similar ring that is yellow and in a shape of a topaz.

"Rowdy kids get grounded…" Wizard said before flipping the hand back to his left, and places his left hand on it.

" **LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

As the chant was going a yellow magic circle appeared below along with some pieces of rocks. It moved through Wizard, his parts that were red changed to yellow and his gems changed from rubies to topazes. This is Wizard Land Style.

 **"You can change Elements!"** The Minotaur Phantom questions before charging.

"I suppose." Wizard then puts on his Defend Ring. He flips the Hand Author back to the right and places the ring on it.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Just as the Minotaur Phantom was about to hit him a magic circle appeared below him and a slab of rock came from it. It trapped the Phantom with his head facing Wizard and his lower half on the other side.

Wizard looked at him mockingly before kicking him which not only destroyed the rock but lunched the Phantom sky high. Wizard then replaced his Earth Style Ring with a similar one that was green and in the shape of an emerald. He flipped the Hand Author to his left again.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"This will blow you away." Wizard commented before placing his hand over it.

" **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

A green magical circle with a green swirl of wind appeared above Wizard. He soon jumped through it revealing a new form. His yellow parts turn green and his gems turn into emeralds. This is Wizard Hurricane Style.

Wizard flew, slashed, and kicked Minotaur Phantom multiple times before he crashed on the ground. Wizard landed perfectly and got his Flame Style Ring. He replaced rings and flipped the Hand Author two times to reset it.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Wizard went back into his Flame Style form as he got his Kick Strike Ring on his right hand. He flipped the Hand Author to the right.

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"Finale, Daa!" Wizard said before placing on the belt.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spun around as a red magic circle appeared on his feet with fire engulfing his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned himself as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking himself up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as Magic circles surrounded him and then hit and went through Minotaur leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded with Wizard spinning around a few times. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

"Shido!" Koyomi called out. Wizard came to her and looked at Rinne, who was in despair. "At this rate a new Phantom will be created unless we do something."

"I won't let that happen even if she is in pain." Wizard said as he kneeled in front of Rinne,

"Shido…I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." Soon Rinne more cracks on her. "It's just… seeing you with Yatogami and Tobiichi…"

"You don't have to say it. I understand." Wizard said. "I guess I was so out of it that I didn't notice what my best friend was feeling."

"Shido…" Rinne said.

"But don't worry," Wizard then brought a ring with his symbol on it. "I'll be your final hope."

Rinne gave him her arm in which he places the ring on her. He flipped the Hand Authro twice and place Rinne's hand on it.

" **ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**

Rinne soon passed out with her ring making a magic circle above it. Wizard levitated into the circle and into Rinne's Underworld.

* * *

(Rinne's Underworld)

Wizard landed on his feet and recognized the memory. It was like gone back in time, when he saw child Shido and Rinne meeting for the first time with their parents.

"Out of all the memories… this has to be her Underworld." Wizard mused. Just then a big purple crack then a big mechanical hawk appeared through it and was wrecking all over the placed making more cracks.

"Funny, I expected more from Rinne." He flipped Hand Authro twice and got a ring with a silhouette of a dragon on it.

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

He placed it on the Hand Author.

" **DRAGONRISE! PLEASE!"**

A huge magical circle appeared and dropped a giant mechanical dragon. His body mostly retained gold and silver color with a red diamond on his head. This was Shido's Phantom, WizarDragon.

WizarDragon and Hawk were going at it but at the same time they were wrecking Rinne's Underworld, making more intense purple cracks. WizarDragon soon flew past Wizard.

"Dragon! Obey me!" Wizard ordered but nothing. Wizard replaced his Dragonrise Ring with his Connect Ring, and flipped the Hand Author twice and placed the ring on it.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared and out of it is the Machine Winger. Wizard got on and drove towards WizarDragon. He did a wheelie but going high in the air and moving towards WizarDragon direction. The bike soon split apart, making wings, and it attached itself on WizarDragon's back making his wings larger. Wizard, now riding his Phantom, guided him towards the Hawk.

The two had an intense dogfight with both sides gaining the upper hand. Soon the two were in opposite directions and charged. Wizard soon stood up on his seat and got his sword out. He opened the hand symbol on it causing a chant from it.

" **C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his left hand on it with his Flame Style Ring on it.

" **FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Soon his sword became infused with fire. The two charged with Wizard slashing at the Hawk at the end. The Hawk flew for a few seconds before exploding.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Rinne's cracks started to shine brightly until they faded, freeing Rinne from nearly becoming a Phantom. Soon Rinne's ring created another portal with Wizard driving on his bike, coming out. Wizard stopped and looked at Koyomi. Wizard transformed to Shido, with a smile on his face. He got off and walked towards Koyomi.

"Is it over?" Koyomi asked. Shido nodded.

"Yeah, she's no longer a Gate. She won't be target ever again." Shido said while staring at the sleeping Rinne. Koyomi looked up with a smile.

"Let's go Tohka might be worried about me." Shido said.

* * *

(Later)

Rinne wakes up on a bench with Shido and Koyomi gone. She soon stared at her Engage Ring that Shido left with her, and smiles.

"Hope, huh." Rinne said. "I wonder what else he's hiding from me I wonder."

* * *

Shido and Koyomi were riding on Machine Winger on the road. A hooded figure was behind them and they were both out of view the figure summoned a Gray Mirror before leaving.

White Wizard was on the roofs and saw the figure. He was in a thinking position.

"That one could be trouble." He said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Spell 5: I Want You To Make Me Stronger

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 5: I Want You To Make Me Stronger**

It has been a few days since Shido had save Rinne. It was now Saturday and Koyomi looks at Shido's familiars.

"Do you think Shido is up yet?" Wajima asked as he was working on a stone.

"I doubt it; he used up a lot of magic energy last time." Koyomi said as she sat on a chair.

"Well, he dose collapse every time he's home." Wajima pointed out. Koyomi soon sees Garuda vanishing, dropping its ring,

"Garu-chan is also out of magic." Koyomi pointed out as the two other familiars circled around their fallen friend.

The front door opened and revealing a tried Shido yawning in casual cloths. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, and black pants, with black boots.

"You're up late Shido." Wajima said while Shido waved.

"You should sleep some more." Koyomi pointed out.

"I'm fine besides I needed to cook breakfast for Kotori and Tohka." Shido said as he grabbed and placed on Garuda's Ring. He placed his hand on his belt.

" **GARUDA! PLEASE!"**

Garuda was soon reassembled and the other two PlaMonsters were celebrating their friend's revival.

"Anyway I'm headed out to town." Shido said but Wajima stop him.

"Before you go, take a look at this." Wajima said as approached Shido with a new Ring.

"A new one?" Shido asked.

"Yup, here you go." Wajima said as he handed Shido the ring.

"Any idea's what it does?" Shido asked as he examined it.

"I don't know. All I can do is make the rings. All the while, I just listen to the magic stone's voice." Wajima explained.

"I know that, Wajima-ojisan." Shido examined the ring further. It looked like a dragon sleeping. "I wonder if it means I can use this to make my enemies fall asleep. It would be pretty handy." Shido then got an idea and placed the ring on. "Only one way to find out."

Everyone seemed surprised before Wajima took cover behind Koyomi

"Oh boy!" Wajima said before Shido placed his ring on his belt.

" **SLEEP! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared and Shido tried to fire out of it but vanished as the others braced themselves. However, Shido fell on the floor sleeping with a smile.

Everyone loosened up.

"So the spell puts the user to sleep." Wajima realized.

"That's his punishment for trying to use us as test subjects." Koyomi said, frowned.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(In the city)

Phoenix and Medusa were on top of a building, in human form, while looking at the city for any potential Gates. A hooded man sees them and hid while they didn't see them. Medusa then had a smile.

"Found one." Medusa said. Phoenix immediately got excited.

"I've been waiting for this, Medusa!" He said with smile. "Where is he?! Which one is it?!"

Medusa pointed her finger.

"There." Phoenix looks to see the person she was pointing to before she jumped off the building. Before Phoenix did the same, he sees the hooded man.

"I suppose you saw all of that?" The man nodded. Phoenix sensed magic in him and went into his Phantom form. He charged and much to his surprise, the man punched him. Phoenix flew back in shock.

 **"How?"**

The hooded man transformed into the Drake Phantom for a brief moment before going back into human form.

 **"I see now…"** Phoenix said. The two see the Hellhound Phantom moving out to find the Gate. **"It appears we have much to talk about."**

The hooded man nodded in response.

* * *

(In the park)

A young girl brown hair and fashioned them in pigtails, and has matching brown eyes wearing a Raizen school uniform, was walking around the park, and thinking to herself.

"Man what should I do? If I can't become stronger then I am now, I'll end up being left behind." She said in worried and doubtful about herself.

She soon sees a little kid trip. She approaches the kid.

"Are you alright?" She asked before offering her hand. The kid took it.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am." The boy stated before joining his friends. She soon smiled.

"I hope to protect those smiles, just like Origami-san." She observed. Just then the same kid bumped into someone. She came to help again.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." The kid answered and to see what he bumped into was the Hellhound Phantom.

This caused everyone to panicking and running away.

' _What is that a Spirit? No if it was there would have been a Spacequake.'_ The girl thought.

She and the kid started running as well with the Phantom walking in their direction but Garuda was watching the whole thing.

As they were running, the girl notices the kid tripping again and came back for him as the Phantom got closer.

"Don't worry I got you!" She said while the Phantom approached them.

 **"I'll terrorize you into despair!"** Hellhound Phantom said. But before the Hellhound Phantom could do anything, a motorcycle goes past them.

The motorcycle stopped and it was Shido.

"Who are-?" She started.

"Get that kid out of here." Shido told her.

"H-Hai!" She nodded as she took the kid to safety.

"Sorry for being late, Phantom." Shido said.

 **"You're that mage with the rings!"** The Hellhound Phantom recognized. The girl stop as the kid left, after hearing what it said before looking at Shido.

"A Mage?" She said.

Shido got his rings and placed his right hand on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His belt transformed into the Wizardriver. He tilted the sides of the Driver so the hand went to his left side. The hand then had in the center of it and a tune was playing.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin." Shido said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magical circle appeared to his left. Shido places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right leaving Kamen Rider Wizard.

His transformation made the girl gawk in surprised.

He soon held up his left hand with the Flame Style ring on it.

"Saa…Showtime Daa!" Wizard said.

The Hellhound Phantom charged with his sword and Wizard dodged it as the Phantom tried again only to receive a kick by Wizard. Wizard kicked him the second time, making him rolled down on the floor while the girl was watching the fight from a safe distance.

The Hellhound Phantom got up and charged again with his sword pointed directly at Wizard only for the Ring-bear Kamen Rider to jump over his sword. Wizard grabbed his arm and kicks him in the shin before sending another kick to the chest. The Phantom tried to stab him only for the Kamen Rider to jump away as he soon put another ring on his right hand.

He tilted the belt, making it go to his right hand before placing it on.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared next to him and Wizard placed his arm into it then pulled out his WizarSwordGun in gun form.

Wizard pulled the trigger and the Phantom immediately moves to block the incoming projectiles with his sword. But the Phantom couldn't keep up his defense because of the WizarSwordGun high rate of fire which overwhelmed the Phantom.

The Hellhoud Phantom was on his knees before firing energy projectiles at Wizard but the magical Kamen Rider dodged it before jumping to a nearby roof where he gets his Hurricane Style Ring ready. He tilted his belt again before placing his hand on it.

 **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

A green magic circle appeared below him and Wizard jumped through it, coming out in his Hurricane Style Form. Wizard transformed his gun into a sword and flew straight at the Phantom as he slashed it multiple times and making another pass to repeat his relentless attack at the Phantom.

Wizard was on the floor now and the Phantom got up with a growl at the Kamen Rider. The two charged at each other before Wizard jumped over him and slashed him a few times. Wizard then got a new ring. It had a dragon's head face with a bigger version of it as a shadow. He tilted his belt again and placed his hand on it.

" **BIG! PLEASE!"**

A green magic circle appeared in front of Wizard and he placed his arm through it. When he did, it came out about five times of its original size. He turned his giant hand into a fist and punched until it crashed into a wall.

The girl was still watching in awe.

' _Incredible he may be just as strong as…'_ She thought before having flashback images of Origami.

Wizard's arm turned back to normal before the Phantom got up and spewed flames which forced Wizard to shield himself and when the flames faded, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Wizard looked around. "He tricked me."

Wizard soon reverted back to Shido. He then thought about who actually the targeted Gate because he saw the girl and the boy together.

' _That kid might be the Gate, but that girl was attack too? I need to be sure.'_ Shido thought before making a whistle. Garuda flew in front of him.

"Remember the kid earlier?" Shido asked. Garuda nodded in response. "Follow and keep a close eye on him." Shido instructed before Garuda flew away.

"Excuse me?!" Shido look and saw the girl running towards him and grabs both of his hands.

When Shido got a good look of her face she looks oddly familiar for some reason.

"What is your name?!" She asked.

"Shido Itsuka." Shido answered.

"My name is Mikie Okamine! Itsuka-san, please make your apprentice!" Mikie requested.

"Huh? Apprentice?" Shido blinked.

"I want you to make me as strong as you!" Mikie said.

Shido cracked a smile with an understanding look tone along with a laugh shortly.

"I can understand how you'd want to be as cool as me…" Shido started as he place Mikie's arms back to her sides. "…But magic isn't something that can be thought that can be thought easily that's all I can say. See you around…"

Shido walked off, continuing his task to find the Phantom, leaving a slightly confused Mikie before realized something.

"Wait a moment!" Mikie called out before following him.

* * *

For the first time in his life as a Kamen Rider, he never expected for someone to follow him but until now, he was followed by that Mikie girl who still trying to persuade him to take her as his apprentice and he couldn't stand her incessant pleading.

For a while, Shido thought he managed to shake her off from Mikie, allowing him to take a deep breath for some time and decided to proceed with his search for the Phantom until he sensed the persistent girl is onto him again.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Shido asked turned around to see Mikie trailing him.

"I'll follow you anywhere…until you accept my request." Mikie replies with a determination in her eyes which at the same time impresses him but annoys him to no end.

Everywhere Shido turns and run Mikie always appears as she saying the same word very frequently much to his pent up annoyance.

"Shisho!"

It was soon up to the point that Shido was unable to enjoy his walk and began to run away with Mikie chasing him. Shido soon sees the Hungry Donut shop, and run towards it.

The manager soon see him and waved to him.

"Oh, welcome, Shido-kun!" He said. "You want to try our star rainbow donut?"

Shido instead gestured him to be quiet.

"I'm being chased. Hide me." Shido whispered as he hid behind the van. Mikie continued to run still calling out Shisho. Shido sighed in relief as he got out of cover.

"Hey, hey, hey! Rainbow star doughnut!" The manager said. The worker grabbed a sign and advertised as well.

"Rainbow star! Rainbow star!"

Then Shido made up his mind.

"Plain sugar." Shido said. The manager pouted while the worker groaned.

"Mou! You always get the same kind." The manager stated before getting the donuts ready. Shido simply smile before looking to his left only to see Mikie staring down at him.

"Eh?!" Shido gawked, hoping he was seeing things until she grabs hold of Shido.

"Caught you, Shisho!" Mikie shouts as Shido was struggling to get her off him as she continued saying. "Please make me your apprentice!"

"Let go of me!"

"Please make me as strong as you!"

"Stop it!"

"Please! At least talk with me!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! I'll talk with you!" Shido finally conceded.

* * *

(At Antique Shop Omokagedo)

The door opened and Koyomi looked to see that it was Kotori with her black ribbons.

"Hello!" Kotori greeted.

"Oh Kotori-chan welcome!" Wajime greeted.

"Your Shido's sister correct?" Koyomi asked because this is the first time meeting her.

"That's right I am." Kotori nodded before looking around. "Where is he by the way?"

Unknown to them is that Rinne and Tohka was watching and overhearing from the slightly opened door outside. Rinne come to talk about Shido's powers as a mage, and Tohka come because she wonders where Shido has gone and saw Kotori and followed her to see if she knows where Shido is. There were a little surprised to see each other, and soon found Kotori coming inside the shop, and decided on listening in.

"Shido isn't here I'm afraid, he's been out since this morning." Wajima told her.

"I see, is he out fight those monsters again?" Kotori asked.

"Phantoms." Koyomi clarified. "Yes he is."

"I see." Kotori said. "Must think he's so cool playing as a superhero. Wish I can be a mage too."

"Don't say that around Shido." Koyomi said with a frowned. This caught Kotori's, Tokha's and Rinne's attention.

* * *

(At Donut Shop Hungry)

After agreeing to hear what Mikie wanted to say to Shido about why she wanted to be his apprentice, he and she sat together on a table to enjoy some donuts while at the same time, talking about Mikie's reason why she wants Shido to make her stronger.

"Here you go." The manager placed their donuts on their table with some coffee.

Shido took a bite on his donut, before asking.

"So why do you want to be my apprentice?"

"Well I can't say, but let's just say I volunteer with a group of people that helps after a spacequake." Mikie stated. This made Shido stop having another bite off his donut, and eyed Mikie, having a pretty good idea who that group is.

"Wait you don't mean the AST do you?" Shido asked. Making Mikie gasped in shock.

"How do you know about the-?!" Mikie let out loudly before stopping making sure not to expose any government secrets. "How do you about the AST?"

She asked quietly.

"Well I can't really say…but I cross paths with them sometimes." Shido stated it's not like he could tell her about a secret organization called Rataoskr, but it made Shido kind of sick/angry about the AST, Mikie couldn't be that much older to Kotori's age.

"But back on truck about your request." Shido said.

"Oh sorry," Mikie said before coughing. "If you know about the AST, then you must know about the Spirits, am I correct?" She asked. Shido nodded. "Well I been on the AST for a few months now, I joined because I want to protect people from the Spirits."

"And let guess you think the Spirits are monsters." Shido said before taking a bite of his donut, the reason he said that because Origami have a clear hatred to the Spirits, and wonders if this girl feels the same.

"Well sometimes I do, but…" Mikie started, the 'but' got Shido's attention. "I sometimes question about the AST's motives about the Spirits. Because in this one mission I was on, we come across a Spirit that resembles a little girl, I had a clear shot but I couldn't pull the trigger."

Shido hummed, this made him wonder if there's anyone more like her in the AST.

"And lately I was being left behind by the others and wonder if I should still stay because I just hold everyone else back." Mikie said. "But that's when I saw you fighting that monster, you were so strong just like a member I know on my team, so I wanted you to teach to be as strong as you are, so I won't be left behind anymore."

Shido sighed before finishing his donut.

"Sorry I can't do that." Shido told her.

"Eh?" Mikie let out in confession as she saw Shido stood up.

"Trust me, dreams should stay a dream. And if you really feel like that, then you should quit, I don't think the AST suits you." Shido said in a cold voice before leaving without looking back. This made Mikie looked sad.

Unknown to them at that something as a shadow was watching them.

* * *

(Back at Omokagedo)

"Shido and I were Gates." Koyomi explained and Kotori, Tohka and Rinne were listening. "Someone kidnapped us. A few months ago, on the day of that solar eclipse."

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido stopped at a pound and looked at the water while remembering…that day. He pulled out his Flame Style Ring and looked at it.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Months ago)_

 _Shido sees several people wondering what they're doing here including him. The next second was confusion while the next was…chaos. He sees everyone having purple cracks and turning into monsters._

"…we were used in a ritual to create Phantoms." Koyomi explained. "Many people were forced into despair. They died, giving birth to Phantoms."

 _Shido looks to see purple cracks were forming on him and soon dragon wings emerged from his back. Shido looks up at the eclipse with his blackened eyes._

" _I…"_

 _Shido reaches out to it._

" _I…!"_

 _A bright light soon consumed Shido and it shined around the area._

"Shido was the only one who suppressed the Phantom in his body."

 _Later, Shido wakes up with his clothes a little tattered but the eclipse was gone and that he was only survivor. Shido looked at himself to check if this was real. Then the Lizardman Phantom appeared from behind. Shido tried to move back while the Phantom tried to kill him._

 _Before he did, a magical white circle appeared in front of the Phantom and it repelled him back. Shido was shocked while a white armored figure appeared behind him, carrying the unconscious Koyomi._

 _He had white armor and white robes with a gold lining. He had a WizarDriver on but the hand was red and black. He had an orange faceplate with lines on it and the rest of his helmet looked like a hood. This was Kamen Rider White Wizard._

" _You did well to survive and not lose hope." White Wizard remarked as he soon gently, laid Koyomi in Shido's hands. "You have earned the right to become a mage."_

" _A mage?" Shido questioned. White Wizard got a Connect Ring and used it._

" _ **CONNECT! NOW!"**_

 _A magical circle appeared next to him and White Wizard pulled out a WizarDriver but the hand was yellow and black. He tossed it to Shido, which he caught._

" _Defeat the Phantoms. That is the only path."_

 _Shido looked at him as the White Wizard offered the Flame Style Ring._

* * *

(Present)

"Shido and I were the only ones survived." Kotori, Tokha, and Rinne had surprised faces as they continued listening. "I lost my memory…and Shido became a mage. He didn't want anyone else to fall victims to the Phantoms…so Shido risked his life to fight. That's why you shouldn't say it's good to be mage like it's nothing!" Koyomi finished.

Kotori had a conflicted face on, this could explain why Shido would risk his life to protect Tohka, and to protect Rinne, and wonders the kind of things her brother had gotten himself into. Thoughts of asking him where he had gone but she wondered if it was best for Shido to hold the burden alone.

Tohka and Rinne had the same feeling as well.

* * *

(With Mikie)

After Shido denied her request Mikie decided on going back to the AST's military base. She was walking by the street before a black car pulled over beside her, the back window opened.

"Excuse me are you Private Mikie Okamine, of the AST?" A man asked.

"Yes that's me." Mikie said before looking at a middle age man in a military uniform. "Oh Colonel Armstrong." She saluted to him.

"At ease Private." Armstrong told her. "Man telling what's wrong, it looks something is bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing sir, really." Mikie stated.

"Hmm, well anyway I was just about to look for you." He stated before opening the door. "Care for a ride."

Mikie nodded before coming inside, and the car soon started moving.

"So what do you want with me?" Mikie asked.

"Well you see, I been working on a project for new generation Realizers, and I want you to be our test pilot for them." He told her.

"Really you want me to do it?" Mikie asked in surprised. "I'm honored for you think that of me. But I think there's other people more qualified for it, like Sargent Origami-san."

"Well I do agree that the Sargent is capable for it, but I don't know why but there's a certain fire in you, that can't be put out. And who knows maybe you'll be strong enough to defeat every Spirit maybe even more powerful." Armstrong stated.

This made Mikie thought about the idea for her to be as strong as Origami and Shido too, and have soon made her decision.

"Alright I'll do it." Mikie nodded with her eyes filled with determination.

"Glad to hear it." Armstrong said.

The car soon stopped at building nearby.

"Alright here we are." Armstrong soon exited the car, Mikie followed. "Inside are the new Realizers. Now follow me."

Armstrong and Mikie were about to head inside…just then Ghouls decided to break the peace as they started to appear and began attacking anyone on sight.

"What the, what are these things?!" Armstrong wonders.

"This isn't good Colonel we need to run." Mikie told him. The two started to run.

* * *

(With Rinne and Tohka)

Rinne and Tohka decided on looking for Shido together, they were wondering around until she sees him near a pond. Shido was still looking at his Flame Style Ring.

"Shido/Shido-kun." The both of them said in the same time.

Shido placed it in his pocket and was walking away until he heard people screaming. Tohka and Rinne noticed as well.

Shido, without a second thought, quickly ran towards the sound. Rinne looks at the Engage Ring, and Tohka was thinking they had for a moment before she and Tohka looked at each other before nodded, and followed.

* * *

The Ghouls started to corner Mikie and Armstrong. One of them easily pushed Armstrong aside and appeared more interested in Mikie than anyone else.

The Ghouls started to corner her. Just as the Ghouls were about to grab her, they were shot by silver bullets.

Mikie and Armstrong looked to see Shido with his WizarSwordGun in gun form, before he place it away.

"Itsuke-san?!" Mikie said.

"So you really were the Gate." Shido said before placing his right hand on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

He got his Flame Style Ring ready with goggles down and got his Driver ready as well.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin." Shido said he brought his hand onto the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

The red circle appeared in front of Shido and he ran through it; coming out as Wizard.

He charged into the group before jumping to the middle and started fighting. He dodges a spear strike from a Ghoul and immediately returned the favor by sweep kicking on that unfortunate Ghoul before kicking another and disarmed the Ghoul of his spear and stabbed him with it.

Wizard thought Mikie and Armstrong would escape by now when he soon sees Mikie frozen with fear.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get out of here now?!" Wizard said as Armstrong got up. "Help her!" Armstrong nodded but he sees a Ghoul about to stab her.

Before he did, Rinne dived in and puhed Mikie down with her.

"Are you alright?" Rinne asked. Mikie nodded. She looked at Armstrong running towards them. "Get her to safety."

"Right!" Armstrong helped Mikie before the two run inside. "I think this is good time to test the new Realizer, don't you agree Private?"

"Yes sir." Mikie said.

A Ghoul approached Rinne with a spear but before it can attack, Tohka appeared and kicked him to the side.

"You okay Rinne?" Tohka asked.

"Yes thanks to you." Rinne told her.

Wizard looked at the girls.

"What are you two doing here? It's dangerous here." Wizard told them.

"That might be true but…" Rinne started. "…even if I'm not a mage I want to help you protect others as well!"

"Same with me!" Tohka said.

Wizard look back slightly surprised.

The Ghouls then lunched fireballs at them. Wizard got his robe and placed it front of the girls. It acted as a shield. He placed his side robe back.

Wizard soon charges. He dodged spears, kicks, and punches all the Ghouls in his sight. He was soon in the middle and appeared to be charging energy.

His legs were soon imbued with flames and he kicked nearly every Ghoul with it, the Ghouls around Wizard exploded.

Rinne and Tohka smiled as Wizard approached them.

"Alright, now to make sure Mikie-chan is safe." Wizard proposed earning a nod from Rinne and Tohka. Wizard soon heard his phone and pulled it seeing it was Kotori calling before answering. "Kotori what's up?"

" _Shido I'm calling to tell you about that guy with the Gate girl."_ Kotori told him.

"What about him?" Wizard asked.

" _He was member of the Japan defense force, before being reported missing a few months ago, before coming back to the defense force a few weeks ago."_ Kotori explained.

This made Wizard had a conclusion on, who Armstrong really is.

* * *

(With Mikie)

Inside the building Armstrong was leading Mikie where the new Realizers were supposed to be before heading to a door.

"This is it." Armstrong soon opens the door. He and Mikie come inside.

"Where are the Realizers?" Mikie asked while looking around.

"It's over there." Armstrong pointed. Mikie look and to her surprised it was just a current Realizer that the AST usually used, and it wasn't any Realizer it was her.

"What that that's my Realizer?" Mikie walks near it. "Colonel what is this?"

"You really are a fool." Armstrong begins walking towards her. "I know following you and that mage around, would give a good idea on what your dearest hope is. And now I know."

"Colonel what are you talking about?" Mikie asked.

"Armstrong died of despair. Giving birth…" Armstrong soon transformed into the Hellhound Phantom. **"…To me!"**

"What the?" Mikie let out.

 **"I never know that Armstrong's identity and memories would be that useful. It help me set up this whole scene!"** Hellhound soon jumps into Mikie's shadow, Mikie found herself unable to control her body.

"What are you doing?" Mikie demanded.

 **"Isn't obvious, I'm going to make you destroy your own hope."** The Phantom stated before controling Mikie's body, and made point her arm towards her Realizer.

"No…" Mikie started having a good idea what Hellhound was about to make her do. "Stop it!"

The Hellhound Phantom then shoots a fireball out of her hand, destroying her Realizer.

After seeing her Realizer reduced to ashes caused a great pain in her chest, making her fall to her knees.

The Hellhound Phantom soon comes out of her shadow.

 **"Now give in to despair! And give birth to a new Phantom!"** Hellhound Phantom laugh as cracks began to spread more on Mikie's body.

Wizard, Tohka, and Rinne soon arrived, Tohka and Rinne had a shocked and terrified look on what's happening to Mikie.

' _S-So that's what falling into despair looks like? Just like me.'_ Rinne thought just seeing it to another person was shocking to her, because she was been there too.

 **"Ah, Wizard! You just arrived in time to see her despair. Give it up now since it's too late for you to save her!"** The Hellhound Phantom said as he let out a loud laugh.

"Sorry, but I can't quit." Wizard said as he charged at the Phantom. The Hellhound Phantom noticed this and charged at him with his sword while Tohka and Rinne checked on Mikie.

The Phantom was slashing his sword while Wizard was dodging and hitting him. But Wizard managed to kick him and gave him a flying sidekick to the face. The Hellhound Phantom was on the floor and Wizard got hi Connect Ring on and used it.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summoned his gun and fired at the Phantom with multiple sparks were flying off the Phantom's chest, causing him to roll on the ground.

Wizard looks at the despairing Mikie.

"Mikie-chan!" But before he could run to her, a hand emerged from his shadow and grabbed him which Wizard looked to see that it was the Hellhound Phantom.

The Hellhound Phantom laughed as he got up and slashed Wizard in the chest and continued to give multiple slashes at Wizard and hide back into the shadows.

Wizard looked around as he heard the Phantom laughing and he's popping in and out of any place that had shadows with Wizard tried shooting him but he kept missing.

"Damn it." Wizard curses before the Phantom slashed at him again and managed to cast fire but Wizard rolled out of the way and fired his gun but again he missed. "He's not letting get near Mikie-chan."

Wizard soon remembers something.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _So this is your antique shop, huh?" Shido said as Wajima went through his desks._

" _I know it's not much but I do have to make a living other than making rings. Which reminds me…" Wajima soon pulled out a ring from his drawer and passed it to Shido._

" _What kind of ring is it?" Shido wondered._

" _I don't quite know but…I think it'll light your way forward."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Wizard got the ring out. It had a dragon's head but its eyes were crossed out for some reason.

"Let's see how it works, oji-san." Wizard said as he placed it on. He tilted his belt two times before placing his right hand on it.

" **LIGHT! PLEASE!"**

A huge light came from Wizard and it exposed and temporarily blinded the Hellhound Phantom.

 **"What the!? Impossible!"**

"A spell that lights the way." Wizard observed before transforming his gun into a sword and the two charged until their swords crosses.

Wizard jumped out of the way of the Phantom's sword before giving him a flying kick and jumped again to slash him again before kicking him into a table. Wizard got a ring that looked like his helmet but the gem was blue and in the shape of a sapphire.

He titled his belt and place his hand on it.

" **WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

As the chant was going, a blue magical circle appeared above Wizard and went through him. He emerged in a different form.

His gems were in the shape of sapphires and they were blue instead of red along with other parts. This was Kamen Rider Wizard Water Form.

Wizard got his Defend Ring and tilted his belt to the right.

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

The Phantom got up and attempted to throw a fireball but Wizard place his hand on the belt.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

When the Phantom's fireball headed straight at him, a blue magic circle appeared and made a wall of water, extinguishing the incoming fireball and Wizard soon sent it towards him, drenching him.

The Phantom got up angrily and charged at Wizard with his sword. Wizard transformed his gun into sword form and the two were at it again. But Wizard slashed him a few times before managing to stab him.

The Phantom flew to the ground as Wizard opened the hand on his sword.

"Finale, Daa!"

" **C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his left hand on it with the Water Style Ring on it.

" **WATER SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!** **SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard's sword was soon imbued with water and Wizard sent an energy slash at him. The Phantom received a huge wound before falling on the floor. The blue circle appeared for a brief moment before exploding with water. Wizard change back into his default form.

" **FLAME!"**

"Mikie-chan!" Wizard looked at Mikie.

"Is this what a birth of Phantom looks like?" Tohka asked. Wizard nodded.

"But I promised myself I wouldn't let another tragedy like that will not happen again." Wizard said.

"I guess I would never, could be stronger then I am now…" Mikie mutters. "I'm just a burden to everyone…"

"That's not true Mikie-chan." Wizard held her shoulder. "Everyone has their own value not matter what it is, you just need to look for the right one for you."

"Shido-san…" Mikie mutters.

"I promise you. I'll bring you the hope you need." Wizard said as got an Engage Ring ready. Mikie barely raised her arm but Wizard caught it and gently placed it on her finger and he tilted his belt to the right and placed her hand on his belt.

 **"ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**

Mikie soon passed out with her ring making a magic circle above it. Wizard levitated into the circle and into her Underworld.

* * *

(Mikie's Underworld)

Wizard was walking around what looks like a military base. Wizard then saw Mikie in a military uniform, meeting with Origami also in a military uniform.

"So this is Underworld." Wizard said just then purple cracks appeared and the Cyclops Phantom appeared.

It walked past Wizard and started to destroy everything, making purple cracks.

"You're not going anywhere!" Wizard swore as he followed the Phantom. He got his Dragorise Ring ready.

 **"DRAGONRISE! PLEASE!"**

WizarDragon was summoned but started doing more harm than good in the Underworld. Wizard got his Machine Winger and drove. He was following WizarDragon.

"Dragon, submit to me!" Wizard said.

Dragon was fighting the Cyclops Phantom. He was spewing fireballs at him until he was immediately hit with Cyclops club. WizarDragon landed in front of Wizard. Wizard stopped his bike and immediately linked up with Dragon.

The two flew and hit Cyclops while WizarDragon was spewing flames and Wizard stirring. Dragon hits him only for Cyclops to hit him back.

Cyclops jumped off the building he was on the tried to finish them. But the two dodged at the last second. WizarDragon bit him and threw him away before spewing flames at the Cyclops Phantom.

Cyclops Phantom was lying on the ground and WizarDragon was slowly rising. Wizard got his Kick Strike Ring on. He tilted his belt two times.

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

Wizard placed the Kick Strike Ring on the Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

WizarDragon then transformed into a giant boot with Machine Winger linking in the back, Wizard placed his foot into it projecting a image of a giant Wizard before charging with a flying side kick Wizard hits him before the Phantom exploded. Wizard got off the boot and walked away.

* * *

(Much later at Omokagedo)

"So mind telling me why she's here?" Kotori pointed at Mikie. Kotori had come in the a bag of Hungry Donut's, and was a little surprised to see Rinne, Tohka and Mikie together with Shido, Wajime and Koyomi.

"She said she wants to be my assistant." Shido said.

"That's right, Shido-san help bring me hope and not only that he has a different way to deal with Spirits, so I decided on to be his assistant." Mikie said.

"But what about your duty with the AST?" Kotori asked.

"Oh I decided on resigning from the AST." Mikie answered. "I'm sad to leave my friends, but if your Rataoskr group has a way to deal with Spirits differently like Princess then I want to help as well."

"So you told her about us?" Kotori asked Shido. Shido nodded.

"Not only that I told Rinne, Wajima-ojisan, and Koyomi too." Shido told her. They were really surprised that Kotori is a commander of her own air ship, and that Spirits like Tohka are the cause of the Spacequake.

"Well I should be angry at you for telling them about us and Spirits…" Kotori said. "…But I'm not here for that, I'm here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Shido asked.

"As of today we of Rataoskr we'll be helping of fighting the Phantoms." Kotori told him.

"Huh?" Shido let out in surprised.

"What? Consider that these Phantoms are just as dangerous as Spirits, you may need all help you can get, right?" Kotori asked.

Shido didn't want to put his sister into harm's way with his battle against Phantoms, but knowing how stubborn she is in commander mode she won't back away, not to mention an organization like Rataoskr can be helpful too.

"Alright…you win." Shido admitted.

"Alright, now how about some donuts." Kotori said before opening her bag. Before Shido can grab a donut everyone else started taking it. Koyomi was watching from the register with an arm holding her head.

"It's going to be noisy here now." Koyomi sighed.

Wajima stepped next to her.

"Well I like it being lively." Wajima said before noticing the bags. "Are those donuts? Those are really good!" He said as he approached the group of teenagers.

Right before Shido can take a donut from his bag, Wajima took the bag from him.

"Hey!" Shido said before trying to get it back.

"How did things end up like this?" Koyomi asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile outside)

Outside of Omokagedo, is a car with see through windows, and a windshield, inside the car were two people in suits watching the store from afar.

"Hmm, so this is are he hangs out. It seems as though he have some acquaintances with him."

"Indeed, looks like we need to be extra diligent since he have ties with, Rataoskr." The one with glasses and black hair said. "Especially if DEM gets word of this."

"I agree, their CEO just crawls under my skin. I really hope that he expose his true colors soon."

"Best not to worry about that, Kenichi-kun. Right now our task is to observe the Mage, because he's just as dangerous as any Spirit." The one with glasses told.

"Hai, Kizaki-san." Kenichi nodded.

The one known as Kizaki adjust his glasses as he took several photos of Shido and Wizard and place them away for safe keeping, before the car drives away.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next time…** **Wizard and the Hermit, and another Mage**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Spell 6: Wizard and the Hermit

**Whoa! I can't believe I pulled it off. Sure I had to borrow both episodes of Date A Live but whatever, I mange to got it done.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 6: Wizard and the Hermit, and another Mage**

The three Phantoms, Medusa, Phoenix, and their most recent acquaintance the Drake Phantom who introduced himself as Orma, were in a room together, coming up with a plan to deal with the next Spirit.

"Hey," Phoenix called out. "How about this, I'll deal with the Spirit instead, after the next Spacequake hits. With me I deal with it in a flash."

"You just want an excuse to not only fight a Spirit, but to fight the Ring Bearer Wizard as well." Medusa stated she knows very well that Phoenix loves to fight.

"Come on Medusa, we both know that guy will get in our way, whether it's a Gate or a Spirit." Phoenix said.

"If I may," Orma got his _fellow_ Phantoms attention. "I know I'm new here, but I would like a chance to deal with the Spirit."

"And why would we allow you to do that?" Medusa asked, the new Phantom to their group.

"Well I like to not only show what I can do; I also like to form an experiment on the Spirit." Orma explained.

"What can of experiment?" Medusa asked.

"It's a secret; I don't like to spoil anything." Orma told her.

Medusa thought about, she still doesn't know Orma quite well because he still hadn't showed the full amounts of his abilities nor his past, but this will be a chance to see what he can do.

"Very well, you may proceed." Medusa told him, making Phoenix gasped.

"Medusa! You can't be serious?! Letting the new guy handle it alone?!" Phoenix told her, Medusa stomps on his foot really hard, making jump on one foot. "Itai!"

"But Phoenix is right; you may need, help to deal with the Ring Wizard." Medusa told Orma.

"Oh don't worry, I got that cover." Orma raised his hand.

A new Phantom appeared out of the shadows.

The Phantom, it's head was shape like a wolf's, and has two black horns pointed towards his back, and have horns on its shoulders as well, with a mane made out of flames, also wore black shorts made with some metal parts on some areas, also had gold braces on its wrists, and has long claws on the tips of its fingers, same on his toes.

This was the Ifrit Phantom.

"Where did you found him?" Medusa asked this was the first time she saw this Phantom.

"Well it's complicated, so I rather not explain yet. But I thank you for the chance." Orma slightly bowed before leaving with his Ifrit Phantom.

"Just who is that guy?" Phoenix wondered, after recovering.

"That is a good question." Medusa said.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(Raizen High School)

A PE class was now done. The female students were changing; one of them is Shido's newly made assistant, Mikie. When she changes her shirt, she then looks at the Engage Ring, and smiles at it.

She and Rinne were shockingly surprised and embarrassed when they learn the names of the Rings, but Shido told them it was nothing like that, which slightly clam them down.

As she was done changing and left with a few classmates of her's, they were chitchatting well walking in the hallways.

"So, what do you guys have planned after school?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of going to the arcade or maybe some karaoke."

"Oh, we should totally do that! I heard there are new songs to sing with!"

"Then we should totally do that." They soon look at Mikie. "You want to join too, Okamine-san?"

Mikie blinked, before shaking her head.

"No, sorry but I have other plans to do." Mikie told them.

"Really, that's sure is a shame."

"I'm really sorry." Mikie bowed her head. "But thank you though."

Mikie soon leaves the group of her classmates, they sometimes wonder the kind of things Mikie do in her after school time.

Mikie wanted to learn more about the Spirits, so she asked on what he knows about them. He said he doesn't know much but he'll explain it with some help at school, so they decided to meet up in his class.

Mikie made it to Shido's classroom, and was to enter before accidently bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mikie said.

"Mikie Okamine?" Mikie look and saw that it was Origami.

"Origami-san?" Mikie gasped. She and Origami were in the same team in her days with the AST before she left the team, not only that she was who Mikie greatly admired, after she saved her from a Spirit a long time ago.

"What are you doing here?" Origami asked her former teammate.

"Oh well I was…" Mikie tried to speak to her. This was sort of awkward to her, because she left without giving a full explanation on why.

As she tried to think of something, Origami then notices the Ring on her finger. Origami then grabs her hand and stares down at the Ring.

"Origami-san?!" Mikie gasped, on what she was doing.

Origami then turned her hand to face the Ring on her face, when she recognized the designs of it, being similar to Shido's Rings.

"This ring, where did you get it?" Origami demanded to know.

"Oh you like it?" Mikie asked.

"Answered my question." Origami told her former teammate, before tightening the grip on her wrist.

"Itai! Well it's sort of a…" Mikie tried to think of something. "A birthday present from a friend."

"From who?" Origami asked again.

"Oh, Mikie-chan!" They both look and saw Shido, walking towards them with Tohka and Rinne.

"Origmai…!" Tohka slightly growled.

"Tohka-chan! Please calm down." Rinne told the Spirit.

"Hey there, so what's going?" Shido asked looking between Origami and Mikie.

Origami looks at the Ring on Shido's finger and looks back at Mikie's Ring.

"It's nothing." Origami told him, before letting go of Mikie's hand. "I was just leaving."

Origami walks away, with some sort of dark gloomy aura around her, making Shido and Mikie sweet drops.

"Well that was odd." Shido hummed before looking at Mikie. "So Mikie-chan, you ready to go."

"Go where?" Mikie asked.

"At a room, with the person who's going to help with the explanation." Shido told her.

"Yes sir." Mikie nodded.

They were about to leave when suddenly the Spacequake alarms soon started.

"That was quick." Shido said.

* * *

As the students were heading to the Spacequake shelter, Tohka was looking at the long line, wondering what is going on, as Shido was talking with Reine.

"You want me to leave her behind?" Shido asked.

"Yes, remember that her powers had been sealed. So she's now the same as a normal human being." Reine told the young Rider. "Besides, we can't afford her stress levels to go up, watching a fight would trigger that."

"That's true." Shido mutters.

When Tamae, told the students to evacuate calmly despite her panicking, Shido grabs Tohka's hand and walks towards Rinne, and Mikie.

"Rinne! Mikie-chan!" Shido had gotten their attention.

"Shido was is it?" Rinne asked.

"I'm sorry, about this, but can the two of watch over Tohka for me." Shido requested of them.

"Wait Shido." Rinne then whispered to Shido. "This doesn't have to do with a Spirit? Does it?"

"Yeah, it does." Shido nodded. "I'm sorry about this, but I just can't stand by and leave if there's someone in trouble."

Rinne knows her childhood friend quite well, she knows fully that Shido with his powers as a Kamen Rider that he's willing to protect anyone despite the dangers he'll face.

"Alright you got it." Rinne nodded before grabbing Tohka's hand.

"Don't worry Shido-san, we'll keep her safe." Mikie told him.

"Thanks a lot, both of you." Shido told them.

"Shido are you sure you want to go. Isn't it dangerous?" Tohka asked.

"I'm sorry, Touka. But I'll be fine, I promise!" Shido swore before running with Reine in the other way.

"Wait! Itsuka-kun, Muresame-sensai where are you going?! Come back!" Tamae told them.

"Shido…" Tohka mutters as she just stands by and watch the both of them leaving, and can't help but worry about Shido.

* * *

(On board the Fraxinus)

Shido and Reine, had entered the command deck of Fraxinus, with the screen has the video of the latest Spirit.

"Good you made it." Kotori said. "Well for the aftermath anyway."

Shido looks and saw the Spacequake crater was smaller than the ones Touka cast.

"It's smaller than the usually ones." Kotori stated.

"I would like to say that this was a good sign. But this is above average for Hermit." Kannazuki stated.

"Hermit?" Shido said.

"It's the name of the Spirit this time. Though she's isn't that much dangerous then the other Spirits we encounter." Kotori explained.

The screen zooms in at the Spirit Hermit. Shido's eyes turned wide as he recognized Hermit as the she girl he recently met a few days ago.

"Hold on I met her before." Shido told his sister.

"What? Where and when?" Kotori asked.

"I met her at a shrine, just a few days ago." Shido explained.

"We were already tracking her." Kannazuki told them. "But we didn't see any Spirit wave numbers at that time."

"So it was the same as it was for Tohka." Kotori said.

"The AST has arrived!"

They look and saw the AST team flying towards Hermit, and soon fired at the young Spirit making a large dust cloud. Hermit flies out of the dust cloud unharmed, away from the Anti-Spirits team, the AST continued to fire but their bullets were easily missed.

"How can they just fire at little girl!" Shido exclaimed. "She's not even fightning back!"

"What she looks like and what she does doesn't matter to the AST." Kotori told Ringed Mage.

"She just wants to run away!" Shido said. "What they're doing is just wrong!"

"Don't you feel sorry, for her Shido. They kind of behavior can make you weak." Kotori told her brother.

Shido watch as Hermit was now having a little trouble dodging the AST's attacks.

Shido tighten his fist, and knows what he must do.

"Kotori!" Shido got his sister's attention. "Let's do it. I want to protect that girl."

"There you go. That so my big brother/Magical Kamen Rider." Kotori said. "Alright listen up crew! Time for type one capture!" Kotori ordered her crew.

"Roger!"

"Alright, time to start our date." Kotori said.

* * *

(Outside)

Shido had teleported to a building that Hermit would hide into, well the AST were on standby outside the building.

"So you think that Hermit would hide in here?" Shido asked through his communicator.

" _Yes."_ Kotori answered. _"Based the analysis, there's no doubt. The AST won't be able to make a move for a while."_

Shido then begin to look around his surroundings, and he was about to turned his head, in front of his face was a…

" _Don't tell you're here to bully Yoshinon?!"_ A familiar rabbit with a eye patch asked.

Which really startle Shido in surprised. He looks and saw Hermit hanging upside down above him.

Hermit soon gently landed on her feet.

" _Oh~! The lucky lecher has returned for more!"_ The rabbit puppet proclaimed.

Shido was about to talk to her.

" _Shido wait."_ Kotori told him through his communicator. _"Don't say anything yet."_

* * *

(Onboard Fraxinus)

The choices screen had appeared, and the words begin to light up.

1\. 'Oh it's been a while. How are you?' – Greet her normally.

2\. 'Lucky lecher'? Who're you calling lucky lecher?' – Make a witty comeback.

3\. 'Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a wondering vagabond.' – Go with a 'Hard-boiled' attitude.

The Fraxinus crew soon made their choices, and it was an even amount of with all three choices.

"Come on it has to be 2! It was straight out of a dating sim."

"Isn't that risky, if we don't know the other person's personality? Seems one is our best bet."

"Hermit rarely attacks humans; I would have to go with option 3."

"Shido go with 3!" Kotori told her brother.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Hermit)

"Are you really sure about that one?" Shido asked quietly.

" _Come on, don't you someone who can talk like that?"_ Kotori asked.

"Yeah, Tonomachi…" Shido mutters.

Shido soon stands on his feet, and waved his hand through his hair.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a wondering vagabond!" Shido acted out the line, without feeling a little somewhat stupid.

Hermit and her puppet only stared at Shido, until the puppet…

" _HAHAHAHA!"_ The puppet laughs out loud before coming towards Shido's face. _"You're trying to make me laugh aren't you? Nobady talks like seriously."_

"Hehehehe…Well I'm glad that you like my joke." Shido mutters. "My name is Shido, and you are?"

" _Oh, I'm sorry! How embarrassing, I can't believe I hadn't introduced myself to you! My name is Yoshinon!"_ The puppet told Shido as it dance. _"Isn't it cute?! Is it cute?!"_

"Oh yeah, it's very cute." Shido said. "So is it your name, or the puppet's?" Shido asked, making the puppet stop dancing. "Do you two share the name?"

The puppet grumbles, Shido blinked wondering what was up.

* * *

(Back on Fraxinus)

Hermit's mode level was dropping rapidly to the danger zone.

"Shido! Her happiness level is dropping dramatically!" Kotori yelled at her brother.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Hermit)

" _Just what did you say to her?!"_ Kotori demanded to know.

"What? Nothing, I just wanted to know why she only talks through ventriloquism." Shido explained to his sister.

Shido then saw the puppet slowly coming up to him, with dark look on its face, with a glowing red eye.

" _I don't know what you mean, Shido-kun…What is ventriloquism?"_ The puppet asked.

Shido slightly steps back, while starting to feel a little scared right now, on what's going on.

" _We'll find out the case of this later, Shido. For now just focus on making her happy again."_ Kotori told him.

"Got it." Shido said quietly, before standing straight. "Okay, gotcha, I got what you mean, so Yoshinon is just Yoshinon."

" _Oh Shido-kun~!_ " The puppet's face was now back to normal, starting to sound happy and cheerful again. _"You're one those people who jokes around a lot aren't you. Why did you come here?"_

"Oh it's because…well I know this is sudden. But will…will you go on a date with me?" Shido asked the Spirit named 'Yoshinon'.

" _A date?"_ The puppet said, with a confused look on both of their faces wondering what he means.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Tohka, Rinne, and Mikie)

The girls were now inside the underground Spacequake shelter.

"Do you really think it's all that dangerous outside?" Tohka asked, Rinne and Mikie.

"Well there's no telling how dangerous a Spacequake is." Rinne told her Spirit friend.

"What are Spacequake?" Tohka asked.

"Wait, you don't know what a Spacequake is?" Mikie asked surprised, even Rinne was also surprised. Tohka didn't know that she could cause a Spacequake even though even though she is a Spirit.

Tohka shakes her head.

"Is it dangerous?" Tohka asked her friends.

"Well…" Rinne isn't sure how to explain it. "They're massive energy quakes that happened quite a few times. The first one killed a lot of people."

"Rinne, Mikie, why would Shido leave, in such a dangerous time?" Tohka asked.

"Well…" Rinne looks at Mikie. "Its might be for something important." Rinne and Mikie turned back to Tohka. "But I'm sure Shido will be fine, and will be…"

They both saw that Tohka was now gone.

"Tohka?!" Both girls shout exclaimed, franticly looking for the violet hair girl, but was nowhere to be found in the shelter.

Both girls look at each other.

"You don't think that she's…?" Mikie asked.

"She's going to look for..." Rinne said.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Yoshinon)

" _Hahaha~!"_ The puppet was laughing, as Yoshinon was balancing on a hanging pole. _"Tell me what you think? Am I cool, or am I coolest ever?"_

"Hey, don't that's dangerous to do." Shido tried to reach for the Spirit.

" _That's dangerous?"_ The puppet crossed its arms. _"I asked if I was the coolest!"_

Yoshinon then lost her footing and was to fall to the floor; Shido runs in just in time and let her fall on him as a cushion.

Shido blinked his eyes, as he felt something on his lips; he saw Yoshinon's lips pressed on to his.

Yoshinon soon stood on her feet, and Shido got back up as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Before the Ringed Mage can finished, he soon heard his communicator making an alarm sound.

' _Oh no, don't tell she's angry again?'_ Shido looks and saw Yoshinon dusting off her clothes.

" _Ow…Sorry about that Shido-kun, I wasn't paying enough attention!"_ The puppet told him.

' _What the, she's not mad…?'_ Shido thought in wondered.

" _Shido, it's an emergency!"_ Kotori told him.

"What is it?" Shido asked. Shido looks and saw Tohka with a red aura around her. "Tohka…?"

"Shido…" Tohka slightly growled as her eyes have a red light in the middle. "What were you two doing just now?"

"Eh…" Shido wondered she means, but soon remembered the accidently kissed with Yoshinon. _'Oh no, don't tell me she saw that?!'_

"So after you worried me half to death…You come here to make out with her…? How dare you!" Tohka stamps her foot on the floor creating large cracks.

" _See that, you're seeing her when she's in an unstable condition."_ Kotori told him. _"Her Spirit powers are rapidly flowing back to her."_

"Yeah, I sort of figured that much." Shido said as Tohka walks to them. "Have any ideas on what to do in this situation?"

Tohka then points her finger at Yoshinon.

"How rude?!" Tohka exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me, that you were meeting this weird looking little girl?!"

"Well I…" Shido tried to think of something to explain this. "She's well…

" _Hello there angry lady!"_ The puppet moves towards Tohka.

"My names Tohka!" Tohka snapped at the puppet.

" _I hate to say this Tohka-chan…But it seems that Shido has gotten board with you!"_ The puppet stated with a dark look on its face.

Which made Tohka and Shido blinked in surprised and shock.

" _Based on what you seen, Shido stood you up, to come hang out with me instead. Isn't that right?"_ The puppet asked. What it was saying made Tohka starting to form tears on the edge of her eyes. _"I think that's very conclusive."_

"No it's not! What are you talking- hmph!" Before Shido can finish, Tohka placed her hand on his mouth and pushed him aside.

"Don't interrupt us Shido." Tohka told him. Shido tried to break free as it was getting hard to breathe, but with little to no success.

" _I do apologized though. Being second best isn't an easy thing is it?!"_ The puppet asked. _"It's because I'm so charming, not that there's anything wrong with you Tohka. But it's not you can blame Shido for blowing you off so he can come play with me, I am more adorable."_

That the last straw for Tohka, when she let's go of Shido's mouth. As Shido breath in some air, Tohka then yelled.

"Noooo!" Tohka then begin to shake her arms up and down really fast. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! This can't be happening?! It's not true!"

" _Scream all you want! But it's the cruel truth. Shido tell her that she's not wanted any-!"_ Before the puppet can finish Tohka pulls it out of Yoshinon's hand.

"I am wanted!" Tohka snapped at the puppet, Yoshinon fallen on her rear. "You don't know anything…Shido was the one who says it was okay to stay here with him. Why are you saying those things, well being so mean? I can't take it anymore say something?! Why won't you talk?!"

Shido sweet drop, that she's interrogating a lifeless puppet. As Tohka was demanded it to talk, Yoshinon pulls her hood forward to hide her eyes, and soon stands on her feet and walks towards Tohka.

Yoshinon pulled Tohka's shirt to get her attention.

"What's wrong? It won't talk, make it talk." Tohka demanded from her fellow Spirit.

"I was trying to talk…" Yoshinon said quietly, before reaching for puppet. "Give it back. Please give it back."

" _Just what are you doing in there?!"_ Kotori asked.

* * *

(On Fraxinus)

"Hermit's mental condition is all over the place too." Kotori told her brother. "The both of them need to calm down."

* * *

(Back Shido, Tohka, and Yoshinon)

"Got it." Shido nodded. "Hey Tohka, can you please give that back to her."

Tohka gasped as she looks towards Shido.

"Shido…She was right. You really do like her better than me." Tohka stated.

"No it's not like that at all!" Shido tried to explain.

As they were talking, Yoshinon stops reaching for her puppet and soon raises her hand.

"Zadkiel!"

Soon smashing through the bottom of the floor was giant monster looking rabbit with red eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

The monster rabbit looks down at Shido and Tohka.

"Okay, what's that?" Shido asked.

Yoshinon soon jumps on the back of Zadkiel, and placed her hands on the back of its head, which made green lights.

The monster rabbit roared, which made a small shockwave which also freeze the floor.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"Oh no!" Kotori said, as alarms were going off, and she watching what was happening. "She's releasing her Angel!"

* * *

(Back on the ground)

" _This is bad! You need to get Tohka and get out now!"_ Kotori told him.

"Her Angel?" Shido said.

" _Did you forget Tohka's Sandalphon?"_ Kotori told him.

This made Shido have shocked face as he stares at the monster rabbit, remembering what Tohka can do with her sword/Angel.

Soon the windows of the building shattered, and raining through them were ice needles, and her heading towards Shido and Tohka.

"Tohka!" Shido runs up to her and puts his Defend Ring on, and grabs and place, Tohka behind him.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Shido summons a magic shield for protection, and soon runs with Tohka to take cover from a wall, before Tohka drops the rabbit.

Zadkiel continued to roar, as the ice needles were firing everywhere.

When the monster rabbit didn't notice, a fireball hit it on the face, which was highly effected.

Shido look and saw the Ifrit Phantom.

"A Phantom?! Now of all times?!" Shido exclaimed.

The Ifrit Phantom soon summons Ghouls, and they soon marched at Yoshinon.

"No stay back!" Yoshinon cried as she summons a violent blizzard, which pushed the Ghouls back, but not the Phantom as it breaths out fire as it marches.

Shido brought out his Connect Ring and placed it on.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Shido pulled out his WizarSwordGun, in gun form, and soon fired its silver bullets, and it curved at the Phantom and hit it, stopping it on it's tracks.

The Ifrit Phantom and looks and saw Shido coming out of his cover.

 **"Well you must be the Ring Bearer Wizard."** The Ifrit Phantom said before noticing Tohka. **"And that must be the Spirit Princess. This is a good surprised, not only we'll I get not one Spirit but two."**

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Shido said before putting on his Driver On Ring, and placed it on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido then flips the switches of his Driver.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido brought out his Flame Style Ring, and flipped the goggles.

"Henshin!" Shido said, before the Phantom fires a fireball at him which made a small explosion.

"Shido!" Tohka shouted.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Wizard jumps out of the flames, and engaged combat with the Ghouls.

Wizard swipes kick one on its legs, another tried to stab him with its spear, but Wizard kicks it down on the floor and then shoots the Ghoul on the head, and landed fire kicks on two destroying them.

Wizard then opens the hand part of his gun.

 **"C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his Flame Style Ring on the hand.

 **"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI HI HI HI!"**

Wizard shoots fireballs at one Ghoul at a time that had surrounded him destroying the Ghouls.

Wizard then saw the Ifrit Phantom charging him and was about to attack him with its claws, Wizard dodges it, the Phantom continued to try to land a hit on him, but was still easily dodge.

When Wizard ducks another attack, he was now behind the Ifrit Phantom, and soon transformed his gun into its sword mode.

Then Wizard and the Ifrit Phantom clashes and dodges attacks with one another.

Yoshinon saw that this was her chance to run away. As Wizard and the Ifrit Phantom were in weapon lock with each other, he saw her smashing out through the walls of the building that was when the AST open fired at her.

Wizard pushes the Ifrit Phantom back followed with a kick, and was about to chase after her.

"Yoshinon!" Wizard tried to call out.

 **"You're not getting away!"** The Ifrit Phantom stated before firing fire arrow heads from its claws on Wizard's back, sending him rolling on the ground.

The Ifrit Phantom begins to walks towards the down Wizard, until Tohka stops him by smashing a large table on the back of its head.

"You leave Shido alone right now!" Tohka ordered the Phantom.

The Ifrit Phantom grabs Tohka on her neck, Tohka tries to break free but with little to no success.

 **"Considering I have lost Hermit, I guess I'll have to bring you back."** The Ifrit Phantom told Tohka.

"That's not happening!" The Ifrit Phantom looks and saw Wizard jumping towards him, and slashes him on the arm forcing the Phantom to let go of Tohka, before Wizard kicks him away.

Wizard then puts on his Water Style Ring, and place it on his belt.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard changes into his Water Style form, and transformed his sword back to a gun, before opening the hand part, and placed his Water Style Ring on it.

 **"WATER SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard charges water energy onto his gun, and the Ifrit Phantom then channels energy in its hands creating a fireball in the size of a large ball, before the both of them fired, their attacks cancel each other out making a steam explosion.

When the steam fog clear begin to fad, Wizard saw the Phantom was now gone.

"It got away." Wizard mutters before turning towards Tohka who on her knees and mended her throat.

Wizard then helps Tohka up back on her feet.

"You okay Tohka?" Wizard asked.

"Yeah I am…But stay away from me!" Tohka snapped at Wizard before pushing him away and turning around away from him "You like that little girl better than me don't you? Admit it!"

"What?" Wizard said. "No, Tohka that's not it."

"Just shut up!" Tohka exclaimed. "Just don't talk to me…"

Wizard looks at the ground, not sure on what to do in this situation.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"You imbecile!" Orma snapped at the Ifrit Phantom before back slapping it to the wall, and come close to personal to him. "How can you possible let, not one but two Spirits get away?!"

 **"I-I'm sorry, sir! But it wasn't my fault, the Ring Bearer Wizard got in my way!"** The Ifrit Phantom explained.

"I am in no mood for excuses!" Orma exclaimed. "If the master, found out about this it will not be on your head, but it will be mine as well!"

Orma and the Ifrit Phantom soon heard a ringing sound. Orma soon brought out a high tech hand held device from his pocket, which was ringing and had a blinking red light.

"And there he is…" Orma mutters before walking away from the Phantom. "You may go now…I need to handle this."

 **"Yes sir."** The Ifrit Phantom bowed his head, before leaving Orma.

Orma soon pressed a button on the device, which had pop up a holographic screen, with a hooded man.

" _Hello, Orma."_ The hooded man said.

"Hello, sir Dark Decade." Orma nodded his head. "What do I owe this call?"

" _Oh nothing much."_ Dark Decade answered. _"I wanted to hear of the experiment I assigned to you, is progressing."_

"W-Well about that…" Orma said with little fear in his tone. "I still hadn't captured a Spirit to be used as a test subject, yet."

" _And let me guess. It had something to do with Wizard, doesn't it?"_ Dark Decade asked.

"Yes," Orma nodded. "B-But don't worry soon, I'll capture a Spirit, and the experiment will go as planned, this I promise you."

" _Don't worry, take all the time you need."_ Dark Decade told him. _"I should have guessed that Wizard would interfere in the plan. So don't worry I am not mad, even I have my patience."_

"Oh that is very good to hear sir. Thank you, I promise I will capture a Spirit very soon." Orma told him.

" _Don't worry I have hope that you'll do."_ Dark Decade said, Orma slightly sighed in relief. _"But Orma,"_

Orma flinched.

" _Don't forget, that I don't tolerate failure quite easily. So you best not disappoint me. Am I clear?"_ Dark Decade asked.

"Crystal…" Orma nodded.

" _Alright then, I'll let you get back to work now."_ Dark Decade pressed a button on his end, which turned the screen off.

Orma puts the device away, and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. Orma may owe Dark Decade for bringing him back to live, and respect his fellow Dark Rider/Master, but still fears about the powers he possessed.

Orma needs to step it up, on capturing a Spirit, because failure is not an option.

* * *

(Next day, Itsuke household)

After Yoshinon manage got away from the AST, she was lost to them even Rataoskr, couldn't find a trace to her now. So Shido and Tohka want back to home, but Tohka lock herself in her room not wanting to look nor talk with Shido.

"Tohka!" Shido knocked on her room door. "Can you please open the door! Please just hear me out!"

Shido heard a loud bang on inside the door.

"Why don't you talk to your little _girlfriend_?! I don't have anything to say to you baka! Baka! Baka!" Tohka shouted inside her room, which made Shido sighed.

Inside her room Tohka was tightly hugging her body pillow that she and Shido won in their date at the arcade.

"Just go away…" Tohka mutters.

* * *

(Omokagedo)

"And now Tohka won't come out of her room." Shido said before taking a bite on his donut.

Sitting with him was, Koyomi, Kotori, Rinne, and Mikie.

"We're really sorry, Shido-san." Mikie said. "We really should have kept a closer eye on her."

"Don't worry I don't blame, either of you on what happen." Shido assured. "I mostly blame myself."

"Well you shouldn't be, that can of attitude won't solve anything." Kotori told him.

"Kotori-chan, you shouldn't say that!" Rinne snapped.

"No its okay Rinne, she's right I shouldn't be like this." Shido said.

Kotori folded her arms.

"Well anyway, until Rataoskr is trying to find any sightings of Yoshinon and her puppet, until then we have to wait." Kotori said. "But I what I don't understand is why the Phantoms are going after Spirits. I mean they're not Gates, like you, Rinne, and Mikie, why go after Spirits."

"Actually I'm not sure either. They mostly go after Gates to drive them into despair and make new Phantoms." Shido said.

"Maybe Spirits are a threat to their power, or they may know something that we don't." Kotori then rubs her head. "Ah, well we shouldn't worry about that now! Our job in Rataoskr is to help deal with Spirits without killing them, and that means protecting them from the Phantoms, you got that Shido?"

"Yeah I got it don't worry." Shido nodded "I'm pretty much used to protecting people from Phantoms, either they be human or Spirit."

"That's good to hear." Kotori nodded. "Alright, I think well we wait, I think we should have Reine help with Tohka."

"That's a good idea." Shido nodded.

* * *

(Later)

Reine had brought Tohka with her to a dinner, to talk. The two were seated on a table.

"I'll get right to the point here Tohka." Reine said. "You've been irritated lately; please tell me what's wrong. But guess it has something to do with, Shido and that girl."

"No…!" Tohka started. "You're wrong this has nothing to do with him…"

"Really? Doesn't sound like it to me." Reine stated.

Tohka then rubs her head, looking a little irritated.

"I don't know what's wrong…" Tohka mutters before calming down. "I'm in the worst mode ever, and I don't know why."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Shido)

Shido with a umbrella was out getting some groceries. He then turned to the next corner and stops, when he saw Yoshinon looking for something on the ground.

"Huh…Yoshinon." Shido called out the Spirit. She flinched and then looks and saw him, before running away from him.

"Wait! Hold on!" Shido told her, she then stops. "Please I won't hurt you, so don't ran away."

Shido then notice that her puppet is gone.

"Where's your puppet?" Shido asked, Yoshinon runs back to Shido and grabs his shirt. "Oh I get it, that's what you were looking for."

Yoshinon looks up in his eyes, before nodding.

* * *

(Back with Tohka)

"Shido can do whatever he wants. It's not really my business on, who he dates, or kisses, or who he spent his time with." Tohka told Reine. "But when I saw that…" Tohka grips the hum of her skirt. "I just felt awful so sudden…And when I heard the rabbit said that Shido care more about that other girl than me…it was like I was empty inside…like I was all alone. Sad, that's what it made me feel more than anything else…scared too."

Tohka looks up to Reine.

"I'm worried if there's something really wrong with me." Tohka explained.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido had brought Yoshinon to a cover area to get away from the rain, so she can explained her situation to Shido.

"Gotcha." Shido nodded to the Spirit. "So you've lost it, when you were running away from the AST yesterday."

Yoshinon nodded.

Shido then want to his ear communicator.

"Kotori, did you get all that?" Shido asked.

" _Yeah, we're analyzing the video now."_ Kotori told him. _"You help Yoshinon in her search, and we'll support you as much as we can. But we'll be taking a back seat on this one. It will be better if all her attention is on you."_

Shido then looks at Yoshinon.

"Yoshinon, we're ready to start when you are." Shido told the Spirit.

"Ah…Well the thing is…my name is not Yoshinon…It's Yoshino, Yoshinon is the puppet we're looking for." Yoshino explained. "And my friend…"

"Yoshino, okay that's good to know." Shido said.

Yoshino was about walk out of the cover, before Shido stops.

"Hold on," Shido told her before unfolding his umbrella and hands it to Yoshino. "Here you go; you'll get a bad cold if you get too wat, in the rain."

Yoshino had a, if that's okay look, on her face.

"Oh don't worry; I have an extra with me." Shido puts on his Defend Ring, and place it on his belt.

 **"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Shido summons a magic circle above his head.

"See, besides I want you to have it. You need it more than I do." Shido told the young Spirit.

Yoshino nodded a few times, and then bowed her head.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Yoshino told him.

"You're welcome." Shido smiled.

* * *

(Back with Tohka)

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you." Reine assured the Spirit with a smile. "But listen we should clear a few things up."

"Really? Like what?" Tohka asked.

"Well…You should know that kiss was an accident." Reine told her. "And you know it's not true that Shido cares about that other girl more than you."

"But…" Tohka avoided eye contact.

"Shido risked his life a couple of times to save you." Reine reminded her. "Do you really think that he would put himself in danger like that if he doesn't care one bit?"

Tohka then remembers the times yesterday and the times before that, when Shido and as Wizard, saves and protected her.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido and Yoshino returned to the building where they met, searching through the rubble to look for her puppet/friend Yoshinon.

Shido and Yoshino then heard a growling sound in her tummy, which probable means that she's hungry.

"You hungry, Yoshino?" Shido asked. Yoshino shook her head.

GRUGLE

Yoshino eyes turned white, as he entire face blushed, before pulling her hood down to hide her face.

" _How about you two, take a break and get something to eat. It might give us a chance to ask her some questions."_ Kotori told him.

"Yeah good call." Shido nodded before looking around. "But it looks like the fighting from yesterday, why don't we go to my house. We can eat there." Shido told Yoshino.

Yoshino looks back at Shido before blinking.

* * *

(Somewhere else close by)

As Shido was walking with Yoshino to his house, the Ifrit Phantom was spying on them in the shadows

 **"Now this is a most welcome surprised."** The Ifrit Phantom said, before summoning a Ghoul. **"I need you to get to master Orma, well I will follow the Spirit."**

The Ghoul bowed its head before leaving. The Ifrit Phantom then transformed into his human form, to follow the pair, but carefully and quietly to make sure the Ring Wizard doesn't notice him.

* * *

(Itsuka household)

Shido had brought the young Spirit inside his house. Yoshino was sited, on the couch in the living room, as Shido was preparing the food.

"You've must really love that puppet." Shido said before cracking a few egg, for the inside to go in the bowl, and stir it. "Most people would just give and go buy a new one. She must be really important to you."

Yoshino was looking around the room, before looking down.

"She is…Yoshinon's my friend my best friend…" Yoshino told the Ring Wizard. "And she's my hero too."

Shido turned around to face Yoshino.

"You're hero?" Shido asked.

"Oh yes…!" Yoshino said. "You see Yoshinon is the greatest, she's who I want to be…She's just so brave, and strong…She's not pathetic like I am. If I can be more like her…I can be so happy…but I'm not and I'll never be."

"Well I'm not sure about that. In fact I like you just the way you are." Shido said with a smirk. Which made Yoshino gasped before pulling down her hood. "Hey, what's wrong was it something I said?"

"Oh well…no one ever said that to me before…" Yoshino told him. "Thank you that's very nice…"

Shido and Yoshino were now on the table, with bowls of food on it.

"Here you go," Shido then placed a spoon in her hands. "Dig in, but it's hot so make sure to blow on it."

Yoshino nodded before Shido sits on the other side of the table. Yoshino then scoops some of her food, and then blows on it and puts it in her mouth. Yoshino blinks before shaking around a little, and gave Shido a thumbs up with small stars in her eyes.

"So I take it you like it. That's good." Shido said.

After finishing their food, Shido put the dirty dishes in the sink, to sit with Yoshino on the couch, to ask a few more questions from Yoshino.

"So Yoshino, why don't you try to fight back, when the AST attacks you? You must have a reason for it?" Shido asked.

"Yes there is actually…" Yoshino looks on the floor. "You see…I don't like pain or being scared, I can't stand it…but everyone hates those things though. How can they not…any creature that feels has to despised those things. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Shido said remembering the Phantom Ritual where he felt so much pain all over his body and the screams of everyone else in the ritual, and figure that they must have felt the same thing after they fall in Despair giving birth to their Phantoms.

"Then again, I'm just a big scaredy cat…when I get scared I freeze up…I can't think or move…or speak I'm so afraid. It's like I can't do anything at all…" Yoshino said. "Except stand there hoping for someone to save me…"

Shido frowned as he gritted his teeth.

"It's awful…If I wasn't this much of a coward I would have fought back…" Yoshino told about herself. "But I am…always have been…the truth is I'm nothing like Yoshinon. When I'm in danger…She's right there at my side…always, she gives me the courage that I don't have in my own…she's strong, brave and fearless. She's my hero, so you see that's it." Yoshino lowered her head. "That's why I won't fight…"

Shido then pets her on the head, which really surprised the young Spirit.

"W-Why are you petting me?" Yoshino asked.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Shido comes down to her face. This surprised Yoshino even more. "I promise I'll make sure that we'll find Yoshinon, but you won't rely on her to protect you anymore, because I won't be just your hero, I'll be your final hope."

Yoshino wasn't sure what to say.

' _That's right, it doesn't matter if she's a Spirit.'_ Shido thought. _'A girl as kind as she is deserves nothing less."_

"Thanks so much for your kindness…" Yoshino told Shido.

"Sure." Shido nodded before remembering something as he cheeks blushed. "Oh and…look I'm sorry about what happen. Kissing you on accident."

Yoshino looks confused.

"Kissing?" Yoshino said not sure what he means.

"Yeah you know, a kiss is where you get really close and touch each other's lips." Shido explained before moving close to her face. "Sort of like this…"

"Shido!" Tohka burst opens the door before coming in. "I'm so sorry that I…!"

Tohka stops when she saw what was going.

Shido begin to sweat bullets, Yoshino stands up.

"Wait Yoshino don't-!" Shido started.

Then out of the blue…

" **EXPLOSION! NOW!"**

An explosion comes out of nowhere, sending everyone falling, Tohka was sent the other side of the door before ruble falls on the door covering it, and Shido was sent flying to the wall to the ground really hard.

"Yo…shino…" Shido lifts his head and saw Yoshino unconscious on the floor, with burn marks all over her Astral Dress.

Shido then saw the hooded Orma, walks through the made hole into his house to Yoshino. Shido blinked in surprised as he was wearing a belt with hand symbol on it, like his.

Orma then puts a Ring on, and place it on his belt.

" **CHAIN! NOW!"**

Orma summons a magic circle and chains come out of it, and the chains rope around Yoshino, before lifting her up in the air, Orma with Yoshino walks out of the house.

"Stop!" Shido mutters as he struggles to get up to save Yoshino.

Orma ignored him, and puts on the different Ring.

" **TELEPORT! NOW!"**

Soon Orma and Yoshino teleported away.

"Yoshino…" Shido mutters before his vision turned black before seeing Tohka smashes through the rubble and heard her voice.

"Shido!" Tohka cried out.

* * *

Shido blinked his eyes a few times, before fully opening them, and saw Reine with Kotori, and Tohka.

"Shido your awake!" Tohka said.

"About time you dummy." Kotori said.

"Oh hey there…" Shido mutters before looking around and sees that his in the medical room on broad Fraxinus and then remembers before sitting up. "Yoshino! What happen where did that guy take her?!"

"Shin you shouldn't over, exert yourself. You've just woke up." Reine told the Ring Wizard.

"But that guy just took Yoshino! I need to find her; I promise her that I'll protect her!" Shido exclaimed.

"Shido…" Shido looks and saw Tohka forming tears on the edge of her eyes. "You really did promise her that? So now I'm not important to you anymore?"

"What? No Tohka that's not-." Shido tried to explain.

Tohka stood up and runs away outside the room.

"Wait Tohka!" Shido tried to call out, but wasn't heard. "Man I just know that she'll be even sadder now."

* * *

(With Tohka)

Tohka hits the wall with her fists and her forehead.

' _There's that feeling again…! It's awful! I just want it to go away…'_ Tohka thought before turning around sits on the ground and hugs her legs.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

"We'll worry about Tohka later." Kotori said. "Right now we're still looking where that man took Yoshino, but we were able to find out where Yoshinon is."

"Okay, I guess is good news." Shido said. "Can you tell where she is?"

"Well that's the awkward part…" Kotori said while rubbing the back of her head.

Shido wasn't sure why but he has a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Yoshino begins to open her eyes, while still feeling a little dizzy, and saw someone.

"Shido-san…" Yoshino mutters.

"Sorry to disappoint." Yoshino then got a better look and saw it was the hooded Orma. "But I'm not him."

Yoshino wanted to ran away but can't, she looks and saw magic chains binding her arms and legs.

"No use struggling." Orma stated. "These chains are very strong and are nearly unbreakable."

"W-What do you want from me…?" Yoshino demanded very timidly, scared on what he wants with her.

"Oh nothing much." Orma then brought out a high tech collar. "I'm just going to form a little experiment with you."

Orma then brought it close to her forehead; Yoshino struggles to break free from his chains but no success.

"There's no reason to be scared." Orma told her. "This little piece of technology, can only give off a small jolt of pain. Well theoretically."

Orma placed it on her head.

(Outside)

"AAAHHH!" Yoshino screams in pain, from inside an abandon warehouse.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Shido)

Shido in his casual clothes on his bike drives to an apartment building. Apparently one of the tenants had found Yoshinon and brought the lifeless puppet to her apartment room.

Shido stops at the front door and got off his bike, and heads to the voice box communicator, and pressed a button to call the one who has the puppet.

" _Yes? Who is it?"_ The voice was none other than Origami Tobiichi.

"Hello, it's Shido. Can I come-?" Before he can finished the door opened.

Shido sighed before walking inside, and heads to the elevator, and pressed the button, the doors soon opened and Shido walks inside, and pressed the number floor that Origami is on.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Shido asked from his communicator.

" _According to our analysis, there's no doubt."_ Kotori told him before the elevator stops, and he walks out of it. _"We were able to confirmed that Origami Tobiichi, took Yoshinon out of the scene."_

"This still doesn't make me feel better, about being a thief." Shido told her as he walks to Origami's apartment door.

" _Well it's too late to back out now!"_ Kotori told him. _"we'll do our best 'Static' best, be sure to 'Static'…We're 'Static' breaking…'static'…"_

"Kotori, what was that?" Shido said hearing static for some reason after stopping by Origami's door room. "Well, looks like I'll go in solo from here on."

Shido sighed, before reaching for the doorbell. When he did the door open in the same time, Shido steps back and saw Origami dressed in a maid uniform.

"Oh hey there, Tobiichi…" Shido greeted the girl.

"Hello." Origami greeted back.

* * *

(Inside Origami's apartment room)

Shido and Origami were sitting by a coffee table, with a tea set on it.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Shido told her. "I know it was sort notice and all. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome." Origami told him before purring tea in his cup and hands it to him. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you." Shido picks up and the cup, but soon sweat drops and twitches his eye, when he saw it was dark purple, with a purple miasma coming out of it.

"Uhm, Tobiichi what is it?" Shido asked.

"Just drink it." Origami told him to do it.

"Yeah right, you're joking me…" Shido mutters.

"Just drink it." Origami told him again.

Shido looks back in his strange looking drink, and wondered what he should be so afraid of, he fought Phantoms, Ghouls, and he can beat this little strange drink.

"Okay, arigatou gozaimasu." Shido sighed before drinking his strange drink which was a mistake as he chokes on it and fall on the floor, not after Origami claims on top of him. "T-Tobiichi, what are you doing?!"

"Don't you like this?" Origami asked.

"Ah, well I would say no, not really." Shido mutters before looking away. "But cam you please got off me now."

"I'll do it if you agree to my request. No ifs, no's, or buts, are we in agreement?" Origami asked.

"That depends, what is it?" Shido asked.

"I'm tired of you calling me by my last name," She stated. "You got it? You call everyone else by their first names, but I'm still Tobiichi to you."

"Excuse me?" Shido blinked with a deadpanned look on his face.

"My names Origami. That is what I prefer for you to call me." Origami told the young Kamen Rider. "Is that a deal?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds reasonable, Origami it is." Shido told her.

Origami soon got off of Shido, and stood on her feet, and then turned around and heads towards her another room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shido asked.

"The shower." Origami answered, before entering her bathroom.

"That's weird time for that now." Shido mutters before remembering why he's here. "Oh yeah the puppet."

As Origami was taking a shower, Shido was looking around her kitchen for Yoshinon, as he was looking he saw some strange energy drinks called Black Viper, which he decided to ignore.

Shido then looks around her bedroom, as he was looking he saw a pillow on the bed saying 'No problem' which slightly disturbed so he turned it to the other side, only it has a another saying, 'As you please', which disturbed even more, before turning it back.

"Dang it where is it…!" Shido mutters. "All these not so settle pillow messages are really, freaking me out."

Shido looks back and forth a couple of times, before something got his eyes, and it was Yoshinon on top of a drawer.

"There you are!" Shido said before grabbing the puppet and puts on his Connect Ring before looking around, and then place it on his belt.

" **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Shido then puts the lifeless puppet in the circle putting it in his magic pocket dimension.

Shido then heard the shower water stops running, meaning that she's done. Shido quickly heads back to the living room, and sits on his knees.

Shido heard a door open and looks.

"Well that sure was fast-Ah!" Shido gasped when Origami come out with nothing but a towel around her body.

"What's wrong?" Origami asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong…" Shido mutters as Origami sits by him, and then scoots over to close to personal at his side, which made Shido jump back.

"Is everything okay?" Origami asked.

"Are you sure you should ask me that?" Shido asked before Origami come in closer, which made Shido sighed.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Fraxinus)

"We still can't get a connection?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"No, it will appear that there's a powerful jamming signal there." Kannazuki explained. "And it appears to be far stronger than anything from the AST."

"Origami…Just how resourceful, are you?" Kotori said.

Shiizaki found something that got her attention.

"Commander! I found where Yoshino is!"

"What you did?" Kotori asked, she nodded. "Damn it…Why now of all times! If only we some other to connect him?"

Kotori then realized something; there is a way to contact him.

* * *

(Back with Shido and Origami)

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Origami stated. "During one of my missions, I was sure that you've been…" Origami then thought back the day she thought she accidently shot Shido.

"I want to know what you are." Origami demanded from Shido.

"Listen, have you ever tried to talk with a Spirit before?" Shido asked.

"What are trying to say?" Origami asked back.

"I'm 'saying' I talk to them." Shido told her. "And not just Tohka either, I've talk to Yoshino, she's the Spirit they call Hermit."

"That's too dangerous. You shouldn't do that." Origami told the Ring Wizard.

"No! It's really not." Shido told her. "You should give it a try too. I think you'll be surprised. Look you may be right, that there's probably some evil Spirits out there. But there not all bad."

"I know what I'm saying, sound crazy, but believe me that it's true." Shido stated. "Both Tohka and Yoshino, are good Spirits all they want is to live in peace. I have to help Yoshino, and no matter what I won't abandon Tohka. You ask something from me, now I want to demand something from you; promise something, promise me that you won't hurt good people. You're a good person too, I know it, and their no different than you are. So tell me why the hell did it turn out this way?"

"I don't know, but it just can't be help." Origami told him, which made Shido slightly surprised. "Even if you are right about them, and even if Hermit doesn't want to look for a fight, there's still the problem with the Spacequakes."

Shido gritted his teeth seeing it will be hard to convince her of this.

Shido then heard some tapping from behind him; he turned to saw that it was Garuda outside of the balcony, the reason for that was because Shido summons his familiars to help for Yoshino, if Garuda is here means that he found or heard something.

"What is it?" Origami asked.

"Oh nothing!" Shido told her before turning back to her, and Garuda flies away.

"I just remember about something I need to do." Shido told her before standing up, and heads to the door, before he could he turned back to Origami who stand up her feet as well. "Listen Origami, can I ask you one more thing, if Hermit's Spirit powers give out like Tohka's, you'll stop attacking won't you? That's the right thing to do."

"It isn't all about being right or wrong. Good or bad, it's all about following my orders. Regardless of what I want to do." Origami told him.

"Alright, Origami, goodbye until we see each other again." Shido said before leaving the room and closed the door.

Shido heads inside the elevator and heads down.

" _Shido! Shido! Can you hear?!"_ Kotori asked with a clearer connection now.

"Yeah, I can. Did you found Yoshino?" Shido asked.

" _Yeah we did, she's in an abandon warehouse not too far from you. Did you found the puppet?"_ Kotori asked, as Shido exits the building and to his bike.

"Yeah, I did, thanks for the location I'm going there now." Shido then got on his bike and drives fast to the location. "Hang on, Yoshino I'm coming."

* * *

(At the warehouse)

"AAAHHH!" Yoshino screams as the collar on her head was giving off electrical shocks.

"Hmm," Orma hummed, as he was seeing the statues information on the holographic screen on his device. "Most interesting, despite being a B-Class Spirit, she's subconsciously resisting the mind control of the inhibiter in 55% power."

"Let's see how you handle, 75%." Orma increased the bar status on the screen, which made Yoshino scream even more in pain. "Oh stop your whining, you should feel honored about this, if the experiment becomes a success here, you and the rest of your kind will become the servants, of not just to me, but to the rest of the-."

Before he could finished, he soon heard a motorcycle engine and looks and saw Shido smashing through a weak part of the wall, armed with his gun.

As Shido was flying he fired at Orma. As the bullets were curing towards him, the Ifrit Phantom comes in front of Orma to take the hit. Shido's bike landed on the ground.

"So you come, Ring Bearer Wizard." Orma said.

Shido got off his bike, and stare at Orma and the Ifrit Phantom standing in front of Yoshino, he then she her in pain.

"Stop whatever you doing to Yoshino!" Shido demanded.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that." Orma told him.

"Just why are you doing? And why are you working for the Phantoms even though you're Mage like me?" Shido demanded.

Orma laughs.

"Like you? Huh, you and I are nothing alike." Orma stated. "And another thing you got wrong, I'm not working for the Phantoms, I'm working with them, and this one works for me."

"Then I guess you're right." Shido said before placing his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido's belt transformed into his Driver mode.

"You and I are nothing alike." Shido flips the switches, as his belt singing, he then placed on his Hurricane Style Ring, and flipped its goggles. "Because I won't be working with any Phantoms."

"Henshin!" Shido placed the Ring on his Driver.

 **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

Shido placed a green magic circle forward and runs through becoming Wizard Hurricane Style and flies towards them, with his gun change into his sword mode, holding it in reverse grip style.

"Saa, Showtime, Daa." Wizard said.

"Ifrit." Orma snaps his fingers.

The Phantom nodded, before charges at Wizard and soon the two engage in combat. Orma soon jumps up at a nearby balcony to continue the experiment.

Wizard parried to slash attacks from the Ifrit Phantom, and counter with a spin kick on its face. Wizard jumps spins at the Phantom delivering a slash to its chest.

The Ifrit Phantom breaths out fire from his mouth at Wizard, but Wizard dodges it by spin jumping creating green wind around. Wizard then looks back the in pain Yoshino.

"Yoshino!" Wizard runs to the bind Spirit.

 **"Oh no, you don't!"** The Ifrit Phantom fired fire arrow heads behind Wizard, sending him rolling to the ground. **"Why are you even doing all this? All to what to save her?! Why go all this trouble, Spirits are no different to us Phantoms, ever time one of them appear they cause despair to all, just like we do!"**

"You're wrong!" Wizard soon recovers, by changing his sword to its gun mode, and fired at the Phantom, causing to stumble back, Wizard stood back up his feet.

"Spirits aren't like you!" Wizard stated as the Ifrit Phantom got back up. "They have hearts and feelings like I and everyone else does! It isn't their fault that they cause Spacequakes, it's not like they wanted to destroy things, all they want is to live in peace, there shouldn't anything wrong with that! That is why, I decided I'll be the final hope for both humans and Spirits!"

"Just keep him busy just a little longer." Orma told his Phantom, as he increased the power to 95%, which cause more pain to Yoshino.

Wizard looks and was about to ran to her again, but the Ifrit Phantom stops him by attacking him with its claws, Wizaird dodges his attacks.

"Dang it, I don't have time to deal with you!" Wizard exclaimed as he puts on his Water Style Ring, before kicking the Phantom away, and resets his Driver, and placed the Ring on it.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard soon changes into his Water Style Form.

 **"Huh, you didn't beat me in that form before! How's that going to change this!"** The Ifrit Phantom said before charging.

Wizard changes his gun back to its sword mode, and parried and dodges the Phantoms attacks before slashing him away.

 **(Cue Mystic Water by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Wizard puts on a different Ring with a Dragon which was watery and kind of dripping, before flipping the switches of his belt.

 **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

As his Driver was singing, the Ifrit Phantoms charges at Wizard and was about to attack him with its claws, not before Wizard place the ring on his Driver.

" **LIQUID! PLEASE!"**

The Phantoms attack went past Wizard as he turned into a liquefied state as the attack passed through him unharmed.

 **"Nani?!"** The Ifrit Phantom gasped before trying to attack again but the same thing happen, he tried again with both of his claw hands but it happen again. **"What can of magic is this?!"**

The Ifrit Phantom did a double stab straight through Wizard. Wizard then turned completely into water, and moved behind the Phantom before reconstructed, and slashes the Ifrit Phantom behind.

The Ifrit Phantom turned around and was about to counter attack, only for Wizard liquefied into water again, and materialized solid to his side and attack again, and did the same thing again behind him followed with two spin kicks on the head, sending the Phantom stumbling back.

Wizard then replaced his Liquid Ring, and replace with a Ring with a dragon's tail being stretchy and loopy tail, and place it on his Driver.

" **EXTEND! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appear beneath Wizard's feet, and then he kicks at the Phantom before his leg stretches like a whip, and kicks the Ifrit Phantom very effectively, and last kick sent it rolling on the ground again.

As the Ifrit Phantom got back up on his feet, Wizard resets his Drive before replacing his Extend Ring for his Kick Strike Ring.

"Finale, Daa!" Wizard said before placing the Ring on his Driver

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spins around, and water energy surrounded his foot and soon flips a few times before jumping in the air, aiming his water kick at the Phantom, and when it hit Wizard landed with his back against, the Ifrit Phantom before it exploded.

 **(End of song)**

"Why that incompetent…" Orma growled. "No matter he already outlive his usefulness. Now to set the collar to 100%."

Orma increased the output to max levels, which made even bigger electric shocks, and made Yoshino screams even more.

Wizard looks and hurried to her.

"Yoshino!" Wizard called out.

"You're too late Wizard! Soon she'll be the first of many that will be soon under my control-!" Orma soon saw warning signs on the screen as it flashes red. "What the hell?!"

Soon Orma's device in his hand, give off an electric shock. The high tech collar on Yoshino's head, begin to crack up, before she summons an explosion of icy wind, around her, pushing Wizard away from her.

Wizard was rolling on the ground, before getting back up on one knee, and sees Yoshino now free from the chains, is on the ground sitting on all fours, breathing heavily as the high tech collar on her head falls in pieces to the ground.

Yoshino then flies up and smashes through the ceiling and flies away. As Wizard watches her fly away, he soon heard the Spacequake alarms going off. Meaning the AST must be trucking her now.

"Oh no." Wizard mutters before standing up on his feet.

"Well that was unexpected." Wizard looks and saw Orma dusting off his clothes. "It seems as though I underestimated her powers. Just how am I going to report this?"

Orma was about to leave.

"Wait!" Orma looks and dodges a bullet fired at him, and then looks at Wizard with his gun in hand. "Just who are you?!"

"Oh don't worry." Orma told him before putting on his Teleport Ring. "All will be revealed in due time, Wizard. Until we meet again, I suggest you get yourself stronger."

Orma place the Ring on his belt.

" **TELEPORT! NOW!"**

Orma soon teleported away. Wizard wanted to go find him but he need to help Yoshino first.

"I'll have to deal with him some other time. Need to save Yoshino first." Wizard said before running out the building to chase her.

* * *

Yoshino was now being chase by the AST, while trying to get away from them. The AST's bullets hits her force field, Yoshino goes to a lower altitude above the streets of the city, but soon saw the captain in front of her firing on her force field sending her to the ground.

As Yoshino gets back up, she was the AST readying they guns. Before they can fire, Yoshino raises her hand and slams it to the ground.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino calls fourth her Angel before their bullets hit her, creating a big smoke cloud.

The AST team hope that get, only to turned disappointed when they saw Yoshino riding her Angel.

The monster rabbit soon gave off a strong icy wind that freezes everything it touches.

Two members fired at Yoshino only to find their bullets to be unaffected.

Zadkiel soon fired back with a beam attack, they summon their own force fields, only for them to be incased in ice, before they fall to the ground.

"No way!" Captain Ryouko gasped. Origami gritted her teeth.

Yoshino then runs away with Zadkiel.

"YOSHINO!" Yoshino looks and saw Wizard in Hurricane Style flying on top of a building near her. "It's me Shido! I'm here!"

"H-He come?!" Yoshino quietly gasped before stopping her Angel.

"Yoshino! I come to give you something! I manage to found-!" Before Wizard can finish a fast beam attack hits Zadkiel on the face.

Soon members of the AST comes flying at the young Spirit and her Angel.

Wizard was about to fly to help but senses something behind him, he turned around to see Captain Ryouko coming towards with her saber like sword swinging at Wizard, quickly reacts and parried the attack, and was in arms lock at the Captain of the AST.

"Just who or what are you?! Are you a Spirit?!" Ryouko wanted to know.

"I don't have time to waste on you!" Wizard exclaimed before kicking Ryouko away.

Ryouko gritted her teeth while glaring at the Rider, but doesn't have time to waste on him; she then flies at Yoshino to help her team eliminate her.

"No! No! No!" Yoshino cried out.

Wizard brought out his WizarSwordGun in gun mode to defend Yoshino. But then notices her Angel not aware of aiming and charging a beam attack at Wizard.

Wizard was to fly away to avoid the attack, but can't he looks down and saw his feet frozen on the ground.

"Oh no." Wizard said as he tries to break free of the ice.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Tohka was running on a street on a hill, looking for Shido. She stops to see Zadkiel aiming at Wizard.

"Oh no, Shido!" Tohka gasped before stomping her foot on the ground to summon Sandalphon, but wasn't appearing so she tried many more times. "Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Sandalphon! Come out, please!"

* * *

(Back with Wizard)

The monster rabbit was almost ready for its attack. Wizard kept trying break free with no success, he then changes his gun into its sword mode, to slash the ice off, but was ineffective as well when he hits it which was hard as solid rock.

* * *

(Back with Tohka)

Tohka kept trying to summon her Angel.

* * *

(Back with Wizard)

Wizard stares at the Zadkiel about to fire. Wizard brought his arms in front of him, in hopes that his armor would be able to withstand the attack.

The monster rabbit's beam attack fired at Wizard, but was block by something before it bounce back.

Wizard then lower his arms to see what happen, and saw a familiar gold throne, with a familiar sword on top of it.

"What the…Sandalphon?" Wizard wondered on how this happen.

Zadkiel runs away, but the AST gave chase, but Origami stops to look at Wizard, before continuing the chase.

Wizard uses his sword a few times on the ice on his feet, and finally broke free.

"Are you okay?" Wizard turned around and saw Tohka with some parts of her clothes change to a limited Astrel Dress, flying down to him.

"Tohka? So it was you save me." Wizard said.

"Oh Shido, I owe you an apology for a lot of things." Tohka told the Rider. "I got mad at you for some stuff that I didn't know about. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Thank you, but I should be the one to apologize." Wizard told his Spirit friend. "But Tohka, I need your help, to save Yoshino."

Tohka slightly gasped before biting her lip.

"Yoshino. She's the girl you kissed." As Tohka was talking Yoshino was caught by light nets. "I see, she is more important than you, than I am."

"No! That isn't what it is at all. Yoshino she's…she's a Spirit just like you, I made a promise that I'll protect, to be her final hope. But I won't be able to do it on my own." Wizard told her, as Wizard was talking Origami charges at Yoshino with a sword in hand, but soon her Angel broke free of the nets, pushed all of them away with a snow tornado around her.

"I'm begging you, please, I need your help." Wizard requested Tohka.

Tohka soon smiled.

' _His heart is so…good.'_ Tohka thought. _'How can I turn my back on him? The man who saved me, I have to do the right thing.'_

"So what's the plan?" Tohka asked before walking past Wizard.

"Tohka?" Wizard turns to Tohka.

"We should hurry; we don't have much time to waste." Tohka told him. Wizard nodded.

* * *

"This is not a good sign." Captain Ryouko stated. "Looks the blizzard had, had taken the magical power from our Realizers to strength it's defenses."

"And even if we increase the power of our barriers, the ice bullets will rip ups to shards."

Origami had gotten an idea, before walking to a nearby building.

"Origami?"

Origami focus power on the building and soon levitated high in the air.

"What the? What are you doing?" Captain Ryouko asked.

"I'll use seer force, attack at the seer moment before the barrier falls." Origami told her before with the building.

Origami then throws the building at the tornado, but before it could hit, it was cut into pieces, with an energy slash attack which was coming at her before she dodges, then someone landed behind her on top of a building.

Origami looks and saw it was Tohka with Sandalphon in her hand.

"Huh, nice dodge there." Tohka told the white hair AST member.

"Yatogami Tohka…!" Origami growled before bringing out her sword, and engages combat with the Sword Princess Spirit, before they fly in the air.

"Why don't you give up, well you still can?!" Tohka told her.

"Troops, switch your target to Princess!" Captain Ryouko ordered her team, before she and they fly in the air to Tohka.

Tohka flies away from the area with the AST chasing behind. Tohka smirks, that phase 1 of her and Wizard's plan is going smoothly.

Wizard flies in and soon landed near the tornado, and was slightly being pushed back.

"May have to switch to something, more heavy and durable." Wizard said before putting on his Land Style Ring.

 **"LAND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard changes into his Land Style. He then brought out Yoshinon the puppet, and held it close in his chest to make sure not to lose it, before walking into the tornado.

" _Shido! Wait!"_ Kotori told him in his communicator. _"Please, don't go in there on your own! This is too much, even with your armor and your regeneration abilities!"_

"Wait a moment, am I hearing things or do I hear hint of concern in your voice?" Wizard asked through his communicator.

" _This is no time for jokes, Shido!"_ Kotori exclaimed. _"Last time single bullet grazes you. Trust me this totally different. It will like trying to dodge machine gun fire. If your Spirit power is depleted, you won't be able to heal"_

"Spirit power? Huh so my regeneration ability is a Spirit power?" Wizard asked in wondered. "But don't worry, Kotori have hope in your big brother."

* * *

(On broad Fraxinus)

Kotori clicks her tongue, before slightly gritting her teeth.

* * *

(Back to Wizard)

Wizard then begins to walk into the tornado.

" _Shido please! Don't do this! Don't go, Onii-chan!"_ Kotori cries was left ignored, as Wizard didn't stop.

* * *

(Inside the tornado)

Yoshino on her Angel Zadkiel, was crying.

"Yoshinon…" Yoshino cried out.

"Have no fear…Yoshinon here!" A high pitch voice said.

Yoshino looks and saw Wizard who was a little shaking walking towards her with Yoshinon in his hand, before he finally fall to the ground, reverting into an injured Shido.

Yoshino got off her Angel, and heads towards Shido to check on him. As she about to touch him, his wounds were healed by the colorful flames.

"It's…It's really you Shido." Yoshino said.

"In the flesh…" Shido mutters before rolling around onto his back. "I made it, just in the nick of time."

Shido then raise his arm with Yoshinon inside his hand.

"And here's Yoshinon. See I told you I'll find her." Shido said.

Yoshino begin to have tears as she cries, which made Shido sit up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shido asked. "Hey, please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."

"T-Thank you." Yoshino told him, Shido blinked. "Your just so nice."

Yoshino begin to slightly stop crying.

"Thanks for saving her." Yoshino said. "She's…She's my best friend. This means so much to me."

Shido smiled before handing her Yoshinon.

"No need to thank me, I was glad to do it." Shido told her. "But now's it's your turned to be saved."

Yoshino blinked in confusion.

"But first…" Shido mutters looking a little nervous. "You see…in order to save you there's something we have to do. We have to kiss first…"

Yoshino looks down to the ground.

"Oh huh…?" Shido started. "Nah not really, I was just kidding anyway so there's no trouble at all. You don't actually have to if you don't-…"

Yoshino stops him by pressing her lips against his. She soon backs away.

"Was that okay with you?" Yoshino asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Shido mutters feeling slightly nervous. "It was awesome."

"Sure was, I'm glad, because if you think is awesome then it's awesome to me too." Yoshino said.

 **(Cue Strawberry Rain)**

Then suddenly entire area light up, and her Astral Dress and her Angel Zadkiel begin to turned to light particles, and slowly disappeared.

"Wow…What's happening?" Yoshino let out before covering her chest. "Shido-san…"

Then they notice the tornado that they were inside clear away, same with the clouds, opening up for the bright blue sky with a rainbow.

"Beautiful…" Yoshino said in awed.

"Yeah it sure is." Shido nodded agreement.

 **(End of song)**

* * *

(Next day, Itsuka neighborhood)

After Kotori drag Shido outside, he was a tall building right next to their house.

"Hey Kotori, what the heck is this?" Shido asked his sister.

"I told you, we make a special housing area just for Spirits." Kotori reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Shido mutters.

"Tohka will move out today and live here. If you've been listening you remember. And not just Tohka either." Kotori and Shido look and saw Yoshino in a white dress with a matching hot and shoes skipping to them.

"Oh hey, Yoshino." Shido greeted the young Spirit.

"Hi, from now on I'll be by your side." Yoshino slightly bowed her head.

"Right, the same goes to me. After all I am your final hope." Shido told her, which made Yoshino very happy.

The screen moves up to the sky, and Yoshinon come close to it.

"This isn't the end! It's just the beginning, folks! To be continued!" Yoshinon told the audience.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Orma)

Orma made contact with Dark Decade.

"Hello, sir." Orma told him.

" _Orma, I guess by taking this call you completed the test?"_ Dark Decade asked as he looks at his fingers.

"I did, but…" Orma mutters.

" _But, what?"_ Dark Decade demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but the experiment to control a Spirit and bend them to our control had proven to be a…failure." Orma told.

" _Hmm, that so."_ Dark Decade hummed.

"You're not mad?" Orma asked.

" _Oh no, I did calculated a 50 to 50 chance for the experiment to be a success, even for a weak willed Spirit."_ Dark Decade said. _"But now we know it may be impossible. Thank you, for this Orma."_

"Your most welcome, sir." Orma nodded. "How should I proceed now?"

" _Just keep do what you got to do, cause chaos, destruction, make allies or enemies, to whomever, whatever. I don't care as long you keep doing a good job."_ Dark Decade told his follow Dark Rider.

"Roger that sir." Orma nodded. "I'll keep with close contact with the Phantoms of this world, for the time being then."

" _Alright, I'll let you to it then. Dark Decade out."_ Dark Decade said before turning off the screen on his end.

Now Orma has to figure out a planned to destroy Wizard. He then remembers about a certain Spirit that was well known with the government that slaughter around over thousands of humans, maybe he should start with her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Spell 7: The Doll

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 7: The Doll**

Shido, Kotori, and Reine were in the high tech prep room at school, going over videos of the hooded Orma.

"So you didn't met nor know this guy, until just a few days ago?" Kotori asked.

"No I haven't." Shido shook his head. "I mean, I short of figure there are other Mages besides myself and shishou, but I don't think that guy is on our side, considering he works with the Phantoms and have one working for him."

"Hmm, but still that, what would he want with Yoshino?" Kotori wondered.

"I think I figured that out." Reine got both siblings attention, before bringing out the broken high tech collar that he used on Yoshino. "Technology is far from my skill set, but I was able to figure out on how it works."

"Okay, let's hear it." Kotori told her.

"Based on the designs, this device was supposed to send electrical impulses to the brain, to put the subject into a hypnotic state, of mind control." Reine explained.

"Control a Spirit? Is that even possible?" Shido asked, after seeing what Tohka and Yoshino can do.

"Well considering, how it was broken, it may not be." Reine told him. "But here's something I found really odd."

Reine then zooms in the device's, to the inside of circuitry and the other designs.

"The circuitry and designs of this device are beyond advance to our current technology even ours at Rataoskr, not even the AST and DEM. This short of technology shouldn't even exist for decades, maybe even centuries. In a scientist's terms, this technology shouldn't even exist yet." Reine stated.

"But we're looking at it yet now, so it does exist." Kotori said. "If what you're saying is true than…"

"Just who is this guy?" Shido wondered.

This only gave them, more questions about who the hooded mage really is.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(Next day, at Omokagedo)

"Easy, easy…" Wajima muttered as he was trying to pull out the eggs from the pan. While Koyomi, was cleaning her crystal ball.

Shido come inside dress in his school uniform.

"Hey, Koyomi." Shido waved.

"Hello, Shido, shouldn't you be going to your school?" Koyomi asked.

"I still got some time. So I can me for you." Shido soon sits on the couch.

"You know, you don't have to do this now." Koyomi said, feeling fine.

"True, but I rather take care of this now." Shido told her.

Koyomi sighed and sat next to Shido. On her finger was the Please Ring. She placed her hand that was wearing it, on Shido's belt.

" **PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

Soon energy traveled from the belt and onto Koyomi, making her glow.

Soon Tohka and Rinne come inside.

"Hello-." Rinne started before seeing Koyomi glowing

"Hey, Shido why did you-." Tohka started also before seeing Koyomi glowing.

Shido then noticed them and soon stopped the glowing before noticing them. Wajima soon come in, with the plates with breakfast on them and Koyomi soon leaves to her room

"Oh, good morning." Wajima greeted. "Hey, shouldn't you three be going to school?"

"We were coming here, and saw Shido come in." Rinne said. "But anyway what was that with Koyo-."

Before she could finish, Shido quickly changes the subject, by looking at the food Wajima was setting up.

"Oh, that looks good! I was getting hungry!" Shido said.

"Here you go." Wajima said, playing along as well.

Before Tohka and Rinne can change topics, the door opened.

"Morning!" Mikie greeted before coming inside. She soon started a conversation with Shido and Wajima, leaving both Tohka and Rinne still in the dark about Koyomi.

* * *

(In a junkyard)

A man was resting on a car before Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma showed up. They were staring at the car that the man was sleeping on.

"Wake up, Caitsith." Medusa ordered.

"Aw man, not now…" Caitsith moaned.

"Hey, get up!" Phoenix ordered before kicking the car, making Caitsith fall to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Caitsith moaned before Orma got him up. "Why do you have to do that!?"

"Just get up; you have more important things to do." Orma told him.

"He's right, it's there's no time for a catnap." Medusa said. "We need you to make a Gate give into despair in order for him to give birth to a Phantom."

"But that takes too much work. Can't we just kill him? It'd be much easier." Caitsith complained.

"That's what I said!" Phoenix agreed before receiving glares from Medusa and Orma. "Uh, never mind, I know what the deal is…"

"My orders are the will of Wiseman. If you have a problem with that…!" Medusa threatened before her eyes glowed blue and all the windows of the cars shattered.

Caitsith jumped back in fear.

"Okay, I got the picture! I'll take care of it, Medusa-sama! Just point me at my target!" He said.

"This man is the Gate." Medusa said before she brought out a photo.

The photo had a young teenager who was playing the piano. She threw it in the air, and Caitsith jumped before transforming into his Phantom form, before he sliced the photo in shredded pieces, and soon growled.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the AST base)

Captain Ryouko Kusakaben, filed in a report of Wizard and a request to investigate him to the commander, because she has a feeling that he may be connected to the Spirits, but he said.

"What do you mean we're not investigating?!" Ryouko exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said."

"But sir! This masked man may or may not be a Spirit, but he appears to be connected to them in some way, after he was there calling out to Hermit." Ryouko stated.

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to me, this come orders from the higher ups."

"Higher ups? Who?" Ryouko asked wanting to know.

"From the, National Security Bureau."

"What the National Security Bureau?" Ryouko asked a little surprised. She heard about the National Security Bureau; they are organization of special agents/military police, while the AST deals with threats like the Spirits, the National Security Bureau deals with more supernatural and mysterious cases, in like discovering new Spirits or threats that are equally dangerous.

"That's right, which means this is their jurisdiction, and its way above your pay grade. So you should drop this investigation, don't forget the AST's duty is deal with Spirits, not investigation. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryouko bitted her lip before saluting.

"Sir!" Ryouko said.

Outside the commander's office, Origami was listening in with her ear on the door.

' _Shido…'_ Origami thought in worried about her friend, considering that an organization like the National Security Bureau is going after him. _'I need to find a way to protect Shido from all this.'_

* * *

(Later, at Raizon High)

Everybody was talking about the upcoming recital. Meanwhile in the music room, the same guy on the picture was practicing piano but for the recital but soon stopped. The instructor noticed.

"What's wrong, Takagi?" The instructor asked.

"It's all wrong." Takagi admitted.

"Really? It didn't sound that bad to me, Takagi." The instructor admitted. Takashi was a pianist prodigy but…

"It's Eisaku Takagi. Do you really think the audience would be satisfied if I play this drivel for them!?" Takagi exclaimed before tossing the music sheet away. He soon went out of the room and sighed to himself. "Nobody understands. Everyone's riding on the recital tomorrow."

" **Well, that's a relief!"** A voice said. Takagi turned around and saw no one. **"Crushing your hope is gonna be easier than I thought it would be!"**

Takagi looked up and saw the Caitsith Phantom.

"A monster!?" Takagi recognized before he started running.

* * *

(With Shido)

Meanwhile it was lunch, for Shido, Rinne, and Tohka. They were having lunch in their classroom, except for Origami who was absent for a while. Shido was eating some donuts.

"Shido-kun, how can you eat that many donuts?" Rinne asked. "It's unhealthy."

"I've got to burn calories to burn mana." Shido said as he took another bite of his donut.

"What's mana?" Tohka asked with food in her mouth.

"Well Tohka, is the source of not only mine, but all magic." Shido answered.

"Is mana tasty?" Tohka asked a little curious.

"Well it's not something you can eat, so I'm not sure." Shido told her.

"Muuu…" Tohka grumbled before taking another bite of her food.

They heard a loud bang at the door; they look and saw Origami walking in towards them.

"What do you want, Origami?" Tohka demanded becoming a little hostile to the AST Wizard.

Origami ignored and come towards Shido.

"Shido, we need to talk." Origami told him.

"Okay, about what?" Shido asked wondering what was up with her.

"Not here, in private." Origami stated before grabbing his arm.

"Hey! You let go of Shido right now!" Tohka exclaimed. Origami glare at Tohka, and she glared which made sparks come of out their eyes clashing with one of another.

Shido and Rinne sweat drop and were a little scared about this situation.

They soon heard screaming; Shido got free from Origami's hold and check it out, and saw Takagi running while being chased by Caitsith.

"A Phantom? Here at school?" Shido said a little surprised, and runs out the door.

"Shido!" Tohka chased after him.

"Shido-kun, wait up!" Rinne followed as well.

Origami soon followed as well.

* * *

(Outside)

All the students were running away as Caitsith was trying to get Takagi.

" **C'mere, you!"** Caithsith said before Garuda noticed the scene.

Takagi soon tripped and tried crawling away, but the Phantom got close to him. Caitsith was about to pounce on him but Garuda appeared in time and slashed him.

" **What!? What kinda crazy bird are you!?"** Takagi used the distraction to run away. **"Outta my way, you litte-!"** The Phantom then swatted Garuda away before resuming his chase.

Garuda regained its balance before flying. Takagi was running until he saw the Caitsith Phantom sitting on a lamp post in front of him.

" **I wanna see you try to playing the piano, after I cut off your hands!"** Caitsith said before turning his arm into a sword. He jumped off the post and started approaching Takagi. Takagi tried running but he tripped. **"That's heavy despair, right?"**

Takagi looked at his hand but before anything can happen, Shido appeared with his bike and drove through them, sending the Phantom rolling on the ground.

" **Itai!"** Caitsith whined as he got up.

Shido quickly turned his bike around while Rinne and Tohka checks on Takagi.

"Don't worry we're here to help you." Rinne said before she and Tohka helped Takagi up and runs away.

" **Oh no, you don't!"** The Caithsith Phantom said before trying to run to them. Tohka stopped and kicked him away while Shido drove in between them. Tohka quickly got back to Rinne to take Takagi to safety.

" **Ow…now who's getting in my way?!"** Caitsith demanded.

Shido took off his helmet and showed his Ring.

"Me." Shido said before getting off his bike.

" **The guy with the Magic Rings? You must be Wizard!"** Caitsith said. Takagi overheard all of that, so did Origami even though she was watching from a far.

"A Wizard?" Takagi wondered.

"Shido's a Wizard?" Origami said a little surprised.

"We'll keep him safe Shido. You handle the Phantom." Rinne said before she and Tohka runs off with Takagi to a safe location.

" **Hey! Man, I just wanna get this over with and go home!"** Caitsith said, showing his lazy side.

"That's funny, I feel the same way." Shido admitted before placing his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido's belt transformed into the Driver and Shido flips the switches to turn the hand to his left.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin!" Shido said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring, and soon brought it to his Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magic circle appeared to his left. Shido places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from his left to right leaving, Kamen Rider Wizard.

Wizard put on his Connect Ring, switched the buckle to his right, and placed the Ring on it.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared and Wizard placed his hand in it before drawing out his gun.

"Saa, showtime." Wizard said before firing at Caitsith, making the Phantom dodge.

" **Hey, watch it! Man, this is not what I wanted to turned out!"** Caitsith complained before trying to charge, despite the bullets coming at him. He withstood it before jumping behind Wizard. Wizard turned around before the Phantom jumped again, making him transformed his WizarSwordGun into it's sword mode.

He jumped back as the Phantom landed in front of him. The two started to engage in a swordfight. But soon Wizard managed to land a few slashes on the Phantom before kicking him away.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Wizard asked as he pointed his sword at the downed Phantom.

" **I ain't done yet!"** The Caitsith Phantom said before he jumped up and landed in front of Wizard.

Wizard blocked most of his hits but soon the Phantom managed to scratch up Wizard's chest before pushing him away.

"Shido!" Origami let out worried about Wizard.

"He's pretty fast." Wizard noted before replacing his Flame Style Ring with the Water Style Ring. "Time to go with the flow."

Wizard tilted the Hand Author to his left and placed the Ring on it.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

A blue magic circle appeared and it went through Wizard, transforming him into his Water Style Form.

" **You think changing colors is gonna scare me!?"** Caitsith questioned before charging.

Wizard puts on his Liquid Ring, tilted the Hand Author, and places the Ring on it.

 **"LIQUID! PLEASE!"**

Wizard remained still as Caitsith tried tearing him to shreds but, whatever part he slashed came out as liquid before Wizard was reconstructed.

" **What's the deal here!?"** Caitsith questioned as he kept trying to tear into Wizard.

Soon Wizard completely turned into liquid and wrapped itself around the Phantom. It soon rematerialized to Wizard, who was now holding Caitsith in a submission hold.

"How you like that, pussycat?" Wizard asked before flipping him over in a different hold.

" **I'm tapping out!"** Caitsith said.

Wizard got off and the two stood up before continuing the fight. However, Wizard shortly brought the Phantom back on the ground before grabbing the arms and pulled them.

Wizard turned liquid and again wrapped around Caitsith before it was lifted him upwards. It soon turned back to Wizard, who was now introducing the Phantom to a world of pain.

"Now, let's get this over with. I have class soon." Wizard said.

" **I got more than just speed, sucker!"** Caitsith mocked before summoning spikes from his back, almost hitting Wizard.

Wizard kicked him off and allowed the Phantom to crash on the ground. Wizard and Caitsith got up and were prepared to fight again but the Phantom.

" **I'm tapped out, man, I'm done!"** Caitsith declared.

"Eh?" Wizard tilted his head a little confused.

Soon Caitsith runs away.

"Hey, wait!" Wizard was about to chase him, but Caitsith was now long gone. "Well that was weird."

* * *

(On board Fraxinus)

"Looks like the Phantom got away." Kyouhei said. "Did you track where it was going?"

"No sir, the Phantom was moving too fast we couldn't keep up, and because they can assume human form it will take a while to ID it." Nakatsugawa told the vice commander.

"Well this that is definitely not good. Looks like Shido, is going to have his hands full." Kyouhei said.

* * *

(Later, back with Shido)

School has been cut short due to the Phantom's attack, so Shido, Tohka, Rinne, and Mikie who join up with them, had decided to take advantage at this by explaining the situation to Takagi.

"So you're saying I'm this so called Gate, and these Phantoms will keep on attacking me?" Takagi asked, trying to warp his head around the situation.

"Pretty much." Shido answered.

"How ridiculous." Takagi mutters.

The others except Tohka, couldn't blame him, he is a source of potential magic being targeted by creatures. It's not every day that happens to someone.

"The recital is tomorrow." Takagi said.

"Do you really care more about a recital than your own life?" Mikie asked.

"Playing the piano is all I ever hoped for!" Takagi exclaimed.

"Your hope?" Shido wondered.

"But still I agree with Mikie-chan." Rinne said. "You shouldn't risk your own life like this, especially with that Phantom targeting you."

"I couldn't care less." Takagi told them, before leaving.

"Just what is up with that guy?" Tohka said.

* * *

(At the Junkyard)

" **Man, I'm beat…"** Caitsith complained as he walked back to his usual spot. " **Why does that jerk gotta be all up in my grill?"**

He soon saw his usual resting place and jumped up.

" **But whatever, man, I am done."** Caitsith said.

"I take it the mission is successful, then?" Orma said as he showed himself.

" **Oh, you! Uh…"** Caitsith tries to remember, but he didn't get his name.

Orma took off his hood revealing a middle-aged man with black hair.

"My name is Orma. Now then, is it done?" Orma asked.

"Yes, are you?" Phoenix asked as he and Medusa showed themselves as well.

" **Well for starters, that damn Ringed Wizard got in my way."** Caitsith told them.

"You had fight Wizard?" Orma asked, making Caitsith nod.

" **So…you think maybe…somebody else can do this? Please?"** Caitsith pleaded.

Medusa just gave him a threatening glare, making Caitsith jumped down.

" **I was just kidding! That's all!"** Caitsith said before reverting into his human form. "I'll try my human form but this is a drag!"

Caitsith soon walks away.

"Man, that guy's a pain!" Phoenix remarked.

* * *

(Later after school)

Shido, Tohka, Rinne, and Mikie were waiting outside Takagi's place after the conversation with him. Kotori and Reine used their networks from Rataoskr, to help find his profile and his address.

Meanwhile, Reine had joined up with them, and said she'll talk to Takagi posing as a detective from police. Right now, Shido and the others were outside of the house as Reine was talking with Takagi.

Soon Reine was approaching them.

"Well, what did he say?" Shido asked.

"He won't allow us into his room." Reine said. "He said we'll have to defend from out here."

"So our Gate this time is one those headstrong artist types." Shido mused.

"In other words, he's absolutely committed to the piano, is that right?" Mikie asked.

"That's correct." Reine said. "This is what I found in his profile. He is prodigy pianist. He's also been sweeping competitions throughout his years. He even got into the conservatoire just through recommendations."

* * *

Inside, Takagi was looking over his past trophies and ribbons that he won.

* * *

"But recently, his records have gone down and haven't won anything, in too long." Reine explained.

"I guess that explain his attitude." Rinne said.

"I don't get it, why would a piano be more important than his life." Tohka wondered.

"While Tohka," Shido got her attention. "When someone like him, is very passionate about something, they become so into it that they won't give it up, so easily."

* * *

Inside, Takagi was thinking about what Caitsith said.

" _I wanna see you try to playing the piano, after I cut off your hands!"_

He tried to shake the thought off, by practicing the piano.

* * *

"He most likely wants to make a comeback at tomorrow's recital." Reine said.

"So that's how it is." Shido said as he rested on a bench.

"What? Are you tired from the fight or something?" Rinne asked, noticing Shido's tired attitude. "Well, you can rest for now. Me, Tohka, and Mikie-chan will do everything we can do help."

"It's okay. Actually, you guys, if you want to head back…" Shido started.

"Do that. He doesn't need you." A new voice said. They look to see Koyomi walking towards them and with Yoshino as well.

"Koyomi? When did you get here? And why are you here two?" Shido asked.

"I-I saw Koyomi-san leaving, when I visited the antique shop to see if you were there…" Yoshino said.

" _And so we follow her, here!"_ Yoshinon said.

"I heard what happen so come to help." Koyomi answered before she sat next to Shido. "I'm not sure if you can handle this on your own."

"Hey! What about us!?" Tohka questions, not liking how close she is to Shido.

Koyomi is fully aware Tohka is capable as Spirit, and she didn't want to give her and the others the wrong impressions but…

"I don't think you can help in this type of situation. I can see through a Phantom's human form." Koyomi soon stood up. "It's just that, I'm the only one who can help Shido when it comes to this." She soon walks past them.

"And what makes you so special!?" Tohka asked but Koyomi ignored her. "Hey!"

Tohka was about to grab her hand.

"Tohka wait a moment!" Rinne tries to stop her, but soon the both of them grabs Koyomi's hand.

They both blinked when they felt no body heat from the hand. They eyes widened in surprised.

"Cold…" Rinne and Tohka mutters, before Koyomi threw their hands aside.

"Don't touch me!" Koyomi exclaimed really made right now. But she knows not to make Tohka angry because it may cause her Spirit powers to return.

Mikie and Reine noticed Tohka's and Rinne's surprised faces.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikie asked.

"All of you just leave alone!" Koyomi yelled.

No one spoke after that, but Shido quickly change the subject.

"You know what; let's just work on a compromise here." Shido suggested, not wanting to end this conversation on a bad note. "I've got things covered here. So everybody except me goes home. How does that sound?"

Just then Caitsith passed them and Koyomi sensed the Phantom in him.

"A Phantom!" Koyomi pointed at him. The others looked to see Caitsith ringing the doorbell. He waited and the door opened.

"Hello?" Takagi answered.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Caitsith asked.

"Do I know you?" Takagi asked.

"Oh we met before. Remember I'm-." Caitsith started.

"Mr. A. Phantom, I think." Shido answered as he and the others approached him.

Caitsith sweated a bit.

"W-What are you talking about…?" Caitsith tries to play dumb.

"That Phantom!?" Takagi exclaimed.

"Phantom?" Caitsith said.

"Stop playing dumb. I know what you are." Koyomi explained.

Shido soon engaged in a fist fight with Caitsith. Caitsith counters all of Shido's moves with fast speed. Soon he kicked him away before jumping on the top of a wall.

"I've seen that move before." Shido noted, now convince that this man is indeed the same Phantom from earlier ago.

"Aw man, how you figured it out!?" Caitsith complained. "Why'd I even bother trying this?"

Caitsith change into his Phantom form, he growled before jumping away with Shido at his tail. Soon Rinne and Tohka decided to tail him as well.

"Hmm, what a strange ability you have." Reine said while Koyomi was approaching Takagi.

"Don't worry. Shido will take care of everything." Koyomi assured before Takagi left. "Where are you going?

Takagi didn't answer as continued leaving, Koyomi decided to follow him.

"Hey, wait up!" Mikie said before, she, Yoshino, and Reine followed as well.

Meanwhile Medusa was above them, watching them. She specifically had her eyes on Koyomi.

"That girl may become a problem." Medusa mutters.

* * *

(With the others)

The three were chasing the Caitsith Phantom. Just as Shido was about to get his Rings ready, Caitsith jumped on a truck which soon moved.

They try to keep up but the truck made a turned at another street to the left, and when they turned, they saw the truck was now gone, and the street as two roads that leads down on or go up the bridge.

"We lost it, just great." Shido mutters.

* * *

(At a pond)

"When are you going to leave me alone?" Takagi asked as he looked at, Koyomi, Mikie, Yoshino, and Reine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koyomi asked.

"That's none of your business!" Takagi answered.

"But that Phantom's after you…" Mikie pointed out.

"And…it's dangerous for you to be all by yourself…" Yoshino pointed out as well.

"Please don't make Shido's job harder than it is." Koyomi pleaded.

Takagi looks away from them and continue walking.

* * *

(With Shido, Rinne, and Tohka)

The three headed to place near the pond where Koyomi's message said they'll be. Soon the trio had found the donut shop.

"Yo!" Shido called out.

"Shido-kun welcome. Wanna try our newest flavor?" Manager asked before going into his cart and grabbing the donut. "Get ready! Just in time for fall, the new Double Marron!"

"I'll take plain sugar, they'll have that." Shido answered, making Manager and Worker moan with disappointment.

Soon the three were sited on a table, and were enjoying their donuts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shido?" Rinne asked. "I mean that Phantom is still out there."

"Don't worry; Koyomi will make sure to call me if it does show up." Shido said before taking a bite of his donut.

"Well if you're that sure." Rinne mutters before taking a bite of the Double Marron. "Hmm, this is really good."

* * *

(Back at the pond)

Takagi continued walking, and Koyomi and the others continue following him.

"Can you please, just leave me alone!?" Takagi exclaimed.

"Not until you stop, to help not make Shido's job harder." Koyomi told him.

"But you're making our job much harder…" Medusa said as she revealed herself. Koyomi sensed her.

"A Phantom!" Koyomi said.

"Another Phantom?" Both Yoshino and Mikie said.

"So you really can identify us." Medusa said before transforming into her Phantom Form.

"She is a Phantom!" Mikie said before grabbing Yoshino's hand. "This way Yoshino."

Mikie had brought Yoshino and herself behind a tree, and Reine followed them and got behind them.

"Run away!" Koyomi instructed, and Takagi did just that.

Medusa ignored him and only had her eyes at Koyomi.

" **You're the one that I'm most interested in."** Medusa explained making Koyomi turn and look. Medusa started to approach her. **"Neither human, nor Phantom…So, what exactly are you? If you won't answer me, I'll find out the hard way."**

The snakes from Medusa's hair emerged and wrapped themselves around Koyomi, and lifted her off the ground.

"Let me go!" Koyomi exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mikie said, before running up to Medusa and tries to push her away. "Let her go!"

Medusa grabs Mikie's throat and lifts her up.

" **This doesn't concern you…"** Medusa said before throwing her into the water. **"A mere doll, but magically animated…"**

Yoshino just watched in fear, she wanted to help but was too scared to move; with her Spirit powers sealed she's just like any other regular girl.

"Let go!" Koyomi pleaded once again.

" **Well, then…"** Medusa started before she started draining something from Koyomi.

"Koyomi-san!" Yoshino said. Soon Koyomi's head dropped and Medusa dropped her.

" **That's one problem solved."** Medusa said as she left the scene.

Yoshino and Reine approached the unconscious Koyomi, while Mikie had just swim out of the water.

"Koyomi-san! Koyomi-san!" Yoshino called as she shook her.

* * *

(With the others)

Manager was observing the conversation with Shido and the girls were having.

"Oh, a relationship talk! I smell love triangle!" Manager got out before Worker reminded him that works needs to be done for the shop.

"Just what is with that Koyomi girl…thinking she's so much better than me and the others…" Tohka said as she gulping down her donuts. "Especially her relationship to you, Shido?"

"Don't worry about it, Tohka." Shido assured as he took another bite of his donut. "She was the same way with me at first."

This surprised Tohka and Rinne.

"Then what did you do to get her to warm up to you?" Rinne asked, she wanted to at least try to get along with Koyomi.

Shido seemed to think about it.

"Well I say…probably to accept everything about her." Shido answered.

"Every single thing?" Tohka and Rinne wondered.

"Every single thing!" Manager overheard before pulling Worker into a bear hug. They looked at the two before turning away.

Shido heard his phone started ringing and soon about it, and saw it was Mikie calling.

"Mikie-chan, what's up?" Shido asked.

" _Koyomi-san…is dead."_ Mikie said.

"Nani?!" Shido gasped before standing up, which made the girls wondered what happened.

* * *

(Later at the pond)

Shido, Tohka, and Rinne soon arrived as Yoshino, Mikie and Reine were looking at Koyomi's corpse.

"Koyomi!" Shido said before checking on her body before sitting her up. "Come on…How is she out of mana already? I just filled her up this morning!"

Shido placed Koyomi's Ring on his belt.

" **PLEASE! PLEASE!"**

"What just happen?" Rinne asked, wanting to know.

"Another Phantom appeared and did something to Koyomi and-." Reine started before stopping after seeing Koyomi glowing.

"Another Phantom?" Tohka said before looking at Koyomi.

Yoshino, Mikie, and even Reine were surprised seeing what's going on with Koyomi, Tohka and Rinne were not after seeing this glow before.

As Koyomi stopped glowing, she opened her eyes and looked at Shido, who sighed in relief.

"Shido…" Koyomi got out.

"I'm glad I made it in time." Shido said.

"What on earth!?" Rinne gasped.

" _She's alive!"_ Yoshinon panicked comically before Yoshino passed out before Reine catch her.

Soon they saw people running away.

"Run! A monster!" They said.

"There's our Phantom." Shido said before getting up only to struggle a little bit.

"No, Shido! You can't!" Koyomi begged. He already wasted enough energy on her, so at this rate, he probably doesn't have enough to fight.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be quick." Shido assured before taking off.

Koyomi followed him. Tohka and Rinne followed as well, so did Mikie. Leaving Reine with the unconscious Yoshino.

"I guess I'll take you back home." Reine said before lifting Yoshino up her back and leaves the area. "Didn't imagine my life to be even more, weirder."

* * *

(With Takagi)

" **What luck, just bumping into you like this?!"** Caitsith remarked as he climbed through the playground and landed in front of Takagi.

He tried running away only for the Phantom's blade to appear in front of Takagi's neck.

" **All that's left is for me to chop your hands off, so you can start despairing."** Caitsith said. " **So what are you going to do now? It's gonna hurt real bad!"**

Takagi looked at his hands for a few moments before offering them.

"If you're going to do it, then just do it already!" Takagi demanded, wanting to get over this already.

" **Eh?"** Caitsith let out a little confused on what's going on.

"You want to end my life as a pianist, right? Just do it already!" Takagi pleaded.

Caitsith felt really awkward.

" **Uh…just stop fronting, man, you know this isn't right? I mean, where's the despair? The 'Noo!' and the 'Someone, save me!'?"** Caitsith pointed out.

He did have a point. To make another Phantom, the Gate has to fall into despair which meant destroying the one thing that they have hope in but…Takagi is just giving up his hope willingly.

Just as he was talking, silver bullets were fired at Caitsith. Shido emerged from the forest and started shooting at Caitsith. Shido soon managed to get in front of Takagi.

"You okay? That sure was a close one." Shido remarked as he stopped shooting. He then placed his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring.

"I didn't want your help…" Takagi complained, prompting Shido to look at him.

" **Aww, man! I ain't into this complicated carp!"** Caitstih complained.

"I'll make this simple then." Shido said before tilting the Hand Author to the left.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido then flipped the goggles down.

"Henshin!"

Shido placed the Flame Style Ring onto the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

The magic circle appeared in front of Shido and soon ran through it, coming out as Wizard.

Wizard soon transformed his WizarSwordGun into its sword mode as he charged.

Takagi just stared at the scene while Koyomi, Tohka, Rinne, and Mikie arrived.

Wizard and Caitsith were engaged in a swordfight but the Caitsith Phantom was using his speed to jump on and off trees, slashing Wizard in the process. Wizard soon flew and rolled across the ground.

"Shido!" Koyomi called while the rest soon joined to watch.

Wizard got up and slashed Caitsith a few times across the chest. The Phantom soon jumped up to a tree and started climbing.

" **Wait! Stop, time out!"** Caitsith pleaded.

Wizard walked around before kicking the tree, making Caitsith fall off to the ground.

"More like time's up." Wizard chuckled before putting on a new Ring with a Dragon with chains. He quickly tilted the Hand Author to the right and placed the Ring on it.

" **BIND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard pointed his right hand at Caitsith before magic circles appeared around the Phantom, and soon out of them were wires of chains that wrapped themselves around the Phantom very tightly. Caitsith was really struggling to break free, but no success.

"Doesn't matter how fast a cat is, once they're in the bag." Wizard said before replacing his Bind Ring, with the Kick Strike Ring. "And now, the finale."

Wizard then resets the Hand Author and placed the Ring on it.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard prepared himself as his foot was consumed by fire.

" **Aw, man! I'm dead now!"** Caitsith panicked.

"Go get him, Shido!" Tohka cheered but then…

" **ERROR!"**

The attack was soon canceled. Everyone was confused and Wizard tried again.

" **ERROR!"**

"Oh man…talk about bad timing…" Wizard mutters.

"Shido!" Koyomi recognized this while everyone else was confused. Soon the chains gave away, releasing Caitsith.

" **Eh? I'm still alive?"** The Phantom said out of disbelief.

"W-What's going on?" Mikie asked.

"I'm out of mana." Wizard answered.

Caitsith saw this as an open window and tried to escape only for Wizard to shoot him down with his gun. As Caitsith crashed on the ground, Wizard turned his gun into its sword mode.

"Guess, it's time for plan B." Wizard said before slashing Caitsith a few times. The Phantom tried striking back but Wizard just counterattacks multiple times.

Soon the sword was on Caitsith's shoulder blade and was being pushed down.

Wizard then looked down and saw that his Driver was glowing. Soon his armor broke apart, reverting into Shido.

"Oh…crap." Shido let out as Caitsith soon kicked him away.

"Shido!" Koyomi shouted. Tohka runs towards Shido.

Caitsith tried to finish Shido off but his injuries were too serious, he soon gave up.

" **I'm done!"** Caitsith said before jumping away. Shido soon rested his head against the ground.

"Shido!" Tohka checks on him. "Are you alright?"

Then the other girls went to check on him. Koyomi had a face filled with shock as she soon fell on her knees and Rinne check on her.

"Koyomi, what was that?" Rinne asked but Koyomi didn't say a word.

"I'm alright." Shido assured as he sat up.

"Some wizard you are." Takagi said as he walked up to the group.

"Hey!" Tohka called out. "Shido tried to save your life and that's all you have to say!?"

"It's alright, Tohka." Shido assured her, but mostly because he didn't want Tohka's Spirit powers to return to her again.

"But why were you out here?" Mikie asked. "I thought you have practice for the recital tomorrow."

"Just shut up…" Takagi said.

"But, I did see that you wanted the Phantom to attack." Shido pointed out as he remembered what happened before the fight. "You wanted him to cripple you, so you wouldn't play." Shido deducted as he stood up on his feet. "It's written all over your face."

Takagi kicked a couple of rocks aside before coming up with an answer.

"You're right…" Takagi admitted, he didn't want to hide it anymore.

Everyone, other than Shidp, was surprised.

"But why?" Rinne asked.

"The loss of my hands would be a fine excuse for giving up." Takagi explained. It sounded like he wanted to stop but couldn't. Was it pride or something else?

"Are you serious?" Tohka asked.

"But what kind of genius pianist is so eager to lose control of his life?" Shido asked.

"What kind of worthless wizard fails to beat a monster!?" Takagi barked back. Shido was about to talk back but…

"It's not Shido's fault!" Koyomi defended as everyone looked at her. "It's my fault that Shido couldn't beat the Phantom. If it weren't for me, he would've finished the Phantom.

Shido just stared at her.

"Koyomi…" Rinne got out before Koyomi turned her back on everyone and started walking away.

"Forgot about this idiot. He's not worth fighting for, Shido!" Koyomi said as she continued walking away.

"Koyomi!" Shido called as he tried following her. "You need to calm down, before…"

Before Shido can finish, he felt a major lack of energy before passing out.

"Shido!" Tohka called before checking on him.

"Shido!" Rinne and Mikie called as they check on him too.

Koyomi then looked back.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Phoenix was under a bridge while shipping some juice. He had an unsatisfied look on his face.

"What's this supposed to taste like?" Phoenix wondered before throwing the juice box away. "Man, pretending to be human is harder than it looks."

Phoenix saw Medusa coming his way.

"Hey, so, how'd Caitsith do?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know." She answered before looking at Phoenix and noticing that Orma was missing. "Where's Orma?"

"He said he had to take care of a few things. Anyways, I thought you were going to make sure he wasn't slacking off." Phoenix pointed out.

"I got sidetracked, by an intriguing little girl." Medusa answered, leaving Phoenix a little confused.

"What do you mean 'intriguing'?" Phoenix wondered.

Medusa just smiled as an answer before Caitsith came in moaning.

" **Man that wizard was bad enough, but now his freaky sidekick can see right through me."** Caitsith complained. " **This job is the worst."**

"Freaky chick?" Phoenix asked.

"I finished off the girl." Medusa assured.

" **Naw man, I just saw her chilling with the wizard."** Caitsith said, surprising Medusa.

"What?" Medusa said before putting the pieces together. "I see now. Wizard must be infusing his doll with mana."

"I have no idea what either of you two, are talking about!" Phoenix complained, frustrated that this conversation isn't going anywhere.

" **Um…seriously, y'alll, can I bug out on this mess already?"** Caitsith asked.

"Shut up!" Phoenix replied before kicking him.

* * *

(At the Antique shop)

Wajima was moving some stuff in the store while Koyomi was watching the sleeping Shido in her room. She looked at him while the others were downstairs.

"I hope Shido-san gets better." Yoshino wondered, she later recovered from her shock and have joined the others in the shop, with Reine and Kotori.

" _But I can't help but wonder about Koyomi-chan."_ Yoshinon said.

"Reine, you said she was dead, before Shido come to you guys, right?" Kotori said.

"Yes." Reine nodded to her commander. "When I check her, she didn't have a pulse, nor didn't have body warmth. She was definitely dead."

Wajime, who was cutting a new magic stone, stopped as he overheard them.

"And yet, Shido somehow miraculously brought her back to life. How is that possible?" Kotori wondered.

"I think," Rinne got their attention. "That Shido was transferring mana, to Koyomi."

Rinne noted as she remembered that Wizard couldn't beat Caitsith due to his lack of energy given to Koyomi.

"But would Koyomi need mana?" Reine asked.

"Well…" Tohka started. "When Rinne and I touch her hand, it was cold as ice. Koyomi is definitely not a normal human."

"So you've noticed." Wajima said, finally speaking up. Everyone soon turned to him for answers. "We think that Koyomi is the remains of a particular Gate after her Phantom emerged. We still don't know how her body is still intact but, the rest…of her life, memories, and hopes were taken away by the Phantom that manifested within her." Wajima explained. "Right now, Koyomi can't survive without Shido's mana."

Wajima resumed cutting the stone.

* * *

(Upstairs)

Shido opened his eyes and looked around before noticing Koyomi next to him.

"Why am I in your room?" Shido asked.

"Shido!" Koyomi said as she looked at him

"Don't look so worried." Shido said. "You always overreact."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't taken so much mana…" Koyomi mutters.

"It wasn't your fault." Shido assured. "By the way, where's the Gate?"

"Garu-chan is keeping an eye on him." Koyomi answered.

"I see." Shido said as he sat up.

"But I don't see how he's worth the trouble." Koyomi said as she walked up to Shido with a glass of water, which he took.

She didn't understand why Shido would risk his wellbeing for someone who is ungrateful and arrogant.

Shido soon gave her back the glass.

"What he's saying isn't necessarily how he feels." Shido started. "When people say they don't need hope that means they're desperate to hold onto it. Sound familiar, Koyomi?" Shido asked before he continued to nap.

"Eh?" Koyomi got up before she realized what he was saying.

Soon it was dark and Koyomi walked downstairs. Koyomi face Wajima.

"Shido's asleep. I have somewhere to be, can you watch over him?" Koyomi asked.

"Leave him to me." Wajima assured.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tohka asked but Koyomi ignored her and moved on.

"Koyomi!" Rinne called but Koyomi ignored her as well before closing the door and leaves.

* * *

(At Takagi's home)

Takagi just finished practicing while Caitsith was looking around for him. Takagi soon walked up to the mirror and looked at his hands.

He was tempted to punch the mirror and break his hand but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he just grabbed the mirror and threw it on the floor.

He then heard the doorbell. He walked up to the door and was anxious to see who is outside. He opened it, revealing Koyomi.

"What are you doing here in this hour?" Takagi asked.

"I need to talk to you." Koyomi told him. Takagi opened more of the door and saw Tohka, Rinne, Mikie, and Yoshino, behind her.

"Do they need to talk to me, as well?" Takagi asked, making Koyomi turn around and saw them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Koyomi asked.

"Well, we just wanted to talk, so we followed you here." Rinne explained.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Koyomi exclaimed.

"Hey! If you're all going to make a scene, then to it inside." Takagi told them before prompting everyone in.

Everyone noticed the awards and trophies that Takagi won.

"You won all of these?" Mikie asked.

" _Wow! This is pretty awesome, that you have so many."_ Yoshinon said.

Takagi ignored them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow's recital?" Koyomi asked.

"That's none of your business." Takagi told them as he sat on the couch.

"Just answer me!" Koyomi answered back.

Takagi slightly flinched before looking down at the floor.

"It depends on how I feel. I honestly don't care if I ever play the piano again. Maybe the Phantom will wreck the recital and save me the trouble." Takagi stated.

"Liar!" Koyomi called him before she walked over to the piano.

"Eh?" Takagi mutters.

"I can tell just by looking at this room. You're afraid that you'll tarnish your pervious success if you do badly tomorrow." Koyomi deducted.

This seemed to push Takagi a little over the edge.

"You don't understand me!" Takagi shouted as he stood up. "You don't know how hard I worked to-."

Koyomi then pressed her hand against some of the keys on the piano, silencing Takagi.

"You're living in the past!" Koyomi stated.

Takagi stared at her.

"What!?" Takagi gasped.

"Koyomi…" Tohka and Rinne said.

"You're stuck in the past, so you can't accept the present." Koyomi explained. "Just like I was…" She started before telling her story.

* * *

 _(Months ago)_

 _After the White Wizard left Shido with Koyomi, she started to wake up. She got up and looked at her surroundings._

" _Hello, do you know where I am?" Koyomi asked. "My name is Koyomi. What's yours?"_

" _Shido, Shido Itsuke." Shido answered. "So Koyomi, how did you get here?"_

 _She began to open her mouth but no words came out and tears started to form from her eyes._

 _She then began to run away for some reason, Shido followed her._

" _Koyomi, wait!" Shido called out before grabbing her arm._

 _Koyomi shook his arm off of her._

" _Don't touch me!" She shouted angrily. She soon looked at the ocean before walking towards it._

 _Koyomi looked at her Please Ring attached to her finger before taking it off, but just as she was about to throw it away, Shido grabbed her hand._

" _Let me go!" Koyomi demanded._

 _Shido grabbed the Ring from her and shook his head. Koyomi just stared at him before turning around and sits on the ocean floor._

" _Just leave me alone…" Koyomi said. "Look at me…I don't remember who I am and my skin is ice cold…I may look human, but I'm just a monster!" She cried._

 _Shido stared at her as he stood there, he thought about everything that happened to him during his past, before looking at his new Flame Style Ring and then he knew what to say._

 _Shido sits next to her._

" _No matter what happen to us in the past, you have to face the present to face the future." Shido said._

 _Koyomi looked at him._

" _The present?" Koyomi said._

 _Shido lightly grabbed Koyomi's hand and pulled it out of the water before placing the Please Ring back on._

" _I promise, I'll be the hope you need." He assured._

* * *

(Present)

"Face the present to move on to the future." Koyomi said before turning back to Takagi. "Shido will be there for you. After all, he's the hope you need."

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Caitsith was on the top of a building and stretched his arms.

" **Alright, maybe I can finally get a break up here."** Caitsith said before he got into a sleeping position.

"How's the night breeze feel?" A new voice said.

Caitsith got up and saw Phoenix, Medusa, and Orma.

"Well?" Phoenix asked as if waiting for an answer.

"Weren't you supposed to make the Gate lose hope?" Medusa asked.

"Answer the lady!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Unless you want bad things to happen to you." Orma warned.

" **Well…"** Caitsith started before trying to run away.

Medusa was about to do something until Orma stopped her.

"Allow me." Orma volunteered before placing his right hand on his belt.

 **"CHAIN! NOW!"**

Golden magic circles appeared and out of them came chains that soon wrapped around themselves; around Caitsith. The two other Phantoms were surprised, but Orma moved the chains to carry Caitsith over the edge of the building and were about to throw him off the building.

"Your goal is the creation of more Phantoms." Orma reminded. "I'm sure we can make do without you."

" **Lemme go! Alright, alright! I got the picture! So please put me down!"** Caitsith pleaded before Orma command his chains to throw him to the side.

Phoenix regained his composure before laughing. He looked at Orma.

"You are just full of surprises, man!" Phoenix said before looking at Caitsith. "I'm sure the punishment is a thousand times worse than the other wizard. So I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." Phoenix said before walking up to Caitsith.

" **My bad, my bad! I'm sorry…just please don't hurt me."** Caitsith begged.

"C'mon, just give me your hand." Phoenix said before Caitsith did what he asked. He then dropped rocks in his hands. "I'll hook you up with some Ghouls. Overwhelm the Gate with terror and let him sink into despair."

" **Hai!"** Caitsith nodded. **"You got it, Phoenix-sama!"**

Medusa looked at Orma.

"I thought you were a Phantom." Medusa said.

"I am." Orma said before transforming into the Drake Phantom and reverted back into his human form.

Medusa thought about it. Theoretically, Phantoms can be mages too since they also contain magic, but that doesn't explain about the belt and rings he has.

"And the getup? The belt? The rings?" Medusa asked.

"You can say that…I have sources." Orma answered.

* * *

(Outside Takagi's house)

Garuda was flying around until he stopped. Soon his body faded away and his Ring fell on the ground. Koyomi walked over and picked it up before sitting on a nearby bench.

"You've been here long enough. You guys can go home now." Koyomi said.

Behind her, Tohka was sitting at another bench with Rinne next to her, they told Yoshino and Mikie watch over longer and for them to return home,

Rinne and Tohka, stepped up and walked to her.

"I can keep watch." Koyomi assured.

"Well we're not going anywhere." Tohka told her.

"Same with me, too." Rinne said.

"This is none of your business!" Koyomi stated. Tohka and Rinne just smiled.

"But it is." Rinne said before grabbing Koyomi's hand.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Koyomi demanded as she tried to shake it off, but Rinne had a strong grip on her.

"I'm not, because I know how you're feeling." Rinne said.

"Eh?" Koyomi let out.

"Koyomi, like you, Shido gave me hope and showed me how to live in the present." Rinne explained.

Koyomi stared at her with a sad look.

"Same with me too." Tohka said before grabbing Koyomi's hand. "If I hadn't met Shido, then I would be forever alone. He showed me so many wonderful things about this world, and that people can be so kind. It was because of Shido that I'm here now, with you, Rinne, Mikie, and Yoshino."

Koyomi looked away but she didn't let go.

"You're warm…" Koyomi mutters but the others couldn't hear.

"Eh?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Suit yourself."

Tohka and Rinne smiled.

"Thank you, Koyomi." Tohka and Rinne said.

* * *

(In the morning)

At the antique shop, Shido was walking downstairs and Wajima noticed.

"Oh Shido, are you feeling better?" Wajima asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to worry you." Shido yawned as he stretches his arms. "Where's Koyomi?"

"She's been keeping an eye on the Gate since yesterday. The others are with her." Wajima told him.

Shido seemed surprised.

"I see." Shido smiled.

* * *

(At school)

Everyone was getting ready for the recital and Koyomi, Tohka, and Rinne, were now join with Mikie, Yoshino, and Reine were getting settles in some seats before they see Takagi getting ready to play on stage.

" _Looks like he's made his decision."_ Yoshinon said.

"I hope he does alright." Yoshino said.

Takagi bowed to the audience, before sitting down. He soon started playing and everyone was watching him.

Meanwhile outside, Caitsith was on top of the school and laughed.

" **I'm finally gonna seal the deal!"** He said before throwing the rocks on the floor, spawning Ghouls. The Phantom jumped off the roof and join them. **"Alright, let's get him!"**

Everyone was running away except for Shido, who was sitting on a bench while enjoying his donut. He took a bite before looking at them.

"You're late, Phantom-san." Shido said before putting the bag away and getting up. He faced the horde of enemies.

" **Ring Bearer Wizard!"** Caitsith growled.

"Please, don't interrupt the show. It's really rude, especially when he finally decided to play." Shido said as he placed his Driver On Ring on the belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His Driver appeared and puts on his Flame Style Ring on his left hand as he tilted the Hand Author to his left.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido then flipped the goggles down.

"Henshin!" Shido placed the Flame Ring on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

He pointed his hand to the left, making the magic circle. It slowly went through him, coming out as Wizard.

" **Take him down!"** Caitsith commanded and the Ghouls started to walk up to them.

"Saa, showtime." Wizard said before charging.

Inside, everyone was still watching Takagi's play.

"Wow! This is a really nice sound!" Tohka said.

"I don't think the Phantom's here." Rinne said.

"I think…he's already here." Koyomi said. Everyone was surprised, meaning that Shido was here now and fighting. Tohka wanted to go to help Shido, but Koyomi stop her. "I'm sure Shido can take care of it."

Outside, Wizard had no problem fighting Ghouls as he was dodging their hits and kicking them in the face. He grabbed one by the arm and flipped him over before dodging another hit in the air, disarming another Ghoul, and stabbing it with its own spear.

" **Damn it!"** Caitsith exclaimed before summoning more Ghouls. **"All of you get him!"** He commanded before the Ghouls tried charging at him.

Wizard got a new Ring with a Dragon's head with more next to it.

"Let's wipe you out." Wizard said before tilting the Hand Author to the right. He then placed the Ring on it.

" **COPY! PLEASE!"**

Two magical circles appeared. One went through Wizard from above while the one next to him spawned a duplicate him. The Wizards resets the Driver and did it again.

" **COPY! PLEASE!"**

There were now four Wizards that soon repeated the process.

" **COPY! PLEASE!"**

And now there were eight Wizards. They soon replaced their Copy Ring with their Connect Ring. They reset their Drivers before placing their hands on them.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Magic circles appeared in front of each of them and they pulled out a WizarSwordGun in gun form. They aimed and started shooting. The Ghouls were being mowed down and it was only a matter of time before they all fell down and exploded.

Caitsith was surprised by this.

" **How is that fair!?"** Caitsith complained.

They copies soon merged with the real Wizard.

"You're the only one left now." Wizard noted.

" **Aw, man, you're the worst!"**

Caitsith soon charged and Wizard transformed his gun into its sword mode before charging. Wizard dodged all of the Phantom's attacks before slashing him repetitively. Finally, Wizard kicked him away and watched as the Phantom rolled across the floor.

" **I ain't gonna go down that easily!"** Caitsith said before using his speed to jump away.

"Two can play at that game." Wizard said before replacing his Flame Style Ring with his Hurricane one. He tilted the Hand Author before placing the Hurricane Ring on it.

 **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

A green magic circle appeared above Wizard and went through him, coming out in his Hurricane Style Form.

 **(Cue: Blessed Wind by Rider Chips)**

Wizard was watching the Phantom before tightly gripped his sword before flying.

Caitsith looked to see Wizard catching up before Wizard slashed him. Wizard flew close and spun, slashing the Phantom multiple times in the process.

Caitsith soon fell hard on the ground while Wizard safely landed. The Phantom got up and charged as did Wizard. The two jumped up in the air and Wizard slashed him across the waist before going back to the ground. The two jumped again before colliding, their attacks. They soon landed to continue their fight.

The two jumped up in the air one last time for Wizard to kick Caitsith back to the ground. Caitsith got up and tried jumping away to the top of a building before Wizard flew like a tornado. He landed next to the Phantom before continuing their fight.

Wizard dodged Caitsith's hit before slashing him over and over again. Wizard grabbed him and dragged the Phantom back to the ground with him. Caitsith landed with a loud thud Wizard flew away from him before landing.

"And now, the finale." Wizard said before opening the Hand Author on his sword.

 **(End of song)**

 **"C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his Hurricane Ring on it.

" **HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

The blade of the sword glowed as a small green tornado surrounded it. Caitsith panicked before Wizard slashed the air, spawning a green tornado which lifted the Phantom in the air, trapping him inside.

Wizard looked up and sent a green energy slash at Caitsith.

The attack collided with the Phantom, making him explode. Wizard rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Whew…"

* * *

(Later)

Soon the recital was over and Takagi with Shido's friends was walking outside to see Shido sitting on a bench.

"Shido!" Tohka said and they all walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Mikie asked. Shido just looked at them.

"You guys couldn't dress a little more formal? You were in a recital." Shido replied, seeing that all of them were in their casual clothes.

"So you were here." Yoshino confirmed.

"So you defeated the Phantom." Takagi assumed.

"I did." Shido nodded. "What happened with you?"

"Nothing. Not even a commendation." Takagi answered calmly. Shido noticed it.

"You're taking it pretty well." Shido observed.

"I have to face the present and move on. This is who I am right now, and I accept it. I'm going to have me and my family move overseas and start over from scratch. So I can live in the present." Takagi said, making Shido smiled.

"Good luck, then." Shido said.

Takagi nodded before looking at Koyomi.

"It's all thanks to you." Takagi said, making Koyomi smiled before leaving.

Shido soon got up and felt his stomach growling.

"Man, I could use some donuts." Shido mused.

"Again?" Rinne smiled.

"I barely ate earlier ago, so…" Shido explained before Koyomi grabbed his hand.

"My treat this time." Koyomi said before she started walking with Shido, making Tohka's brow twitched but tried to keep herself clam.

"Why her…" Tohka mutters.

"Hey, do you think we can come too?" Rinne asked, as a way of calming Tohka.

Koyomi looked back at them.

"Do what you want." She answered, making the others smile, and Tohka calming down. They soon walking towards them and Shido smiled at Koyomi. She noticed.

"What?" Koyomi asked.

"It's nothing." Shido said as he scratched the back of his head. "Let's go." He said before he and the others left.

* * *

(Mean while somewhere else)

At abandon warehouse, that was a hangout with gang that was a pretty violent one, and done many bad things. They soon saw a pretty teenage girl, and demanded them to come with them, and promise not to hurt her.

She easily didn't put up a fight and surrender herself; they soon brought her back with them, only to find she wasn't a normal girl.

Inside they was blood all over, there wasn't even any bodies.

In the middle was the sole survivor sitting on the ground, and was trampling in fear, and had horrified look on his face as he stared at the murderer of his friends.

Her face wasn't seen, but she was smiling very evilly, and was wearing an orange and black frills Astral Dress, meaning she was a Spirit. In her hand was a Flintlock Pistol aimed at him.

"P-Please don't…I'll do anything…just please don't kill me…" He pleaded for his life.

"Hmm…I don't know let me think…" She hummed without any hesitation she shot him multiple times, and he drops dead on the floor. "No."

She soon sensed someone nearby and looks.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." She stated.

"Most impressive that you scene me." Coming out of none other than Orma.

"It wasn't that hard, I can tell you're not any ordinary human. No wait you're not human are you?" She asked.

"You're right off the mark." Orma said before transforming into the Drake Phantom.

"Oh, so you're one of those creatures that call themselves Phantoms, right?" She asked. "You here to kill me, because I killed many of…what you call them…Oh yeah Gates is it."

" **Well I would if I was under their orders."** Orma said before changing back into his human form. "But I'm not; I'm only here to meet you."

"To meet me?" The Spirit wondered.

"Yes, you are the Spirit they call Nightmare correct?" Orma said as walk towards her. "I come for a partnership with you."

"Really and why would I do that? What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Because we both have a person of common interest." Orma stated. "One you know as Shido Itsuka."

This has gotten Nightmare's attention.

"How do you know that?" She demanded to know.

"I've done my research about you and I have my connections." Orma said. "I understand you want to devour him for the power inside I can help you with that, because I want one thing from him…to watch him die, a horrible death. Are you interested?"

Nightmare thought about it for a while, before coming up with an answer.

"Alright then, if that's what you want then I guess it's a deal, mister…"

"Orma. Just call me Orma. I'm happy to hear that, but I have much to talk about, since we're going to be working together." Orma said.

"Go ahead, but be sure not to take too long." Nightmare told him.

Orma smirked evilly, before he started to explained his story.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Spell 8: The Tree of Hope and Reunions

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 8: The Tree of Hope and Reunions**

(Meanwhile inside Omokagedo)

Tohka was looking down at Shido's three PlaMonsters, on a table. She then raised her hands, and was about to reach to catch one of the familiars, but they jump out of the way.

Tohka growled as she tried to catch at least one of them, but they avoided her, and went off around the antique store.

"Oh muuu! Why can't I catch them?" Tohka whined.

"Sorry Tohka, but do you want them to go easy on you?" Shido asked before Shido raised one of his fingers, and Garuda landed on it.

"Well no, I don't." Tohka pouted not noticing Kraken landed on her head, even since the day she played with Shido familiars; she didn't once catch them, and continued to try.

" _Don't worry Tohka-chan, it's best to learn from your failures."_ Yoshinon told her, as Yoshino was sitting beside Shido.

"Yes, Yoshinon's right, I'm sure you'll catch them someday." Yoshino nodded, before she notices Unicorn jumping on her shoulder, and nuzzles on her cheek making her giggle.

Wajima soon come out of his workshop with a Ring in hand.

"Hey, Shido, I got a new one for you." Wajima said before walking towards them.

Shido stood up and grabs the Ring.

"Thanks, Wajima-ojisan." Shido looks at the Ring, with Tohka and Yoshino, and Yoshinon peeking.

It had a picture of dragon with smoke coming out of its noise.

"Smoke? Wondered if that means, I'll make smoke to distract my opponents." Shido wondered.

" _Hey Shido-kun, can you try it out in front of us? We want to see what it does."_ Yoshinon told him.

"Yeah me too!" Tohka nodded.

"Me three…" Yoshino said.

"Okay, sure, if your that eager." Shido said with a smile, before walking in front of them. "You may want to stand back a few feet away, just to be safe."

They step back a few times in a safe distance.

Shido soon took off his Driver On Ring, and puts on the new Ring, and place it on his belt.

" **SMELL! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared on front of Shido and went through him, and soon coming off of him was green coloring fog, and giving off a really stinking awful smell, which made everyone pinch their noises.

"It stinks!" Everyone shouted.

Shido turned around and pinches his noise as well.

"It stinks." Shido mutters

* * *

At a book store a long line of people with picture books in hand, were waiting in line, for autograph from Haruka Suzumiya.

Haruka is a 20 year old young woman, with pink long straight hair, and have green eyes, and was wearing a white dress, with a long sleeve unbutton shirt, with white shoes.

She is successful picture author, and was quite popular too.

She finished signing a book for a young girl with her mother and handed the book them.

"Here you go." Haruka told them.

"Thank you!" She cheered when she accepted her book.

When they left, she looks at her next fan who handed her, Haruka's newest book.

"Hello." Haruka said when she opened the book and brought out her pen. "May I ask who this is for?"

"No one." The one who handed her the book was Medusa, she looked at Haruka and smiled. "Just to a fan."

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

Inside of a wine bar, was a young man wearing a formal suit sitting on a couch, by a table with several glass cups of different wine on top of it.

He soon picks up one of the cups and smelled it.

"Amidst the sweetness of the pure fruit, the spices assert themselves. This fragrance has perfect balance."

When he complicating the wine, Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma come walking towards him, before he turned to look.

"Oh? What a rare sight." He said before standing up and walks to them.

"You know why we're here, right?!" Phoenix asked before walking behind him.

The formal suit man turned to him.

"You found a Gate?" He asked.

"I'm glad you're observant." Medusa told him with a smile. "We can count on you, right?"

"I'll have it finished before I even open business." He said before walking inwards in his shop, and turned around, and soon transformed into the Gnome Phantom as he laughs.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Outside of a park restaurant, is a young man in his 20s with black hair and eyes, wearing a black short sleeve jacket, jeans, and black shoes. This is Narumi Takayuki.

He asked for a table of two outside, waiting for a certain someone, for a while, while having a small box in his hand.

"Takayuki-kun!" Takayuki looked and saw Haruka running towards him while waving.

"Haruka!" Takayuki waved back, before Haruka took her seat at the table.

"Sorry if I was late." Haruka said. "The autograph signing took longer than I thought."

"Oh no, it's alright, I know that you're busy." Takayuki told her. "But it just goes to show of how many people like your stories."

In case you hadn't notice, these two are a couple, for a long time now.

"Also Haruka…" Takayuki mutters looking a little nervous.

"Hai?" Haruka tilted her head while blinking.

"There's been something I've waited to ask…if you-." Takayuki was about to bring out the box in his hand…

"AHHH!" They soon screaming and granting, they look and saw Gnome lifting someone on the neck choking him, and soon throws him at the couple by their table.

"Eh?!" Haruka gasped.

"A monster?!" Takayuki gasped.

Gnome was pushing everyone away while walking towards, Haruka and Takayuki, while chuckling very evilly.

"Haruka!" Takayuki garbed onto her wrist, and begins running with her away from the Phantom, while not noticing he had drop the box.

" **Not so fast."** Gnome stated before firing bullets from his body at their feet, sending to the ground.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Shido)

After what happen testing out his new Smell Ring, and rid himself of the awful smell, he gotten a bag of donuts from Hungry Donut, and was enjoying a nice stroll at the park.

Shido was about to bring out a donut, someone who was running ran into and made him drop his bag, and soon the running man fell on his bag.

"Ah!" Shido wined, as the man quickly got back up.

"Monster!" He shouted as he runs away.

Shido had a pretty good idea what made him so scared, and soon runs to where he was running away from.

* * *

(Back at the park)

Takayuki and Haruka had their backs on a water fountain while holding close to each other, being corner by the Gnome Phantom.

" **Your happy times have ended."** Gnome told them, he then twirls his spear in reverse, and ready for stab at them and soon launch his attack.

"Haruka!"

"Takayuki-kun!" They said in the same time as they close their eyes, to brace themselves for the end.

STAB!

Both Takayuki and Haruka slowly open their eyes, and saw Gnome's spear stab between them.

" **Let the fear of death drive you to despair!"** Gnome told them before pulling out his spear and got ready for another attack, but was shot at sending rolling on the ground, Gnome stops and looks at who shot him.

It was none other than Shido armed with his WizarSwordGun and around his waist is his Driver.

"This is what people call…a chance encounter?" Shido asked.

" **Tsk!"** Gnome growls as he stood back up. **"So you're the Wizard with the Rings?"**

"A Wizard?" Both Haruka and Takayuki said.

Shido flipped the switches on his Driver which started the song.

"Henshin." Shido said before raising his Flame Style Ring and place it on his Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons his magic circle in front of him and runs through it, transforming into Wizard with his WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

Takayuki was surprised by his transformation, while Haruka was in awed.

" **Don't get in my way!"** Gnome demanded as he charged at Wizard.

Gnome was about to slash Wizard, but he slides under his attack, as Wizard stands on his feet the two clash their weapons a few times, until they were weapons lock.

"Saa, showtime daa!" Wizard said before he and Gnome pushed away from each other.

Wizard runs up to Gnome, the Phantom was about to slash him, but Wizard parried his attack and spin slash Gnome on the abdomen.

Gnome stabs at Wizard, but he parried that attack and kicks him on the chest which made the Phantom stumble back a few feet.

Wizard soon jumps in the air and landed a side kick on Gnome on the head, sending the Phantom smashing on a table.

Gnome quickly got back on his feet, but when he did Wizard slashes him a few times, Gnome was about to stab Wizard, but the Rider parried it and followed with a counter slash, which made Gnome stumbling back.

Gnome growls in frustration before retreating, and Wizard gave chase.

Soon the two were inside of a water fountain.

Gnome took cover behind a rock, Wizard aimed a slash at him but Gnome dodges it, and aimed a stab at Wizard, but he parried it and sends a kick at the Phantom, but it blocked the kick.

Gnome moves away from his cover and thrust a stab at Wizard's feet, but Wizard dodges, Gnome slashes at Wizard a few times, Wizard dodges his attacks and soon landed a kick which sends him in the water on the ground.

Wizard was about to attack again, but Gnome fired bullets from its body, which made sparks off of Wizard's armor.

Gnome got back up as Wizard was on one knee.

Wizard soon replaced his Flame Ring, with his Hurricane Ring and soon stands back up, and reset his Driver and places the Ring on it.

" **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

Wizard summons a green magic circle over his head, and soon jumps through, changing into his Hurricane Style, with his WizarSwordGun in gun mode.

Gnome watch as Wizard fly's around over him and fired his gun at the Phantom, which made splashes from the water around him. Wizard soon lands on the ground and soon fried at Gnome which sends him flying to the ground.

Gnome got up on with one leg and arm, as Wizard walks towards him and aimed his gun at the Phantom, before the water fountain's sprinklers shoot out water which slightly gotten Wizard's attention, Gnome used this to his advantage and runs away.

"Hold it!" Wizard said before he chase after Gnome.

Wizard runs out of the water fountain and to the other side. He looked around for the Phantom, but it was now gone.

"Huh?" Wizard said as he continued to look around, and soon saw a hole on the ground. "So he can tunnel through under the ground."

Wizard soon puts on his Unicorn Ring, and soon switches the Hand Author to his right, and place the Ring on it.

 **"UNICORN! PLEASE!"**

Soon Unicorn's parts appeared and assemble each other, and Wizard place it's Ring on the familiar, and soon Unicorn jumps onto Wizard's hand.

"Follow him, into this hole." Wizard told Unicorn.

Unicorn nodded and soon descends from his hand, and travels into the tunnel.

"I'm counting on you!" Wizard told the familiar.

* * *

(Later)

After the fight, Haruka and Takayuki had brought Shido to Haruka's house, which was rather large.

"Thank you, for saving us." Haruka told Shido, as she brought Takayuki and Shido inside her home. "Please, come in."

As Haruka and Takayuki, took off their shoes, Shido was looking around and was impressed by the house.

"Wow! This is a nice place." Shido said as he took off his shoes, and looks around a bit. "You must be really rich are you, Haruka-san."

"Oh no, this is my parents." Haruka said as she brought out a tea set and some snacks. "They're away overseas, and wanted me to housesit well their gone."

They three were sited, by a coffee table, as Haruka was pouring tea in their cups, while Shido had explained the situation to them.

"Okay, you're saying one of us is a Gate, and these 'Phantoms' are going to keep attacking us?" Takayuki said, as Shido was putting sugar in his tea.

"Yeah." Shido said as he mixes the sugar.

"And you're a wizard who fights these Phantoms…" Haruka said.

"That's right. So I'll need to protect you two." Shido said as he was done mixing and took sip of his tea. "It'd be easiest if you two could stay together for a while."

They soon heard the doorbell rings.

"Yes it's opened!" Haruka told who's behind the door.

The door opened and coming in was Reine wearing a detective outfit.

"Hello." Reine said before she took off her shoes.

Walk towards them and brought out and showed them a police badge, which is most likely a replica.

"I'm detective Reine Murasame, of the Tengu City police department." Reine told them.

"A detective?" Haruka said.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Takayuki asked Shido.

"Yeah, I called her and explained what was going on." Shido said. "I figured it'd be easier having two people around to watch over another pair."

Shido soon stood up and walked to Reine. Haruka heard her phone ringing and soon checked it.

"You sure know how to found trouble don't you Shin." Reine told him.

"Well you know me." Shido said as he and Reine around away from the two. "So did you do what I asked?"

"I did, and check their backgrounds." Reine nodded. "And you'll be surprised on what I learned-."

"Oh no!" Shido and Reine jump a little before they turned around and saw Haruka standing up looking at her phone.

"I forget I was supposed to meet with Akane at the station." Haruka said.

"Um…Who's Akane?" Shido asked.

"It's Haruka's younger sister." Takayuki told him. "See was away for a swimming tournament."

"Oh I see." Shido said.

"What am I going to do?" Haruka said, wondering on what to do with the Gnome Phantom after her or Takayuki.

"You should go, Haruka." Takayuki told his girlfriend, which surprised Shido and Haruka.

"But Takayuki-kun…" Haruka started.

"Don't worry, Shido-kun will go with you. I'll stay here with Reine-san." Takayuki stood up and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Shido asked.

"I am, can you please do this Shido-kun?" Takayuki requested.

Shido thought about it, going with Haruka maybe a good idea it may help to know which of the two is the Gate, and he'll need to make sure that Haruka's sister is protected because the Phantom might go after her to help Haruka feel despair.

"Alright, don't worry I'll protect both her and Akane-san." Shido told Takayuki.

"Thanks man." Takayuki told him.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Gnome)

Gnome was seen walking in what looks like a sewer, before he transformed into his human form and leans his back on a metal beam.

"Hey!" Gnome turned and saw Phoenix walking towards him, behind him was Medusa and Orma.

"When the wizard showed up, you ran and burrow into your hidey hole!" Phoenix said in a mocking tone.

"My duty is to cultivate the rise of a new Phantom, is it not?" Gnome asked.

"It is." Orma said.

"Then I shouldn't waste time fighting the Ring Bearer Wizard." Gnome said.

"That's true." Medusa said.

"But, no need to worry. I've captured the Gate's scent." Gnome told them. "There's no escaping me now."

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido was escorting Haruka to the station to meet and pick up her sister Akane.

"Sorry, for making you do this, Itsuka-kun." Haruka told the young wizard.

"Don't worry about, I mean after all family's important." Shido said.

The two made to the station, and looks around for Akane.

"She should be here." Haruka said while looking around.

"Onee-chan!" They both looked and saw a girl around Shido's age.

She has short light auburn hair with a white hair band and green eyes, wearing white shirt and a blue jacket over it, and wearing a brown skirt with matching boots, holding a suitcase and shoulder bag, and was running towards them while waving.

"Akane!" Haruka said as she and her sister hug each other. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Akane said before they let go of each other.

"How was the tournament?" Haruka asked.

"It went good," Akane opened her bag and brought a gold medal. "I got first place."

"That's great, congratulations." Haruka said.

"Thanks onee-chan." Akane said, before noticing Shido looking at them. "Who's that guy behind you?"

"Oh that's-." Haruka started.

"Ah! Don't tell you cheating on Takayuki-san?!" Akane asked.

"No! It's not like that!" Haruka told her, before she could explained a car had stop behind them and honk at them, they look and saw the car window opening.

"Yo!" A man in his 20s greeted them with a two finger salute; he had brown hair and eyes, wearing a green t shirt, black jeans and shoes.

"Oh, Taira-kun." Haruka said.

"Friend of yours?" Shido asked.

"Yes he is. This is Shinji Taira." Haruka explained, she had forgotten that Shinji was going to meet up here too, to pick them up.

"Hey Suzumiya, who's that guy with you, and where's Takayuki?" Shinji asked looking at Shido.

"While it's a long story..." Haruka told him.

* * *

(Back with Takayuki and Reine)

Reine was sited, by the coffee table putting a lot of sugar cubes in her tea, while Takayuki looked a little on edge worried about Haruka.

"I know your worried about Haruka, but don't worry Shin is really reliable." Reine told him.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but be worried." Takayuki said.

"You're a good boyfriend." Reine said before drinking her tea. "Despite after what happened between you two."

"What?" Takayuki blinked.

"I did a background check on both of you, and I know about her accident." Reine told him.

"Oh you did…" Takayuki mutters until notices something missing; he stood up and checks his pockets. "Oh no, where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Reine asked wondering what was going on.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shinji had brought all of them to a park, so Shido and Haruka explained what was happening, and they were skeptical about the situation.

"Wow that's…completely unbelievable." Shinji said. "I mean monsters called Phantoms, Gates, and Itsuka a wizard."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Haruka told him.

"I guess you only have to see it to believe it." Shido said, before bringing out the Garuda and Kraken Rings, and put them on one at a time and place them on his belt.

 **"GARUDA! PLEASE!"**

 **"KRAKEN! PLEASE!"**

Garuda's and Kraken's pieces appeared and assemble each other, which had surprised Akane and Shinji, as Shido place their Rings on them, and the two familiars fly around them.

"Wow!" Akane was in awed as Garuda and Kraken was flying around her and Haruka.

"Okay, I guess the wizard part maybe true, but still the rest of the story, is still farfetched." Shinji told him.

"But you know that onee-chan, isn't one to lie." Akane told him.

"I know but still…" Shinji said while rubbing his head.

Akane frown at Shinji with narrow eyes, she then sighed and turned towards Haruka and saw something inside her sister's small purse, she then looked closer and soon brought it out.

"Akane!" Haruka said.

"What's this?" Akane wondered as she looked at a small box, and opened what see saw made her shriek in surprised mix with a little happiness. "This is…?"

"Akane, give that back?!" Haruka demanded while trying to reach for it, but Akane kept it away from her.

"No way!" Akane said with little teasing in her voice, before she ran away.

"Hey get back here!" Haruka chase after her.

"Hey! Don't go too far away from me!" Shido called to them, as they gone further away, and Shido sighed. "Might as well go after them.

Shido walked after them.

"Guess I'll go too." Shinji said before following Shido.

* * *

Akane had led her sister, further in the park.

"Akane please, just give it back!" Haruka requested.

"Alright~!" Akane sang before turning around, and opened the box which is an engagement ring. "Only if you tell me, how you got this?"

"Well…it's just complicated, okay!" Haruka exclaimed before snatching the box from Akane's hands.

"Was it Takayuki-san's?" Akane asked, Haruka turned to her right side and nodded.

"He dropped it on accident, and I happen to find it." Haruka told her.

"And you didn't tell him?" Akane asked.

"I didn't, because I felt it's wrong like this, since we still don't know about…" Haruka said while looking.

Akane knows what she's worried about.

"Oh I see, sorry that I asked." Akane said.

"Oh don't worry," Haruka shook her head. "It's fine."

Soon a hand inside the ground beneath them garb onto Haruka's ankle, she notice and was beginning to be drag under the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Akane quickly reacted and grab onto her hand, and tries to pull her free.

"Akane! Please let go!" Haruka told him.

"No way! Not a chance!" Akane shouted, and pulls her harder but she was soon dragging down with Haruka.

Shido and Shinji had just arrived, before they heard the screaming, and soon looked around for Akane and Haruka, they soon heard a horse sound, and they turned and saw Unicorn jumping.

"Is that another of yours?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah it is." Shido said before running to Unicorn. "What is it, Unicorn?"

Unicorn turned and pointed at a made hole opm the ground, Shido knows what has happen.

"It's him." Shido said.

* * *

(Underground)

Haruka and Akane had their backs on the wall while holding each other, as the Gnome Phantom was standing before them.

" **We meet again, my avaricious Gate. And I see you brought a friend."** Gnome said.

"The Phantom!" Haruke let out.

"That's a Phantom?" Akane said.

" **I have come up with an idea, to drive you to despair. How about this?"** Gnome told them before kneeling towards and run his hand on Haruka's face. **"The fear of having your man being torn apart? Or first having your friends and family being ripped to shreds?"**

* * *

(Back on the surface)

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido transformed his belt into his WizarDriver, and flips the switches.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Shinji-san, you might need to step back." Shido told him before putting on his Land Style Ring.

"Henshin!" Shido flipped the goggles on the Ring, and place it on his Driver.

 **"LAND!** **PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Soon dust and small rocks formed around Shido which made Shinji covered his eyes, the dust and rocks formed a yellow magic circle in the middle of Shido, and the circle splint in two and one gone up and one gone down, transforming him into Wizard Land Style.

Shinji was shocked by his transformation, now believing his story.

Wizard soon brought out a Ring with a dragon in the shape of a drill, and puts it on, and soon switches the side of his Hand Author, and place the Ring on it.

" **DRILL! PLEASE!"**

Wizard brings his feet close to each other, and soon a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, and Wizard spins as fast as a drill digging into the ground.

* * *

Haruka and Akane are scared, before Gnome was about to be ready for his move…

Drilling!

They looked and saw Wizard digging through the ceiling, and landed on the floor, in kneeing position.

"Hmhmhm, so Haruka-san is the Gate." Wizard said before standing up.

" **So we meet again, Ring Bearer Wizard."** Gnome said as he stood up. **"Sorry but I have no intention in fighting you."**

Gnome soon throws Ghoul rocks around Wizard, before they transformed into humanoid forms.

 **(Cue: Strength Of The Earth by Rider Chips)**

"You may not, but I certainly do." Wizard told the Phantom.

One of the Ghouls attack Wizard with its spear, but Wizard dodge it and lariat and spin kick on behind him, one attack Wizard with its spear, Wizard blocks it and grabs onto it and moves under it while elbowing the Ghoul on its back.

One Ghoul was about to stab him, Wizard dodge it and grabs onto the spear, and soon moves around it and hold it under his arm pit and kick the Ghoul away.

Wizard jumps on a pipe, to somersault kick a Ghoul's head, before landing the ground. Wizard parried one Ghoul's attack, and grabs onto one Ghoul's spear, pulling it for an elbow, and pulls it again for a lariat.

Wizard turns to stop one attack behind him by grabbing the spear, and pulled the Ghoul in for a straight kick sending it away to the wall.

Wizard pulls a Ghoul, and shoulder throws it in the air and landed on another Ghoul.

Another was about to stab Wizard, the Rider smacks the Ghoul's out of its hands, and hold the Ghoul on the head, and soon used the Ghoul to run in the air while kicking the surrounding Ghouls, and before he landed he throw's the one he was holding.

Wizard soon replaces his Land Ring with his Flame Style Ring, and switches the side of the Hand Author, and places it on the Driver.

 **(End of song)**

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Wizard summons a red magic circle in front of him, and the magic circle went through Wizard changing him into his Flame Style Form.

Wizard soon brought out his gun, he jump forward and shoots one Ghoul in front and one behind him as he landed, and flips and shoots a Ghoul in the same time.

Wizard sidekicks one Ghouls on the head, and spin kick another Ghoul. Wizard shoots two Ghouls around him while spinning, and flips to shoot a Ghoul in front and turned to shoot one behind him.

As the remaining Ghouls surround Wizard, the Rider soon opened the Hand Author of his gun.

 **"C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard places his Flame Ring on the Hand Author.

 **"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI HI HI HI!"**

As fire channeled onto Wizard's gun he aimed, and fired at the Ghouls around him, destroying them.

Wizard soon heard screaming and saw Gnome holding Haruka and Akane in his arms as human shields.

"No you don't!" Wizard said before firing his gun, as the bullet shoot towards them it curved, away from them and hits, letting go of them.

Wizard transformed his gun into his sword mode and charges at Gnome, and slashes him on the chest and slashes through the Phantom followed with a back kick sending it away.

Haruka and Akane got back up.

"Akane, are you alright?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Akane told her.

Wizard walks towards them, and sits on one knee.

"You two okay?" Wizard asked.

"Yes we are, thank you for saving us, Itsuka-kun." Haruka told the Rider.

"Is that really you, Itsuka-kun?" Akane asked.

"Of course." Wizard nodded.

Gnome grunted as he got back on his feet, looking a little shacking.

Wizard picks up his WizarSwordGun, and stands up, and charges at Gnome and the two engage in combat with Wizard having the upper hand, and Wizard stabs Gnome away.

Wizard charges at the Phantom.

" **I don't have time for this!"** Gnome exclaimed before he retreaded and turned around midway, sends energy slashes from his arm blades at the ceiling, and continue retreating.

Wizard stops to look at the ceiling under him, and it soon collapse under him in a pile of rocks.

Haruka and Akane gasped in worried about him.

" **DEFEND!"**

Wizard blast the rocks away, freeing himself as he stood up, and soon saw the Gnome Phantom is gone.

"Got away again…" Wizard said before changing back into Shido. "But at least I know who the Gate is."

* * *

(Later, back at Haruka's house)

After coming back, Haruka and Akane head to the bathroom room to wash themselves, while Shido had explained what happened.

"So Haruka's the Gate, thanks for saving her and Akane-chan." Takayuki told Shido.

"It's no problem." Shido told him.

"But still, that monster will come back for her again, right?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, no doubt about that. Phantoms are stubborn that way." Shido told him.

"Also Shin," Reine had gotten his attention. "I feel as though you need to know something."

"What is it?" Shido asked.

Reine look at Takayuki, who nodded to her, that it's okay.

"Well to start things off, a few years ago when Haruka Suzumiya, was a high school student, she was in accident, which had put her in a coma for 3 years." Reine explained.

"Really? Where and how did the accident happen?" Shido asked. Shinji had a worried look on his face, as Takayuki was holding his hands together

"Well…" Reine started while looking at the ground.

"Wait Reine-san." Takayuki called out before standing up. "I should also explain too."

Shido wonders what can of history, about Haruka's accident.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Gnome was standing on top of a radio tower, while Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma were watching him.

"So you lost the Gate again? So why are you playing around up there?" Phoenix demanded to know, with his back turned, and soon turned around facing the Phantom. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"Shh!" Medusa shushed him, as the wind blow at them.

" **There!"** Gnome said. **"A refined, melancholy sweetness inside of an invisible crispness…This aroma…There's no doubt about it."**

"What just happened?" Phoenix asked.

"He said he caught the Gate's scent." Orma explained.

Gnome jumps off the tower to ground floor as he transformed into his human form, and when he stood up he smirks.

* * *

(Back with Haruka)

Haruka wearing new clothes, come inside her room while drying her hair with a towel, and then sits on her bed. She then brought out the ring box and opened it and looks at the ring.

Haruka was conflicted about it. She'll loved to marry Takayuki, but wasn't she have the right too.

She then have her eyes set on a picture on her table, she stood up and picks it up. It was picture of her, Takayuki, and Shinji when they were teenagers all together at a large tree, but it also had another girl in it, the other girl has long blue hair tied in a ponytail and with blue eyes.

This was Haruka's best friend, Mitsuki Hayase.

"Mitsuki…" Haruka mutters with tears forming on her eyes, missing her.

"I see now." Haruka blinked before turning around and saw Gnome standing behind an opened window.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Haruka asked.

Gnome slowly walk towards Haruka and stanched the picture out her hand.

"So that person is also very dear to you, and that place hold special memories doesn't it?" Gnome said before tossing the picture to the ground breaking the glass, and transformed into his Phantom Form

This made Haruka surprised in fear.

* * *

(Downstairs)

After hearing Takayuki's story, they soon heard…

"AAAHHH!"

"What the?" Shinji said.

"That was Haruka!" Takayuki quickly head upstairs to her room.

"Wait! Takayuki-san!" Shido followed.

* * *

(Back in Haruka's room)

Gnome had pinned Haruka on the wall holding her neck.

" **This time, there's no escaping me."** Gnome told her. **"Let the fear of death drive you to despair."**

"Haruka!" Takayuki brust opened her door, and saw what was happening.

Shido run aside through Takayuki and kicks the Phantom away, and the two engaged in hand to hand combat, until Shido drags himself and Gnome through the window to the ground.

As they got back up, Gnome smacks Shido to the ground and quickly retreated, and Shido gave chase.

"Haruka!" Takayuki checked on her while she was mending her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, Takayuki-kun…" Haruka assured him, while Reine, Shinji and Akane who had just come out of her room, were outside the room.

Takayuki was relieved that she was alright, but soon saw the box Haruka was holding in her hand, and recognized it.

"Haruka isn't that…?" Takayuki started, Haruka saw that he was looking at the ring box.

"Takayuki-kun listen I…" Haruka mumble.

"Don't tell me you saw what was inside?" Takayuki asked.

"I-I-m sorry!" Haruka soon stood up and ran out of the door and pushed the three near the door away.

"Wait Haruka!" Takayuki followed her, as she quickly head out the door.

Takayuki soon followed outside, but soon saw she was gone.

"Haruka…" Takayuki mutters in worried.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido had followed Gnome factory area with metal pipes and giant pipes, and was looking around for the Phantom.

Shido soon heard something; he looked and saw metal pipes flying towards him. Shido quickly reacted and puts on his connect Ring and place it on his belt.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Shido summons a small magic circle and pulled out his WizarSwordGun in sword mode, and slashes most of the pipes away, but several pinned in the ground around him.

Shido then saw Gnome lifting up a giant pipe and soon throws it at him. Shido quickly replaces his Connect Ring with his Defend Ring, and place it on his belt.

 **"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Shido soon summons a red magic circle shield and turned it into a heat shield that not only melt the giant pipe over him but had melted the metal pipes around.

Shido sighed in relief, but soon saw the Phantom was gone again, but saw a hole in the ground.

* * *

(Back at Haruka's house)

Shido had run back to the house, and went inside, but saw only Reine inside looking at a picture.

"Hey Reine, where did everyone go?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, Shin, Haruka ran away after what happen and Takayuki and the others went out to find her." Reine explained.

"Really, what was she thinking going out there alone? I'm going to go look for her too." Shido said.

"Wait Shin," Reine called, and handed him the picture. "I think you may want to see this."

Shido took the picture, he recognized, Haruka, Takayuki, and Shinji, but not Mitsuki.

"Is that…" Shido mutters.

* * *

(With Haruka)

Haruka was in a different neighborhood and was looking at the same large tree from her picture, at a hill top.

"Hey!" Haruka blinked before turning and saw Shido with Garuda on his shoulder, and his bike behind him, as he walked towards her.

"Itsuka-kun…How did you…?" Haruka started.

"Reine showed me the picture in your room." Shido said. "So I figured you might be around somewhere around this area, to look at that tree."

"I see…" Haruka mutters.

Shido soon looked at the tree with Haruka.

"Takayuki-san and Reine told me, about your accident years ago." Shido told her, making Haruka flinched.

"Did they…?" Haruka mutters.

"It must have been though, waking up not knowing that three years had passed, and soon found out that everything and everyone change." Shido said.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Before her accident we were supposed to meet up at Hiiragi-cho station, to go see a picture book exhibit. But I end up running late; at the time I get there…it happened…" Takayuki explained._

" _And after the accident, even though her doctors saved her, Haruka Suzumiya was in her three year coma. Is that correct?" Reine said._

" _Hai…" Takayuki nodded. "I was so broken about it, but I still kept hope that one day she wakes and visits everyday…but every day I did found myself breaking every moment. And one year in her coma, her parents denied me permission to visit her, so I wouldn't waste my life for her. They might have accepted that she may never wake up…I understand why they did it…but that was then I felt my entire world shattered."_

 _Shido was sadden to hear this, Haruka's parents given up hope even though he understand as well, but it also made Takayuki go in despair._

" _During that time…I didn't care about anything anymore…" Takayuki mutters. "Until Mitsuki helped me."_

" _Mitsuki?" Shido said._

" _Mitsuki Hayase, she was Suzumiya's best friend." Shinji said._

" _Was?" Shido said._

" _When I was in darkness Mitsuki help become my light. She helps me so much, she even given up her swimming dream for me even though she was talented." Shinji said. "In a way she…"_

" _In a way she become your hope. Wasn't she?" Shido asked._

" _Yeah…" Takayuki nodded. "Around year two, we started dating for about year. But after that year is when…"_

" _Is when, Haruka Suzumiya finally woke up." Reine finished, Takayuki and Shinji nodded. "But that was also the day that everything begins to change again."_

" _What do you mean?" Shido asked._

" _Well Shin, when Suzumiya woke up, she wasn't aware that 3 years had gone by, and still thinks she was a high school student and that Narumi was still her boyfriend." Reine explained which surprised Shido. "They couldn't tell her, because during that time was she was in a fragile state, one wrong move would have completely shattered her mind and she'll be put back in a coma. To make sure that wouldn't happen, her friends and family decided to act like the three years had never gone by, until she fully recover."_

" _But what about, Mitsuki-san, weren't you two a couple?" Shido asked._

" _Of course Mitsuki understood, and she wanted Haruka to recover, and when she did we'll be back together…but…" Takayuki stop before continuing. "…After a while, I soon begin to realized that my old feelings for Haruka gradually and slowly returning, and my feelings for Mitsuki begin to fade…it was so painful even though I love them, but I don't want the other to suffer because of me. But I soon have to make a choice…and me and Mitsuki decided to break up."_

 _Shido felt sorry for Takayuki having to make a choice like that must have been hard._

" _And when Haruka finally had been discharged from the hospital, Mitsuki left. It's been three years since we last saw her." Takayuki said. "But Haruka still have hoped, that we'll see Mitsuki again when she's ready to. She still has that faith even now, so I did what I can to help her."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"I didn't really fault Takayuki-san about having to choose between two girls he love, must have been hard on him, and on you." Shido said.

"Yes it was." Haruka nodded. "I wrote my first picture book based about my accident, in hope to meet Mitsuki again."

"Well I say, it's good to hold on to hope to meet your friend again." Shido said. "But how come you still have Takayuki's engagement ring?"

"Eh?" Haruka said.

"Reine saw the box and told me." Shido said. "How come you still have it, and not given it back to Takayuki-san?"

"Well…It's because I'm not sure it's right." Haruka told him, making Shido blinked. "Don't get me wrong I would love to be marry with him, but I don't think its right for us to do that, until we meet Mitsuki again."

"Oh I see." Shido nodded. "But don't you think she'll want you to be happy?"

"I know she does but…" Haruka mutters.

"Hmm…" Shido rubbed his head. "You know what forget I asked, this sounds like a problem between you and Takayuki."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Haruka chuckles, before noticing something and pointed. "Look!"

Shido looked to where she was pointing and saw the tree on fire.

"Fire?!" Shido gasped.

"It's from the tree!" Haruka said.

* * *

The tree was set on fire with small flames around it. Akane saw the smoke coming from it, and so did Takayuki and Shinji.

Shido on his bike with Haruka behind drives near the tree, they both soon got off and run towards the tree, only to see the flames.

"Haruka!/Onee-chan!/ Suzumiya!" Takayuki, Shinji, and Akane run up to them and saw the tree enflames.

Haruka was about to walk to it.

"Stay back!" Shido stops her.

" **Ah,"** They look and saw Gnome walking in by the tree. **"I've been waiting for you."**

Gnome soon faces towards them.

"Phantom! You did this?!" Shido accused.

" **Hmhmhm, take a good look, my dear Gate."** Gnome told Haruka. **"Watch as the very you thing that hold special memories to you crumbles and burns to the ground! And give into despair!"**

Haruka looks and sees memory images of Mistuki and Takayuki burned along with the fire.

"No…" Haruka mutters before her fall on her knees.

"Haruka!" Takayuki hold her shoulders for comfort.

" **It won't be long now until she'll give in to despair."** Gnome stated.

"No she won't," Shido said as he walked a little closer to Gnome and the tree. "Because I'm here."

Shido place his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His belt transformed into his WizarDriver and flips the switches.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

As his Driver begin singing, he puts on his Water Style Ring.

"Henshin!" Shido flips the goggles on the Ring, and place it on the Driver.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Shido summons a blue magic circle over his head, and it went down transforming him into Wizard Water Style.

Wizard channeled water around him and created a vortex around him, which not only pushed Gnome away and the others with him wet, but has put out the fire on the tree when the water hits it.

"Sugoi…" Shinji said in awed.

"I guess that's magic for you." Akane said.

"Minna!" Everyone looked who was calling, and saw a young woman in her 20s with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing a black top shirt and a blue skirt and black shoes, who was a little out of breath and have her hand on a tree.

"Wait isn't that…?" Wizard said as he recognized her.

"Mitsuki…" Takayuki and Haruka mutters, this was indeed their dear friend Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!" Without thinking Haruka stood back up and rushed to her.

"Haruka!" Mitsuki run to her as well, and soon the two hugged each other.

"Mitsuki…I've miss you for so long…" Haruka said with tears coming out her eyes.

"Me too…" Mitsuki said with tears also, and soon looks at Takayuki. "Takayuki…"

"Mitsuki is it really you?" Takayuki wondered.

"Yes, it's me." Mitsuki nodded, as he wipes off her tears before she and Haruka let go.

Takayuki walked to her and suddenly hugged.

"Mitsuki…thank you coming back." Takayuki said before letting go. "And I'm sorry…for-."

Mitsuki stops him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Stop right there, it's alright I finally move on from that." Mitsuki said before lowering her finger. "All I need from you, is a welcome back."

Takayuki nodded as tears fall from his eyes and soon wipes them off.

"Welcome back." Takayuki told her.

"Yes welcome back, Mitsuki." Haruka told her.

"I'm back." Mitsuki nodded.

Wizard had found this to be really touching, seeing those three back together, and feeling really happy about them.

" **Ring Bearer Wizard!"** They look and Gnome behind him. **"How many times must you interfere?!"**

"As many as it takes to defeat you. Because I'll protect Haruka-san's…No…" Wizard said turned back to all of them. "I'll protect their hope!"

Wizard charges at Gnome.

* * *

Gnome was falling to a different area away from them, and when he got up; Wizard falls to him and fired his gun at the Phantom, sending him rolling on the ground, before Wizard landed.

Wizard changes his gun into it's sword mode.

"Now it's time to finish this." Wizard said before charging, and Gnome did the same with his spear.

" **For once we agree!"** Gnome stabs at Wizard, but the Rider jumps over his attack behind the Phantom.

Gnome slash at Wizard, but he parried it and slashed him a few times and kicks him away to the ground.

Gnome growls as he got back up and fired bullets to Wizard, and he got hit and was sent rolling on the ground, before Gnome charges at Wizard.

Wizard quickly recovered and got back up in time to parry an attack from Gnome, and blocks another attack, and Wizard grabs onto Gnome and knee kick him a few times, and then Wizard brought the Phantom up on his shoulder and hurls him away on the ground.

Wizard soon charges at Gnome, before the Phantom got back up.

" **That's it!"** Gnome exclaimed, before holding his spear straight with both hands, the Phantom soon jumps while spinning as fast as a drill, digging into the ground.

"Stop!" Wizard said, as he charges him but was too late. "Going underground again?!"

Gnome soon pops out behind Wizard and was about to stab, Wizard reacted in time and block before Gnome went back underground.

Wizard looks around on guard, as he heard Gnome laughing.

Gnome pops out again in front of Wizard stabs, Wizard counter slashes but Gnome went back underground again.

Gnome pops out again on Wizard's side; the rider slash but Gnome dodges his attack and counter slashes, Wizard was about to do the same, but Gnome went underground.

Gnome pops out further from Wizard to fire bullets at him, and soon went underground.

Wizard turned around wondering on how the Phantom is doing this.

Gnome pops out in front of Wizard to stab him, Wizard dodge it. Wizard walks backwards while looking around to see Gnome's next attack.

Gnome pops out behind Wizard and stabs him on his back, Wizard turned around to slash the Phantom, only to miss as it went back underground.

"He can tell where I am, from underground?" Wizard concluded, before Gnome jumps out slashing at Wizard side, which sends him rolling on the ground.

Wizard stops himself from rolling and looks Gnome.

" **I know your scent very well."** Gnome told him, before digging underground.

"You have a sharp noise?" Wizard said as he stood back up. "Then how about smelling this!"

Wizard replaces his Water Style Ring, with his Land Style Ring and place it on his Driver.

 **"LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Wizard summons a yellow magic circle beneath him, and it soon went up over his head, changing him into his Land Style Form.

 **(Cue: Strength Of The Earth by Rider Chips)**

Wizard turned around while putting on his Big Ring, and switch the side of his Hand Author and place it on his Driver.

 **"BIG! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle over his head and places his arm in it, to enlarge it. Wizard slams his giant arm to the ground creating shock waves, which had force Gnome out from underground to the air, and when was about to crash on the ground, Wizard slabs him away sending him rolling on the ground.

Gnome grunted in pain before he stops rolling.

Wizard pulls his arm out changing back to normal size.

"How you like my whack a mole skills?" Wizard jokily asked, before charging at Gnome.

Gnome got back up and was about to stab at Wizard, but the Rider kicks the Phantom's spear out of his hand and straight kicks him. Gnome was about to punch Wizard, the Rider stops it by grabbing his wrist and puts the Phantom in a submission hold to the ground.

Wizard brought out his Smell Ring and puts it on Gnome's finger, Wizard resets his Driver and place the Smell Ring on it.

" **SMELL! PLEASE!"**

Wizard brought Gnome back up and kicks him away.

" **What did you do?"** Gnome demanded, before a magic circle went through him and summons the wretched odor. **"AAAHHH! What is this horrible odor! Curses! My sensitive nose…!"**

The smell eventually reached Wizard; he tried to fan it away and soon covered his nose with his jacket.

"Gross!" Wizard said.

Gnome tried to take the Ring off of him, but it was stuck tight on his finger.

" **Dammit! I can't keep fighting like this!"** Gnome said before drilling into the ground, taking the odor with him.

 **(End of song)**

"I agree. Let's settle this in the ground." Wizard said and soon puts on his Kick Strike Ring. "Finale, daa."

Wizard places the Ring on his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spins around as a magic circle appeared under his foot which channeled rocks around it. Wizard flips foward a few times and flips to the air, and puts on his Drill Ring and places it on his Driver.

" **DRILL! PLEASE!"**

Wizard aimed his kick, and when he was flying the end of his foot was covered in yellow stone that was pointing as a drill, before Wizard spins as fast as one.

Wizard was soon drilling into and under the ground, until Gnome was soon hit by Wizard's drill kick, and was soon destroyed, causing an explosion underground.

Wizard jumps out from underground with the explosion behind, before he landed to the ground.

"Whew." Wizard said before standing up.

* * *

(Later)

Haruka, Takayuki, and Mitsuki were catching up with each other, as Shido and Reine were watching them.

"I still can't believe you manage to find her." Shido said.

"Well you shouldn't underestimate Rataoskr's connections." Reine told him. "Finding a long lost friend was easy for us."

"Good to know." Shido said.

Haruka soon turned to Takayuki.

"Takayuki-kun, here." Haruka brought out the box, and puts in Takayuki's hand.

"Haruka…?" Takayuki mutters, he saw the look on her face meaning she wants him to say.

Takayuki looks at Mitsuki who nodded to him.

"Haruka Suzumiya," Takayuki opens the box. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Haruka smiles and soon picks the ring out of the box and puts on her finger.

"I do." Haruka told him.

Takayuki smiles happily and hugged Haruka, she returned the hug, and soon the two kissed, they friends smile happy for the two, and so did Shido and Reine.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Phoenix was kicking on everything he saw, while Medusa was walking around, and Orma lean his back on the wall.

"So Gnome was another failure." Medausa said.

"Such a waste too." Orma said.

"That fucking dirt for brains wasted his time!" Phoenix shouted very angrily. "Ah! All this is pissing me off!"

As Phoenix screams he transformed into his Phantom form, and shouted in the top of his lungs, as Medusa and Orma watch him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	9. Spell 9: The Phoenix Attacks

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 9: The Phoenix Attacks**

Inside the antique shop Omokagedo, while Wajima was looking at, Tohka, Yoshino, and Yoshinon were looking at the other Magic Rings on a table.

"That's Big, right?" Tohka asked.

"And that's Smell." Yoshino said.

" _Just look at all these Rings!"_ Yoshinon said, before their eyes turned to Wajima. _"And you made all of these yourself, Wajima-ojichan?"_

"Well~, I suppose I did." Wajima said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sugoi~." They look back at the Rings.

"Do you have any Rings that can make food?" Tohka asked.

"While no sorry, Tohka-chan. The Rings that I make is to help Shido fight against the Phantoms." Wajima told her.

Tohka pouted with a frown.

Yoshino and Yoshinon notice a Ring different from the others, and Yoshinon picks it up.

" _Oji-chan, what does this Ring do?"_ Yoshinon asked, as it and Yoshino looks at the Ring.

It was a red Ring, with a picture of a dragon breathing out fire. Shido looks after looking at Garuda in his hand.

"Oh that one, we have no clue. I place it on my belt once and it did nothing." Shido told them, before looking back at Garuda.

" _So it's a dud Ring?"_ Yoshinon said.

"Yoshinon don't say that's rude to Wajima-san." Yoshino told the puppet, before Yoshinon handed the Red Ring back to Wajima.

"Well, excuse me!" Wajima said, before grabbing the Ring out the puppets arms. "My Rings all turn out exactly the way they're supposed to!"

" _Well, what else do you call a Ring that doesn't do anything~? Ha!"_ Yoshinon said.

"Yoshinon, I said that's rude." Yoshino told the puppet.

As they were arguing, Koyomi was near the cash register, before hearing the door opened, she looks and was surprise on what entered inside.

It was another Garuda that was colored completely white, holding onto a box in its feet, and soon place the box on a nearby table.

"A white Garuda?" Koyomi said as she comes out the register area, to Shido.

Shido soon looks and saw the white Garuda as well, and so did the two Spirits and Wajima, as they walked a little closer to it, with Red Garuda flying out of Shido's hand.

"I've never seen you use that birdy before!" Tohka said.

"That's because it's not one of mine." Shido told her. Which made everyone wondered on who's white Garuda is this.

"Let's catch it!" Tohka told them, before moving towards the White Garuda slowly, and so did the others.

Tohka was about arm's length towards the White Garuda, before it notices her soon flies in the air, before she can catch it. Tohka tries to catch it again, but the White Garuda flies away.

Shido walks in to catch it, but the White Garuda dodges him, and soon flies under Koyomi's skirt, but Yoshinon come it it's way which made it turned left.

Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Koyomi tries to catch as it flies over them, but the White Garuda dodges them, before hitting Wajima on the head, knocking him on the ground on top of Shido, soon Red Garuda rams on the White Garuda, and both clash on each other several times.

"Nice Garuda!" Shido said.

"You can do!" Koyomi cheered.

Tohka grabs a nearby net, and come close to the two Garudas.

"I've got you now!" Tohks swings the net down on both Garudas, but soon saw she got was Red Garuda.

The White Garuda flies up in the air, and soon flies to the door and opened it, and leaves the store before closing the door.

"I thought for sure I got it. But oh well," Tohka lifts the net up. "At least I finally catch you!"

Tohka soon brought Garuda out of the net and it fly in the air. Koyomi walks to the box the White Garuda drop off, and picks it up.

"What did it drop off?" Shido asked, as Koyomi opened the box, which made her eyes widen on what she saw.

"Look!" Koyomi showed them, what was in the box; it was a red stone.

Wajima immediately got back up on his feet, and looks at box.

"This is…" Wajima grabs the box and looks at it with the Red Ring in his hand. "A new Magic Stone?!"

The Magic stone glowed, which made the red Ring glowed as well.

" _The dud Ring is glowing!"_ Yoshinon said before she and Yoshino got a better look at it.

Shido stood up and looks at the Magic Stone as well.

"Maybe it's got something to do with this stone?" Shido said.

"You guys wait for a while. I'll have this stone set in a jiffy." Wajima soon gone into his work shop with the Magic Stone.

Shido saw the look on Koyomi's face.

"Is something wrong Koyomi?" Shido asked.

"Something about that stone was bothering me. On how it feels." Koyomi told him.

Shido turned to Wajima was, with a lot of questions in his mind.

* * *

Medusa, was up on a bridge and soon looks down, looking at a teenage girl, with short navy blue hair, with grey eyes, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a small vest, with short jeans, and black boats, crying a box inside a bag.

Medusa soon smiles as she was leaving.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

After the White Garuda left, Shido with Tohka and Yoshino, decided to go get some groceries for dinner, and were still wondering about that White Garuda.

" _Still…"_ Yoshinon was tapping one of her arms on her chin. _"Where do you think that White Garuda come from?"_

"Hmm…" Shido hummed as think about it, and remembers the Phantom Ritual on how he survives, and remembers the first time he met with the White Wizard. "Could it be…?"

Yoshinon come by close to his head.

" _Could it be what? You can tell us Shido-kun!"_ Yoshinon assured the Ringed Wizard.

Shido didn't answer the puppet, before continuing walking.

" _Oh come on, don't be like that. Give us the juicy details!"_ Yoshinon demanded.

As they were walking, Garuda come flying in front of them that can only mean one thing to Shido.

"They're at it again." Shido said, before running, and Garuda leads the way.

"Hey wait, Shido!" Tohka followed, with Yoshino.

* * *

The blue hair girl was running away, as she was being chased by Ghouls, and soon more Ghouls jumps in front of her blocking road, and saw one climbing over railings to her side.

The girl punches the Ghoul on the face, but only to hurt herself it felt like she had punch a rock, and the Ghoul soon back hands her to the ground.

She crawls away, to the wall behind, as the Ghouls surrounded her, one of them was readying its spear…

Until Shido's WizarSwordGun fired its curved bullets that hits the Ghouls sending them to the ground.

"It's very impolite, ganging up on a helpless girl." Shido said, the girl looks at her savior. "Let me teach you some manners."

Shido place his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

His belt transformed into the WizarDriver, and flips the switches.

As the Driver was singing the Ghouls begin to get back up and moves towards Shido, and Shido brought out his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin." Shido said and flips the goggles down, and place the Ring on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a magic circle in front of him, and runs through it, transforming into, Wizard as he charges at the Ghouls.

One Ghoul was about to stab Wizard, but he dodges it and smacks the Ghoul aside, another was about to stab the Rider, but Wizard parried that attack.

Wizard kicks one Ghoul on its head, and shoots another Ghoul, one was about to Stab Wizard, but he dodges the attack, and disarmed it and grabs on its arm, to run on a wall, and kicks a Ghoul's spear away when it was about to attack him, before he landed back on the ground.

Wizard jumps over a Ghoul and kicks him, before he landed by the girl, fighting the three Ghouls that was near her, one was about to stab him, but Wizard kicks the Ghoul away, and shoots one behind him, and kicks the two Ghouls behind him.

Wizard changes his gun into its sword mode, as the Ghouls climbs over the railings, and Wizard chases them, and engaged combat with them.

Observing his fight was Medusa before she left the area. Soon Tohka and Yoshino, arrives at the area, and Tohka runs to the blue hair girl to check on her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Tohka said as she helped her up, and takes her to safe area, leaving the fight with Wizard.

Wizard was in weapons lock with one Ghoul, and redirects it's attack a Ghoul that was about to stab him and used its spear on the other Ghoul.

Wizard parried two Ghouls attacks and counter slashes them. Wizard made a full circle slash at the Ghouls around him, destroying them.

"Just Ghouls this time?" Wizard wondered, because Ghouls usually comes after a Phantom appears.

Wizard changes back to Shido, as he walks towards the two Spirits and the girl that was attacked.

"You okay?" Shido asked the girl.

"Yes I am thank you." She bowed her head.

"No problem, miss…" Shido started.

"Oh it's Fujimura, Aisha Fujimura." Aisha told him. "I'm sorry but I have to go, thank you again for saving me."

Aisha soon leaves in a hurry.

"Huh, hey wait!" Shido soon followed her.

"Hey, wait for us Shido!" Tohka followed as well.

"Wait for me too…" Yoshinon followed as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Medusa)

Medusa was walking down on some stairs.

"The Ring Bearer Wizard, messed up with your plans again, right?" Phoenix said from a higher platform, looking at Medusa. "It's your fault for using only Ghouls."

"Phoenix does a point there." Orma said before coming out from a corner, by Medusa.

"I _thought_ they'd be able to handle that girl…" Medusa told them.

Phoenix jumps down to the ground next by to Medusa.

"Just let me do it!" Phoenix demanded. "Even if the Wizard comes, he'll be no match for me! I can beat his ass and send the Gate into despair!"

"He does have point; I mean he is in the same level as you, isn't he?" Orma asked.

"Which I am!" Phoenix said.

"No." Medusa told them before walking down the stairs. "You'll just get mad, and attack someone. I can't have you accidently killing a Gate."

Phoenix runs in front of his fellow general Phantom.

"That won't happen, I assure you!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Medusa's eyes glowed, before she transforms into her Phantom form, and made a small shock wave.

"You just don't trust me, huh?" Phoenix said before leaving.

" **Where do you think you're going?"** Medusa asked, making Phoenix stop and turned back to her.

"To get the okay from the boss man, personally!" Phoenix said as he transformed into his Phantom form, and continuing leaving.

Medusa knows who he was talking about, and so did Orma.

' _So he's going to the great Wiseman himself.'_ Orma thought, he knows about Wiseman very well from his world, he was told that the Wiseman in this world is slightly different than the one he knows, and wonders how different.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

As Shido, Tohka, and Yoshino was walking with Aisha, and Shido were talking with Aisha, on why those Ghouls were after her.

"So I'm one of these Gates, and those monsters from before will continuing coming after me." Aisha said.

"That's right, and their not known for giving up so easily." Shido said. "So it's best if you stay with me close as possible."

"Well thank you, for this. But don't you have to go that far." Aisha told the Ring Wizard.

" _Ah come on don't be like that!"_ Yoshinon told her. _"Shido-kun's it's not the type of guy who abandons someone in danger."_

"Well that's certainly good to know…" Aisha said while being amazed by Yoshino's talent with ventriloquism.

Aisha soon turned left; the trio turned and saw she was going to a hospital.

"A hospital?" Yoshino said.

"Why would she go here?" Tohka wondered.

"Not sure…" Shido said, as he looks at the hospital.

" _Shido-kun,"_ Yoshinon called out, which made Shido look at the puppet. _"Is something wrong?"_

"Oh it's nothing, come one, we still have to follow her." Shido walks to the hospital.

" _Did you two notice the look on Shido-kun's eyes?"_ Yoshinon asked the two Spirits.

"Yeah, I wonder if it has something to do about this hospital place." Tohka said.

* * *

Shido, and his Spirits friends, arrived in the hospital, and saw Aisha talking with a reception lady, Aisha saw them and told her that they were with, and took an elevator to one of the upper floor, and walks in the hallway.

"So mind telling me why you're here, you visiting someone?" Shido asked.

"Yes I am, actually." Aisha told them before stopping by a door. "His in here."

Shido looked at the nameplate of the patient by the door, and it said.

"Sekai Fujimura?" Shido said.

Aisha opens the door and enters inside.

"Nii-sama." Aisha called as she come inside.

Shido and the others looked and saw, a young man in his 20s, wearing a patients clothes sitting on his bed in the dark, with long black hair, that slightly covers his grey eyes.

"He must be Aisha's brother." Shido said.

"He looks a little pale." Yoshino said.

"Yeah he sort of dose." Shido said.

"Oh hello, Aisha." Sekai greeted his sister quietly. "Oh and I see you brought some friends."

"Yes…I guess you can say that. I brought you, your favorite cake." Aisha showed the box in her hand.

"Oh thank you…" Sekai took the cake as she handed it to him.

"And I see, that you have barely any light in this room again. I swore Nii-sama, I keep telling you should have more light in-." Aisha was about to open the curtains.

"Don't open them!" Sekai shouted very loudly, which cause everyone to flinch, before Sekai started to cough heavily.

"Nii-sama!" Aisha was about to check on her, but Sekai stops her by facing his hand towards her, before he stops coughing.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, I didn't mean to shout to you and your friends." Sekai said. "But can you please leave."

' _What but we just get here?'_ Shido thought.

"Of course." Aisha bowed her head, before leaving. "Please, let's go Itsuka-kun."

"Alright if you're sure." Shido nodded before she leaves, Shido looks back at her brother, before closing the door.

* * *

After they left the hospital and seeing the sad look on Aisha's face, Shido decided to bring them to the Hungry Donut shop, to help cheer her help.

Shido had called Rinne and Mikie, to join up with them, and sits with Tohka, and Yoshino sitting with Aisha waiting on their donuts, while Shido was away from them, on his phone talking with Reine.

" _Okay Shin, I found what you asked about Aisha Fujimura and her brother Sekai."_ Reine said.

"What did you found?" Shido asked.

* * *

(With Reine)

Reine was in her computer room in Tengu High, looking at the profiles, on both of the Fujimura siblings.

"Well, both siblings are from a family martial arts dojo, that's been passed down through generations." Reine explained. "And Sekai Fujimura was supposed to inherent that very dojo, but…"

" _But what?"_ Shido asked.

"By the time, Sekai was 19; he was diagnosed with a rare disease." Reine said. "Right now, his stable but his health is slowly degrading. The condition is curable with surgery with a high percent chance of success, but for some reason Sekai, is putting it on hold."

* * *

(With Shido)

"What but why?" Shido asked.

" _Well my best guess its fear that's holding him back."_ Reine told him.

"Fear? Of the surgery?" Shido asked.

" _Yes, it's very common with most patients such as him. The fear of thought of being put to sleep, while they perform surgery, can be most frightening to someone."_ Reine explained.

' _For someone who has like, small experience with medical stuff she sure knows a lot.'_ Shido thought.

"How long does he have?" Shido asked.

" _From his hospital records, he has about six months left."_ Reine said.

"Six months, huh." Shido said before looking back at Aisha who was eating her donut with his friends. "Hey Reine-."

" _If you're going to ask if we can both siblings in close surveillance don't worry, I already told the commander, and she's on it."_ Reine told him.

"Thanks, and tell Kotori that too." Shido said before hanging up, and puts the phone away, and walks to his friends.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Phantoms)

Medusa and Phoenix were inside a cave, with someone sitting on a bed behind a curtain, this was their leader Wiseman.

Phoenix was talking with their leader, on how he'll face Wizard and drives the Gate to despair.

" **But if I go out there, if won't matter if he shows up! I can despair the hell out of a bunch if Gates!"** Phoenix told him, and soon bowed his head. **"Please, let me take a shot at it."**

" **What is your will, Wiseman?"** Medusa asked.

Wiseman soon chuckles very amusingly.

" **Is that what you want, Phoenix? Or are you just tired of your duties involving observation and hungry for some havoc?"** Wiseman asked.

" **Ah man, I guess you saw right through me…"** Phoenix said becoming more casually, before he leaned his back on the wall.

" **Phoenix…"** Medusa glared at him.

" **Don't worry Medusa, it's no problem."** Wiseman told her before getting off his bed standing up. **"Go and cause a little carnage."**

" **Hell yes! Thank you!"** Phoenix said before he got ready to go out there.

" **And about this Gate you told me about, I have the perfect approach for you like Medusa had planned…"** Wiseman said before he opens the curtains.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

After having their donuts, Shido and his friends, had left the Hungry Donut shop.

"Thanks for the donuts Itsuka-san." Aisha said.

"Don't worry about, are you sure don't wants us to walk you home?" Shido asked.

"It's alright; my house is pretty close from here. I'll be alright." Aisha assured him.

"Alright if you're sure." Shido said, it was a good thing Reine told Kotori to set up surveillances to Aisha and her brother.

"Well I'm off now." Aisha said before leaving.

"Alright, I guess it's about we head back as well." Shido turned back to his friends.

They were about to leave….

"AAAHHHH!" They heard a scream from Aisha, which surprised them and made Shido turned around before he run to where it come from.

"Wait Shido!" Rinne followed him and so did the others.

* * *

Shido and his friends immediately made it to where the scream come from, and soon saw Aisha being held on her neck, by the Phantom Phoenix.

"Aisha!" Shido and his friends shouted.

"Itsuka-san…" Aisha mutters.

Phoenix looks towards Shido and his friends

" **Been waiting for you, Ring Bearer Wizard."** Phoenix said before throwing her on the ground and stomps on her back. **"But she doesn't have much time…"**

"But you're killing her! I thought you only drive Gates to despair, not kill them?!" Rinne shouted.

" **Oh you guys think she's a Gate, but you're dead wrong. She's not a Gate, only the support to the real target."** Phoenix told them.

"What? If Aisha's not the Gate, that would mean…" Mikie started.

"Her brother Sekai…is the Gate." Shido realized.

* * *

(With Sekai)

Sekai was staring down on his hands, and thought about the thought of going into surgery, which him to tightly grab onto his blanket in fear of it.

* * *

(Back with the others)

" **That's right, the fear of his little surgery is slowly driving him into despair but her precious little sister, is the thing that is holding him together. And once he loses her well, you know the rest…"** Phoenix said, before kicking her. **"And now I'll get to really take my time hurting you!"**

Shido slowly walks towards Phoenix.

"Everyone, I'm going to handle, once we're out of the area, you take Aisha out of here." Shido told them. They nodded.

Shido places his Driver On Ring, on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido's belt transformed, he soon flips its switches.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin." Shido said before he flips the Ring's goggles, and place it on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a magic circle to his left side, and it went through him transforming him into Wizard.

"You've got your wish. I'll take you on." Wizard told the Phantom.

" **Cool."** Phoenix conjured fire in his hand. **"Then let's see what your made of!"** Phoenix made a sword with the fire in his hand.

Wizard waved his jacket before charging at the Phantom.

As they got close to each other, Phoenix was going for a slash, but Wizard dodges under it, Phoenix aimed another slash at one of Wizard's legs, the Rider dodges that as well, Phoenix swings down an overhead slash, but Wizard dodges that letting it the ground, for him to kick the Phantom a few times, but Phoenix blocks and dodges them.

Phoenix stabs at him, but Wizard parried it, the Phantom aimed a slash on both of Wizard's legs, but the Rider dodges it with a backflip jump.

When Wizard landed back on his feet, he brought out his sword, and they clash with each other's swords, Wizard was going for a stab, but Phoenix blocks it with his sword and redirects it, and gone for a slash at Wizard, but the Rider dodges that.

Wizard moves backwards taking Phoenix away from his friends and Aisha.

"Aisha-san! Aisha-san!" Rinne shook her but she was unresponsive. "Mikie-chan quick call an ambulance!"

"Hai!" Mikie nodded before bringing out her phone.

Tohka looks back to where Wizard was taking Phoenix.

"Please be careful, Shido." Tohka said, when she first saw the Phantom she could tell he wasn't like the others he had face.

* * *

Phoenix laughs in enjoyment as he swings his sword at Wizard, who had jump over his attack. When he landed he parried an attack from Phoenix, but the Phantom landed two slashes at Wizard's chest. Watching their battle was Orma as he smiles.

Wizard counter slashes, but Phoenix his attack and kicks him to a tree, Wizard soon ducks a slash from Phoenix that had cut through the tree in half. Phoenix was about to attack again, Wizard dodges it by rolling on his shoulder.

As Wizard stood back up, he parried an attack from Phoenix taking a few steps back, before charging at each other. Phoenix aimed a slash at Wizard's feet, but Wizard dodges it by jumping over it.

When he landed he dodges under an attack from Phoenix, and saw he was about to attack again he flips to dodge, but Phoenix managed to land a hit on his feet, which cause him to land on his back.

" **Get up!"** Phoenix was about to slash Wizard, but Wizard kicks his attack away, before getting back up. **"Whoa! Nice one!"**

Phoenix slashes at Wizard, who dodges it by flipping sideways. Wizard flips sideway before reversing the hold on his hand and then slashes at Phoenix, but the Phantom blocks his attack. When Wizard landed he blocks an attack from Phoenix.

Wizard manages to push him back, only for Phoenix to slash him two times sending to the ground.

Wizard got back up, and opens the Hand Author of his WizarSwordGun, and places his Flame Ring on it.

" **FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI HI HI HI!"**

Wizard ready his sword as fire was channeling on the blade, Wizard made a spin slash and did a slash downwards, sending a double combine fire slash at Phoenix, but the Phantom blocks it and had no effect.

" **That's not gonna be nearly hot enough."** Phoenix told Wizard in a mocking tone, this had surprised Wizard as he attack had no effect. **"You want fire magic, then how about trying this on!"**

Phoenix conjured flames around his body, which soon grows like a storm which made an explosion, which sends Wizard flying crashing on a tree, to the ground.

" **Now that's what I call bringing the heat!"** Phoenix said.

Wizard sighed on the Phantom's lame joke.

"You need to cool off!" Wizard said as he replaces his Flame Ring with his Water Style Ring, before he got back up.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard summons a blue magic circle over him and went through him changing him into his Water Style Form. Wizard soon changes his sword to its gun mode with the Hand Author still opened.

 **"C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard places his Water Ring on the gun's Hand Author.

 **"WATER SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard aimed his gun as water energy channeled onto his gun, and fired at Phoenix, but the Phantom merely fans it away, with his sword, which surprised Wizard.

" **You're just wasting your time."** Phoenix told the Rider as he waved his hand. **"That little squirt gun can't put out my flames!"**

Phoenix soon walks out the flames, to Wizard.

"He's packing serious heat." Wizard said as he put on his Bind Ring, and flips the switches of his Driver, switching the Hand Author to his right.

 **"BIND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons magic circles around Phoenix, which made chains out of water and warped around the Phantom, but not for long as Phoenix breaks himself free, and continue walking to Wizard.

Wizard soon puts on his Land Style Ring, and switches the Hand Author on his Driver to his left, and places it on his Driver.

 **"LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Wizard summons a yellow magic circle beneath his feet, and went through him, changing into Land Style.

Phoenix soon runs to Wizard.

Wizard puts on his Defend Ring, switch the Hand Author to his right, and place it on the Driver.

 **"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard made a wall of stone in front of Phoenix but the Phantom breaks it down.

Wizard made another stone wall, but Phoenix broke down as well.

Wizard made another wall, but Phoenix breaks it down again, and swings his sword upwards at Wizard, sending him flying in the air out of the park, to a bridge nearby.

Wizard got back up, and saw Phoenix flying towards him swinging his sword down at him. Wizard dodges his attack, and brought out his WizarSwordGun in sword mode, and was about to stab at the Phantom, but Phoenix dodges it, and smacks his sword away with his arm, and slash upward on Wizard.

Wizard recovered and was about to stab at Phoenix, but the Phantom parried it, and hits Wizard with the bottom of the hilt of his sword, and was about to overhead slash at Wizard, but he quickly blocks it with his sword.

" **Your crappy excuse for magic can't stack up against me!"** Phoenix proclaimed, as he pushes Wizard's sword down, and slash through it on Wizard's chest and landed another slash, and kicks him on Wizard's side, sending him to the railings of the bridge.

Phoenix slash at Wizard, which made him sit on the ground with his back on the railing.

" **Finished already, are we?"** Phoenix grabs Wizard on the neck and slowly lifts him up.

Wizard struggles to break free, but didn't have much strength left in him, before he drops his sword.

" **If you're done, then time to die."** Phoenix throws Wizard up in the air, Phoenix channeled fire on his sword as he swings it at Wizard, when it hit, it set Wizard on fire as he fallen off the bridge to the water below, which made an explosion in the water.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Dragon's Cry**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	10. Spell 10: The Dragon's Cry

**Here's 10th chapter of one of my stories. I gotten excited have how many chapters is in this story, so I decided on doing this as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 10: The Dragon's Cry**

 **"Finished already, are we?"** Phoenix grabs Wizard on the neck and slowly lifts him up.

Wizard struggles to break free, but didn't have much strength left in him, before he drops his sword.

 **"If you're done, then time to die."** Phoenix throws Wizard up in the air, Phoenix channeled fire on his sword as he swings it at Wizard, when it hit, it set Wizard on fire as he fallen off the bridge to the water below, which made an explosion in the water.

* * *

(In Omokagedo)

"Shido!" Koyomi said after watching Wizard being defeated by Phoenix through her crystal ball.

Wajima rushed to her side.

"What is it?!" Wajima asked.

Koyomi soon brought out her cell phone, to call her friends.

* * *

(With Shido friends)

Tohka and the others were following the doctors and nurses as they were taking Aisha to the operations room on a gurney.

"I hope that Aisha-san can pull through, and that Shido-san defeated that Phantom." Mikie said.

Rinne soon heard her phone rings, and pulled it out and saw it was Koyomi, and answer it.

"Koyomi, what is it?" Rinne asked.

" _It's terrible, Shido's in trouble!"_ Koyomi told her.

"Nani?!" Rinne gasped.

* * *

(With Shido)

After his defeat against Phoenix, Wizard had change back to Shido, and was floating inside the water unconscious.

Inside of Shido, Dragon roars to him, which made him opens his eyes which had glowed red.

Rinne and Tohka made to the bridge where Shido was fighting Phoenix and lost, and were running down by the river looking for him.

When they made to the other side of the bridge, they soon saw Shido moving towards them while coming out of the river.

"Shido!" Rinne and Tohka soon run to him, and help him out of the water.

"You alright?!" Rinne asked.

"Please tell us if you're okay, Shido?!" Tohka asked.

But Shido didn't answer them as they help him out the river.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(With the Phantoms)  
The Phantoms Phoenix, Medusa, and Oram were in the Fujimura dojo to eliminate Sekai's other family members, but unfortunate, they were away for business, in another city, but it didn't bother them.

"Wiseman is brilliant." Medusa said, as Phoenix was looking at a bamboo water fountain and kicks it down. "He knew exactly how to use that temper of yours."

"That he did." Orma agreed.

"I told you getting rid of the Ring Bearer Wizard would make things more smoothly! You shoulda let me handle him ages ago." Phoenix said. "Now all we have to do is scared the hell out of the Gate."

Soon they heard the phone rings, Medusa walk to and answer it.

" _Hello, Aisha. It's Kaa-san, me and tou-san will be at home very soon."_ Miss Fujimura said to Medusa thinking it was her daughter.

Medusa smirks before setting the phone down to hang it up, and looks at Phoenix.

"It seems that your job still isn't finish." Medusa told her fellow Phantom general.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Tohka and Rinne had brought Shido back inside Omokagedo, and set him on the couch, as Koyomi was tapping on him with a towel to dry him off.

Kotori had hurried inside.

"Shido!" Kotori gasped, she heard that Shido was hurt so she rushed here. "You alright?!"

"Yeah…Sorry…I didn't mean to worry you guys." Shido said sounding a little out of breath. "I ran through all of my mana…that red Phantom was in another league above the ones I've fought before. This one could be tricky…"

Wajima soon come in with a tray with tea cups on it with freshly made tea in them.

"You're going to be okay?" Wajima asked before setting one cup on a table and handed one to Shido. "Here, take this. It'll warm you up."

Shido accepted it and drinks it.

"I'm just relieved…you're lucky you still had the strength to make it back to land." Rinne said.

"I guess so." Shido said, before remembering the time he was sinking in the water, and heard Dragon's roar inside of him.

' _Did the Dragon inside of my body help me…?'_ Shido thought wondering.

"Shido?" Koyomi got his attention after she saw the look on his face.

"It's nothing." Shido told Koyomi, before looking at Kotori. "But anyway I'm worried about Aisha."

"She's in the hospital…but is still unconscious. Not only thought she happens to be in the hospital her brother is in, so there's a good chance he might learn about her condition." Kotori explained.

"Mikie-chan and Yoshino-chan are with her. There still trying to contact with the rest of her family." Wajima explained.

"I see…" Shido said before putting the tea cup down.

"But why was Aisha being attacked?" Tohka asked a little confused.

"Well, maybe she is the Gate, and that red Phantom was trying to trick us, saying her brother is the Gate." Wajima said.

Shido made some conclusions about the situation, remembering Phoenix attacking Aisha and remembers his words.

 _ **"But she doesn't have much time…"**_

"Oh no…" Shido said which had gotten everyone's attention. "She wasn't attack because she's a Gate. They can't create a new Phantom if a Gate is killed before losing their hope."

"What does that mean?" Kotori asked.

"He's trying to take away Sekai-san's entire family for good. To drive him into despair…" Shido told them. "And their parents are going to be next!"

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

The Fujimura parents were driving to their home and family dojo, until they saw Phoenix in their way holding a picture frame of the family.

Mr. Fujimura hits the brake, which cause the car to skid towards Phoenix, before the red Phantom kicks the car hard enough to send it out the road, and spins crash the car over its top on the ground.

Phoenix soon walks towards the crashed car, as the Fujimura parents tried to break free from their car, before Phoenix rips out the car door out.

Phoenix was looking the picture frame before throwing it away.

" **So you're the Gate's mommy and daddy?"** Phoenix said before he grabs onto both of them and throws them out of the car, to the ground really hard. **"I get to do whatever I want with you two…"**

Phoenix soon sets his foot on Mr. Fujimura.

" **So I'm going to enjoy myself."** Phoenix said before twisting his foot, which had cause pain to Mr. Fujimura.

"Anata…!" Ms. Fujimura mutters, seeing her husband in pain.

" **I love those sounds your making."** Phoenix told them.

Soon coming to their rescue was Wizard Hurricane Style flying at the Phantom, Wizard was about to attack Phoenix from his back, but the Phantom turned around and smacks the Rider to the ground.

Wizard rolled on the ground before stopping, and was on one knee, and looks at Phoenix.

" **Ring Bearer Wizard. Huh, so you survived?"** Phoenix said sounded surprised.

Wizard charges at Phoenix and lunch a kick at the Phantom, but Phoenix parried his attack and punches back, Wizard blocks his punch. Wizard gone for a kick on Phoenix's face, but the Phantom dodges it, and counter kicks Wizard on the head, and straight kicks the Rider sending him to the ground.

" **Hey, what's the matter?"** Phoenix asked in a mocking tone as he walks to the down Wizard.

Wizard soon sits back up armed with his WizarSwordGun in gun mode, firing at the Phantom, which causes Phoenix to move back.

Wizard puts on his Extend Ring, and places it on his belt.

" **EXTEND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle to his left and place his arm in it, to cause it to extend and moves towards the Fujimuras, warping his arm around them before flying to the car and landed on it, with the Fujimura parents in both of his arms.

"Seeya." Wizard told Phoenix before flying away, taking the Fujimura parents to safety.

Phoenix was about to chase him but was too late, Phoenix screams in frustration before kicking the car.

"Dammit!" Phoenix shouted.

"I'm exhausted and almost out of mana." Wizard said as he was flying. "So I'm gonna have to cut and run this time."

* * *

(With Koyomi)

"Shido…" Koyomi mutters as she was watching Wizard through her crystal ball.

While Wajima was putting the finishing touches by whipping on a new Ring from the red stone the white Garuda left them with a cloth, and stops as he looks at the new Ring.

* * *

(With Wizard)

Wizard's friends, Tohka, Rinne, Mikie, Yoshino, and Kotori were waiting outside of the hospital where the Fujimura siblings were staying, and soon saw Wizard landed a few feet away from the hospital before changing back to Shido as he brought both Fujimura parents on the ground before fall on the ground as well.

"Shido!" His friends run towards him to check on them.

"Take…care of them…" Shido told them before his friends nodded, and he had fallen on the ground unconscious.

Tohka and Rinne check on him, before a couple of nurses come running to them, checking on Shido and the Fujimura parents.

* * *

(With the Phantoms)

"That little bastard!" Phoenix in human form shouted as he was pacing around.

Medusa was seen sitting on top of the crashed car, and Orma with his back on its side.

"This was the obvious end result." Medusa stated which made Phoenix stop and looks at her. "You always get distracted and waste time."

"Shut up!" Phoenix exclaimed before looking on the ground.

Medusa smiles before jumping down from the car to the ground.

"But on the other hand, the way he didn't fight proves that you've got him on his breaking point…" Medusa said as she walks around Phoenix. "Wouldn't it be easy to destroy him, if you went now?"

"She does have a point there." Orma said.

"You damn right I will!" Phoenix told in Medusa's face. "I'm gonna finish off both him and those rotten humans this time!"

Phoenix soon leaves.

* * *

Sekai on the wheelchair was looking at his family, sleeping on their beds, and was worried if they ever wake up.

Sekai soon heard the door opens and looks, and saw Phoenix walking in the room

" **Got you now, you puny humans."** Phoenix said, before throwing Sekai out his wheelchair on the ground, and soon set his eyes on his family.

Shido come running to the door, and saw Phoenix inside.

"Stop it!" Shido demanded before running inside to the Phantom.

Shido grabs on Phoenix's shoulder, but the Phantom pushes his hand off, before facing Shido. Shido sidekicks at Phoenix, but the Phantom parried it and counter punches Shido two times, causing him to stumble back. Shido was about to punch at Phoenix, but the Phantom kicks him sending him flying out of the room, crashing on the wall and fallen on the floor.

Shido grunted in pain as he tries to get back up, but didn't have much strength left in him.

Phoenix looks back Sekai's family before making fire in his hand.

" **Say goodbye…forever."** Phoenix said before he shoots out his flames setting Sekai's family on fire.

Sekai watch as his family was burning.

"Kaa-san…Tou-san…Aisha…" Sekai mutters before purple cracks appeared on his face and all over his body.

Shido's face turned horrified as he Sekai falling in despair.

"Stop…" Shido tries to call out. "Sekai-san! No! Sekai-san!"

Shido reaches out, as Sekai's Phantom was about to come out…

* * *

(Reality)

Shido's eyes shot opened before sitting up, Tohka, Rinne, and Kotori, were seen by his bed side, while Mikie and Yoshino were sleeping on a bench by the wall.

"Shido, are you okay?" Tohka asked a little worried seeing the horrified look on his face.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Rinne asked while holding Shido's jacket, she asked because she and Tohka heard Shido mumbling in his sleep.

Shido ignored them before he stands on his feet and leaves the room.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kotori called out.

Shido was now in the hallway and runs down and turned to a different hallway, with Reine in the hallway in her detective disguised talking with the nurse, before seeing Shido running passed her.

"Shin?" Reine called out.

Shido soon saw a certain room with Sekai in it, and come inside, and saw him on a wheelchair looking at his family sleeping on their beds.

Shido sighed in relived before looking on the ground, while Reine come inside by his side, and Tohka, Rinne, and Kotori come by the door.

"They said the real danger passed, but it's still too early to get our hopes up." Reine told Shido. "Sekai come in, after hearing what happen. I told about the situation, and hadn't left their side even once."

Mr. Fujimura begins to regain conscious, Sekai soon notices and moves towards his side.

"Tou-san?!" Sekai said.

"Sekai…You're looking well…I'm glad to see that…" Mr. Fujimura mutters before losing conscious.

"Tou-san…Tou-san!" Sekai called out but cause him to cough violently for a while before he cough stops.

After seeing Sekai like that, Shido soon had flashbacks in his past.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Tou-san!" A child Shido called out, to a man with red hair lying on a bed with his eyes closed._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"This is my fault…" Sekai stated. "They got hurt all to get to me, while they tried so hard to support me; well I was too afraid to take my surgery. Maybe I'm better off dead."

"Don't say that!" Shido shouted which made everyone in the room look at him with surprised looks on their faces, and walks to Sekai. "This isn't your fault, and your parents and sister aren't gone yet!"

Shido soon grabs onto Sekai's shoulders.

"You can't give up! Your family still has hope for you…So you can't give up hope yourself, either!" Shido told him.

"Itsuka…" Sekai mutters.

Shido soon removes his hands from Sekai's shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm going to protect your hope." Shido told him.

Shido soon moves to the door and grabs his jacket out of Rinne's hands, and walks out the door walking down in the hallway, soon Tohka, Rinne, and Kotori followed him.

* * *

"Shido, wait!" Rinne told him, as they were walking down the hallway.

"The Phantom's probably be coming back for them." Shido said as he put his jacket on. "I have to beat it."

"But Shido, you're still worn out!" Tohka said. "Are you seriously going to fight that red chicken again?!"

"If I don't try, then I can't save anyone!" Shido exclaimed before he and his friends stopped walking, before turning to them. "I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Shido…" Tohka, Rinne, and Kotori were left wondering what was wrong with Shido.

Shido sighed before going to a nearby chair and sits on it.

"This isn't about Sekai's family." Shido said before placing his hands over his face, before lowering them. "I'm also…scared. Of losing someone, watching them slip away…watching them die. I can't stand being that scared."

Tohka, Rinne, and Kotori were worried about Shido after hearing his confusion. And overhearing was Sekai hiding, after following behind them.

"Girls, I need an idea. To beat him." Shido said to them, but didn't have anything to give him. "I figured it wouldn't be easy…Not with the sad little magic I have right now…"

A hand was brought by Shido with a new Ring in hand, Shido notices and looks at the Ring, which look alike his Flame Ring except the jewel design above the forehead that replaces the antennas, Shido looks up and saw it was Koyomi showing him the Ring.

"Koyomi…" Shido mutters.

"This Ring was made from the stone that the white Garuda brought. I'm delivering it for Wajima-ojisan." Koyomi told him.

"What? But wait, didn't you had a bad feeling about that stone." Shido said.

"I did. I've had it ever since I saw it. But giving you this was the only thing I could think of to do." Koyomi said.

Shido looks back at the Ring, and slowly grabs onto it, and when he did he heard Dragon roared inside of him.

"That was…" Shido soon stands back up. "This Ring might let me tap into the Dragon's power."

This had made his friends a little speechless. They soon heard screaming and crashing close by.

Phoenix was coming inside the hospital pushing everyone out of his way.

" **I hope that Gate's folks are ready for me! Because I'm going to end their misery!"** Phoenix said

Shido looks at the Ring before grabbing hold of it inside his hand, and was about to run to where Phoenix was, before Tohka stops him by grabbing on his arm.

"Wait! Isn't that Dragon your own Phantom thingy?! Are you going to be okay, channeling that power into this world?" Tohka asked.

"Sorry Tohka. But if I have even a one percent chance of winning with this, I'm going to take that risk." Shido said before looking back at her.

Shido gently removes her hand off of him, and Tohka let it, before he runs off.

"Are you sure about this, Koyomi?" Tohka asked.

"All I can do is to have faith in Shido. He'll bring them the hope they need." Koyomi told her and to Rinne and Kotori.

Sekai had watch when Shido overcomes his fear thanks to Koyomi, and was deep in thought, if Shido was able to overcome his fear then why won't, he with his family's help.

* * *

Everyone in the hospital was running away, as Phoenix was walking inside the hallway. Shido soon runs in front of Phoenix by a few feet away.

" **I figured I'd run into you, Ring Bearer Wizard. Just to let you know, I'm not gonna let you run off again!"** Phoenix told him.

"Well don't worry about that, because I'm not running this time." Shido said, before placing his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido's belt transformed into his WizarDriver, and flips on its switches.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"I'm going to beat you." Shido swore.

Phoenix chuckles.

" **I like to see you try!"** Phoenix said before charging towards Shido.

Shido raises his Flame Style Ring on his hand.

"Henshin!" Shido flips the Ring's goggles, and place it on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As Phoenix charges at Shido, he summons a magic circle to his left and went through him changing him into Wizard, and soon the Rider and the Phantom enters hand to hand combat.

* * *

The two just crashed through the walls to the outside when Phoenix punches Wizard a few times and kicks the Rider away.

Observing their fight was Koyomi, and Orma from in the shadows.

Wizard kicks at Phoenix a few times but the Phantom dodges his attacks, before Phoenix counter kicks but Wizard parried it while moving backwards a few feet away from the Phantom.

Wizard resets his Driver and puts on the new Style Ring.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Dragon, lend me your power!" Wizard declared as he put it over the Driver.

" **ERROR!"**

"Eh?!" Wizard gasped as he looks at the new Ring thinking what was wrong, and soon saw Phoenix coming towards him with a punch.

" **Come on!"** Wizard blocks the Phantom's punch. **"You really need to pay more attention."** Phoenix landed two punches at Wizard and kicks him away, sending him to a pillar.

Wizard saw Phoenix coming in with a kick, which had landed on him.

* * *

Sekai had returned back to his family's room, with Mikie and Yoshino who had woken up.

"Do you think Shido-san will be okay?" Mikie asked forgetting that Sekai was in room.

"What should I do? If he loses, then…" Sekai mutters.

"It's okay." Sekai look and saw Rinne coming inside the room. "Shido will definitely win. So don't give up hope…believe in him."

Sekai looks down on the ground, and looks back up to Rinne.

"Alright." Sekai nodded.

* * *

(Back with Wizard)

Phoenix had punch Wizard down on the ground.

" **I thought you said something about beating me? Guess it was a joke!"** Phoenix mocked before picking Wizard back up, and kneed him a few times, and grabs onto his neck and head-butts him, letting him fall on the ground before picking him back up holding the top of his head.

" **You're the one who's gonna die!"** Phoenix said before slapping Wizard away, and soon Phoenix jumps and double kicks Wizard sending crashing on a bench.

Phoenix then fires with his fire birds at Wizard sending him rolling on the ground.

" **I'm gonna crush that stupid shiny head of yours!"** Phoenix swore before walking to the Rider, as Wizard tries to get back up.

Wizard places his new Ring on the Driver.

" **ERROR!"**

Wizard knows this will be his last shot or Sekai's family is gone for good as he looks at his new Ring.

"I know your feeling this…Dragon!" Wizard said. "Lend me…"

Wizard got ready to scan his new Ring again as Phoenix was about ready to punch at Wizard.

"Your power!" Wizard called out before placing the Ring on his Driver.

* * *

Shido opens his eyes to see he wasn't on the battle field anymore but in a hospital room. He's eyes widen as he recognized this place.

"This is…my…?" Shido was about to say but was interrupted by another him that appeared out of thin air, except he have sinister red eyes glares at him.

"That's right." Dark Shido said in a deeper, darker voice. "This is the Underworld of Shido Itsuka."

"Then you're…?" Shido started.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Dark Shido asked, while grining.

The real Shido looked over to see a child version of him and Kotori sitting by the bedside of an injured red hair and eyes man lying on the hospital bed, looking at him right now.

"This…" Shido mutters, he knows this day better than the rest of his adoptive family.

This red hair man was his adoptive father; Kyoji Itsuka. This is when he was in a car accident; they were told he didn't have much time left.

" _Tou-chan…"_ Kotori begins to cry.

" _Itsuka-san…"_ Shido begins to have tears on his eyes.

" _Hey…Don't be like that you two…"_ Kyoji patted their heads one at a time. _"Especially you Shido…You're going to be the man in the house now…So it's your job to take care of your mom and your sister…always remember never give up hope on yourself…never give up on tomorrow…"_

Suddenly his arm fallen as he took his final breath.

" _Tou-san!"_ Shido cried as he and Kotori were being pushed aside by the nurses.

"This is the moment of your despair!" Dark Shido laughs.

Shido breathed a tried breath at the painful memory, and opened his eyes.

"Your right…" Shido face to his Dark self. "But it's more than that. This is also when Tou-san gave me his hope."

Dark Shido frowned.

"You are still stubborn as ever." Dark Shido said.

Shido grins at his Dark self, and shows him the Ring.

"Lend me your power, Dragon." Shido told him.

Dark Shido smirks as he suddenly changed into WizarDragon as the space around them turned dark, as he flew around Shido.

" **It's true, that Ring will indeed allow you to channel my power into reality."** Dragon told him before stopping by his side looking at him. **"But its use will draw you ever closer to despair."**

"You still don't get it, Dragon." Shido said.

" **Nani?"** Dragon said, before Shido looks at his Phantom.

"Your strength gives me hope." Shido said confidently.

That really gave Dragon a shocker.

 **"Did you just call me hope?"** WizarDragon asked as it looked at Shido into his eyes.

Shido still smirks at Dragon.

The winged-beast then begins to laugh and flew high.

 **"How amusing! Very well, we shall see how much power you can bear. Use my power as your will!"** Dragon finished before he and Shido merged which made a bright light took over Shido's Underworld.

* * *

(Back in reality)

" **Flame…"**

Just then a bright light come out of Wizard's Driver, which had blinded Phoenix causing him to cover his eyes. Wizard raises the Ring.

" **Dragon!"** Wizard summons a magic circle which had pushed Phoenix away, and went through Wizard, and when it did, a flaming dragon flew around Wizard. **"Bou Bou Bou Bou Bou!"**

The flame dragon covered Wizard's form as his transformation completely, with wings made of flames and ash before they dispersed, in a new form.

Wizard's head had what looked like two silver horns above them and a golden amulet with a red crystal on top his helmet that replaces the antennae, with rubies in the sides of the helmet, with silver shoulder guards with rubies in them, his jacket was now all red on both outside and inside, with the chest that looked like the face of a dragon with yellow eyes, with rubies above it, and silver guards on his legs to his knees.

This is Wizard Flame Dragon Style has arrived at last.

* * *

Koyomi, Tohka, and Kotori were surprised by Wizard's new transformation.

Orma was smiling on how, Wizard now obtain his new power.

The white Garuda appeared flying by its master; The White Wizard who was observing the battle, while standing on a roof top as he watched the battle.

"Shido have come a long way…he has evolved." He mused as he continued to see this battle.

* * *

"Saa Showtime…daa!" Wizard said before showing his Flame Dragon Ring.

 **(Cue: Just the beginning by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Wizard calmly walked back into the fight.

Phoenix just grunted and went in for a punch, which was easily parried by Wizard, Phoenix was about to punch again, but Wizard blocks it with his forearm against Phoenix's.

Phoenix broke free and punches Wizard again, but Wizard dodges it by ducking under it. Phoenix kicks at Wizard, who blocks it, Phoenix punches at Wizard two times, which were easily parried again by Wizard, before Wizard kicks Phoenix away, sending the Phantom crashing on a bench.

Phoenix got back up and summons his sword and started swinging like crazy. Wizard easily dodges the slashes and kicked him on the face.

Wizard puts on his Connect Ring, and switch the side of his Driver's Hand Author to his right, and place it on the Driver.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Wizard pulls out his WizarSwordGun in sword mode and opens its Hand Author.

 **"C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard brought his Copy Ring and places it on his sword.

 **"COPY! PLEASE!"**

Two magic circles appeared by Wizard's sword and by his arm, when they went through his sword which created a second copy into his other hand, as he was in his stance.

Phoenix charges at Wizard, when he did the Rider twirls around one of his swords before walking to the Phantom.

Phoenix overhead slashes at Wizard, but was blocked by Wizard's twin swords. Wizard pushed Phoenix back followed with a stab, but the Phantom dodge it, Wizard gone for a slash, Phoenix blocks the attack with his sword.

Wizard pushed Phoenix's sword back and slashed through the Phantom. Phoenix was going for a slash at Wizard's back, but the Rider blocks it, and counters slash, causing Phoenix to stumble back.

Phoenix overhead slash at Wizard's back, but was dodged by the Rider while slashing through the Phantom, and slashed him again on his back.

"Impossible…How can I be losing to a mere mage!" Phoenix said in denial and attack again, only to get disarmed then double stabbed with both of Wizard's swords, sending him flying a few feet away from Wizard.

"I did tell you before. I'm going to beat you." Wizard repeated.

A red light glow from the ring chain belt which happened to be the dud ring, before Wizard brought it out.

Wizard resets his Driver, and puts on the Ring.

"Looks like I can finally use this." Wizard concluded as he put it over the Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**

The flaming dragon from before came out and flew to its master up with a red magic circle behind him as Wizard levitate in the air. It then went through the circle as Dragon's head appeared through Wizard's chest.

Too stubborn to give up, Phoenix burst into flames and charges for his final attack.

"Finale, daa." Wizard claimed as his chest released Dragon's Breath as the powerful flame coming out of the Dragon's mouth.

Phoenix shot a firebird but it disappeared as the final attacked exploded on the flaming Phantom.

 **(End of song)**

Wizard flew down before Dragon's head disappeared as he finally defeated his most difficult enemy.

Wizard looks at his Flame Dragon Ring.

"Whew." Wizard said.

* * *

(A few days later)

"I'm back." Shido said as he come inside Omokagedo, with all his friends inside.

"Welcome back." They greeted Shido.

"Whoa! The gang's all here." Shido said.

"Where were you?" Kotori asked.

"At the hospital. I was paying Aisha's family a visit." Shido said as he walk to the couch and sits on it.

" _And you left me and Yoshino, out of it?"_ Yoshinon asked.

"How are they?" Wajima asked.

"Aisha and both her parents are all gonna be okay. And Sekai-san decided he'll take the surgery soon." Shido explained.

"Well, that's good to hear." Tohka said.

" _And you've gotten better too!"_ Yoshinon said. _"Not only that, you've got yourself an upgrade!"_

"Pretty much." Shido said.

"Well, he was using my rings, wasn't he?" Wajima said.

" _Well Shido-kun did all the work!"_ Yoshinon stated.

"Oh, give me a little credit." Wajima said.

"It looks like you were right, Koyomi." Rinne said.

"I don't think either of us was right, exactly." Koyomi said, which made Rinne a little confuse. "After all…I was just worried about Shido."

Rinne and Koyomi smiled to each other.

Shido smiles as well, before bringing out his Flame Dragon Ring.

* * *

Medusa was seen walking inside a street tunnel.

"The Ring Bearer Wizard…I didn't think he'd actually be able to defeat you." Medusa stops walking and slowly turned around. "Do you have anything to say to yourself, Phoenix?"

Behind her was none other than the once destroyed Phoenix himself in his human form as he smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	11. Spell 11: National Security Bureau

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 11: National Security Bureau Section 0**

Phoenix walks past by Medusa, as she was talking to him.

"It's a good thing you have the power to raise again whenever you die." Medusa said.

Phoenix smirks as he remembers his battle against Wizard.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Wizard had destroyed Phoenix with his Dragon Breath attack, then later at night, Phoenix ashes remains manage to swarm back together and some flames as well, before it bursts, leaving the reborn, Phoenix before the Phantom got on his feet, and changes into his human form, before he leaves to meet with Medusa._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Yeah, I'll keep fighting until I take him down." Phoenix said.

"Is that your way of saying you're going to losing to him?" They look and saw Orma behind.

"Shut the hell up!" Phoenix shouted at Orma, who raises his hand.

"I'm sorry, poor choice of words there-!" Orma started before Phoenix screams as he summon bursts of flames all around his body, which made Medusa smirks, as she and Orma were handling his flames.

* * *

(Next day)

Shido was sited, on his desk in his school, and had a really big surprised in his classroom.

"Hello, class. As of today we have another new transfer student." Tamae said, introducing Koyomi wearing a Raizen High School Uniform with a longer skirt.

Shido, Tohka, and Rinne, were surprised to see her in their classroom.

"H-Hello…My name is Koyomi…Itsuka…" Koyomi introduced herself, which surprised Shido even further as she has his surname. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Shido, Koyomi, Tohka, and Rinne, were in Reine's room with Kotori as well.

"What's going on, Kotori?!" Shido exclaimed. "Why is Koyomi doing in our homeroom?! And more importantly why does she has our surname?!"

"What you don't like it?" Kotori asked before narrowing her eyes. "I thought you would like the idea of Koyomi enjoying school life."

"Well, I won't lie and say I don't want her to…But anyway, you are aware she's not like regular people don't you?" Shido asked.

"The same could be said about Tohka. She's a Spirit but she's here in your school enjoying school life, with regular people. And the same could be said, about you too." Kotori stated.

"Well that's true, but…" Shido started.

"Shido it's alright." Koyomi told him. "I was a little hesitant at first too, but after seeing you and Tohka being happy in school, without anyone knowing your secrets, so I want to make the same experience as you two do."

"Koyomi…" Shido mutters, before sighing and then nodded with a smile. "Alright, if you're okay with it than who am I to argue." Shido then looks to his sister. "But you still, hadn't told me why she has our surname."

"Oh yeah that, I thought it would interesting, to let people know that she's already to you and me." Kotori told him.

"Figure…" Shido sighed, and then turned back to Koyomi. "But are you okay with that, Koyomi?"

"Yes, I don't mind, having your surname as well." Koyomi nodded.

"Well that's good to hear." Shido smirks, now not worrying about Koyomi, and have hope that she'll be alright here.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

At the building that had a sign that says, National Security Bureau.

Masasnori Kizaki was in his office looking at the recent pictures of Wizard in his Flame Dragon Style. The one that caught his attention the most was Dragon's head coming out of Wizard's chest.

"He finally showed his true colors…" Kizaki said while looking at the picture.

"Is Shido Itsuka actually a Phantom, sir?" Jun asked.

"There's no reason to believe otherwise." Kizaki said before drinking a cup of water.

"But he seems to protect people, and he's in good terms with Rataoskr." Jun said.

"That's because his sister from his adoptive family, is a high ranking member of that organization, besides…" Kizaki drinks his cup before he walks toward a cabinet right now.

"Weather his friend or foe?" Kizaki said. He opens the small door and takes out a case right out.

"It doesn't matter. He's still an abomination." Kizaki said, as he unlocks it.

"We need to get things moving." Kizaki opens the case, and inside is an emerald green magic stone.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(Next day)

Shido, and Koyomi, were in Omokagedo, Koyomi was dusting off her school uniform, while Shido was sited with Wajima on the couches, while he had his Dragon Style Ring in hand.

"This Ring sure is powerful." Shido told the Ring Maker.

"Really? Well, I'm glad it worked out well." Wajima said, before he stands up and heads to his work shop. "Now excuse me, I have some inspiration coming on."

"Just be, careful Shido. That Ring…" Koyomi started.

"It's okay." Shido told his magic assistant. "Dragon's inside me. He'll always be a part of me. As long as I keep my hope strong, then I'll be able to keep using his power."

Wajima smirks before patting Koyomi on the shoulder, before heading inside his work shop.

"Well I'm going out Phantom hunting." Shido said before he stands up and heads to the doors.

"Be careful." Koyomi told him.

Shido exited the doors, and got on his motorcycle, and puts on his helmet, and soon drives off into the city. While not knowing that Kizaki and Jun, were inside a van nearby the antique shop, while watching him leave.

"Come on." Kizaki said.

"Yes sir." Jun nodded, as he and Kizaki exited the van.

* * *

The doors opens, which made the bell ring. While Koyomi was picking up the cups off the table, before she looks up to greet whoever, come in.

"Welco…" Koyomi started, when she saw Kizaki along with other men wearing suits come inside.

"Is the owner, Wajima Shigeru, in?" Kizaki asked.

Wajima heard him, before he exits his work shop to greet him.

"Yes, I'm Wajima." Wajima said before he walks down the stairs. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Kizaki, with the National Security Bureau, of the Japanese government." Kizaki said before showing his badge.

"National Security Bureau?" Koyomi said in wonder why would government officials want to meet with Wajima.

"Well, what do government feds want with me?" Wajima asked.

"I'd like you to make a Ring." Kizaki requested, which made Koyomi a little surprised to hear that.

"Eh?" Wajima let out before he chuckles, before he walks closer to Kizaki, with his back turned against the two men in front of the doors. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't do jobs for strangers anymore."

Kizaki then took a sit on one of the couches.

"I had this job that turned into a real mess, and ever since then…" Wajima started explaining to him.

"I can't tell you the details, but rest assured this is perfectly a clean job." Kizaki stated.

Wajima hummed, before saying.

"You're going to have to tell me, or I can't accept the job." Wajima told him, making Kizaki tab his foot on the floor.

"I'm afraid you don't have that option." Kizaki said, before he signal his men by raising his hand, they nodded, and grabs onto Wajima.

"W-What?! Stop it…" Wajima struggles to break free as they drag him with them, which made Koyomi drops the cups in her hand.

"Hello…" Kotori said as she come inside with Tohka and Yoshino, but soon found Wajima being dragged away. "What's going on?!"

Kizaki soon stood before seeing Kotori coming in, before he walks to his men.

"Who are you?! And…What are you guys doing, with Wajima?!" Tohka demanded from them.

"Get him out of here!" Kizaki ordered his men, as they dragged Wajima outside.

"Wait a minute!" Kotori come in front of Kizaki. "Just what do you want with Wajima-ojisan?"

"It's confidential, and you won't do anything, considering I know your secret…" Kizaki said, before he got closer to Kotori's ear. "Commander Itsuka, of Rataoskr."

Kotori's eyes widen in surprised that he knows.

Kizaki then heads outside as well, leaving Kotori and Koyomi, and the two Spirits wondering what they wanted Wajima.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Shido)

Shido was driving down the streets of the city, before Garuda showed up and files next to Shido, who chirp to him.

"Found a Phantom, huh?" Shido said, before placing his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido flips the switches, pointing the Hand Author to his left side, before he placed his Flame Style Ring on his Driver.

" **FLAME! PLEASE!"**

"Henshin!" Shido summons a magic circle in front of him, and went through him as he was driving, transforming into Wizard.

"Show me the way." Wizard told his familiar, as Garuda files a head of him.

* * *

At a train station, people were seen running away, and so did a 14 year old boy with black hair and eyes, wearing a grey hood, green shirt, blue shorts, red shoes, and a backpack.

They were running away from a blue Gargoyle Phantom, his attention was to the boy, as he chases only, him meaning he is a Gate, Gargoyle grabs Gate's arm, before he throws him to the end railings.

" **Never thought I'd see you here."** The Gargoyle Phantom stated.

"W-What are you…?" The Gate said.

" **I am the great Phantom, Gargoyle!"** The Gargoyle Phantom answered, before the Phantom tightly grabs onto his shoulder. **"And while I've got you, I'll teach you a lesson about despair in the face of death."**

Gargoyle was about to attack the Gate, before seeing Wizard flying to him, in a side kick position, kicking the Phantom away from the Gate, and sends Gargoyle to the ground, as Wizard landed on his feet.

"You okay?" Wizard asked, as he walks in front of the Gate as he looks straight at the Phantom.

" **You must be that, Ring Bearer Wizard?"** The Gargoyle Phantom said as he got back up.

Wizard looks at his Flame Ring.

"Wow, I'm that famous." Wizard said, before charging at the Phantom, who did the same as well.

As they got close, Wizard parried Gargoyle's attack, and parried two more, and kicks at the Phantom but Gargoyle ducks under it. Gargoyle throws a hook at Wizard, who ducks under it and spins kicks the Phantom on his face, sending him down the stairs.

Wizard puts on his Connect Ring, and changes the side of his Hand Author and placed the Ring on it.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle to his right side, and pulls out his sword from the circle, and soon charges at Gargoyle.

Gargoyle dodges a slash from Wizard and dodges a few more. Wizard spins around and stops in front of the Phantom going for a stab, Gargoyle soon changes into stone, when Wizard's attack hit it bounce off making some sparks, Wizard slashes Gargoyle two times, but bounces off as well, before making some steps back, with Gargoyle changing back to his normal form, Wizard then did another slash, but the Phantom changes into stone again making his attack bounce off, Wizard gone for another slash but was still no effect, but made Wizard take a few steps back.

"Rock solid!" Wizard said before holding his sword with both hands, going for an overhead slash, but when it hit, it force his sword out of his hands, as Gargoyle changes back to normal, and kicks Wizard, sending him rolling on the ground, before he soon stops and got on one knee.

 **"Your attacks won't be enough to even leave a scratch on my tough skin!"** The Gargoyle Phantom proclaimed proudly, before he jumps above Wizard, and turned to stone, landing straight on him which made cracks on the ground above them.

"Can't…move…" Wizard mutters, as he was being crushed by Gargoyle's weight.

" **I'll crush you to dust!"** The Gargoyle Phantom told Wizard.

Wizard wasn't going to give up, as he replaced his Flame Ring with his Land Style Ring, switching his Driver's Hand Author to his left, and place the Land Ring on it.

 **"LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Wizard summons a yellow magic circle under him; it went through him, changing him into his Land Style Form.

" **What's changing colors gonna do?"** The Gargoyle Phantom asked.

 **(Cue:** **Strength Of The Earth by Rider Chips)**

Wizard soon gave the Phantom his answer, before he begins lifting Gargoyle up as the Rider stand back up.

" **What the?!"** The Gargoyle Phantom gasped.

"I might not look it, but I'm pretty strong." Wizard told the Phantom, before throwing The Gargoyle Phantom, away.

"Not done yet!" Wizard said, as he had his Big Ring on, and changes the side of his Driver's Hand Author, and places the Ring on the Driver.

 **"BIG! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle in front of him, and place his arm through which enlargers it, and made his giant hand grab the Phantom crushing him.

" **No way you're not! Being crushed isn't in the plan!"** The Gargoyle Phantom exclaimed before he manages to push Wizard's giant hand away, but soon saw it coming in for an open hand slam coming down on him, Gargoyle quickly dodges by jumping away from getting smashed.

 **(End of song)**

This time Gargoyle flew away from the scene.

Wizard sighed in disappointment.

"He got away…" Wizard said, before turning to the Gate.

* * *

(Back in Omokagedo)

Koyomi, Tohka, and Yoshino were on one of the couches, still worrying for Wajima. Rinne and Mikie soon got inside with Mikie holding a bag of Hungry Donuts.

"Hello!" Rinne called out.

"We're brought some donuts!" Mikie called out.

The two then notices that no one else was inside.

"Where's Shido?" Rinne asked.

"He's going Phantom hunting." Koyomi told them, before antique clock's bird come out starting whistling.

"Oh I see…" Rinne said, before looking at Mikie. "I told you we were going to be late."

"Sorry…" Mikie said. "Has Kotori-san come by today?"

"She's gone to Fraxinus, and will go after Wajima-ojisan." Koyomi told them, as the clock bird want back inside.

This made Rinne, and Mikie, wondering what that is about.

"What happen with Wajima-san?" Rinne asked, before she and Mikie sits on the other couch.

" _He was arrested!"_ Yoshinon told them, as a wooden mechanical doll made a whistle sound through a trumpet.

"Oh, of course…" Mikie started before she opens the bag of donuts, before she stops.

"He was arrested…" Rinne said, before, she and Mikie…

"Ehhhh?!" They both gasped, as Mikie drops the bag, which made one donut roll out of the bag.

* * *

(With Kotori)

Kotori was on broad Fraxinus's command room, and have everyone look up, Kizaki and this National Security Bureau.

"Found him!" Nakatsugawa said, as he brought out Kizaki's profile. "Masasnori Kizaki, a superintendent, of the National Security Bureau Section 0, that are base in Tengu."

"Well it's good and all, but that still doesn't explain how he knows about us." Kotori told them.

"According to their records these Section 0 guys, are a highly fended organization, and investigation and information gathering, seem to be their business." Reine told her.

"I guess that explains, how this Kizaki, knows about us, and about you commander." Kannazuki told Kotori with his hand on his chin.

Even though Ratatoskr is a secret private organization, there are still few high ranking government officials and other organizations like, DEM, and this Section 0, that knows about their existence.

"But still, this doesn't explain how they know that Wajima-ojisan, can make Rings." Kotori said.

"Well about that," Shiizaki called out. "I did a little digging on Phantom related cases; apparently they were a few detectives that requested to investigate on them or look up missing people that were involve with them as well, but were denied because of Section 0, saying this is their case."

"Wait," Kotori put it all together. "That means they must have known about the Phantoms existence long before anyone else. Does that mean they also know Shido is Wizard? If that's true then they must know that Wajima is working with him and made his Magic Rings, that means the reason they wanted him for is to…"

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido had brought the Gate he saved from Gargoyle to the Hungry Donut shop. The owner put a new donut on a plate and showed it to Shido.

"Look at this one! Another fresh new creation! Its name is Fairy Bubble!" Owner told Shido.

"Hmm…I'll take it." Shido said, which made the owner and Ryu surprised and hopeful.

"Eh?! You're actually going to try it?!" The owner asked, before he and Ryu double hand high five each other and both said.

"Yay!"

"It's going to be for him." Shido said revealing the Gate sited by a table, which made the owner and Ryu groan in disappointment yet again.

"Oh…Okay, I guess it's you're having your usually plain sugar, then." The owner mutters, as Shido grabs two trays with his plain sugar donut and the Gate's donut and with drinks for both of them. "What do I have to do to make him eat a new one?"

"So…" Shido started before, he places their donuts on the table, and took a chair. "Naoki, right…Feeling better?"

"Hai, but I'm still a little confused…" Naoki said before drinking his juice. "So, I'm one of these Gates, and that creature from before, will keep coming after me, right?"

"That's right. So it's not safe for you to be out in public. I'll take you home." Shido said.

"Well, I actually live in Akita…" Naoki told him.

"Akita?!" Shido gasped in surprised, because Akita is like over 7 hours' drive and by train, between there to here in Tengu city.

Naoki nodded. "I just came to Tengu for a visit. I used to live here, about six months ago."

"Well, you should probably head back. It's going to be safer there." Shido advised him.

"I can't yet!" Naoki denied, which made Shido wonder what he wanted here before he drink his cup of coffee. "I'm sorry. But there's someone I have to see before I go."

* * *

At the NSB's station in Tengu, Wajima was brought inside one of the rooms with Kizaki holding the brief case in his hand, Wajima is sited by a table while Kizaki was standing, and the room also had a work table and tools on it were tools he need, to make a Ring.

"I apologize for forcing you here." Kizaki told the Ring Maker, as he was preparing some tea. "But you need to understand that we are in a hurry."

"So it's a rush job, is it?" Wajima asked.

"Exactly." Kizaki said, before he places the brief case and opens it. "I need you make this into a Ring as quickly as possible."

Kizaki showed the green magic stone in the brief case to Wajima, who was surprised when he saw it, and picks it up and examine it.

"A magic stone!" Wajima said before a knock was heard on the door, and opening it was Jun.

"Kizaki-san, could you…"

* * *

Kotori was in the main room, with Reine, wanting to meet with Kizaki, but the guards were in their way.

"I wanna speak to your boss, Kizaki right now!" Kotori demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you can't pass without an appointment…"

"Why?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Could you please come back later?"

Kizaki had walk down the stairs, and saw Kotori, and Reine.

"Do you need something?" Kizaki asked.

Kotori walks past between the guards, looking at Kizaki.

"Where's Wajima-ojisan?!" Kotori demanded. "How could you force him to come here?!"

Kizaki walks down the stairs while saying. "You're not in the position to give demands, I may not know much about your organization, but I know enough to expose you. And I know you don't want that."

Kotori clicks her tongue knowing he is right.

"Not only that, but I know you're hiding the Spirits Princess and Hermit, living next door to your house." Kizaki told them, which made Kotori surprised that he knows, as he walks past her. "But don't worry as long as they aren't a threat to anyone, I won't tell the AST. But I'm afraid this is on you." Kizaki finished before turning to Kotori.

"No," Naoki said before walking in. "It's on you!"

Kizaki turned to him, and was surprised to see him here.

"Naoki-kun…" Kizaki gasped.

Naoki walks to them, with Shido following behind him, and soon saw him with his sister and Reine.

"Huh?" Shido said as he was surprised to those two here.

"Shido?!/Shido Itsuka!" Both Kotori and Kizaki said in the same time, before looking at each other.

"Kotori, Reine, hey there." Shido greeted the two.

"It's been awhile Kizaki-san." Naoki said.

"What are you doing here?" Kotori and Kizaki said in the same time again, before looking at each other again.

"Well…I was following a Gate that had been attacked by a Phantom." Shido explained to them.

"So he's a Gate?" Reine asked, Shido nodded, this had made Kizaki look at Shido, before he grabs on Shido's shirt while pushing a few feet away from the others.

"You told him he's a Gate?!" Kizaki said very angrily.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Who's this guy?" Shido asked Kotori and Reine.

"Answer me!" Kizaki exclaimed, before one of the agents walks down to them.

"Kizaki-san! What's the matter, sir?"

Kizaki clams down a little, before letting go of Shido.

"It's nothing." Kizaki said, before going up the stairs. "Follow me."

* * *

As Kizaki leads them to his office, Kotori had explained Shido of what happen.

"So what's going on?" Shido asked.

"They kidnap Wajima-ojisan!" Kotori told him.

"What?!" Shido gasped.

When they were inside the office, Jun lead Naoki to a nearby chair, as the two Itsuka siblings continue talking.

"They just up and dragged Wajima-ojisan here!" Kotori told him.

"Eh? He kidnap Wajima-ojisan here?" Shido said.

"Be quite!" Kizaki demanded from them, which made them quite, before he walks to Naoki. "What brings you to Tengu?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about my father." Naoki said.

"I already explained what happened to Katayam-san." Kizaki stated.

"No, I know you didn't tell me everything!" Naoki stated back.

Kizaki adjusted his glasses, before walking to his desk.

"He's right! I look up you guys in the NSB, and you guys are incredibly secretive!" Kotori stated, before to Kizaki. "Why don't you explain things to us?"

"She's right! Let's start with what you're doing with Wajima-ojisan!" Shido demanded to know.

"Shut up!" Kizaki exclaimed. "Our operational details are classified as top secret. Any further nosing around will get you arrested for obstruction of justice. I'm sure your father at least told you that much, Naoki."

"I see…" Shido looks at Kotori and Reine. "You're right. They are way too secretive."

Kotori nodded in agreement. Kizaki opens one of his table's drews.

"That's hilarious, coming from you." Kizaki brought out and place photos of Wizard in Dragon Flame Style, which had surprised Shido, Kotori, and Reine.

"Hey, that's me!" Shido said, as he grabs a few of the photos and look at them one at a time.

"What is this…?" Kotori wondered.

"We have you under observation. As a potential threat." Kizaki told them.

"A threat? Me?" Shido asked, as he put the photos back on the table.

Naoki soon stood up and walk to his side.

"Shido-san is a good person! He saved me!" Naoki defended Shido.

"That's right! Shido here protects and save a lot of people, he gives everyone hope including the Spirits!" Kotori defended her brother as well.

"Wrong!" Kizaki then stood up. "You're nothing more than a monster! This conversation is over. Take Naoki back to Akita."

"Yes sir." Jun nodded, before he picks up Naoki's backpack, and grabs onto his shoulder, but Naoki smacks his hand away.

"No!" Naoki exclaimed.

"It's dangerous for you to be in Tengu."

Naoki walks behind Shido.

"I'll be fine. Shido-san will protect me." Naoki told him, and turned to Kizaki. "And I am not going home until you tell me the truth about my father."

Kizaki then turns around, with his back against them.

* * *

(Later at night)

Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma, were seen on top of a roof top, with The Gargoyle Phantom with them.

"So you found one of the Gates that got away before?" Phoenix asked.

" **Yes sir! I couldn't believe he got back in town, so I had a little too much fun."** The Gargoyle Phantom said.

"But with the wizard around…That will complicate things." Medusa stated.

"That is true." Orma agreed.

"How about I beat him up, then?" Phoenix requested.

"So soon, after your rebirth? You should wait until your Mana is back to full strength." Medusa said.

"Yeah I agree, with Medusa. After all patients is a virtue." Orma said.

Phoenix made annoyed face, and clicks his tongue, without arguing.

" **I don't care about the wizard, but you gotta let me go after the Gate again!"** The Gargoyle Phantom requested, before he changes into his human form of a factory worker. "He got away six months ago, but this I'm gonna see him cowering in despair."

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido and his friends, along with Naoki, were now in Omokagedo. Shido was looking at picture Naoki gave him, of him and his father.

"So your dead father was that glasses jerk's mentor?" Shido said as he handed the picture back to Naoki.

"Yes." Naoki nodded. "He and Kizaki-san were partners in the NSB. When we lived in Tengu, he'd always come over to visit. He and my dad worked really well together. He treated me like a little brother."

"That's hard to believe…" Kotori said with a lollipop in her mouth. "Considering how that guy had acted, and how he treated Shido."

"Yeah! Especially calling him a monster! If I ever meet that guy again, I'll pulverize him!" Tohka swore, after hearing Kizaki's behavior.

"He's change since then." Naoki stated which made them wonder about it. "Ever since they were on a case together and my dad died. They said Kizaki was there when it happened, but he won't tell me anything. He's been avoiding me ever since."

"So that's why you come here, to ask him directly." Shido concluded.

"I think…It might be Kizaki's fault that my father died!" Naoki told them.

"He's fault?" Kotori said.

"I bet he had me sent to Akita so that I wouldn't be able to find out the truth!" Naoki said sounding a little angrier, which made them little surprised.

"He grabbed Wajima-ojisan for a _secret project_ , as well." Kotori said.

While outside, Origami is holding a listening device wearing headphones listening to their conversation, from across the street in hiding.

* * *

(Next day)

Wajima was seen eating a bowl of Katsudon, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Wajima called, coming in was Kizaki.

"If you need anything else to make the Ring, let us know immediately." Kizaki said as he walks to a window.

Wajima puts down his bowl, and asked. "First tell me, where'd you get your hands on this magic stone?"

"I'd advise; against asking unnecessary questions." Kizaki told the ring maker. "You just need to make the Ring."

Wajima sighed, seeing he won't let him go until he does.

* * *

Kizaki was seen leaving his department, and soon saw Shido by his Machine Winger, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kizaki asked while walking to him.

"Just wanted to talk." Shido answered.

"If this is about Wajima Shigeru, then drop it. Once he's finished, we'll send him back home." Kizaki stated, before walking past Shido.

"Well, that is part of it, but…" Shido started, which made Kizaki stop walking, before Shido turned to him. "I wanted to ask you about something else. You knew that Naoki was a Gate already, didn't you? But you hid that from him. Why would you do that?"

Kizaki sighed.

"It has nothing to do with you." Kizaki said.

"Kotori told me, that you've been digging into this business with the Phantoms, but I'd keep my distance if I were you." Shido advised him, as he walks to him, and places his hand on Kizaki's shoulder.

Kizaki pushed his hand away while turning back to him.

"Nani?" Kizaki said.

"Sorry, but regular humans and not even Realizers, has no chance against them." Shido explain to Kizaki.

"Shut up! We will not simply ignore the Phantoms." Kizaki argue back. "You may be a Wizard different then the AST, or so you claim, but you are not the only one who can protect people."

"I'm just saying, to be careful." Shido told him.

Kizaki was about to talk, until he heard his phone ringing, and soon brought it out and answer it, before walking away from Shido, to his car.

"What is it?" Kizaki asked. "What?"

Kizaki turned to Shido and turned away, and said on his phone. "Keep an eye on him, but stay out of sight! I'm headed there now!"

Kizaki enters his cars. Shido's phone begin ringing and soon answered it.

* * *

(In Omokagedo)

Naoki was supposed to be in the antique shop for his safety, with the others with him to keep watch over him, but…

"Naoki's missing!" Koyomi said through the store's phone.

Mikie then took the phone.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Mikie said.

Tohka took the phone.

"I'm sorry! We took our eyes off him for a second, and…" Tohka said.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

"Huh?!" Shido gasped. "Okay, okay."

Shido soon saw Kizaki's car leaving in quite the hurry, before Shido puts away his phone. Shido got on his bike, puts on his helmet and was going to follow him.

"Shido!" Shido look and saw Origami in front of his way.

"Origami? What are you doing?" Shido asked.

"I'm here to convince you, to stop what you're doing." Origami stated.

"Eh?" Shido wondered what she means, before seeing Kizaki already leaving. "Listen Origami we can talk later, right now I need to go after him!"

Shido then drives past Origami.

"Wait Shido!" Origami turned around to him, and saw he was leaving, which made her click her tongue.

* * *

Naoki is in front of the gates of abandon factory building.

"This is it…" He said before going inside and puts his hood up.

Naoki looks around as he walk to a stairway entrance leading underground, before he heads inside, not knowing that two NSB agents have been following behind him.

When Naoki was now in the underground level of the factory he looks around, he then saw a bottle of wine and yellow flowers in pot right now.

Naoki walks toward them before he bends down to them.

"So this is where tou-san died…" Naoki realizes, before looking at his picture of him and his father.

"Hey, nice to see you again!" Naoki turned and saw Gargoyle in human form walking to him.

"I'm sorry for letting myself in!" Naoki bowed in front to him, not knowing his true identity.

"Never thought you'd finally fall into despair right where it all started." Gargoyle said, before he suddenly knocked down the wine and flowers pot before he start laughing right now.

He then transformed into his Phantom Form, this cause Naoki to craw backward now.

The two NSB agents rushed down the stairs armed with guns, coming to Naoki's aid.

"Stop!" They fired their guns coming in between Naoki and Gargoyle, but they guns were useless against the Phantom.

" **Would you mind your own business?!"** The Gargoyle Phantom asked annoyed at their attempt.

The Gargoyle Phantom punches one of the agents away, the other one grabs onto the Phantom to hold him, but Gargoyle grabs him on his neck slams his back to a metal beam.

As they were struggling, Kizaki arrived and come to Naoki's side.

"Run, Naoki!" Kizaki told him.

"But…" They still watch man, being strangled by the Gargoyle Phantom.

"Just get out of here!" Kizaki grabbed Naoki's hand and pulled him away from area.

The Gargoyle Phantom then let's the agent go, as he saw the two leave up the stairs.

" **You're not getting away this time!"** Gargoyle swore as he chase after them.

* * *

Kizaki and Naoki were now on the roof of the factory building, but soon stop as Gargoyle come in front of them.

" **You're not going anywhere."** The Gargoyle Phantom said, before he started to walks toward them, before he got shot by several silver bullets.

Gargoyle turned to the shooter, and saw Shido holding his gun.

" **You again?!"** The Gargoyle Phantom said.

"Shido-san!" Naoki called out.

Shido sighed at he gets here in time.

"I thought I told you to stay put. We'll talk about your punishment later." Shido said.

" **You're a real pain in the butt, buddy!"** Gargoyle exclaimed.

"Sure am. It's one of my policies." Shido remarked, before he puts on his Flame Style Ring and changes to the side of his Driver's Hand Author.

"Henshin!" Shido said, before he place his Ring on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a red magic circle, and it went through him, transforming him into Wizard.

"Saa Showtime…daa!" Wizard said.

The Gargoyle Phantom charges at Wizard. Wizard turned his WizarSwordGun in sword mode, before charging at Gargoyle as well. The Phantom dodged couple swings from Wizard before he runs away from the Rider, and Wizard ran after him.

 **(Cue: Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Gargoyle jumps off the roof to the ground, and Wizard jumps off as well still chasing him.

Gargoyle turned around with Ghoul stones in both his hands.

" **You can deal with these Ghouls instead of me!"** Gargoyle throws the stones, and soon a group of 6 Ghouls come to his side, before charging at Wizard.

Wizard kicks one away, while stabbing another one on the chest. Wizard dodges one attack, and slashes the Ghoul on the chest.

Wizard saw one Ghoul attack, Wizard parried it with a spin kick and slashes the Ghoul on the chest before followed a low swipe kick, tripping it to the ground.

Wizard dodges another Ghoul's attack, by rolling forward to another Ghoul who was about to attack, but Wizard kicks it's spear back, and did another spin and slashes the Ghoul.

Wizard then dodges two Ghouls attack by spin jumping them, and slashes the two Ghouls, and then kicks one Ghoul away, a good few feet away.

Wizard then saw Gargoyle was going back up on a nearby stair way, he jumped up and land in Gargoyle's path. Before the Phantom could make a move, Wizard blocked his attack with his sword then slashing him two times, and landed one slash that sends him back to the ground.

Gargoyle then saw Wizard falling towards him holding his sword with both his hands over his head with the attempt to finish him off, but Gargoyle turned himself into stone, this caused Wizard's attack to bounce off, Wizard slashes at Gargoyle again two times, but was still ineffective, before Gargoyle returned to normal state, and grabs Wizard's neck, before the Phantom throws him away rolling on the ground.

 **(End of song)**

Wizard soon got back.

"Forgot about that…well, if I can't hurt like this…" Wizard puts on his Flame Dragon Style Ring, and resets his Driver before placing the Ring on it.

 **"Flame Dragon…!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle in front of him and soon went through him.

 **"Bou Bou Bou Bou Bou!"**

Wizard transforms into his Flame Dragon Style. Wizard puts on his Big Ring, and flips open his sword's Hand Author, and place the Ring on it.

 **"BIG! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared; Wizard put his sword through it to make it a giant sized blade. Gargoyle turns to stone, as Wizard swings his giant sword, which had knocked him off and shattered his stone armor skin, sending the Phantom rolling on the ground.

" **That's pretty neat, but I'm not out yet!"** The Gargoyle Phantom throws all of his remaining Ghoul Stones, and the Ghouls come in front of Gargoyle ready to attack.

"Stay out of the way!" Wizard puts on his Special Ring and place it on his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard levitates in the air as a flame dragon emerged out from the magic circle behind Wizard's back. The flame dragon landed in Wizard's back and Drago Skull appeared.

" **Nani?!"** Gargoyle gasped.

Drago Skull unleashed a stream of intense flame down at his enemies, destroying the Ghouls first. The Gargoyle Phantom jumped out of the way to save his own life by abandoning his Ghoul soldiers in the attack, before Wizard destroyed all of the Ghouls and landed back to the ground.

"I was so close…" Wizard said before leaving.

* * *

Shido returned as he saw Naoki and Kizaki still where they were.

"Shido-san!" Naoki was about to move to him but Kizaki holds his arm to stop him.

"Don't!" Kizaki told him.

"Come on!" Kizaki said, grabbing onto Naoki's sleeve, and were about to leave with him.

"No!" Naoki shouted angrily, before pulling himself free and away from Kizaki. "Why are you always running?!"

"Eh?" Kizaki looked confuse at Naoki.

"Look at yourself!" Naoki shouted. "You're hiding in the back while someone else does all the dirty work!"

Something about Naoki's words bothered Kizaki. Naoki look away from Kizaki.

"Is that what happened with tou-san?! He was doing the dangerous work…" Naoki looks back at Kizaki. "And you left him there to save yourself, didn't you?!"

Kizaki remained silence, but Shido and Naoki look at Kizaki right now.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	12. Spell 12: The Promise to Defend

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 12: The Promise to Defend**

Kizaki remained silent, not answering Naoki's question, as Shido and Naoki look at Kizaki right now. Before anyone spoke up, the two injured agents hurry toward them.

"Are you alright, Kizaki-san?"

"Yeah. Take him with you." Kizaki gestured to Naoki, they nodded before they walk to Naoki, but Shido intervene by walking to him as well.

"Just hang on! I need to have a word with him." Shido pulled Naoki away, and brought his arm over his shoulder with their backs turned against the NSB agents. "Why'd you run off?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see where my father died." Naoki explained to the Ring Mage.

"Is this it? The place where he died?" Shido asked, as he look around the area.

"What are you doing? Get him out of here!" Kizaki ordered the two agents, they nodded before they grab onto Naoki and pulled him away from Shido, and takes him away.

"Hang on a second! I'm not done talking to-!" Shido started, as he was about to follow, until Kizaki got in his way.

"There's nothing to talk about. From here on, we'll take full responsibility for his safety." Kizaki told him. "I can't trust him with a monster like you for too long."

Kizaki then followed his agents, leaving the area with them along with Naoki, as Shido just watch them leave.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

(Next day, at the National Security Bureau)

Kizaki was in the room, where he's keeping Wajima for him to make a ring, but hadn't got to work on it.

"You don't seem to be progressing much." Kizaki stated.

"I'm having trouble getting my groove into it…" Wajima told him, before he stood up.

"Eh?" Kizaki said.

"You can't rush art; these things just take time…" Wajima started.

"Spare me your nonsense!" Kizaki exclaimed very loudly, which made Wajima flinch, before he claimed down and walks to the other side of the room. "I apologize. But we absolutely need the power of that stone's magic to counter the Phantoms, and it could be useful against the Spirits as well. So we need a ring at any cost."

"I see." Wajima nodded. "Well, even if you need it or even if I make it for you, just getting a ring might not help you."

"Nani?" Kizaki said before turning to Wajima.

Wajima turned to the window.

"Using the Ring's power is a matter of what's in your heart. To get to it in the first place, you have to be prepared for it." Wajima explained, which made Kizaki tabs his foot.

"So you're saying we aren't fit to use a Ring?" Kizaki asked before he walked back to the other side of the room.

"Well, I didn't say that." Wajima said before turning back to him, and took a sit on a different chair. "The point is, to make these Rings do anything; it takes a mage, like Shido-kun."

"Eh?" Kizaki turned back to Wajima.

"Yep, you heard." Wajima said, before someone knocked on the door. "Come on in."

The door opens and agent come inside and whispered on Kizaki's ear.

"Everything's ready now."

* * *

Shido along with Rinne and Tohka, were outside of the Bureau, watching, and soon saw Kizaki and several agents around a hooded up Naoki to a van.

"Look its Naoki-kun." Rinne said.

"Looks like they're moving him somewhere." Shido said, as he got on his Machine Winger, and puts on his helmet.

"Keep your head down." Kizaki told Naoki, as he, Naoki and the other agents got in the van.

"Leave the rest to me." Shido told them.

"Be careful Shido." Tohka told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Shido said.

The van soon started to drive away to another location, with Shido on his bike, following behind them, only like 20 feet away.

Unaware to them, is that the Phantoms, Medusa, Phoenix, Orma, and Gargoyle were watching them leave on the roof of the National Security Bureau.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Phoenix told them.

"And the wizard is with them. Just what I need." Gargoyle said.

"You gonna be okay, Gargoyle?" Phoenix asked, as he walked to Gargoyle. "Cuz, if you get your butt kicked again, you'll be in big trouble."

"I'll figure something out." Gargoyle told him, before he was going to leave.

"Hold it." Medusa called making Gargoyle stop.

"What? You come up with a plan?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh I bet she did. Right, Medusa?" Orma asked.

"Oh yes…" Medusa said, before she folded her arms and look to her side. "We'll have to make sure we get the drop on them this time."

* * *

Van is seen driving to a boat deck area. Two NSB agents were seen standing in front a warehouse, and heard the van's horn honking, and saw it coming, which they moved out of the way, before the van passed by them, and got inside the warehouse.

As it drives inside, several more agents that are armed were seen inside, before the van stops.

Kizaki, Naoki, and the other agents, soon got out of the van.

"This is a Phantom we're dealing with." Kizaki told the agents. "There's no telling how he'll coming after us. Stay on your toes."

"Yes sir!" They nodded, as they got into position, while Kizaki moves to another room with Naoki.

Kizaki had brought Naoki inside a room that will be safe.

"We'll have you waiting here until the boat is ready to leave Tengu." Kizaki told Naoki. "We'll keep things under control."

"They're here!" An agent outside of the room called out, which made Kiazki exit the room.

Several Ghouls were seen walking inside, pushing two agents to the ground.

"Don't let them through!" Kizaki ordered.

"Roger!"

The NSB agents begin firing at the Ghouls, but their bullets had little effect on them. The Ghouls then attack the agents easily beating them one by one.

Kizaki closes the door, as the Ghouls come in closer, to heads to Naoki.

"We're leaving now!" Kizaki said, before making Naoki stand up and walk to a window in the back, before the Ghouls knocked the front door down. "Hurry!"

Naoki got out through the window first, and Kizaki then follows, as the Ghouls got inside.

* * *

Kizaki was running with Naoki, to the bay river area.

"Run for it!" Kizaki told Naoki, and he did what he told him.

Kizaki drew out his handgun, and fired at two Ghouls, but had no effect on them. One Ghouls smacks his gun away, and slams it's spear on Kizaki's face, making turned to another Ghoul, which had grab him on his shoulders and knee kicks him and throws him down to a pile of metal pipes.

Not going to give up, Kizaki grabs one pipe, before he stood up and charges at the Ghouls, swinging the pipe at them. One Ghouls was going to slash at Kizaki, who blocks it with the metal pipe, before the Ghoul pushed it away, and slashes on his arm, as he was falling to the ground.

Kizaki looks at his wound, before a Ghoul picks him up and knee kicks him, and throws to a metal fence. Kizaki turned around, before one Ghoul slams its spear's staff on him, which made him fall on the ground.

The Ghouls surround Kizaki, before they turned their attention to Naoki, and walks to him.

"Run!" Kizaki told him, but Naoki was too scared to move.

When all hope seems lost, the Ghouls had been shot at. They soon saw Wizard in Hurricane Style flying to the scene firing with his gun, before he landed on the ground, and engage combat with the Ghouls.

Wizard had his other holding a Ghoul's spear, before he fired at another one and fired at the Ghoul behind him, one Ghoul attacks with it's spear, and Wizard kicks it away and spin and fired at another one coming at him, and parried one Ghoul's attack.

Wizard then fly up in the air, and fried upon the Ghouls around below him, destroying them, before he landed on the ground.

"You okay?" Wizard asked before he walked to Kizaki.

" **You're looking in good shape, Wizard."** Wizard and the other lookd and saw Phoenix on top of the warehouse.

"You?! But I defeated you!" Wizard said.

" **Though luck with that. Because I'm Phoenix, the immortal Phantom who rises from the ashes, after time I die."** Phoenix proclaimed before he jumps off the building to the ground, and landed by Wizard, who he engage hand to hand combat with.

Wizard blocks a punch, but Phoenix kicks the Rider away.

"Immortal?" Wizard said, before he fired his gun at Phoenix, but was ineffective, as the Phantom walks to Wizard unfazed by his attack.

" **Is that all you got?"** Phoenix mocked, before he kicks Wizard's gun away and kicks him on his chest, making him take a few steps back.

Phoenix then ignited his body covered in flames, and fired a human sized bird arrow head at Wizard, sending the Rider flying and into the river behind him.

Kizaki gasped on what he saw, while Phoenix folded his arms.

" **WATER!"**

Wizard jumps out of the water now in his Water Style, and his WizarSwordGun in sword mode, before he landed by Phoenix.

Wizard slashes at Phoenix who dodges his attacks with ease, before he slashes at his legs, as Phoenix saw it coming and blocks with his leg. Wizard stabs at Phoenix, who dodges it, before Wizard slashes at Phoenix again, but the Phantom blocks it with his forearm, and pushed it away and kicks Wizard away.

Phoenix then fried more arrow head, which sends Wizard to the ground, and made the hooded Naoki to the ground as well, with his hood down, but it was not Naoki, but Jun disguised as him.

"Eh?" Wizard said in surprised that it wasn't Naoki, while Kizaki pushed up his glasses.

" **Looks like, he had you fooled too."** Phoenix said pointed to Kizaki.

"Nani?!" Wizard said before looking back at Kizaki.

" **I want to keep fighting with you, but I guess this has been more than enough. Next time we meet, I'm going to crush that stupid shiny head of yours. Be prepared to lose."** Phoenix told Wizard, before he leaves.

"Phoenix…An immortal Phantom, huh?" Wizard said, knowing that Phoenix will be problem, considering the Phantom cannot die.

"Kizaki-san!" Jun runs to Kizaki to check on him, and helps him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…It looks like we manage to fool them." Kizaki said. "Go back to the warehouse and see who needs medical attention."

"Right!" Jun nodded before he leaves and go to the warehouse.

"Hey…" Wizard walks to Kizaki, as he changes back to Shido. "What's with the decoy?"

"I did this to protect Naoki." Kizaki told him as he stood back up.

"That doesn't mean you should risk somebody else's life like that." Shido told him.

"I do whatever it takes to protect Naoki!" Kizaki exclaimed at Shido, before looking at the river.

"Even my own life…I have to keep him safe…" Kizaki stated.

"Why go so far?" Shido asked.

"Because I made a promise." Kizaki answered.

"What promise?" Shido asked.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"Last year, Katayama and I were investigating a string of disappearances." Kizaki explained.

 _Kizaki was seen by a check broad with pictures and information of several missing people._

 _Katayama was seen walking to Kizaki, with a brief case in hand._

" _Kizaki." Katayama called out._

" _Hai?" Kizaki said, as Katayama place the brief case on a table._

" _Take a look at this." Katayama said, before he opens the brief case revealing the green magic stone._

" _What is it?" Kizaki ask before he took a closer look at the stone._

" _A magic stone." Katayama answered._

" _Magic stone?" Kizaki looks back to his partner/senior._

" _I don't fully understand myself, but I think this could be an important piece of evidence, with the mysterious disappearances." Katayama stated._

 _Later, the two were seen in the factory where Katayama had died, running inside._

"He had found a magic stone during the investigation, and it led him all the way to the Phantoms." Kizaki explained.

 _Then the two NSB agents lowered to cover behind a metal railing._

" _There!" Katayama pointed, as the two saw Gargoyle in human form walking into the factory, and soon coming out hiding were Medusa and Phoenix._

" _ **Gargoyle, you're up."**_ _Phoenix told him._

" _Those are Phantoms?" Kizaki said, as he saw them for the first time._

" _Yes sir, if you two come all the way down here, then…" Gargoyle started before he transformed into his Phantom form._ _ **"That means…"**_

" _ **Yes, we found a Gate."**_ _Medusa said walking to Gargoyle, and showed him a picture of Naoki._ _ **"Naoki Katayama. He's a student of Seinan High School."**_

" _That name…Do you think they mean your son?" Kizaki asked. "What do you think a Gate is?"_

" _ **Kill the Gate, so that a new Phantom will be born."**_ _Medusa instructed Gargoyle, before handing him the picture, and soon leaves._

" _ **Good luck and have fun."**_ _Phoenix said, before he leaves as well._

" _ **Yes sir!"**_ _Gargoyle bowed his head._ _ **"You can count on me."**_

 _The Gargoyle Phantom then begins to leave to find his target._

 _Katayama drew out his gun and checks its ammo._

" _Kizaki, I need a favor. Take Naoki into protective custody, as soon as possible. I'm going to slow him down." Katayama told Kizaki._

" _Wait a minute! Let's just think this through!" Kizaki stated._

" _My son in is danger! I don't have time to think!" Katayama said, before he leaves and head towards the Gargoyle Phantom, and Kizaki quickly follows._

" _Katayama-san!" Kizaki follows him as he headed down the stairs._

" _Listen. No matter what happens to me, don't look back. You keep Naoki safe!" Katayama requested._

" _But sir…" Kizaki mutters._

" _Get moving!" Katayama ordered Kizaki._

 _Kizaki reluctantly did what he told him to do and runs away leaving the area, before Katayama heads down the stairs to the Phantom._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"By the time I made it back, it was too late." Kizaki finished explained what happen to Naoki's father, and Shido was at a loss for words. "But because of the time he brought us, I was able to get Naoki to safety. So, at least there's that…"

Shido sighed before he folded his arms, and Kizaki takes off his glasses and cleans them.

"Naoki doesn't know, does he?" Shido asked.

"Naoki's a naïve kid…He'll just feel even worse if he thinks it's his fault for his father's death." Kizaki explained, before he puts his glasses back on. "So I decided I'd never tell him, no matter what he says."

After hearing Shido is left thinking, after hearing all this from Kizaki.

* * *

(Back at the NSB's base)

Naoki is seen exited the base, with two agents for his protection, Tohka and Rinne saw him come out which surprises them.

"Eh?!" Rinne gasped.

"Naoki?" Tohka said.

As Naoki and the agents were walking away from the base, Medusa, Orma, and Gargoyle have been watching them leave.

"I knew it." Medusa said.

"That was pretty sneaky, using a decoy like that." Gargoyle said.

"Indeed, this was a clever plan, but sadly for them, not clever enough." Orma said.

Medusa turned around.

"Gargoyle." Medusa then begins walking away. "While Phoenix is keeping the wizard occupied. Take your time, and enjoy the despair as it seizes him."

Orma then soon follows.

"Yes ma'am!" Gargoyle declared, before he jumps off the roof as he transformed into his Phantom form, before he landed by Naoki and the agents, as Tohka and Rinne arrived at the scene.

"The Phantom!" Tohka and Rinne said in the same time.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido had a call from Rinne, telling him what is happening.

"The Phantom found Naoki?!" Shido said which had gotten Kizaki's attention. "Got it! I'll be right there!"

"This can't be…" Kizaki said that the Phantoms saw through his plan.

"I'll take care of it." Shido swore to Kizaki, before he begins to leave.

"Wait!" Kizaki called, making Shido stop and turned to him. "Please…Take me with you."

* * *

(Back with the Phantom)

Gargoyle slap one NSB agent away as he was walking to Naoki, and grabs and throw away the other agent, and soon turned his attention to Naoki, before he grabs him on his throat and started choking him.

"Guys, we need your help!" Rinne called out, before she and Tohka run to the scene.

Soon flying to Naoki's rescue, was Shido's familiars, as they attack the Gargoyle Phantom away from Naoki, as the Phantom tried swatting them away.

" **What are these things?!"** The Gargoyle Phantom exclaimed.

Tohka and Rinne, got to Naoki, and Rinne grabs his hand.

"This way!" Rinne said as she took him away from the Phantom, and Tohka followed behind them.

As the PlaMonsters dodge the Gargoyle Phantom's attack, they soon fly away from the Phantom, and soon disassembled themselves and combine and assembled with each other, into a flying drill, with Kraken the main body with Garuda's wings on the back, and Unicorn's head on top of it.

They soon drill attack at Gargoyle, but the Phantom quickly changed into his stone form, making their attack ineffective, they attack a few more times on the Phantom, before Gargoyle turned back to normal and slaps them away, and soon chances after Naoki, and the girls.

* * *

Shido was seen on his bike with Kizaki behind him, as he drives back to the NSB's base.

* * *

Tohka, Rinne, and Naoki, continues to run away from the Phantom, who was chasing behind them.

Tohka turns around to face the Phantom, but the Gargoyle Phantom grabs her on the neck and slaps her away to the ground, followed with a kick.

"Tohka!" Rinne said, before she runs up to the Phantom, and grabs him on the shoulders trying to pull him away from her, but the Gargoyle Phantom shook her off and grabs her on the neck, and started choking her.

"Rinne…" Tohka mutters, as she tried to get back up.

" **This is what happens to those who get in my way!"** The Gargoyle Phantom stated.

"Stop it! I'm the one you want, aren't I?! Then leave others alone!" Naoki demanded the Phantom.

This gotten Gargoyle's attention before he throws Rinne away sending her to the ground, as she lightly coughs a few times.

" **You're just like your old man, so brave and noble."** Gargoyle told Naoki, which made him wonder what he means, as the Phantom slowly walks to him. **"The last time I went after you, he charged right at me."**

As the Phantom got closer, Naoki started walking away backwards, as he listens to Gargoyle's words.

"N-No…You killed tou-san?" Naoki said which made the Gargoyle Phantom chuckles.

"Yeah. He was so desperate to protect you!" The Gargoyle Phantom explained as he remembers Katayama final moments.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Katayama soon got in front of Gargoyle's way, and aimed his gun at the Phantom._

" _Stop!" Katayama shouted._

" _ **What? Move it!"**_ _The Gargoyle Phantom demanded, before he walks forward._

 _Katayama started firing his gun on the Phantom, but was ineffective as Gargoyle continues walking to him. As Gargoyle got close, he slabs his gun away, and then slabs him to a pillar, which had injured Katayama's arm as he mended it with his other arm._

 _The Gargoyle Phantom was about to leave until Katayama grabs the Phantom behind his back, but Gargoyle throws him off by rolling his shoulders, sending him falling on a pile of boxes, and to the ground._

 _But this didn't stop Katayama from getting back up._

" _I won't let you tough Naoki!" Katayama soon grabs a nearby metal pipe, before he stands up and attacks the Phantom with it on his back, but it didn't even tickle him._

 _The Gargoyle Phantom turns around back to Katayama, as he swings his pipe again, but Gargoyle catches it, and throws it away, and punches Katayama down to the ground._

 _Katayama struggles to get back up, before he saw the Gargoyle Phantom walking away. He quickly crawls and grabs onto the Phantom's leg._

" _I'm going to protect my son!" Katayama swore._

 _Gargoyle then grabs on Katayama's neck and slowly picks him up._

" _ **You're getting annoying."**_ _Gargoyle stated, as the Phantom ready his hand and thrusts it at Katayama, which made him scream throughout the factory._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Naoki had a shocked face and is in denial, after hearing what happen to his father.

"Tou-san…For me…" Naoki mutters.

" **And so basically, your old man died trying to protect you, and so it's all, your fault!"** Gargoyle declared.

Gargoyle's final words, had made a crack in Naoki's Underworld, as he fallen on his knees and then on his hands.

"This can't be…" Naoki mutters.

" **Nice!"** The Gargoyle Phantom cheered, as he saw that he had succeeded on making Naoki despair. **"Now, fall down into despair! And give birth to a new Phantom!"**

"Naoki-kun…" Rinne mutters, knowing what this means.

"Naoki…" Tohka mutters.

They soon heard engine sound, and saw Shido and Kizaki driving to the scene before Shido stops his bike, near Naoki and the Gargoyle Phantom.

" **That was faster than I hoped…"** Gargoyle said.

Kizaki got off first as he took off his helmet, and as Shido took off his first.

"Well, I was just dying to see you again." Shido said.

"Shido!" Tohka and Rinne said, as Shido had arrived.

"Sorry for the wait you two." Shido said.

" **But you're too late! Now I just have to beat you!"** Gargoyle said.

"We'll see about that." Shido said, as he raise his Driver On Ring on his left hand, and place it on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON!"**

Now wearing his WizarDriver, he flips on the switches.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

As his Driver is singing Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin." Shido said, before he flips the Ring's goggles down and place it on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a magic circle and it soon went through him, transforming him into Wizard.

"Saa, Showtime, Daa." Wizard announces, as he did his pose.

The Gargoyle Phantom roars, as he charges at Wizard attacking him, which Wizard dodge by stepping to his left and kicks the Phantom away, a few feet away from Kizaki and the others, before he follows behind the Phantom.

Kizaki then runs to Naoki to check on him.

"Naoki! Are you okay?!" Kizaki asked in worried. "Naoki!"

Wizard knee kicks Gargoyle on his face, the Phantom counter attacks by punching, which Wizard parried and grabs the Phantom's arm in a submission hold, before he kicks the Phantom, Wizard spins a kick at Gargoyle, but the Phantom dodges his attack.

"Come on…Hang in there!" Kizaki told Naoki, before he laid him down in his arms.

"I didn't know anything…And tou-san died, because of me…" Naoki mutters.

"Did the Phantom tell you?!" Kizaki concluded.

"I…I…" Naoki repeated.

"No…You can't give up hope! Don't make your father's death be in van!" Kizaki told Naoki.

"Kizaki-san…" Rinne mutters in surprised as she and Tohka got back up, with the Spirit's help.

"So he does care about him…" Tohka mutters also surprised.

Purple cracks started appearing on Naoki's face and started to slowly spread on his body, which surprised Kizaki as he saw this.

"Shido! We're running out of time!" Tohka shouted to Wizard.

Wizard kicks the Gargoyle Phantom the ground, before he turned around and saw what is happening.

"Sorry, but I need to hurry and wrap this up." Wizard said, before he puts on his Flame Dragon Ring, and resets his Driver, and scanned his Ring on it.

 **"Flame Dragon! Bou Bou Bou Bou Bou!"**

Wizard soon transformed into his Dragon Style, before he switches the side of his Driver's Hand Author to his left, and place his Connect Ring on it.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle and soon brought out his WizarSwordGun in gun mode, as the Gargoyle Phantom stands back up. Wizard fired at the Phantom several times, before Gargoyle changes into his stone form.

"You fell for it." Wizard stated, as he puts on his Copy Ring.

He then opens his gun's Hand Author, and place the Ring on it.

 **"COPY! PLEASE!"**

Two magic circles appeared, and want through his gun, which had created another copy of it, in Wizard's other hand.

Wizard spins around, and fried several silver bullets. The bullets curved and follow each other in a straight line, and landed on Gargoyle on the same spot in the same, which made Gargoyle's stone form cracked and shattered out of his form.

"Funny what happens, when you shoot the exact same spot enough times?" Wizard said as he puts on his Special Ring, and placed it on his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard begins to levitate in the air, before a magic circle appeared on his back and a flame dragon flies around him, before going into his back, and his Drago Skull on his chest.

Gargoyle got on one knee before he saw Wizard in the air, as his Drago Skull opens it's mouth and channels flames inside.

"Finale, daa." Wizard fired his Dragon Breath attack at Gargoyle, which then destroyed the Phantom, before Wizard landed back on the ground with his Drago Skull gone.

"No…Naoki's Phantom is going to…" Kizaki mutters, as he thought all hope is lost, for Naoki.

"Easy there. I'm still here." Wizard said, as he runs to Kizaki and Naoki.

"Please…" Kizaki pleaded.

"You got it." Wizard nodded, before he brought out his Engage Ring. "I won't let you down."

Wizard lowered himself to Naoki. "I am the final hope."

Wizard puts the Engage Ring on Naoki's hand.

"Shido-san…" Naoki mutters weakly.

Wizard resets his Driver and scanned the Engage Ring on it.

" **ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**

Wizard then levitates over Naoki before a magic circle appeared over him and Wizard went into it, entering Naoki's Underworld.

* * *

(Underworld)

Wizard is diving into Naoki's Underworld, and soon landed on Naoki's most precious memory.

Wizard saw Naoki's old house's yard, and saw Kizaki giving Naoki advice as he was training with his kendo swings.

"So this is Naoki's Underworld…" Wizard said.

Everything freezes as a large purple crack appears, and coming out, was Naoki's inner Phantom.

A giant hand, with a serpent's tail and heads as it's finger tips, and a eye on it's palm.

This is Jörmungandr Phantom.

The Phantom begins crawling and making more cracks in Naoki's Underworld.

"So that's the embodiment of mana born from Naoki's despair." Wizard said, as the Jörmungandr Phantom attacks in Naoki's Underworld making more cracks.

"Let's go…" Wizard ignited in flames. "Dragon!"

Wizard changes back into his Flame Style Form, as his flames flies off of him and in the air, as it transformed into WizarDragon, and fly to Wizard's side.

* * *

Wizard is seen driving in his Machine Winger to the Jörmungandr Phantom, and Dragon followed behind him.

"I made a promise too. We're taking that thing down, before it can escape into reality!" Wizard swore.

The Phantom then saw Wizard and Dragon coming at it, and soon fired energy orbs at the two, which they dodged. Dragon flew past Wizard, and in the same time, Wizard jumps with his bike and attaches it on Dragon's back.

Then Wizard charges at the Phantom, as he dodges it's attack, and attacks with Dragon's claws, before it flew up and did a loop, and rams into the Phantom, and the two Phantoms were in locked with each other.

The Jörmungandr Phantom manages to push Dragon back; Wizard manages to pull Dragon back and used his Phantom's Dragon flame breath on the Jörmungandr Phantom, and soon pushes it back.

"I'm not going to let you wrack Naoki's heart anymore!" Wizard swore, as he throws the Phantom to the ground.

Wizard then made Dragon fly up in the air, and resets his Driver.

"Finale, daa." Wizard declared as he brought out and puts on his Kick Strike Ring, and places it on his belt.

 **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard jumps off of Dragon, as it changes into it's Strike Phase. Wizard then slams his foot on Dragon, which made him and Dragon heading to the Phantom, in a side kick position.

Wizard landed his kick attack on the Jörmungandr Phantom, destroying it, and soon Wizard and Dragon jumps out the explosion and landed on the ground, and Dragon roars loudly.

"Whew." Wizard hummed before he walks away.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

The cracks on Naoki's body glowed and started to heal. A magic circle appeared and coming out is Wizard on his bike driving out of it, before he made a sharp turn stop looking at the others.

"Shido-kun." Rinne smiled.

"Shido." Tohka smiled.

"Now Naoki's not a Gate anymore. So he won't be targeted again." Wizard told them.

Kizaki sighs in relief, and even though he hates to admit it, he was now thankful to Wizard and thought maybe he is wrong about him, without saying it.

* * *

(Next day)

Kizaki was seen in the factory where Katayama had died, and place a new bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers, on his partner/senior officer's grave.

"I brought more wine." Kizaki said, before he begins praying for Katayama.

"Those flowers…" Kizaki looks and saw Naoki behind him, and soon started to walk to him. "So they were from you all along?"

Kizaki stands up and turns to Naoki.

"I'm really sorry I blamed you!" Naoki said before bowing his head.

"Eh?" Kizaki let out.

"Shido-san told me the truth." Naoki told him.

"I can't believe that guy…" Kizaki sighed.

Naoki walks to his father's resting grave.

"I was shocked about what happened to him, but…" Naoki bends his legs and prayed for his father. "Since Shido-san saved me, I think I have hope again."

"Hope?" Kizaki said in surprised.

"I…want to join the National Security Bureau." Naoki said before he stands up and face Kizaki. "And I want to protect people! Just like tou-san, and like you."

Kizaki was at a loss for words and wasn't sure to say, but instead patted Naoki on the shoulder.

* * *

(With Shido the others)

"We're back!" Kotori said as she and Reine come inside, the Omokagedo antique shop. "And we're brought back Wajima-ojisan."

She said as Wajima got inside as well with Kizaki's brief case in hand.

Inside were Shido, Tohka, Koyomi, Rinne, Mikie and Yoshino, with her puppet Yoshinon pulling a wire from a golden ball.

" _Ta-da!"_ Yoshinon said, as she pulled down a wire from a golden ball and it opens, letting out a few ribbons and a sign that said 'Welcome back!'

"Welcome back, Wajima-san." Rinne said, as she, Tohka, and Mikie claps on his return.

"Thank you, thank you." Wajima said, as he walks to the couch and took a sit, and the table by it had cups of juices and a plate of donuts.

Shido took sit on the other couch, and was eager to eat a donut.

"Can I?" Shido asked.

"Not yet." Koyomi told him.

"Oh and I brought a gift." Wajima said as he opens the brief case revealing the green magic stone, which surprised Shido and the others.

"Oh~! It's another of those magic stone thingies!" Tohka said. "Where did you found it? Can I eat it?"

"Well I'm sorry but it's not edible." Wajima told her, which made Tohka pout. "But the reason they wanted me, is so that I can make this into a ring."

"So they let you have it?" Mikie asked.

"Well, Shido's the only one who can fully harness the stone's power." Wajima said, as he handed it to Shido.

"So I guess this means that Kizaki guy trust you." Kotori stated.

" _Hooray! Good job Shido-kun! Am I right? Am I right?"_ Yoshinon cheered for Shido.

"Hmm…Guess it means that guy isn't so bad after all…" Shido said, which made Kizaki sneeze as he and Naoki got outside.

"Wonder what ring this one is going to be." Shido wondered, as he looks at the green magic stone.

"Think about that later! Now let's get the party started!" Kotori said, as she and the others begin to pick out a donut to eat.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little canon, but I wanted to get this out of the way, before I introduced Hurricane Dragon Style. But I'm happy to announce that next chapter will feature a OC Phantom.**


	13. Spell 13: Stealing Hope

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 13: Stealing Hope**

Wajima had called Shido that he had finished making a Magic Ring from the magic stone that Kizaki gave him. Shido had brought, Tohka, Yoshino, and Mikie with him, and standing by his side was Koyomi, as they were facing Wajima, with a proud smile on his face.

"All done." Wajima said, before he brought out the Ring, which was a Hurricane version of a Dragon Style Ring.

"Oh…!" Tohka, Yoshino, and Mikie said, as they saw the Ring.

Wajima handed the Ring to Shido, which he great fully took.

"Thank you!" Shido told the ring maker. "As fast, as usual."

"Shido, that Ring…" Koyomi said, when she gotten a close look of the Ring.

Shido realizers as well, as he brought out his Flame Dragon Style Ring, and saw the similarities of the two Rings.

"It looks similar." Shido said, before he puts the Flame Dragon Ring away. "I wonder if this Ring can let me use one of Dragon's powers."

"Not only that, but this time…" Wajima brought out another green Ring, with a dragon and thunderbolts on it. "I made two!"

"Wow!" Shido took the Ring as well and looks at it, with the others looking at as well. "What's up with that? Being pretty generous, Wajima-ojisan."

"I just heard the stone talking to me. And it said, 'Make two'." Wajima explained.

"What those stones talk to you? How come they don't talk to me?" Tohka said with a pouting face.

"But this will mean that Shido-san, have become twice as stronger with two of Rings." Mikie said.

"Well, time to head out with my trusty new magic." Shido said, before he puts away the Rings, and heads to the door.

"Looking for Phantoms?" Mikie asked.

"Good luck! Be careful." Koyomi told him, which made him turned to her.

"Right." Shido said, before he opens the door.

"Wait a minute, I'll come with you!" Mikie said, before she heads outside first, by walking through and bumping on Shido's side.

"Eh?" Shido said.

"I'll go with you too." Tohka said, before she opens the other side door, and walks past it.

"Me too…" Yoshino mutters, as she follows Tohka.

* * *

Shido and his friends were now in a different part of the city, while Mikie was looking a little over excited, than usually, by looking around in case of any danger.

"Aren't you being a little excited then you usually, get?" Shido asked.

Mikie then gotten in front of Shido.

"I've decided to level up as well, as your assistant." Mikie said.

"Huh?" Shido said, wondering what she means.

They soon heard some screaming, they look saw what looks like a couple, with the girlfriend shouting at the boyfriend, and throws water on his face.

" _Oh…That's gotta suck."_ Yoshinon said.

"With you on that." Shido agree with the puppet.

Mikie decided to run to the couple, and got in front of the girlfriend's way, as she walks away.

"Did you just try to make him lose hope?" Mikie demanded from her.

"Eh? Who are you?" She asked, before Mikie pointed her finger on her.

"Then…You are a Phantom!" Mikie stated, which confused her, and Tohka was about to jump in and fight her, after she heard that but, Shido intervene first, by getting in front of Mikie.

"Sorry, about my friend! She thought you were someone else. You look like someone from a TV show she watches." Shido said, and Mikie understood what is happening, and figure she was wrong.

"Ow! Shido-san, my shoulder…" Mikie pretended that her shoulder hurt, which Shido figure that she was acting.

"Oh your shoulder." Shido got behind her and adjusted her shoulder. "There, all better now."

Shido then drags Mikie away from the girlfriend.

Then Mikie found a boy who was crying as he was lost and couldn't find her mother, she mistakes his sadness, presuming a Phantom done this to her, and told her not to give in to despair, then the mother found him, and asks Mikie what she was doing to him. Shido come to her aid and apologies with Mikie to the mother.

Mikie then found something with red tentacles, thinking that it was a Phantom, she charges at him, but soon found that it was someone wearing a red octopus costume, with flyers of takoyaki in his hand. Shido found her and apologies to the man, before the mascot gave him a flyer, which he acceptes, before he, and Mikie runs away.

Shido soon brought Mikie, and the others, to a different area, where he rested on a railing.

"Mikie-chan, I know you're trying to help, but you can't go on wild Phantom chases." Shido told his magic assistant.

"I'm sorry." Mikie slightly bowed her head.

"You're going to tip off the Phantoms, making this much noise." Shido told her, before he stomach starts growling, and soon heard Tohka's growling as well, before he fake coughs. "You're off duty for today. Go home, and cool your head."

Shido then walks away, before he petted on Mikie's shoulder, with Tohka and Yoshino, saying that they're going to eat, which made Tohka excited, before the two Spirits follow him, leaving Mikie behind.

"Shido-san…" Mikie mutters, as she watches them leave.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

A CEO of a small company walks out of his building, and heads to his cry, before a girl wearing a violet hoodie with the hood up, and wears a black skirt and shoes, bumps into him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." The hooded girl told him.

"Don't worry about it, I should have paid more attention." He told her, before and she walks away from each other.

The hoodie girl then turns to alleyway, and took off her hood, revealing a 16 year old, with shoulder length violet hair, and eyes. She then took out a wallet, the wallet she just skillfully pickpocketed from the CEO, she then opens it, and took out, 500,000 yen.

"Only this much…Well I guess, it's better than nothing." She said, before she pockets the money and then throws away the wallet, took her hood back on, and walks into the alleyway.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

Inside a building, was a man, wearing a black suit with no tie, with black hair and eyes, counting a large pile of money, on his desk, and on a different desk lies a few boxes of drugs and equipment that can make drugs as well.

He then heard a knock, at his door.

"Come on in, it's unlock." He told whoever was outside of the door.

The door opens, three people come inside, he soon looks and to his surprised in fear, and it was Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma. Seeing them made him stands up from his chair.

"Oh, Medusa-sama, and Phoenix-sama!" He then bows his head. "Please forgive me for not opening the door for you! If I know it was you-!"

"Tengu." Medusa said his name, which made him stop.

Phoenix looks at his money.

"Man why bother will all these pieces of paper, man?" Phoenix asked, Tengu.

Tengu coughs a few times before answering.

"Well Phoenix-sama, since humans consider money is power, and given my Gate's work of business, I figure this would be the best way, to help get resources, for us Phantoms." Tengu said, which made Phoenix scoffed in annoyance, before Tengu looks at Medusa. "But I presume, the reason you are here, is because you have a Gate for me. Correct?"

"Yes indeed I do. As usually you catch on quick." Medusa said, before she brought a picture, of the hooded pickpocket girl.

Tengu took the photo and got a closer look of it, and recognizes the girl.

"This is…" Tengu mutters, before he made a smirk and chuckles. "I think this Gate will be the perfect target for me. Do not worry; I'll be sure to drive her into despair very soon."

* * *

(With Mikie)

Mikie sighed while walking around town for a while, feeling a little disappointed in herself for not being any help to Shido.

"Maybe I'm not so useful, to Shido-san anymore…" Mikie said, before she compares herself with her friends, that also helps Shido. _'Tohka-san and Yoshino can still probably help Shido-san in battle, even if they can use a small pit of their Spirit power. Koyomi-san, and tell who a Phantom is even with their disguise. Kotori-san, and her Fraxinus crew members, can also in both handling a Spirit, and can help with looking up files of the people Phantoms can take the forms of, and can look up the Gates and their situation as well. And now Shido-san has gotten even stronger, because of the new Rings that Wajima-san made for him. I wonder how'll I'll be in any help now?'_

Mikie took a turn, but had accidently bump into someone, which made both of them fall to the ground.

"Ow…I'm sorry about that." Mikie said, as she sits back up.

"You should be…" The person Mikie had bump into was the hooded thief with her hood down, as she stood up while dusting her clothes.

Mikie got a good look of her and recognizes her.

"Hisako-senpai?" Mikie said, which surprises the girl that she knows her name, before she stands up and gotten a closer look of her. "It is you, Hisako Yamamoto-sempai!"

"Wait hold on how do you know my name?" Hisako asked her.

"It's me, Mikie Okamine. We used go to the same middle school together, remember?" Mikie asked.

"Okamine…" Hisako blinked a few times, before she remembers. "Oh Mikie from class C-1, yeah I remember you now."

"I'm so glad you remember me." Mikie said, before she blinked as she remembers something else. "But wait what are you doing here? I thought you move to Tokyo."

Hisako flinched, after she said that, before she avoids eye contact, while the back of her head.

"While…I'm here because…I missed this town…After all I was born and raised here, and nothing is ever dull here." Hisako told her.

"I see…" Mikie nodded.

"But anyways, what's up you? You look a little down." Hisako said.

"Well…Actually…" Mikie mutters, while tapping her fingers together.

Hisako thought about for a while, and seeing the look of her former underclassman's face, she then decided to listen to her.

"You want to walk, and talk about it?" Hisako asked.

Mikie blinked, before smiling and nods.

"Hai!" Mikie said.

* * *

(With Shido)

Shido decided to bring, Tohka and Yoshino, to Hungry Donuts. The owner saw the trio and greeted them.

"Shido-kun! Welcome!" The owner waved to the mage, and the Spirits.

"Hey." Shido and his friends wave back.

"Would like to try our newest donut?" The owner brought out a new donut, glazed with caramel with nuts on top. "I call it, Nutty Caramel!"

"Hmm…I'll take two…No make that eleven," Shido said, which made the owner and Ryu smile, before Shido pointed to Tohka and Yoshino. "For them, I'll take plain sugar."

This made the owner and Ryu, sighed in disappointment yet again, before they got what he orders, and handed them on trays.

Tohka soon took a bite of her donut.

"So good!" Tohka said, before she eat the rest of it, and soon begins eating the next donut.

"Slow down, Tohka the food isn't going anywhere." Shido chuckles, before he took a bite of his own donut.

Yoshino took a bite of her donut, she smiled on how good it was she and Yoshinon then notices a police officer, putting up a wanted posted a notice board.

"Shido-san…" Yoshino got his attention, and pointed to the cop and wanted poster, which made him look. "What is he doing?"

"I think he's putting up a wanted poster of some criminal." Shido told her. "It's to tell people to look out for bad people that do bad things."

"Really…" Yoshino said.

"Hmm…I wonder what bad things, that person on that poster thing done to have that much attention?" Tohka said with food in her mouth.

"Hard to say." Shido said, before he took a bite of his donut.

The person on the wanted poster's picture is Hisako, who still have her hood up so that no one can see her face.

* * *

(With Mikie)

Mikie was walking around town with Hisako, for a while now, as they talk.

"So this friend in _work_ has gotten better on his job, and you were trying to help him better, but you over did it. But you over did things?" Hisako said.

"Hai…" Mikie nodded. "Not only that, but he also has friends, that are a great help to Shido-san, so I'm starting to wonder if I have any use…"

"Yeah…Sorry, but I'm not sure of what to say about that." Hisako told her.

"Oh don't worry about." Mikie assured while waving her hands. "I mean I can't tell you the details of my job, so I didn't presume that you'd have any advice for me."

As they were walking, something on top of a building was overlooking them, before it waves its fan, which sends a strong gust of wind. When it hit the girls, they covered their eyes with their arms, trying to stay on their feet, but were soon sent flying.

The girls look and saw a Phantom flying down to the ground a few feet from them.

The Phantom have's the head of a raven with a mask over its eyes with a red jewel on the center, with large black wings on its back, wears a samurai's dark red armor, underneath the armor is a black rope with red highlights, and has talons for feet. The Phantom holds a black feather fan in its hand, and has a katana sword on its hip.

This is the Tengu Phantom.

"A monster?!" Hisako gasped.

' _A Phantom why is he here?'_ Mikie thought, but soon realized and looks at Hisako. _'Is it after Hisako-senpai?'_

The Tengu Phantom slowly walks to them. Mikie soon got up and grabs Hisako hand, and helps her up.

"This way senpai!" Mikie said, before she runs with Hisako while still holding her hand.

Kraken is now at the area, and saw what is happening.

* * *

After having their donuts, Shido, Tohka, and Yoshino, continues their patrol for Phantoms, while talking with each other.

Then Shido heard and saw Kraken, flying to him.

"Phantom!" Shido said, before Kraken flies back to where it saw the Phantom, Shido and his friends soon follows.

* * *

Mikie continues to run with Hisako, as the Tengu Phantom follows with by flying above them, and soon gotten and landed in front of them.

They were about to turn around and run away again, but Tengu waves his hand sending a strong gust of wind, which sends the two to the ground, and soon waved his wings and fired a few of the feathers from them, pining some parts of theirs clothes to the ground.

They tried to break free, before the Tengu Phantom, slowly walks to them, but they were strongly in the ground.

" **Now, how am I going to drive you in despair?"** The Tengu Phantom said, while thinking of a way to drive Hisako to despair.

Then Shido come flying in a side kick position, and kicks Tengu, making the Phantom stumble back, before Shido lands on the ground.

"Shido-san!" Mikie said in relief seeing him here.

"That's him?" Hisako asked.

" **You must be the Ring Bearer Wizard that I was told about."** The Tengu Phantom said.

"A Wizard?" Hisako said.

Shido places his Driver On Ring on his belt.

 **"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

Shido's belt changes into the WizarDriver, and flips its switches. Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring, which gotten Hisako's eyes on how pretty and shiny it is.

"Henshin!" Shido said, before he flips the goggles down, and place the Ring on his Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a magic circle, and it soon went through him, transforming him into Wizard. Hisako was surprised by his transformation.

"Saa, Showtime, Daa." Wizard announces, before he and the Tengu Phantom charges at each other, while Tohka and Yoshino runs to Mikie and Hisako.

"You two alright?" Tohka asked, while she pulls out the feathers that were pinning to the ground.

The Tengu Phantom attacks with his fan; Wizard dodges, and kicks the Phantom two times. The Tengu Phantom then pulls out his sword, and Wizard puts on his Connect Ring, and switches the side of his Driver's Hand Author, and place it on.

 **"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle, and pulls out his sword. Then Wizard and the Tengu Phantom, clashed their swords a few times, and then Wizard parried the Phantom's sword, and stabs him on the chest which made Tengu to stumble back, before he waves his fan, and summons a strong gust of wind at Wizard, which sends him flying in the air, and the Tengu Phantom fires his feathers at Wizard, right before he crashed on the ground.

"Shido!" Tohka, Yoshino, and Mikie said in worried of him, as Wizard soon got back up.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Wizard assures his friends, before he replaces his Flame Style Ring with his Land Style, and soon switches the side of his Hand Author and places it on his Driver.

 **"LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Wizard summons a yellow magic circle beneath him, and it soon went through him, changing him into his Land Style form.

Just as the Tengu Phantom was about to fire his feathers, Wizard saw his attack coming, and soon puts on his Defend Ring, switches the side of his Hand Author, and place it on the Driver.

 **"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a stone wall in front of him, just as the Tengu Phantom fires his feathers, which had hit the wall instead of his target.

Wizard changes his WizarSwordGun into its gun mode, and smashes through his stone wall, charging at the Phantom and fires at him as he runs. When Wizard got close enough, was going in for a punch, which made the Tengu Phantom block it, but Wizard pushes it away with his arm, and elbows the Phantom, sending Tengu rolling on the ground.

Wizard changes his weapon to its sword mode, as the Tengu Phantom got on one knee.

" **Things are not looking good…Time to make tactical retreat!"** The Tengu Phantom declared, before he waves his fan on Wizard, which sends strong gust of winds, which made Wizard stood his ground but can't move forward, as the Tengu Phantom retreated by flying away, before the wind dies down.

"He got away…" Wizard said, before he changes back into Shido. "But he'll come back for the Gate, and I'll be ready for him."

* * *

The Tengu Phantom, was far enough away from Wizard, and soon lands on top of a building.

"So you ran away, when Wizard showed up." Tengu looks and saw, Medusa, Phoenix, and Orma walking to him.

" **I only did the logical thing to do, Phoenix-sama. Especially since Wizard defeated most of our comrades, and that he had beaten you once before."** The Tengu Phantom said.

"What was that?!" Phoenix exclaimed, as he walks to Tengu to give him a piece of his mind, but Medusa, and Orma, stops him by place their arms in front of him.

" **Forgive me, I mean no disrespect."** The Tengu Phantom bows his head. **"But rest assured, I will make the perfect plan that will surely succeed, and I will, most certainly won't fail you."**

* * *

(With Shido and the others)

Shido and his friends, decided to bring Hisako to Omokagedo. They were now seated on the couches, while Koyomi, was pouring tea in each of their cups, as they explains things to her.

"So I'm one these Gates and those monsters called Phantoms will keep coming after me. Is that right?" Hisako said.

"Yep, but don't worry, I'll be sure to protect you from the Phantom." Shido assured her.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about a thing, senpai. Shido will beat that Phantom." Mikie proclaimed.

"But I think, it will be smart to head back home, away from Tengu City, so we should call you parents…" Shido started.

"No!" Hisako shouted, which surprised them, before she realized what she did. "I mean, no because, I don't want to make them worry about me. So can we not tell _them_ , until this whole ordeal is over?"

"Okay…" Shido mutters.

"So Wajima-san, right?" Hisako looks to Wajima.

"Yes that's me." Wajima nodded.

"Will it be alright if I stay here, until this whole Phantom problem is over?" Hisako asked.

"Oh sure, I don't mind. We got plenty of room here." Wajima told her.

"Thank you." Hisako bowed her head.

"Well since she's staying here," Shido said, before he stands up. "I guess I might as well, make dinner. How do you feel about curry?"

"Oh yeah! Can I have mind with Katsu?" Tohka requested.

"Sure." Shido nodded.

"Hurray!" Tohka cheered.

As they talking, Hisako had her eyes set on Shido, but her eyes were truly set on mostly where Shido keeps his Rings.

* * *

(Next day)

Shido yawned as he walks to Omokagedo, to check on Hisako. He was about to opens the door, until the door opens from the inside, and it was Hisako, who come out and bumps into him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Itsuka-kun." Hisako told him.

"Oh don't worry about it. But what are you doing? I told you to stay in the shop, until I deal with the Phantom." Shido said.

"Well…I sort of lost my bag, but I was just by a police officer, that they found it, so I'm gonna go and get it." Hisako stated.

"In that case, I can go and get it." Shido told her.

"No…I don't want to bother you about my things really." Hisako told him.

"Hmm…" Shido hummed while thinking about it. "Okay, but I'm going to go with you, to make sure you're safe."

"Okay, if you want to." Hisako said, before she and Shido leaves from the antique shop, as he wasn't looking, Hisako clicks her teeth in annoyance.

* * *

Shido and Hisako were now in a public area of the city, and after a while of walking around; Hisako then suddenly screams and pointed.

"I think I saw the Phantom! Over there!" Hisako stated.

"Really?" Shido saw a shadow, turning right. "Don't worry I got it!"

Shido runs to where the shadow was and turned to it.

"You won't get away, Phantom…?" Shido said, as he saw that it wasn't the Tengu Phantom, but a man business man talking to someone on his phone, looking oddly at Shido.

Shido quickly apologies to him, before heading back to where he left Hisako.

"Hisako-chan, I know you scared of when the Phantom will appear, but that's no reason to…" Shido started, before he heads back to where Hisako supposed to be, but soon saw that she is gone. "Great she's gone; I guess I shouldn't have quickly believe her."

* * *

Hisako had been running away from the area, and away from Shido, and soon stops as she gotten far away from the Ringed Wizard.

"Good I think I should be far enough already…Now to turn you in to the pawn shop." Hisako said, before she pulls out Shido's Flame Style Ring. "I bet you will make a pretty good price."

Hisako pockets the Ring, and puts on her hood and walks down the road. Unaware that someone had been watching her in the shadows.

* * *

Mikie was walking down the street, heading to Omokagedo, to check on Hisako. She was stop at a crosswalk, with the light red, while she was waiting for the light to turned green, she soon notices someone across the street, and saw that it was Hisako.

"Eh? Hisako-senpai?" Mikie said, as the light turned green, she quickly heads to the other side of the street to where Hisako was, and follows behind her.

Hisako then turns and heads inside a building to her left. Mikie then gotten in front of the building, and saw it was a pawn shop.

"A pawn shop?" Mikie blinked, while wondering why Hisako was doing here.

* * *

Hisako requested for the pawn shop owner, and told him she has something that maybe valuable. She had handed him the Flame Style Ring, and the owner checks the Ring with his magnifying glass.

The owner sighed, before he puts the magnifying glass and the Flame Style Ring down.

"Sorry it's not worth anything."

"Wait?! You got to be kidding me?! It's got to be worth something?" Hisako stated, before she grabs the Ring and shows it to him.

"Look kid, I been in this job for years, so I'm telling this Ring isn't worth much. I can say, that the materials are something I can't recognize, but it won't do me any good if I don't know what it is. I'm sorry."

"No…" Hisako mutters.

They soon heard the door open, they look and saw it was Mikie coming inside.

"Mikie!" Hisako gasped seeing her here. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that…" Mikie said, before she notices and saw the Flame Style Ring in Hisako's hand. "Isn't that, Shido-san Ring? Why do you have that?"

Hisako looks away, before she runs to the door, and bumps Mikie out fo the way, as she leaves and runs away.

"Senpai! Wait!" Mikie chases after her.

* * *

Hisako had run to a different part of the city, before she stops to catch her breath.

"Senpai…" Hisako eyes widen, before she turns and saw Mikie with one hand on her knee and chest, panting. "Why did you suddenly run away like that?"

Hisako slightly gritted her teeth, before they heard clapping.

"Well, well…" They look and saw Tengu leaning on a wall, looking at them. "Imagine my surprised of seeing of what you just did."

"Karasu…" Hisako said, while being frighten seeing him here. Mikie blinked wondering how she knows him.

"But anyway…" Tengu walks to Hisako. "So Hisako, about the debt you owe me…"

"Debt?" Mikie blinked.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be sure to pay you back, in no time…" Hisako mutters.

"Well about that…" Tengu grabs onto Hisako's shoulder. "I'm here to tell you I'm doubling the price you owe me."

"What but you said-?!" Hisako started, before Tengu tightens his hold on her shoulder that is hurting her.

"Don't you argue with me little girl…Don't forget I can easily forget the debt, and I'll just deal you personally." Tengu threaten, as he begins to raise his other to slap her, before Mikie grabs it.

"Hey you, leave her alone!" Mikie exclaimed, before Tengu pulls his arm free, and back handed slaps her to the ground.

"Mikie!" Hisako gasped, before Tengu grabs her neck.

"I should be worry about yourself right now; in fact because of what your friend did to me, I think I'm going to triple the price!" Tengu told her with an evil smile, which made Hisako's eyes widen in horror. "But I think I know a way of you repaying that huge amount of money, maybe I can-!"

They soon heard a motorcycle engine, and look and saw Shido riding on his bike, and gotten between Hisako, as she fallen on the ground on her bottom, and Tengu as he jumps away.

"Shido-san!" Mikie said in relief seeing him here, as she got up.

"How did you?" Hisako said, while mending her sore neck.

"I had a little friend to follow you, to make sure you're alright." Shido said, as he got off his bike and as Garuda flies and lands on Shido's shoulder. "But I think you have something that belongs to me."

Shido brought out his hand to Hisako. She lowers her eyes, and reluctantly, gave Shido back his Flame Style Ring.

Shido then turns to Tengu.

"But anyway, I think it's about time you reveal who you really, Phantom!" Shido stated, which surprised the two girls, before they look at Tengu.

Tengu chuckles sinisterly.

"You figure it out…I should have expected much…" Tengu said, as he transformed into his true form. **"Ringed Bearer Wizard!"**

"No way!" Hisako and Mikie gasped as they stood up.

" **But I just don't see why you continue to protect that Gate?"** The Tengu Phantom said. **"Not only did she lie to you…She stole from you, and was going to sell your Ring to make a little money, that she owes me. She's nothing but a good for nothing thief, why bother protecting someone like that?"**

"Do you really need to ask?" Shido said as he places his Driver On Ring on his belt.

" **DRIVER ON!"**

Shido's belt changes into the WizarDriver, and he flips the side of the Hand Author to the left.

"When a Gate's life is in danger, it's my duty as a Mage, to protect that very Gate, regardless of whom, or what they did and do." Shido said, before he put on his Flame Style Ring and flips its goggles on.

"Henshin!" Shido places the Flame Style Ring on his Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a magic circle to his left, and it went through him, transforming him into Wizard.

" **Hmph…Your ideology is something I will never understand. But regardless I have a mission to complete."** Tengu said, before he brought out and throws Ghoul stones to the ground, and then they fully grown, and walks to Wizard.

Wizard puts on his Copy Ring, and changes his Driver's Hand Author to the right, before he turns to Mikie and Hisako.

"Mikie-chan, take care of Hisko-chan." Wizard told her.

"Hai!" Mikie nodded, and grabs Hisako's hand and runs to a nearby safe area. "This way senpai!"

"Now then," Wizard places his Copy Ring onto his Driver.

 **"COPY! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a copy of himself.

"Saa, showtime, daa." Both Wizards said in the same time, before they charge at the small army of Ghouls.

Both Wizards did a flip two Ghouls on the head, and sweeps kicks them to the ground. Then they did a spin kick two Ghouls two times, then they dodge two Ghouls attack, by back flipping. Then they straight back two Ghouls to the ground.

Then the copy Wizard absorbs back into the original Wizard.

"Not done yet." Wizard replaces his Flame Ring with his Hurricane Style Ring, and changes the side of his Driver's Hand Author to his left, and place the Ring on it.

 **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

Wizard summons a green magic circle above him and soon went through him transforming into his Hurricane Style Form. He then puts on his Connect Ring, and puts it on his Driver.

Wizard changes back to the Ghouls, one was about to stab him with its spear, Wizard parried and grabs it, and soon throw the Ghoul away. Wizard then kicks one that was going to attack him, and kicks the Ghoul again on the head. Wizard then parried one Ghoul's attack to him, and grabs it's spear and lariat it away.

Wizard turns away and saw the Tengu Phantom coming at him with his sword; Wizard dodges it in time, and dodges a few more of Tengu's attacks, but soon slashes him on his chest, and fired his feathers onto Wizard, which sends him rolling on the ground.

Wizard soon recovers, and took off his Hurricane Style Ring.

"This is perfect," Wizard brought out and puts on his newest Dragon Style Ring. "I needed to take this one out for a spin."

Wizard changes the side of his Driver's Hand Author, and places the Ring on it.

" **HURRICANE! DRAGON! Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!"**

A green magic circle appears behind Wizard, which levitates him in the air, before a green dragon made of wind comes out and spins around Wizard, before it fused with him. The wind died down as Wizard had transformed into his newest Dragon Style, with wings made of wind on his back, before they disappear, and as he lands back to the ground.

The style of the form was similar to Flame Dragon, but with a few differences.

 **(Cue: Just the beginning by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Wizard's jacket is green, and have triangle shaped shoulders with emerald in them, and have emeralds on his chest, his helmet is the same of his Hurricane Style but with two silver horns and a golden amulet with an emerald on the top.

This is Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon Style.

The Tengu Phantom was surprised by Wizard's newest form, but soon snaps out of it, before he and the Ghouls walks to Wizard.

Wizard brought out his WizarSwordGun, in sword mode, and opens its Hand places the Copy Ring on the Hand Author.

 **"COPY! PLEASE!"**

Wizard then made a copy of his WizarSwordGun, and holds them both in reverse grip style, and soon charges at the Phantom and the Ghouls.

Wizard parries two Ghouls attack, and slashes the two behind the first ones, and slashes the ones behind him, as they were about to attack. Wizard then turns around just in time to parry two Ghouls attack and slashes through. Wizard then parries one Ghoul's attack by spinning with his two swords.

Wizard parries one's attack at him, and kicks the Ghoul on the head, sending it to the ground.

Mikie was amazed, as she saw Shido's fight in his newest Dragon Style, which made her walk out of her and Hisako's cover/hiding spot.

"Amazing…! I have to be able to do something…" Mikie wonders.

Wizard slashes on two Ghouls sending to the ground, and soon saw Tengu attacking with his sword, in time to block it and kicks the Phantom away, sending it rolling on the ground, then the Ghouls moves in front of the down Tengu to protect him.

"Here's something extra!" Wizard said, before he puts on the green Ring with thunderbolts on it.

Wizard changes the side of his Driver's Hand Author, and places the Ring on it.

 **"VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle in front of him, and soon coming out, was a dragon with a serpent's body of wind and thunder, and it soon strikes down the Tengu Phantom and the Ghouls.

 **(End of song)**

"Whoa~! Just what I expect from Dragon's power, a thundering success." Wizard said, as he looks at his Hurricane Dragon Style Ring.

Tengu hold his ground against Wizard's attack, but soon saw Mikie out in the open, which gave him an idea, before he manages to dodge Wizard's spell's final strike by flying out of it, which hits the Ghouls destroying them.

The Tengu Phantom flies to Mikie, as she the Phantom comes to her. Wizard looks and saw Tengu flying in the air holding Mikie hostage in his arms and in front of him, as she screams.

" **Ring Bearer Wizard! Do you have the guts to attack me now, since I have your little friend hostage?!"** The Tengu Phantom challenge Wizard, as she tries to break free, but the Phantom's hold was too strong.

"Mikie-chan!" Wizard shouted.

"Shido-san!" Mikie shouted, well trying to reach out to him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Battle In The Sky**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	14. Spell 14: Battle In The Sky

**Awesome, first story to have over a 100,000 words. I'm very proud of myself about that. But anyway this isn't about me, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard and Date A Live those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard: Date of Hope**

 **Spell 14: Battle In The Sky**

Wizard places the Thunder Ring on his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle in front of him, and soon coming out, was a dragon with a serpent's body of wind and thunder, and it soon strikes down the Tengu Phantom and the Ghouls.

Tengu hold his ground against Wizard's attack, but soon saw Mikie out in the open, which gave him an idea, before he manages to dodge Wizard's spell's final strike by flying out of it, which hits the Ghouls destroying them.

The Tengu Phantom flies to Mikie, as she the Phantom comes to her. Wizard looks and saw Tengu flying in the air holding Mikie hostage in his arms and in front of him, as she screams.

 **"Ring Bearer Wizard! Do you have the guts to attack me now, since I have your little friend hostage?!"** The Tengu Phantom challenge Wizard, as she tries to break free, but the Phantom's hold was too strong.

Wizard aims his gun at the Phantom, before Tengu drops Miku to the ground. Wizard quickly spins around, creating and hurling a small green tornado beneath Mikie, which caught and soften her fall, before it vanish.

"Safe…" Wizard sighed in relief, before he saw the Tengu Phantom retreating; he fires at him, but was too late as it flies over the building.

Wizard then runs to Mikie, and then helps her up.

"You okay?" Wizard asked.

"Yes, don't I'm fine, but…" Mikie said, but was feeling a little disappointed in herself that she got in the way.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters that you're safe." Wizard said, before he turns to Hisako, and Mikie soon looks as well. "But I think you have some explaining to do."

Hisako looks down to the ground.

* * *

 **A magical circle appeared before spawning the four Wizard Rings.**

" **The magic rings, the Wizard Rings" A voice said as the Fire Style ring slipped onto Shido's hand. "They shine on both hands of the modern mage…" And on Shido's other hand was the Driver on Ring.**

"… **as he changes despair into hope." The voice said as Shido, shadowed, was standing in front of a magical circle. A light shined on him, revealing Kamen Rider Wizard in his place.**

 **(Cue Life is SHOW TIME)**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) The song starts as Kamen Rider Wizard twirls a few times with a magical circle in the background. The scene changes to see WizarDragon roaring with Wizard on him. Wizard shows his ring before making another magical circle. WizarDragon appeared next to it and spewed flames, making the title.**

 **(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki) We see Shido standing on a platform overlooking a city while he thought about the Eclipse. We see Wizard's face then Shido's. Shido was in the city, standing in the middle of a huge crowd as they moved in a fast pace. Shido looks to see Koyomi.**

 **(Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai) The two pass by each other; as we soon see Kotori with Rinne and Tohka with Yoshino, and then Origami and Kurumi.**

 **(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be) The scene shattered like glass. We see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino enjoying some Hungry Doughnut's. We then see Origami in her combat suit with her AST squad flying towards the unidentified Spirit. We then see Kotori on broad Frazinus in the command room taking commend. We then see Kurumi walking a dark alley with a dark shadow following her. We then see Koyomi approaching Shido but when the shine shined on Shido, he was replaced with Wizard before it faded turning him back into Shido.**

 **(Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono) Shido flips the goggles of his Flame Ring as we soon see White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi. Then in a dark background a girl crying. We soon see the inside of a book then a bunch of rings with shattered magic stones. Shido gets ready to transform as his Driver and Ring were ready to use. He places his hand on it.**

 **(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) Koyomi watches Shido transform into Kamen Rider Wizard through her crystal ball.**

 **(Magic Time! Trick ja nai!) Wizard twirled once before stopping.**

 **(Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze) Wizard summons his three PlaMonsters. We then see Wizard posing as explosions occurred in the background with three magic circles behind him.**

 **(Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase) A blue magic circle appeared to the left and Wizard stepped through it, coming out as Wizard Water Style. A green circle appeared above him and he jumped through it, coming as Wizard Hurricane Style. A yellow circle appeared below him and he fell through it, coming out as Wizard Land Style. Koyomi reaches out while Wizard reaches out to the Eclipse.**

 **(Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no) Wizards rides on his bike and then we see Wizard entering an Underworld. While Wizard was riding his bike, WizarDragon appeared flying next to him.**

 **(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo) Wizard attaches his bike onto his Phantom with his bike. The two soon flew together. We soon see Hayato started placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi's finger.**

 **(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) We soon see Shido with his friends in the antique store doing various silly things.**

 **(Subete no namida no (Show Time!) We see Shido driving his bike down the road. We then see him finally placing the Hope Ring on Koyomi.**

 **(Houseki no namida no (Show Time!) We then see all four Wizard forms before Water, Hurricane, and Land merged with Flame while the background repairs itself. Shido shows his Flame Style Ring once more.**

 **(Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!) Wizard, in front of his bike, shows off his Flame Ring before the title appeared as the song end.**

* * *

After the battle, Shido brought, Mikie and Hisako back to Omokagedo, and waiting for them, were Wajima, Tohka, Rinne, and Koyomi. Mikie soon explains what the Tengu Phantom was doing to Hisako, in a way to drive her into despair.

"So Hisako has money that she owes to the Phantom's Gate's identity, and was planning on using that to drive her even further to despair." Shido nodded in understanding, before he sets his eyes to Hisako. "But how much money though?"

Hisako bit her lip, not wanting to tell him that.

"Hisako, you need to tell how much this Phantom owes you." Shido said.

Having no choice Hisako looks away and soon answered.

"Five million yen…" Hisako said.

Everyone's eyes widen when she said that, minus Tohka who blinked in confusion.

"Five million yen?!" Everyone, minus Tohka shouted in surprised.

"When and how, did you owe him this much?" Rinne asked.

"If I had to guess, she must have pickpocket it from him, and probably spend it all, before he found her. Isn't that right?" Shido asked, Hisako didn't answer while she gritted her teeth. "I'll take that as a yes."

"But why, Hisako-senpai? What would you steal from him?" Mikie asked, sure she didn't know that he was a Phantom at first, but stealing is wrong either way.

"It's probably the same reason, why she didn't want us to call her parents. Am I correct?" Shido asked which made Hisako eyes widen. "Why don't you tell us the real reason, why you don't want us to contact them?"

Hisako clicks her tongue before she gritted her teeth, and soon she stood up.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" Hisako exclaimed, before she heads the room, that Wajima offered to her.

"Wait senpai!" Mikie soon follows her.

Shido sighed as he watches them leave. Soon Kotori and Reine come inside the antique shop.

"We're here." Kotori said, before she notices that Hisako and Mikie are gone. "Where's the Gate?"

"She ran into the spare room." Shido answered. "But anyway, did you two found out anything?"

"Yeah we do. The Phantom's human identity is Karasu Kuro, he's or I should say was, a major drug dealer." Kotori explains.

"And Hisako-chan, just happened to steal money from him." Shido said. "Did you contact Hisako's family?"

"Yeah we did." Kotori nodded. "Turns out she's a little run away."

"Really?" Shido blinked in surprised when he heard that. "What for though?"

* * *

Hisako slams the door opened, before she heads inside, with Mikie followed behind her.

"Umm…Hisako-senpai, I know that I shouldn't pry, but I really need to know why you won't let us, call you family? And tell them what's going on." Mikie told her.

"It's none of your business…" Hisako stated.

"It is my business; I'm Shido-san's magic assistant. So it's my job to help him protect Gates too." Mikie said, as she was talking Hisako her hand tightens into a knuckle. "So please, you need to tell us why…"

"It's because I ran away!" Hisako shouted, before she turns around and face Mikie, who flinches when she shouted.

"You what?" Mikie blinked.

"I ran away from home…Okay…" Hisako said, before she sits down on the bed.

"B-But why though?" Mikie asked.

"Because…My dad remarried around two weeks ago…" Hisako answered. "It was to another woman who has an 11 year old daughter, who lost her husband, like how my dad lost my mom."

Hisako looks down before she places her hands together.

"And I was angry at him, on how he could replace mom like that. So I didn't want to be anywhere near him anymore, so I ran away and come here in Tengu…" Hisako explains.

"Senpai…" Mikie mutters, while feeling pity for her.

Hisako turns away from Mikie, by looking at the other end of the room.

"So now you know…So just go…" Hisako said, Mikie was about to protest, before Hisako shouted. "I said just go!"

Mikie flinch, before she nodded, and leaves the room and closes the door as she got out, leaving Hisako alone. When she was now gone, Hisako falls onto the bed with her head fallen on the pillow and started to slightly cry on it.

Unaware that Mikie, who was by the door, overhears her crying, which saddens her.

* * *

Back with Shido and the others, Kotori and Reine explains the same story as well.

"I see, so that's what's going on." Shido said in understanding.

"And after that we decided to called Hisako's father, and tried to explained on what's going on, he decided that his going to head to Tengu to find her." Kotori explains.

"But isn't that dangerous, I mean he could be a target for the Phantom as well." Rinne stated, figuring that everyone who's related to Hisako might be a target.

"Which is the reason, I'm going to protect him as well." Shido said, with strong determination.

Unaware that Mikie overheard, and soon wonders on how she's going to be any help.

* * *

(Later)

Phoenix is seen on top of a building, leaning on wall, looking at Tengu who's on top of the roof of the entrance into the building, while Medusa and Orma standing on different sides of the roof.

"Hey, Tengu! I thought you had the Gate on the ropes!" Phoenix exclaimed.

 **"I'm sorry,"** Tengu bows his head. **"I understand you're upset, I really do! If it weren't for the Wizard, I would be introducing a new Phantom to you right now…"**

"Then get back to work!" Phoenix demanded angrily.

The Tengu Phantom jumps down on the roof, and kneels to Phoenix.

 **"J** **ust please give me more time…I promise it will only be a matter of time until I get the Gate to give in to despair."** Tengu told him, before he stands up. **"If I increase and demand more of the money that she stolen from me, I can guaranteed, that it will be a matter of time, for her to lose hope."**

"I'm not so sure about that." Medusa said, getting their attention.

"I concur." Orma agrees.

" **What makes you say that?"** Tengu ask.

"Demanded more money from her, is indeed a good plan, but then she'll probably work harder in order to repay that debt." Medusa explains.

Both Phoenix and Tengu nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense!" Phoenix said.

"What we need is more motivation, for her to lose hope, just one thing that will make her collapse." Medusa said.

* * *

(Next day)

In the train station, a certain man with short black hair, and purple eyes, wearing a white shirt and black pants and brown shoes exits the building.

This is Hisako's father, Kousuke. After getting the call from Kotori and Reine about her daughter being here, he wanted to confirm for himself.

"Kousuke-san!" Kousuke looks and saw Reine with Shido and Koyomi with her, walking to him. "I'm Reine Murasame, we spoke on phone yesterday."

"Oh yes, Murasame-san." Kousuke then set his eyes on Shido and Koyomi. "Umm…Who are these kids?"

"Oh sorry, these are my associates, Shido and Koyomi Itsuka." Reina introduced them.

"Hello, sir." Shido and Koyomi nodded to him.

"Hello, but anyway you said you know where Hisako is, right?" Kousuke asked.

"Yes we do…But right now I don't it's best to see her right now." Shido stated.

Kousuke sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that…"

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Mikie is seen walking with Rinne on a park of the city, with Mikie talking with Rinne on what's wrong with her.

"I see now." Rinne nodded in understanding. "No wonder you've been looking a little sad, for a while."

"Yeah...I've trying to level up as an assistant, but I'm just holding him back. What do I even say to Shido-san?" Mikie asked.

"Don't let it bug you." Rinne told her, as she tabs on Mikie's shoulders. "Everyone has a bad day sometimes. And besides, it's not like Shido-kun had mentioned it, right?"

"That true…He hasn't said a word." Mikie said.

"Hmm?" Rinne hummed.

"Maybe that means, he doesn't care if I'm there or not." Mikie said, before remembering the day when her father banished her from her own home. "B-But I don't blame him. Who needs a useless assistant?"

"Then…You just have to become useful, right?" Rinne said, which made Mikie turns to her.

"Eh?" Mikie blinked.

"Shido-kun acts strong, but lately, I've been wondering how close he is, of getting overwhelmed…" Rinne stated.

"Really?" Mikie asked.

"Since he's the only one who can fight the Phantoms, and help other Spirits like Tohka, and Yoshino-chan…" Rinne said, before she looks at the Engage Ring on her hand. "I want to be there to support him."

Rinne then looks back to Mikie, and showed her an ensuring smile.

"That's what I think." Rinne said.

This left Mikie wondering, until she had an idea.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

Shido, Koyomi, and Reine, were seen walking with Kousuke to an inn that he will stay for a while, until his daughter is ready to see him again, with him explaining things to the three of them.

"You see, before I told Hisako, that I'm getting remarried, I thought she'll be happy for me. But when I told her, she just up and got angry at me, on how I could replace her mother like that." Kousuke sighed. "I tried to explain things to her, but she simple refuse to listen, and soon she just up and disappeared on me."

"I see…" Shido nodded in understanding. "I can sort of understand that."

"What do you mean?" Kousuke asked.

"You see, when I young, I was adopted into the Itsuka family." Shido explains.

"Really?" Kousuke said.

"Yeah, so I guess I can understand what Hisako's feeling. The thought have having strangers being in your family can be strange at first. But overtime, I come to think and see those in the Itsuka house, as my family." Shido said, as they kept walking.

* * *

Hisako is seen sited on a chair with her head on the table, and had her head on her arms. Hisako then heard someone knock on the door, but she didn't bother to answer it.

"Hisako-senpai! It's me, Mikie!" Hisako slightly flinch when she heard her voice. "Are you awake?"

Mikie waited outside, for Hisako to opened the door, or at least answer her.

"What do you want?" Hisako asked.

Mikie made a small smile, before she got serious and soon answered.

"Listen, I'm here to tell you, that your father is here in Tengu." Mikie said which made Hisako snap her eyes opened. "But don't worry! We didn't tell him that you were here! Shido-san figures, that you may need time before you see him."

Hisako then grabs onto her arms tightly.

"But listen I'm here to tell you something…" Mikie said, which made Hisako blinked. "You see…I'm actually jealous of you."

"Eh?" Hisako mutters, before she lifts her head and turns to the door.

"You see my father and I don't talk that much anymore. At first we got along so well, until he become, a successful entrepreneur, we become distant. Until eventually, he couldn't stand my presence anymore, and had soon kicked me out." Mikie said in sadness in her voice. "I become so depressed I wanted to kill myself…That's until I met someone, who helped me, and I devolved a deep admiration to her. And soon I met Shido-san, you see I was Gate as well, I almost fall into despair, but he saved him. So I wanted to be as much help to him, as I could."

Hisako then looks down to the floor.

"And what I found out about him, as that he was adopted." Mikie said which really got Hisako's attention. "Yeah, even though they didn't share blood, his adopted family had loved and cared for him. So I was slightly jealous about that as well, because the two of you have families that, loves you."

"I know you're still upset with your father, but please I want you to least talk and sort things out with him." Mikie said before she leaves.

Hisako is left wondering on what to do.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

"So that's when I understand, that it's not blood that makes a family, is the heart." Shido said, unaware that Medusa is overhearing them.

"Wise words young man." Kousuke said, feeling deeply touch by Shido's words.

"Thank you, so I'm sure that your daughter will eventually talk with you. I still have hope about that, do you?" Shido asked.

"Yeah I still have hope, as well. That's why I'm here." Kousuke said.

"That's good to hear." Shido said.

Koyomi stops when she saw Medusa walking up a stairway, near to them.

"Shido over there!" Koyomi said, and they all turned and saw Medusa. "That women…She's the female Phantom I told you about before! She must have heard us."

"Oh no…" Shido said, before he chases after Medusa.

Medusa smiles as she walks up to the platform, and Shido soon arrived on it as well.

"Hold it, right there, miss." Shido called out.

Medusa then stops walking, and soon turns to Shido.

"I'm afraid you've gone far enough." Shido said, which made Medusa chuckle. "I'll use force if I have to."

"For you to challenge me…" Medusa started, before she transformed into her Phantom form. **"Is foolish."**

Shido with his Driver on, flip the switches of it, and flipped the goggles of his Land Style Ring.

"Henshin!" Shido places the Ring on the Driver.

 **"LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODON! DON! DODODON!"**

Shido transformed into Wizard Land Style, as Medusa brought out her snake hair, and sends them to Wizard.

 **"You'll regret this, Ring Bearer Wizard."** Medusa stated.

Wizard switches his Driver's Hand Author to his right, and placed the Defend Ring on it.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard summons a rock wall in front of him, as the snakes hit the wall, but the snakes didn't stop as they manage to dig through the wall, which made Wizard to step back, and make another stone wall.

" **DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Wizard made another stone wall, but the snakes digs through that as well. Wizard continues to make stone walls, but the snakes kept to digging through them.

"I see, like Phoenix, you're not an ordinary Phantom…" Wizard concluded.

" **None of your magic will work against me."** Medusa stated.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Wizard told the Phantom, as he replaces his Land Ring, for his Water Style Ring, change the side of his Driver's Hand Author and placed the Ring on it.

 **"WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**

Wizard summons a blue magic circle in front of him, and when it went through him he changes into his Water Style Form, before the snakes smashes through the last stone wall, and wrapped around Wizard, and lifts him up in the air.

"So this is how you drained Koyomi's mana…" Wizard concluded, before he changes the side of his Driver's Hand Author, and placed the Liquid Ring on it.

 **"LIQUID! PLEASE!"**

Wizard changes into water, and manages to slip through Medusa's snakes before she retracted them back, and before he falls on the ground, and solidified back into a human body.

" **Nani?"** Medusa growls, before she placed her hand on her hip.

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve." Wizard said, before he brought out his sword and charges at Medusa.

Medusa summons a snake-themed scepter, before she, and Wizard clashes through their weapons. Medusa turns around to stab at Wizard, which the he parried with his sword, and dodges another attack from her weapon.

Wizard and Medusa clash through their weapons, before Wizard swings his sword for another slash, which Medusa blocks with her scepter, which brought the two in weapon locked.

" **I can see how you were able to beat Phoenix."** Medusa said, before she pushes Wizard back. **"But I don't have time to play any longer."**

Medusa attacks at Wizard with a swing, which he dodges and counter slashes at the Phantom, which she parried, and landed a hit on Wizard on the chest, followed with a stab, which made Wizard to stumble back onto a railing.

Wizard turns back to Medusa, as she attacks at him, which he manages to dodge in time. Wizard and Medusa were now running, Wizard slashes at the Phantom, which she parried, as Wizard kept running, the magic Rider attacks at Medusa a few times, but she blocks and parries his attacks, before she landed a stab on Wizard, which sends him to the ground.

Medusa then channels magic energy on the tip of her scepter, and then made a giant bolder, out of the ground, and then throws it at Wizard, and sending him crashing onto a wall.

Wizard reverts back into Shido as he falls to the ground.

" **Now, stay and watch the Gate lose hope…"** Medusa warned the mage, before she takes her leave.

Koyomi, Reine, and Kousuke runs to Shido to check on him, as he slowly get back up.

"Shido!" Koyomi shouted as she checked on him.

Shido then got on his knees and grabs onto Kousuke's shoulders.

"We need to get you somewhere safe…" Shido stated, which made Kousuke blinked in confusion. "They'll be coming after you as well."

* * *

(In Omokagedo)

Mikie is sited on one of the couches in the main room of the antique shop. Wajima then come in a tray of tea in his hand, and handed one tea cup to Mikie.

"Here you go." Wajima said.

"Thanks, Wajima-san." Mikie said, before she accepts the tea. She slowly blows on her tea, and slowly drinks it.

They soon heard footsteps from the stairs; they look and saw Hisako walking down to the stairs.

"Senpai?" Mikie said, as she walks down and took a sit on the other couch.

"I want to ask. Why are you trying so hard, anyway?" Hisako asked. "It's got nothing to do with you. I mean, this whole Phantom thing is pretty dangerous."

"Well…" Mikie mutters, while trying to think of what to say, until she had an idea. "I used to have this job, that allowed me to help people…But I wasn't very good at it…And when the Phantom that come after found that out, it used that to make me fully lose hope. But that's until Shido-san save." Mikie then looks at her Engage Ring. "He became my hope. So I want to help him however I can."

This left Hisako speechless, while thinking.

Mikie's phone begins to ring, before she brought it out and answers it.

"Shido-san?" Mikie said, as Shido speaks through her phone and told her, which made her stands and shouted. "What, the Phantoms are going to come after Hisako-senpai's father!?"

"Eh?!" Hisako blinked in surprised to hear that. "Tou-san?!"

* * *

(With Shido)

Shido fully manage to recover, luckily his battle with Medusa didn't leave with too serious injuries, and is seen walking with his friends and Kousuke.

"That's right; one Phantom overheard us, and is planning on coming after him." Shido said through his phone. "But anyway is Hisako-chan with you?"

* * *

(Back with Mikie)

"Yes she is." Mikie said, before he told her something. "Okay got it."

Mikie handed the phone to Hisako.

"He wants to talk with you." Mikie told her.

Hisako looks down, before she slowly grabs the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Shido?" Hisako called out.

" _Yeah it's me."_ Shido said through the phone. _"Listen Hisako-chan, I know you still mad at your father about the whole remarriage thing. But he came, all the way here, to see you, regardless about the danger of the Phantoms, that shows just how much he loves you."_

Hisako's eyes widen in realization, before she bit on her lip, and soon stands up.

"Bring him here. I'm going to meet up with you and him, on your way here." Hisako told him, which made Mikie blinks in surprised before she smiles.

" _Alright you got it."_ Shido said, before he hangs.

Hisako hands Mikie her phone back, before she runs up to the door and exits the shop.

"Wait Hisako-senpai, I'm coming with you!" Mikie said.

* * *

Shido's group then decided to run on the way to Omokagedo, so that they'll meet up with Hisako on the way there.

But Shido soon stops, and the rest then stop as well, as they saw that Tengu in human form is standing in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hello there." Tengu greeted them.

"The Phantom…!" Shido said.

Tengu then set his eyes on Kousuke.

"So your Hisako's father good. Your death will be a good motivator, for Hisako to work harder for all the money she owes me." Tengu stated, before he transformed into his Phantom form, which surprises Kousuke.

"That's not going, to happen." Shido walks in front of the Phantom. "Koyomi, Reine, take Kousuke-san the rest of the way, I'll handle him here."

They nodded, before they grab onto Kousuke's shoulders.

"This way!" Koyomi said, as they run aside the Phantom, and while Shido puts on his Flame Style Ring, and places his Driver On Ring on his belt, changing it into its Driver form.

Shido flips the switches on his belt.

 **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin." Shido flips the Flame Style Ring's goggles down, and placed it on the Driver.

 **"FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Shido summons a red magic circle to his left and it soon through him transforming him into Wizard.

Wizard soon charges at the Phantom

* * *

Kousuke along with Reine and Koyomi continues to run, and made their way by a park, not looking back, and soon saw Hisako along with Mikie, and when they saw each other they soon stop.

"Hisako…" Kousuke mutters.

"Tou-san…" Hisako mutters.

* * *

(Back with Wizard)

The Tengu Phantom jumps back, and soon looks up and saw Wizard jumping at him, and fires with his gun, and when the bullets hit the Phantom it made him to stumble back.

Wizard lands on his feet, and soon changes his gun to it's sword mode, and charge at the Tengu Phantom.

Wizard and the Phantom clash their swords together, before Wizard lands a slash on Tengu's chest, and slashes at his legs, which the Phantom dodges, before Wizard stabs him on the chest.

Tengu then slashes his sword at Wizard, which the Rider parries, as they move past each other, and before Wizard lands a slash on the Phantom's back, Tengu turns back around at Wizard, before the Rider kicks the Phantom away.

Tengu used his wings to stop midair.

" **You're becoming a pest!"** Tengu exclaimed, before he fires his feathers to Wizard, which hits him, causing to roll to the ground.

Using this chance, the Tengu Phantom, then flies to chase after Kousuke.

Wizard soon got back on his feet.

"Wait!" Wizard shouted, before he replaces his Flame Style Ring for his Hurricane Style Ring, and resets his Driver and places the Ring on it.

 **"HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

Wizard summons a green magic circle over his head, and he then levitates through the circle, changing into his Hurricane Style Form, and he soon flies after the Phantom.

* * *

Kousuke and Hisako continues to look at each other, before Hisako looks down and place her hand on her other arm, and soon Kousuke shouted.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Kousuke shouted, which made Hisako flinch, before he walks to his daughter. "Honestly, don't you know how worried I was…How could you scare me like that?!"

Mikie and Koyomi, look worried for Hisako, as she closes her eyes tightly.

"I-I…" Hisako mutters, before she saw that Kousuke was now in arm's length…And he hugs her, Hisako's eyes widen.

"I'm just glad to see that you're alright…" Kousuke mutters.

Hisako eyes begin to tear up, before she warps her arms around her father.

"I-I'm sorry…That I worried you…It's just that I was mad by the thought that you were going to replace Kaa-san…I just couldn't stand that." Hisako cries.

"Hisako…" Kousuke then places his hand on Hisako's shoulders. "Look I understand you feel that way, but you shouldn't worry about that. Your mother will always have a place in my heart."

"R-Really?" Hisako mutters, Kousuke nodded. "Then you won't ever forget her?"

"How could I?" Kousuke said with a smile and wipes away Hisako's tears. "I remember her every time I look at you."

"Tou-san!" Hisako said, before she and father hugs each other.

Mikie and Koyomi smiles as they watch them.

" **Well isn't that sweet."** They all look and saw the Tengu Phantom flying at them. **"But too bad it won't last for long!"**

The Tengu Phantom then fires its feathers at Hisako and Kousuke.

"Hisako!" Kousuke turns and shields her daughter to take the hit, until Mikie runs to them, and pushed the two of them out of the line of fire.

"You two alright?" Mikie asked they nodded to her.

The Tengu Phantom then lands by them, and walks to Kousuke and Hisako.

" **Once you are dead, then the Gate will give into despair."** Tengu stated.

Mikie then walks in front of the Phantom's way, block its path with her arms out.

"I won't let that happened!" Mikie swore.

" **Fine then…"** The Tengu Phantom sighed tiredly, before he raises his sword. **"Then you'll be the first to die, before him!"**

The Tengu Phantom swings his sword down to Mikie.

"Mikie!" Hisako shouted.

Mikie closes her eyes…Until Wizard arrives, and blocks Tengu's attack with his sword, and pushes the Phantom back.

"You alright?" Wizard asked.

"Shido-san!" Mikie said in relief.

The Tengu Phantom growls in frustration, before he charges and attacks at Wizard, which he parries and moves the Phantom away from the three of them, before they stand up.

"Stay behind me!" Wizard told them, before he parries another attack from Tengu. "You did well, Mikie-chan. I'm proud of you."

"Shido-san…" Mikie said, with a smile.

Wizard continues to parry Tengu's attacks, before he slashes the Phantom on the chest a few times, and then lands a kick, which sends the Phantom flying before Tengu brought out his swings and used them to stop midway in the air.

"Take them away now!" Wizard told Mikie.

"Hai!" Mikie nodded, she then grabs onto Hisako's and Kousuke's hands. "This way!"

She then leads the two of them away, and Reine and Koyomi soon follows.

" **You're not getting away!"** The Tengu Phantom shouted, as he flies after them.

Wizard then took off his Hurricane Style Ring, and puts on his Hurricane Dragon Style Ring, and soon resets his Driver, and place the Ring on it.

 **"HURRICANE! DRAGON! Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!"**

Wizard summons a magic circle above his head, and soon went through him, transforming into his Hurricane Dragon Style Form.

* * *

The Tengu Phantom chases after, Mikie and the others, and was going to attack them.

" **Your mine!"** Tengu stated, before he was shot at. They all look and saw that it was Wizard armed with two guns that save them.

"It's time to finish this." Wizard swore, as he lowered his guns, and pulls out his Special Ring, and change the side of his Driver's Hand Author to his right.

Tengu finally having enough of Wizard's meddling fired energy enhanced feathers at him, which made an explosion around him.

Wizard had manage to dodge it by jumping backward, and had thrown the Special Ring in the air, and to his right hand as he catches by putting it on, and then places the Ring onto his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**

A green magic circle appears behind Wizard, before it pushes it away with a gust of wing, and then levitates Wizard in the air.

Then a dragon made of wing appears behind Wizard, from the magic circle.

"Amazing…" Mikie mutters, being in awed on seeing this, and so were the others, minus Reine and Koyomi.

Then the dragon went into Wizard, leaving dragon like wings on his back, before he flies to the Phantom.

" **You have wings now?!"** Tengu gasped in denial

"Saa, showtime daa." Wizard announces.

 **(Cue: Blessed Wind by Rider Chips)**

The Tengu Phantom growls, was about to retreat, before Wizard had catch up with him, and clashes against the Phantom with his Drago Wings.

Wizard and the Tengu Phantom, clashes past each other, then Wizard and Tengu flow around chasing at each other, before Tengu dives away, and Wizard soon follows.

Wizard and the Tengu Phantom flies up and soon armed lock at each other.

"You won't escape this time!" Wizard stated, before he punches Tengu's sword down and elbows the Phantom on the face.

The Tengu Phantom then flies between the buildings, and Wizard soon follows the Phantom. Tengu looks back as Wizard catches up to him, before the two of them flies above a building, and saw they were about to hit a billboard.

Wizard resets his Driver, and places his Small Ring on it.

 **"SMALL! PLEASE!"**

Wizard shrinks about the size of a mouse, as he moves under the billboard, and as the Tengu Phantom hits it, causing him to fall off the building, before he regains his focus and stops himself midair.

Wizard back in regular size, flies by Tengu, and soon puts on his Thunder Ring.

"Finale daa." Wizard declared before he places the Ring on his Driver.

 **"VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard then flies around the Tengu Phantom at high speed, as lighting channels throughout him, and soon created a green tornado around the Phantom, trapping Tengu inside, as a dark cloud forms under the tornado.

Tengu tries to fly out of the tornado, but some of the lighting stops him and brought him back inside.

His friends, along with Hisako and Kousuke, felt the strong wind the tornado is creating.

The Tengu Phantom screams, as he tries to escape the tornado again but the lighting from the tornado brought him back, before the black cloud shoot out a large thunder bolt hitting Tengu, which had destroyed the Phantom.

 **(End of song)**

Wizard with his Drago Wings now gone, then lands back to the ground, on his feet.

"Whew…" Wizard said.

* * *

Orma had watch Wizard's battle against Tengu, with a smile on his face.

"Now Wizard had mastered two of his Dragon forms, good it won't be fun to crash him, if he's not strong enough, to face me." Orma said before he leaves.

* * *

(Next day)

Shido along with his friends, and Reine, were facing Hisako in the train station, as her father is getting their tickets ready.

"Thank you all so much, for yesterday." Hisako said.

"It's no problem." Shido said.

"Also _I_ took the liberty to handle all the charges against you, are now null and void." Reine said.

"Thank you for that." Hisako said, before she turns to Mikie. "Also thank you as well."

"Oh no, you don't have to thank me, I wasn't that much help." Mikie said.

"That's not true, thanks to you I was able to talk with Tou-san, and I now know how he feels." Hisako stated.

"Really?" Mikie asked.

"Yeah, really." Rinne said. "I mean you were able to convince her to speak with her father, and not to mention you help protect them."

" _Yeah, you did great girl!"_ Yoshinon said giving her a thumbs up.

"I-I agree…" Yoshino said.

"Now I'm counting on you my magic assistant from here on out." Shido said, before he tabs on her shoulder.

"You did it, Mikie!" Tohka said.

"Yeah I did…I really did!" Mikie cheered with a smile, Shido and Hisako chuckles for her.

"Hisako!" They look to Kousuke. "Come on it's time to go!"

"Hai! I'll be right there!" Hisako said before she bows to them. "Well I guess this is goodbye, but I hope that we'll meet again soon. See ya!"

Hisako then runs to her father, while waving Shido and his friends' goodbye, and they waved goodbye to her as well.

"Goodbye, and have a safe trip home!" Mikie said while waving, and can't help but feel her confidence now stronger than before.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
